


Don’t judge a wolf by its cover

by Alexia_Rivaille



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Armin Arlert is a Little Shit, Armin has green eyes, Armin has him wrapped around his finger, Armin is a tease, Art student Levi, Beta Hange Zoë, Biting, Blow Jobs, Casual drinking, Dark Turns, Domestic Fluff, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Levi is frustrated, Levi's potty mouth, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Nesting, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Smut, Suspense, eventual bond, missing person, surppressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 102,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia_Rivaille/pseuds/Alexia_Rivaille
Summary: Hey.My name is Levi Ackerman.I’m a 26 year old Art student and TA at Sina University.Oh, Did I mention I’m an Alpha?For some reason they thought it was appropriate for me to look out for the new batch of brats arriving this year.I had absolutely no interest in any of this. I just wanted to drink my tea and work on my art, Not put these stupid kids in place as they try to settle their new pack orders.





	1. Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> soo  
> This here really is just a whole bunch of drabble that came to me at like 3am when i couldn't sleep xD
> 
> I got no plot really, I do have an idea of where i wanna take this, but it's not going to be very long  
> I do hope that maybe along the road i can come up with some underlying plot and make a great story XD
> 
> But for now, enjoy some Levi!
> 
> oh i almost forgot the important part!  
> Armin has green eyes in this, why? cos i bloody can xD  
> I have such a weakness for green eyes and blonde hair it's not even funny lol  
> also probably expect everyone to be slightly ooc, it just happens so easy when you put them in an AU sorry!

Why am I here?  


 

I groaned and sat back on my chair. Oh, how could I forget?! I’m fucking babysitting. I reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose. Apparently, I was responsible and reliable or some shit like that. Which had led to me, a third year Art student, being here a week early to keep an eye on all the first years.

  


Someone had come up with the idea of letting the new kids have a week to themselves to settle in. Maybe it was a good idea, the alphas got into enough fights as it was. Mainly to assert some kind of dominance or rank to impress their fellow omegas. I snorted to myself and scowled, it was just stupid.

  


I was sitting at a table in a big room dedicated to free studies. This whole area was opened planned and gave me a good view of all the little shits. No one really bothered me, most likely because of the way I scowled at them every time they got close. Just don’t get into a fight, and don’t bother me while I’m reading. Was it really that hard?

  


I guess I was somewhat lucky, this was the Arts building. As bad as it might sound, most of the people here were nerds or otherwise chill people. I did have to put a couple of Alphas on their ass the first day but since then things had been calm.

I could only imagine how awful the science building was.

  


My head snapped up as a rather loud person caught my attention. I located the small pack of three people that just came around the corner. You could tell they knew each other by the way they interacted. My eyes quickly scanned the gangly tanned Alpha that was laughing loudly, his head thrown back. My gaze shifted to the black haired girl on his side, Also an Alpha. She seemed collected about the situation.

  


They stopped by a row of lockers that were meant to store personal Art supplies, but more than often people used it for food. My eyes came to a stop at the third person. I snorted a little, amused by the blonde omegas appearance. The Alphas had been dressed rather casually, but he was immaculate head to toe. I could see the folded collar of a button up under his navy blue sweater. I assumed it was the ones with the university’s emblem on the front pocket. To wrap it all up was a pair of light grey slacks. Everything was pressed to perfection, that sweater falling just right down his back.

  
…

  


I blinked and shook my head. What the hell. How long had I been staring?

Before I knew it they walked out of my sight again and I returned to my book.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*Ω*~  
  
  


  
  
  
  
“LEEEVIIIII!!”

 

Oh perfect, here I thought I could get through this week with no crazy shit happening but apparently not. It was Thursday, I had one more day. Then hell would probably break loose next week. I sighed and looked up just as a body slammed into mine and wrapped me into a hug.

 

“Hange, can you not.”

I glared at her with a deep scowl but she just grinned back at me. Her oval glasses crooked on her nose and hair all over the place as usual.

 

“But I missed you shorty!”

She sang loudly in my ear and I shoved her of me. Something on her reeked and I’m not even gonna begin pondering what it was. Who knew what weird shit she had in her lab.  


 

“You stink.”  


 

“Thanks!”

She just plopped down on a chair and pulled out a container from her bag. I eyed it carefully.  


 

“Whatever that is probably should be in quarantine.”  
  


“Levi shut up and sit down, it’s my lunch!”

This woman might be a beta but I sure as hell wasn’t gonna get in her way. She probably knew at least twenty ways to dispose of a body without a single trace. I sat down still glaring suspiciously at her as she dug into her food. I scrunched my nose, something did really smell.

 

“Hange what the hell have you done, you really reek.”

 

“Do I?”

She looked up at me, food hanging out her mouth and I rolled my eyes.

 

“Just eat your damn lunch, then please have a shower before you upset someone.”

 

  


My eyes wandered, trying to not look at the animal next to me devour whatever that was. A familiar laugh made me scan the room, spotting the tanned alpha with his small pack. This kid was so loud I swear. He was always making some kind of ruckus when entering the area. Made me want to give him a swift kick to the face.

  


Again I let my gaze drift to the blonde omega. He was always wearing the same uniform looking deal. Either his parents were very strict, or filthy rich. Maybe both. I frowned and quickly averted my eyes. I had been fucking staring again.

 

When I looked up Hange was giving me a wide knowing grin and I glared back.

 

“What.”

 

“Where you staring at an Omega?”   
The beta had a crazy sparkle in her eyes.

 

“No dipshit I was keeping my eye on that loud ass Alpha that keeps interrupting me at least four times a day.”

  


Her brown eyes lingered on me for a minute before she abruptly stood up.

 

“Gotta run! Smell you later!”

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

Three weeks. We’re only three dam weeks into the semester and I’m already going insane. Not only did I have tons of work to do on my own. But guess who was in one of the classes I teach.  


Just a certain loud, rowdy tanned alpha. Of course.  


And like that wasn’t enough, there was this other Alpha in the class. A tall lanky thing with a dumb hairstyle. The top was bleached but the bottom undercut several shades darker. If you were gonna do an undercut, at least do it properly.

 

I had to break up fights in between these two constantly. Their aggression levels making the whole class on edge. Apparently they were friends from high school, they sure as hell didn’t act like it. _Immature brats_. Was it so hard to sit quietly and sketch?

 

“Yeager, Kirstein. I swear I will make your life hell if you don’t shut up right now!”

My voice low but steady as I glared right at them. Normally my scowl was enough to pacify most people, but these kids were driving me insane. I clenched my jaw trying to rile in the aggressive scent that was trying to ooze out of me.

  


I saw them both shudder and cower slightly in their seats. Good.

  


Once class was over everyone seemed to scatter a little bit too quickly. I guess maybe I overdid it a little.

When I looked up Yeager was waving at someone in the door and my gaze followed his. The blonde omega was standing in the doorway, hugging an oversized sketchbook. Could this kid look any nerdier? He didn’t enter but returned the wave. They disappeared out of sight before I could catch what any of them were saying.

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

Remind me why I agreed to have lunch with Hange. At least she had come to my building and we sat at my normal table where I could keep an eye on everything. It’s nothing I bragged about but I was one of the top dogs. People knew not to mess with me, but in return, it gave me a sort of responsibility to keep an eye on things.

 

“Hey, are you listening? This is amazing!”

 

I honestly had no clue what she was blabbering about this time. I only shrugged and raised my teacup to drink.

 

“I found it out yesterday, and it’s so cool!”  


“Mhhmm…”

I continued half listening to her conversation, quietly sipping on my tea. My eyes locked onto the blonde that came around the corner. Glancing at my clock confirmed my suspicions, he always came here around at the same time. I watched as he opened his locker to get supplies. His clothes where perfect today again. Not a single crease out of place, I had no clue how this kid could pull of this look every day. White collar always neatly folded, and I had recently realized he also wore a light blue tie with his already posh looking outfit.

 

“Hey, Levi! Come on, pay attention!”

Hanges elbow pierced into my ribs and I growled low sending her a warning glare. She looked around the room and that stupid smirk appeared on her face.  

 

“It’s that omega again!”

 

“I will punch you.”

 

“I haven’t seen you even look at an omega since like… forever!”

She grinned throwing her hands out. I slammed my cup down on the table and clenched my jaw.

 

“Didn’t know you liked the nerdy rich types.”

She started laughing and my lip twitched.  


Hanges eyes snapped back on me as she felt the shift in my mood. Beta or not, my scent was shifting and she held her hands up in front of herself defensively.

 

“Sorry.”

I didn’t even know what got me so riled up and I shook my head, gathering myself.   
  
When I glanced over the blonde was gone.

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

Well, I had somehow survived till October without murdering anyone. This had by far been the worst year. Too many new alphas that seemed to always be at each other.  


 

“Ya-hallo!”

 

Yet again Hange interrupted me as I was trying for once to focus on sketching. I scowled up at her.  


“Hange, please I really need to work on this.”

 

“I’ll be quiet!”

She plopped down actually pulling out a laptop and settling down. I know she was my friend, but half the time she drove me completely mad. I eyed her suspiciously for a minute before picking my pencil back up.

 

“Armin Arlert.”

 

“Who?”

I looked up with a sigh. I knew she couldn’t stay quiet for more than five minutes. Her eyes had that crazy look again. The one she got when she knew something and couldn’t wait to spit it out.

 

“That little blonde omega you keep staring at.”

 

“I am not staring. What about him.”

I couldn’t help being a little curious, she didn’t just get that look over small things. A stupid smirk played on her lips.

 

“Mm, I just heard this rumor that he isn’t as polished outside of campus.”

She waved dismissively. My eyes narrowed, was that really it.

 

“Hange, what aren’t you telling me.”

 

“Mm, why don’t we go find out for ourselves? Another rumor says there’s gonna be a big party. We should go!”

She tilted her head, her eyes mischievous. She knew something, crazy four-eyes.

 

“You just want an excuse to get drunk.”  
I snorted.

 

“No, not at all!”

She laughed. I swear for a woman of science she could be rather irrational at times. I only sent her a glare before returning to my sketching.

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

Why the hell am I heading to this party? I mean I couldn’t deny that I was somewhat curious about what Hange had meant. For some reason I just couldn’t shake the thought out of my head. It didn’t help that every time the blonde omega came into my vision my eyes would lock themselves on him.  


It was starting to drive me mad. I had never had any interest really in anyone. Not that I would call this interest, there was just a feeling and I couldn’t put my finger on it.

When I pulled up to the address I almost cringed. Of course it was a house party, and by the looks of it, most people here were first years. Yeah, I did not belong here. I was almost ready to pull back but growled frustrated and stepped out of the car. At least I could be there and interfere if something went out of hand.

 

How could people do this, the place reeked. Like the smell of drunk teenagers wasn’t enough, it mingled heavily with everyone's pheromones. A lot of aggression and arousal. I guess half these people were drunk before even getting here, to be able to stand this. I swallowed hard and made my way through the overcrowded house.

  


 

I had found a corner of the big open space living room/ kitchen and was leaning against the wall. My hard eyes scanning the room over and over. The blonde Omega was nowhere to be seen and I was starting to get angry. Maybe Hange pranked me, thinking it was funny to imagine me at a place like this.  


 

Then a familiar figure walked in and I growled internally. Oh great look it’s Kirstein. I almost wanted to walk over and piss him off, just because I could. I unfolded my arms, ready to push off the wall when a sight made me freeze in my tracks.

  


Well I had to blink and check one more time to make sure I was seeing things right. There was no mistake though, as soon after the blonde omega came Yeager and the black haired female. What caught me completely of guard was his clothes. The so neatly and perfectly assembled school style nowhere to be seen. Replaced by a black cropped leather jacket left open. Showing of the dark crimson red button up, that wrapped deliciously around his slim waist. Like that wasn’t enough to catch my attention, the rest certainly did. My gaze traveled down and onto the black skinny jeans that seemed plastered to his body. Two small belts looped around the top of his left thigh, buckles reflecting the light as he walked into the room.  


Holy hell.

  


I shut my mouth that had fallen open and scowled at myself for such a reaction. Even then I couldn’t look away. He stopped in the middle of the room and everyone seemed to clear out space for the trio to sit. I blinked.   
  
Before sitting down the omega scanned around the room. I froze when his head stopped, staring right at me with intense deep emerald eyes.   


 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hellu, did you make it to the end?  
> good for you! now guess what i gave you a cliffhanger lol
> 
> *flails*  
> I have a couple more ideas so if you want to, feel free to stick around :D
> 
> oh and if you have any thoughts, feel free to comment. I don't get offended to easy :P
> 
> Until next time <3


	2. Observing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! what is this?  
> I manage to spew some more nonsense?!  
> lol
> 
> I think this turned out a little more, erm, dirtier? then I intended? xD  
> I don't even know!  
> Consider yourself warned lol

I was gawking, I know I was but I couldn’t fucking stop myself. My eyes fixed on the small blonde as he casually sat down, crossing one leg over the other. His attention had long left me, now deep in conversation with Yeager and the ravenette. An eerie calm had spread over the house. I shifted uneasily, why was I still here.

  
  


The calm lasted only for a couple minutes. What happened next had me both disgusted and amused at the same time. It seemed every alpha in the room, and even a couple betas, seemed drawn to the group. Well rather to the omega. My eyes narrowed observing their lame attempts to get his attention. He didn’t even give any of them a second glance, just continued his conversation like nothing was happening.

  
  


I still hadn’t moved out of my spot in the corner when I observed a broad-shouldered blonde alpha made his way over to try his luck. Dam he was tall, probably had at least a feet on me, and he had muscles too. I clenched my jaw. The omega waved him off like he had with the others. This alpha, however, didn’t seem to care and leaned forward, placing his hand on the back of the couch.

 

The mood in the room shifted immediately. Yeager flew out of his seat and knocked the arm away glaring up at the much larger man in front of him. A low snarl escaped the brawly blonde that earned him a shove in the chest from the smaller tanned alpha. My eyes darting to the omega still on the couch then back at the alphas. I clenched and relaxed my fists, I could take them both.

  
  


My body moved forward on its own, seriously I never actually tried to seek out fights. What was I thinking? I only took a couple of steps though before stopping. The Omega had gotten up from his set, perfectly calm and stepped in-between the riled up alphas. He sent them both a quick ugly look before walking quietly out the room.   
  
  
  


What the hell just happened?

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

I swear I had somehow gotten even less sleep these last two weeks. Since the stupid party my dreams were haunted by piercing emerald eyes.   
  
  


This class was giving me a headache and I rubbed my temples.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Go away Yeager.”

 

Your dam laugh is half the reason I have a headache in the first place. I groaned when he didn’t move and looked up at him. He was shifting his weight looking like he wanted to ask something stupid.

 

“Spit it out.”

 

“I-it’s nothing!”

 

The scowl I sent him luckily worked to have him scurry back to his seat. 

  
  
  


 

When the class finally ended I sighed leaning my head back waiting for the room to empty.

 

“Armin! Mikasa!”

 

_ I swear Yeager if you don’t stop screaming this instant. _   
  
When I glanced over I could indeed see said omega and girl standing in the doorway waiting for their friend. Of course I couldn’t help but let my eyes scan over the immaculate sweater and tie. I froze in place when I realized he was looking right back at me. A mischievous glint flashed over his eyes before he smirked and turned to walk away.

 

Did the little shit just smirk at me?! I was staring in disbelief as the trio disappeared out of sight.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

Now, that smirk was frustrating enough the first time. It didn’t help that during the course of following week it kept happening. I would see him go over to his locker, or at the end of class waiting for Yeager. He would find me, send me the tiniest of smirk before turning around and walking off.

  
  
  


I growled low in frustration into the rim of my teacup. Hange looked up and tilted her head.

 

“Something wrong with your tea shorty?”

 

“Hange. You are not helping.”

I sent her an angry scowl, trying to ignore her as I looked through my sketches. When she leaned closer I shuddered and glanced up at her again.

“How do you always manage to reek?”

 

“That’s not very nice Levi!”

 

“You smell like chemicals and rotten fish.”

 

“I thought you liked chemicals you clean freak.”

 

I snarled a warning and she only laughed, almost falling off her chair. I muttered and felt my gaze wander. Of course, of fucking course.

  
  


My eyes locked into those emerald greens again. The omega leaning on the wall across the room hugging his sketchbook. I huffed slumping back in my seat but didn’t avert my eyes. This time he didn’t run off right away but kept looking at me with cunning eyes.

  
  
  


“Hey are you listening?”

 

“Hmm?”

I looked back at Hange with a bored look. I sighed internally as a smirk crept onto her face.

 

“You’re watching that omega again.”

 

“No I’m not.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm down. When I opened my eyes again the omega was gone.

 

“You know, I heard that he is extremely picky with what alphas he chooses.”

 

“Hange, I am not interested, neither is he.”

She hadn’t seen how he literally denied a room full of alphas. He didn’t even look at them twice.

 

“You are boring!”

She laughed and patted my shoulder rather harshly.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

I was sitting at the desk in one of the art-studios, class had just finished. Lucky for me Yeager and Kirstein where nowhere to be seen.

  
  


“Excuse me.”

A low and quiet voice said and I looked up. To my surprise it was not one of the omegas in my class. I stared straight into big innocent emerald eyes. The blonde omega was leaned forward slightly over the desk with his sketchbook open.  I swallowed hard as all of sudden a soft scent of almonds and milk washed over me. Fuck he even smelled fancy. I had to clear my throat before speaking.   
  


 

“What can I help you with?”

 

There was that mischievous glint again before the innocence act took over again. He flipped a couple pages then put his book down and slides it slowly across the desk. My eyes flickered down for just a second. A beautiful grey sketch of an old building standing out from the white page.

  
  


“Do you like what you see?”

He tilted his head just the slightest, blinking softly with impossibly fucking big eyes. I was losing any trace of coherent thoughts, just staring at him like an idiot.

  
  


“Yes.”

Oh what a creative answer, you dumb alpha.

I groaned internally and watched as the omega straightened out again picking up his sketchbook nonchalantly. I watched in some kind of trance as he lingered for a second before turning and walking back out. Once he was out of sight I shook my head, what the actual?

  
  


 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

This was really getting on my nerves, I could barely focus on anything. I swear after that encounter in the studio I could smell that sweet mix of almonds all over the building. My leg was bouncing up and down while I was trying to drink my tea and it made me growl.   
  


 

“You smell like angry lemons.”

Hange booped my head with a book and my hands flew up to swat her away.   
  


 

“What the hell does that even mean.”

I glared at her and she snickered. It wasn’t a question because I didn’t care about the answer. I stretched my legs out and leaned back pinching the bridge of my nose. My eyes closed and I sighed deeply trying to calm down. Something was wrong with me I swear.   
  


 

“Psst… Levi.”

An elbow to my ribs made me snap my eyes open again, scowling deeply at Hanges shit-eating grin.

“Someone’s looking at you.”

  
  


I didn’t really need to look to know how it was. Already expecting the green eyes watching me from across the hall. I turned my head anyway and my gaze stopped at him. The omega noticed he had my attention and that small smirk appeared on his lips again. My annoyance shot right back up again.   
  


 

“Ok that’s it! No more of this bullshit!”

I snarled and got out of my seat, turning sharply and heading straight for the blonde. He pushed off the wall and continued down the hallway.  _ No you don’t. I’m not letting you run this time _ . He turned a corner, blond hair bobbing softly as he speed walked.

  
  


After another couple turns I finally caught up with him in the empty corridor. He had stopped with his hand on a door handle. A low growl rumbled in my chest as I put an arm up keeping the door closed.  _ Got you now. _ Our eyes locked with each other, all his innocence gone. Replaced with something more teasing and cunning.

  
  


“Can I help you, Alpha?”

His voice sweet. My eyes narrowed.   
  


 

“Levi.”

I scoffed but didn’t relax my posture.

  
  


“Can I help you,  _ Levi _ ?”

His eyes still hadn’t left mine. My eyes narrowed as I stared him down, waiting for those emerald orbs to avert, to look at the ground. When they didn’t I shifted my weight frustrated.

  
  


“Why do you keep staring at me, Omega.”

I inhaled sharply as he leaned closer to me tilting his head to the side.

  
  


“Armin.”

His voice had lost the innocence but it was still low and almost sultry. A wave of that damned delicious almond and milk scent washed over me. I dropped the arm holding the door close, clenching and unclenching my fists. My hands trembling.

 

He smirked again and pushed the door open and stepped in. I glared at him in confusion as he beckoned for me to follow. When I stepped inside I realized this was a storage closet, I turned and opened my mouth to complain. This place was filthy. I was quickly stopped as his hand pushed on my chest guiding me up against the closed door.

 

“Now, I don’t just do this to anyone and I got my rules ok.”

His voice filled the small room and immediately after I was enveloped in thick alluring pheromones. My head started spinning and my heart was racing, the omegas scent pulling on my alpha. He grabbed a handful of the front of my shirt and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

  
  


“You do not touch me, you do not mess up my clothes and you do not fuck into my mouth. Do you understand?”

His breath was hot on my ear and was sending shudders down my spine. Holy fuck, what is he doing to me. I could already smell my own arousal and it was embarrassing. He hadn’t pulled back and his neck was so dangerously close to mine. I groaned softly, fighting back strong urges that were raging war inside my head.

Somehow I manage to nod my head.   
  


 

“Do you understand?”

His voice was more demanding now, bared teeth traveling down my jawline. My hands twitched at my sides and a low snarl threatened to slip out. His eyes gazed up into mine, he looked amused by my struggles.

  
  


“I understand.”

I manage to get out, my body tense and riled up. Why did I agree to this again? A low approving purr came out of the omega in front of me. I watched as he pulled back, his hands found my belt and started undoing it. Emerald eyes locked with my steel, almost challenging, daring me to move. I bit back another snarl.  _ Don’t look at me like that _ . He sent me another amused smirk as he pulled down my jeans and underwear halfway down my thighs, licking his bottom lip as he observed me like I was a price.

  
  


I didn’t need to look to know I was already half hard. The sweet smell in the air swirling in my brain making it hard to focus on anything else but the blonde omega that was now kneeling on the floor... Oh god...

His small hand grabbed around the base of my cock. I threw my head back as a flat wet tongue licked up slowly along the underside.

  
  


“Look at me.”

He purred out, lips just under my head, sending small vibrations through my whole length. With a small groan I pried my eyes open and looked back down. A growl ripped out of my chest at the gorgeous sight. His head tilted sideways, his pale neck so perfectly exposed, the tip of his pink tongue resting on his bottom lip.

 

My hands trembled, my inner voice roaring to reach out, force that small mouth onto myself. I groaned and clenched my fists and swallowed hard. Shit.   
  


A pleased hum was heard from beneath me, I gasped as his grip tightened and his tongue swirled around my head. He pulled back, the smallest string of saliva still connecting us and brought his hand up. His thumb pressed ever so slightly into my slit, capturing the pre-cum that was already starting to leak out.   
  


I was struggling to find my breath, I don’t even remember when I last was this aroused. It was all this blonde devils work, that scent and that pink little tongue and beautiful neck.   

 

Said tongue was now teasing my slit, his hand slowly slicking up my shaft. He paused for a split second, causing me for furrow my brows before he enveloped my tip with that small mouth. Fuck it was so warm.

I groaned and licked my lips, fingers digging into the door.  _ More, Not enough _ . My upper lip twitched canines exposed. I blinked slowly and looked back into the emerald eyes. He looked up at me from under that perfectly trimmed fringe, pupils slightly dilated gazing back up at me calculatingly.

 

As he took me in further I couldn’t help but buck forward slightly with a moan. Immediately his teeth grazed my oversensitive flesh and I hissed. His eyes narrowed in a warning and my jaw clenched tight, grinding my teeth. I swear he somehow managed to smirk, even with my cock halfway down his throat. He liked this. The power.

  
  


My entire body was shaking when he started bobbing up and down, setting a rather fast pace. I wouldn’t be able to last long at this rate, there was just too much going on.

  
  


“F-fuck.”

I hissed out and leaned forward slightly my breathing labored and ragged. The omega under me letting out small muffled moans, tears pricking slightly in his eyes. Shit he’s perfect. I was wound up so tightly, trembling, wanting that release. Then he suddenly swallowed me down even further almost pushing me over the edge.

  
  


“Armin-“

I growled out a warning. He showed no signs of pulling back and my breath hitched. Shit. I threw my head back again as I couldn’t hold back anymore. The Omega didn’t even flinch as I released down his throat. I could feel him suck to the last drop, swallowing it all down in big gulps. I was slumped back against the door struggling to keep myself upright.

 

I was still trying to gather myself as I saw Armin wipe a small drop of my cum from the corner of his lips and put the finger in his mouth, licking it off. He then stood up and dusted off his slacks and corrected his collar, stretching his neck a little.

 

“Mm, not too bad.”

He smirked and stepped past me out the door, shutting it after himself, leaving me staring at it dumbfounded.

  
  


What the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat*  
> Alright, soo.. now that we got that outta the way lol
> 
> After this i haven't really thought up a lot of the plot, I still have some ideas.  
> but i don't think i will have them written down as quickly
> 
> sorry for that <3  
> I hope you at least enjoyed this!  
> And i do hope to see you around!
> 
> psst, throw me a comment if you want, I don't bite ;)


	3. subdue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats this?
> 
> Honestly I have no idea lol xD
> 
> It's just a little middle bit trying to move on, building a base for whatever plot I'm hoping to come up with XD
> 
> Sorry, this isn't as spicy as last time :P

I barely had enough time to recover from our little adventure. If I had thought it was a one time experience kind of thing, I was wrong. Over the next two weeks he kept appearing out of nowhere. Always rolling that sweet damn scent over me, and like I was a leashed fucking house pet I kept following him.

  
  


What worried me now was that all of sudden I hadn’t seen him for three days. I couldn’t even scent him anywhere in the building. Why did I even care so much? I growled and shook my head. This wasn’t like me, fuzzing over an omega like this. I scowled sinking deeper into my seat. Not my fault those eyes are so damn big, or the fact he smells so sweet…

  
  


“Shorty!”

Hanges voice right next to my ear made me jump and I snapped my eyes towards her. Crazy wide brown eyes staring right at me. I sighed and pushed her face away with my hand.

 

“Hange stop that.”

 

“Why so sour?”

 

“Not in the mood.”

I glared at her before trying to distract myself with my assignment. Not a second later she was already lent back over me scenting the air. I growled a low warning and glared at her.

 

“Seriously Hange.”

 

“Well you have been smelling like that omega lately but not today.”

She grinned like she had won the lottery, only to be rewarded with me shoving her away again. Fuck I didn’t realize it was that obvious.

 

“It’s nothing, drop it.”

I muttered returning to my notes and groaned internally when she burst out giggling.

“Did you catch yourself a little omega!?”

She clapped her hands then elbowed me in the side. I scowled and tried to ignore her. If anything I think I’m the one being caught. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

  
  


“Seriously it's nothing. Besides he’s not been around.”

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

I glanced at the clock and then back up at the row of lockers, and down the hall. It’s the fourth day and he’s not here again. What the hell. I crossed my arms where I was leaning against the wall. Frustration was prickling at my skin and I shook my head. Only because he gave me a couple blowjobs, very fucking good blowjobs, doesn’t mean he would stay interested. I closed my eyes trying to clear my head.

  
  


They snapped right back open as the air in the area all of sudden was heavy with aggression. My eyes scanned the area, quickly finding the two groups facing each other across the room. The smaller lead by a familiar looking brawny blonde, behind him another two alphas. A small blonde female and a very tall but not as broad-shouldered black haired one.

My gaze shifted to the other group, this one considerably larger, but also with familiar faces. There were three betas, one of them had a tiny blonde omega girl clinging to her arm. And of course at the head of the group was Yeager, Kirstein, and Mikasa. I groaned internally, it’s always fucking Yeager.

  
  


“Reiner it’s none of your goddamn business!”

Yeager gave the bigger blonde opposite to him a shove. The next wave of aggression flooding the area had everyone not involved scattering and it sent shivers down my body. I quickly pushed off the wall. There was a limit to everything, I didn’t want a bloodbath on my hands.

  
  


I eyed Kirstein who stepped up next to Yeager, their body’s tense and low growls in their throat. So they do get along I guess. It strange, I had never really seen any of these brats get into an argument before. I glanced around the room again. I had also never seen them without a certain emerald-eyed omega.

 

A couple of loud snarls followed by Kirstein’s body being slammed into the floor by the tall blonde snapped me out of my thoughts. I clenched my fists and stepped forward. One of Yeager’s fists grabbed the front of Reiner’s shirt the other raised for a punch.

  
  


“Yeager enough, drop it.”

My voice was low and threatening as I stepped up next to them, hand grabbing his wrist. His eyes narrowed and turned to look at me.

  
  


“This is none of your goddamn business either!”

He snapped before returning his attention to the tall blonde who was eyeing me. His wrist tugged on my hold and I growled another low warning. When neither listened and the blonde stepped closer I quickly gave Yeager’s wrist a twist combined with a swift knee to his gut. It wasn’t hard enough to cause any damage but it did make him sink down on the floor. The blonde glared at me, aggression shifting onto me but I didn’t even give him a chance. With another kick he also found himself on the floor looking surprised up at the ceiling.

 

“I said it was enough.”

I scowled down at both of them, my body was trembling with the adrenaline and anger still heavy in the air. Yeager was about to get back up, teeth bared and brows furrowed glaring right into my eyes.  _ He’s challenging you. _ My fingers itched to throw a punch at that loud mouth, but Mikasa stepped in front of him, holding her hand out to stop him.

  
  


“Eren, don’t.”

Her eyes were on me, but at least she knew better than to meet my angry scowl. There was a calm radiating for her, something protective but still passive enough not to rile the crowd up more. 

  
  


I took a step back, lowering my shoulders and relaxing my posture. The other alphas where pulling themselves off the floor. The small group containing Reiner quickly scurried off.

  
  


“Duude, you have a mean kick.”

My eyes snapped up glaring at the bald small Beta with a stupid grin on his face. The group seemed to have relaxed and they started laughing, except Yeager who was pouting at me like the kicked puppy he was.

  
  
  
  


 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

I was driving downtown. Yeah sure our campus itself was as big as a small town and had its own shops, but they didn’t have my tea. There is no way I could even being to try and function without that. As much as I hated crowds, I still needed food. I could have brought Hange for the company, but that would probably lead to me arguing about the sheer amount of ramen she would buy. I’m surprised her brain hasn’t turned into that same mushy consistency.

  
  


Also, I thought as I walked down the aisles picking up a couple items. She would probably pester me about a certain someone. I still hadn’t seen a single trace of Armin for eight days now. I saw his friends daily, and after I knocked Yeager out a couple days ago they would wave when they saw me. I sighed throwing the last couple items down into my basket and hurried to the checkout. Dam I really couldn’t go ten minutes without thinking of him, really. You are pathetic Ackerman.

  
  


When I stepped out again it had started to rain and I scowled. Considering it was close to December it was freezing cold and I hurried over to my car. I sat down in the driver seat and scanned the area. Something in the corner of my eye made me turn my head and a sudden rush of calm swept through my body.

  
  


There he was, under a small roof jutting out from the side of the shop. Leaning on the wall with his head tilted back and eyes closed. I stepped slowly out of the car again taking in his appearance. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of a small unbuttoned black jacket. Blonde hair tucked into a white hoodie that was zipped halfway up revealing the grey shirt underneath. Shamelessly I noted how the grey was hugging around his hips, and how good said hips looked in slim black jeans. A small backpack sat between his black boots and I assumed he had also been shopping.

 

Overall it was more casual than anything I’d ever seen him wear. I didn’t mind though, but he looked cold. I mean I was freezing my ass off that’s for sure. While walking slowly towards him I noticed faint circles under his eyes and how slumped his normally pristine posture was.

 

“Armin?”

He flinched a little at my voice but opened his eyes and leaned his head forward. Once he recognized it was me his posture relaxed and he pushed off the wall.

 

“Got caught in the rain?”

I asked and immediately wanted to mentally slap myself. It’s rather obvious he did, or he’s just waiting for someone.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

He sent me a small smile, before letting his eyes wander away from mine. I noticed him shiver and zip up his hoodie more.

 

“Do you need a ride? I got my car.”

I gestured over to it, it wasn’t anything fancy, but it had four wheels and took me places so whatever. His gaze followed my hand, shifting his weight looking like he was contemplating something.

 

“Yeah, I think I will take that offer.”

He picked up his bag, rubbing his neck with one hand. I tried not to stare at the now exposed pale skin and quickly turned to lead the way.

  
  


We got into the car and I hurried to turn it on, cranking the heat. I glanced over at the omega who seemed to hesitate for a split second before getting into the passenger seat and closing the door. Once he strapped himself in he leaned back and closed his eyes again.

  
  


“Where too?”

 

“Campus.”

I nodded, that was not a problem. He most likely lived in one of the apartment complexes just like I did. After driving for a couple minutes I saw his hand reach out and turn the music volume of, even though you could barely hear it to begin with.

 

I had expected him to start talking, or teasing like he normally did, but he just sat there. He seemed tired, but it wasn’t only his overall mood that seemed subdued. His scent was also more dull than usual, still sweet. Just not as overbearing as it normally would be in a small place like this.

 

“Are you alright Armin?”

My hands tightened around the wheel as I said it. I swear if someone did something. My thoughts shifting to a certain couple of bratty Alphas.

 

“I’m fine, calm down.”

His eyes were on me now, unimpressed.

“Take a turn here.”

  
  


I nodded and followed a couple more of his instructions before a rather surprising building appeared in my view and Armin pointed at it. I pulled up on the parking lot and raised an eyebrow.

 

“You live in the Sigma complex?”

I couldn’t help but be curious. My apartment was not top notch but it was livable. It was also open to any of the dynamics attending the university. This building, however, was high class. Including a very strict security system. The reason being this was an Omega only complex.

 

“I do indeed.”

He held up a keycard with a picture of him and the letters: ∑-4-12. I felt myself staring like an idiot and now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

  
  


“So you know Erwin then?”

I felt stupid again. Of course he would know the RA of his own building. We had all made fun of Erwin when he told us he would be in charge of a building full of omegas. He always treated them like they were made out of glass, fuzzing with them and pampering them. We knew though however that there probably wasn’t a better Alpha out there to trust them with. He would lose an arm and a leg rather than let an omega get hurt.

 

Armin snickered and swept his hair out of his face.

“You know some of the younger ones keep fawning over him calling him ‘Daddy Erwin’?

 

He laughed a little and I couldn’t help but snort. Sounded about right and I would most definitely tell Hange about his new nickname.

  
  


“Hand me your phone.”

I watched his hand reach out towards me and I nodded getting my phone from my pocket. He took it and tapped away at the screen. A small ‘ding’ came from his backpack and he handed the device back to me. On the screen was a new conversation open, with the contact name: AA

  
  


“Thank you for the ride Levi.”

Armin sent me another soft smile then stepped out of the car with his bag slung over one shoulder. I sat and waited till he was safely inside those locked doors before I drove off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Levi wasn't his old grumpy self in this one XD
> 
> but hey, he got to knock Eren onto the floor :P
> 
>  
> 
> Armin is just too dam cute, i don't even know anymore <3
> 
> I'ma leave this here! till next time!


	4. Scents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this?  
> well i have a fever and can't sleep so why not stay up all night and write xD  
> I know, I know i said it might take a while but i can't help myself ok!  
> these two are too precious 
> 
> It's a little short i know i know XD  
> but i like it so hopefully you do to!

Last night after dropping off Armin I had gone home to call Erwin. Of course all the stupid bastard had to say was that he couldn’t talk about any of ‘his’ omegas. I had snarled into the phone and hung up.

  
  


I was not looking forward to the winter break coming up. Hange would always harass me about doing something for Christmas. Meanwhile I rather just lock myself up with a couple bottles of wine and wait for it all to be over. A rustling next to me made me snap out of my thoughts and I looked up and into sweet emerald.

  
  


“Morning.”

Armin smiled and leaned on the table I was sitting by. I blinked, taken by surprise by his sudden closeness. He still had small bags under his eyes but overall he seemed back to his normal self.

 

“Its 8 am why am I awake.”

I muttered and gestured across the empty hall. The omega sent me a small smirk and leaned closer to me.

 

“Mm, you know Alpha…”

He twirled some hair around one finger, sweet smile on his lips and I raised an eyebrow. Really now? Hair twirling?

“The rain makes your scent amazing.”

 

I inhaled sharply and my eyes widened just the slightest. A shudder went down my spine as he leaned in closer, nose dangerously close to my hair. His fingers thread through my fringe making my heart rate speed up. I had never been happier that his white collar covered so much of his sweet neck.

 

“Mm, earthier rather than this tangy mix of gooseberries and grapefruit.”

He pulled back quickly, a smirk playing on his lip and eyes sparkling deep green with victory. I scowled and looked bewildered at him. A playfully laugh escaped him as he pulled his phone up and snapped a picture.

 

“Perfect expression.”

He was straight up grinning now and hurried to jump back as I tried to grab his arm. I got up and growled quietly. He ignored me and strolled off, quickly disappearing into the crowd that was just showing up. 

 

A week passed and everything was back to normal. If normal was the way to put it. I felt like everyone had made it their mission to annoy me as much as possible. If it wasn’t Hange driving me nuts about everything, it was Yeager showing up with stupidly ugly Christmas sweaters. At least Kirstein was giving him enough trash about it, to my amusement, and I didn’t even try telling them off.

 

Back to normal also included the not so subtle teasing from a certain someone who kept appearing when I least expected it. Lately he has started to show up to one of my classes, sitting next to me casually sketching in his own little world. It was very effective in distracting myself from my own drawings. I would watch his small hands create beautiful buildings and scenery.

  
  


It was late, and there were only a couple days left until the break. I had stayed behind and the halls were pretty much deserted. Something caught my attention and I felt the presence before I saw her.

 

“Can I talk to you?”

She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, a relaxed but guarded pose. I glanced around looking for Yeager or Armin.

“It’s only me.”

 

“Mikasa, yeah?”

I asked while swinging my bag over my shoulder. She nodded affirmative, I took note of how emotionless her face was, dark grey eyes analyzing my every movement.

 

“Ask away.”

I gestured before putting my hands in the pockets of my grey hoodie.

 

“It’s about Armin.”

 

The mention of his name had me a little on edge and my eyes narrowed.

 

“I know he’s taken interest in you. I’ve seen him done this more times than I can count.”

She shifted on her feet, waiting for my reaction. When she didn’t get one she continued.

 

“I’m only worried because it’s different this time. He normally would have made a decision by now.”

She furrowed her brows and lowered her arms.

 

“Armin is smart, incredibly so, this makes it easier for him to overlook his natural instincts and make more rational decisions. Though I’m sure as you are aware, there is a limit to everyone,  _ Ackerman. _ ”

She sent me an unreadable look. My nostrils flared at the use of my last name and I crossed my arms. Before I really had the chance to reply she turned and walked off.

  
  
  


 

 

~*Ω*~

  
  


 

 

 

Much to Hanges dismay I had barricaded myself in my small apartment and intended to fucking stay in here until next year, literally. There were only one bedroom, a bathroom, and a small kitchen/living room. It was enough for me, and it was clean. I was perfectly content spending the next twenty days locked up in here.

  
  


“At least answer me so I know you aren’t dead!”   

Hange was banging on my front door, clearly it wasn’t enough to call me six times a day. I cursed the fact she lived in the same building, for more than one reason. I’m pretty sure one day she’s gonna blow up this place with some stupid experiment.

 

“LLLEEEVII-“

By the sounds of it she had her body pressed to the door wailing. I marched over and pulled it open, only for her to tumble face-first onto my doormat.

 

“I’m not dead, happy? Go home, and stop drooling on my floor.”

I poked her in the ribs with my foot, she just grinned up at me.

 

“Not even gonna offer me some coffee? How rude?”

 

“I don’t have coffee, now go, I’m trying to work.”

 

I walked back over to my desk that for once was rather unorganized. Hange got up and, thank god, took her shoes of before padding over to my fridge.

 

“Don’t you have your own food you animal?”

I muttered before trying to find what I was working on before she barged in. A sketch of familiar round eyes caught my attention. When did I even draw this?

 

“Is that your omega?”

I jumped as all of sudden the nosey beta was breathing down my neck. I scowled at her.

 

“He isn’t my omega, stop that.”

 

“He’s clearly interested though!”

Hange cocked her head with a wide grin.

 

“Go home, I’ve had enough of you, I will kick you out if I have to and you know it.”

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. It seemed she understood she hit the limit and soon enough I heard the front door close again.   
  
  


What is this omega doing to me…

  
  
  


 

 

~*Ω*~

  
  
  


 

 

Hange came around again for Christmas day, this time I didn’t let her in and eventually she had gone away. There was something pricking at the back of my head and it was slowly giving me a headache.

 

By the time New Year’s came along I groaned and fished my phone out. Scrolling through my messages, not that I talked to a lot of people. I opened a conversation and sat with my thumb over the keyboard for the longest time.

 

_ Happy new year, _

 

I hit send. God Levi you are getting old and lame.

  
  
  


 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

As soon as I parked the car I was out in an instant. Once inside I swept through the hallways with only one goal.  _ Omega _ . The campus was still fairly empty and I only ran into a couple people. When I came around a corner and spotted the familiar blonde I let out a long breath. His head perked up and he stopped walking, he turned slowly with that sly smirk.

  
  


“Didn’t expect you to be here today.” The omega said, eyes sparkling knowingly.

 

I snorted and stopped in front of him, he gazed into my eyes and I couldn’t help but lick my bottom lip.

“I have to prepare for the semester.”

 

“Hmm, makes sense I guess.”

His hand reached out and grabbed one of the strings of my hoodie. I watched him twirl it around, slowly his scent swept around me and I closed my eyes basking in it. But not a second later I snapped them back open.

 

“You smell like another Alpha.”

I growled under my breath and his movements stopped. He was trying to read my expression and stepped back.

 

“It’s only from Eren, I spend holidays at their house.”

His gaze didn’t drop from mine as he gave the simple explanation. My jaw was clenched and I grabbed his wrist, He winced but didn’t pull back. Without thinking I brought it up to my nose. He did smell like Yeager, but it quickly faded, taken over by sweet almond and milk.

 

“Levi.”

 

A bit dazed I looked up and realized I was near nuzzling my cheek into his wrist. A low and possessive growl in my chest. I instantly let go and he lowered his hand.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

 

He didn’t say anything just grabbed the front of my hoodie and moved us back until his back was against the wall.

 

“Where we went I needed to smell like an Alpha I’m sorry.”

 

I scowled softly and tilted my head. What the hell. My fingers reached out and made contact with his jaw. Our eyes stayed locked as I ran a hand over his soft skin, cupping his cheek. That’s when the cheeky smile crept back on his lips and his head lolled effortlessly away from my touch. His neck was now exposed right in my view and I shuddered.

 

I growled low and pushed him into the wall more, my other hand next to his head. My fingers fell of his cheek and to that stupidly perfect tie, loosening it. His top button undid easily and he shivered as my cold fingers swept over his neck.  _ You are meant to smell like me _ . My eyes found his. They quickly fluttered shut though as my wrist made contact with the gland on his neck.

  
  


Someone next to us cleared their throat and we both snapped our head up. Two rather unimpressed alphas looking at us. Mikasa with her hands in her pockets and a bored look, Yeager with his fists and jaw clenched. I hurried to take a step back and ran a hand through my fringe trying to collect myself. Armin made quick work of correcting his clothes back up and then pushed off the wall.

 

“Come on class is starting, we’ll be late.”

Was all he said before he started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flails and rolls on floor*  
> I got something special planned for the next chapter, hopefully it will be rather intense >:3
> 
> hope you enjoyed!  
> drop a comment, drop me some tea I'm desperate for anything that can soothe my throat xD
> 
> until next time <3
> 
> Oh wait i forgot! xD  
> i know the scents might seem a bit weird, but i based them of candles in my house ok!  
> don't ask, I've had too much sugar xD  
> I think something more tarty fits levi, i mean he is grumpy and pissed of half the time :P


	5. Shady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah look!  
> what is this i see? more random stuff? xD  
> Ok i might be stalling a little bit... :P
> 
> but there is little bits i need to get in here, and i didn't feel like i was ready for what i had planned just yet  
> sorry sorry =^_^=
> 
> enjoy!

It seems I have attracted a satellite, or maybe parasite is a more appropriate description. Since this morning I have been stalked by a certain tanned Alpha who refused to leave me the hell alone. His hard stare was following my every move and frankly it was getting on my nerves. Why did this kid have to have all of his classes in my building, the little shit.

 

After lunchtime the one set of stares turned into two as Kirstein joined the pissing contest, their stares angry and territorial.

  
  


“Got competition?”

 

Hanges shrill voice out of nowhere ripped a low growl out of my throat as I snapped around to glare at her. She snickered and held her hands up. I groaned and flexed my hands that I hadn’t realized was balled up in tight fists.

 

“Sorry sorry!”   
  


“What do you want Hange?”   
  


“Well according to the rumors the entire culture building smells like something died so I hurried over to do research!”

  
  


I groaned and rolled my eyes, the proximity to the beta did help settle my nerves though. I glanced around, even my watchers seemed to of disappeared and I sighed.

 

“Oh! and I also heard gossip about some rather inappropriate public behavior this morning.”

She laughed and I wanted to push her over.

 

“Hange you need to focus more on facts and not gossip.”

 

“Mm, I already got it confirmed!”

She sent me a freaky toothy grin and I shuddered, I swear she probably had cameras installed in every hallway.

 

“We should celebrate! Come out with me this weekend! We can invite Erwin to! I’m sure he is just as curious!”

 

“I’m not going out. Besides, Erwin already knows who Armin is.”

I sent her a glance and she was holding a hand over her mouth in a faked shocked expression. I rolled my eyes and gave her a playful push.

 

“Saturday at 8 it is! I will come to pick you up!”

She clapped her hands and turned, skipping away. I shook my head, I knew when to give up.  

 

Just before the end of my last class my phone buzzed. Considering what happened this morning I wasn’t surprised by the message I was looking at. A small smirk crept onto my lips.

 

_ Storage room _ .

 

Not the first time I received the exact same words and I knew what it meant. I tried hard not to lick my lips as I shoved my stuff into my locker and strode down the hall.

  
  


I pushed the door open, my eyes falling on the omega. He was sitting on a table in the back swinging his crossed legs.

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

“Eager are we, Armin?”

I dropped my bag and stalked towards him. A smirk played on his lips and he uncrossed his legs slowly. The room was already thick with his scent and I grinned. Two can play that game. I stopped in front of him, putting my hands on either side of him on the table.

 

My fingers traced his cheek, the cool touch made him shudder slightly. His eyes gazed into mine. He hummed low and contently as I let out some of my own pheromones, his lips parted just slightly.

  
  


“I thought you said I smelled ‘tangy’?”

I chuckled, moving both my hands into his blonde hair, it was incredibly soft. He rolled his eyes.

 

“Shut up.”

He wrapped slender legs around me and pulled me closer. His small hands found their way into my undercut.

“If I didn’t like it I wouldn’t have let you touch me.”

  
  


Steady fingers moved up into my black hair and took a steady hold, tilting my head sideways. Soft lips tracing along my jaw, causing me to shudder. His nose traced down the side of my neck and I couldn’t help but groan softly. If he kept this up we would be here for a while.

 

“Should we head somewhere?”

I asked and swallowed looking back down at him.

 

“What, this place not fancy enough for you Alpha?”

He snickered and met my gaze, biting his lip teasingly.

 

“It’s dusty.”

 

The omega snorted and laughed. How adorable could you get, not that I would dare to say that to his face. He had teeth and knew how to use them for god sake. He slid off the table, his hands dropping to hang around my neck.

“Fine, buy me dinner.”

 

Now it was my turn to shake my head and smile slyly.

“A date, yeah?”

 

He only rolled his eyes and reached for his bag, before walking out the door. Once I stepped out his blonde hair was already rounding the corner. I smirked and picked up my speed.  _ Always chasing _ .

  
  
  
  
  


“Ackerman.”

A voice made me freeze in my tracks and I turned slowly, finding to little surprise, Yeager. He was standing just a little too close to comfort and my eyes narrowed as I had to look up at him. A smug smirk crept over his face. Did he already forget I kicked him on his ass a couple weeks ago?

“Yeager.”

I was weary, watching his movements, his crossed arms and wide stance. I could tell he was doing the exact same thing, sizing me up, calculating.

“Armin, I swear to god if you hurt him…”

“I’m sure He can defend himself.”

My words made the younger alpha snap his jaw shut and he scowled deeply. Next second I was pressed up the wall with a strong tanned arm across my chest.

  
  


“You do not understand!”

He hissed out through clenched teeth. My hands came up to his arm, a low growl rising in my chest as I glared right at him.

“He was mine first! He will always be mine.”

  
  


“Get your fucking paws off me.”

I didn’t care at this point, right out snarling at the kid. Our bodies were on high alert, arms shaking, fists raised, nostrils flaring.

  
  


“I swear if someone hurts him I will kill them!”

Yeager snarled, leaning his face closer to mine. That’s the only prompt I need to lash out, my elbow making contact with his ribs. It didn’t do much more than daze him slightly.

  
  


“I didn’t touch him you little shit!”

I gave him another shove backwards. Teal eyes, piercing right through me, unwavering and dark with aggression. His fist came flying and I manage to just about catch it. I was about to swing back when all of sudden he was pulled away.   
  


“For fuck sake Eren you dumb dog!”

Armin yelled in his ear, his hand holding the back of Eren’s shirt collar in a tight grip. We both instantly froze as his scent swept over us.

“Get the hell out of here!”   
  
  


“Ome-“   
  


“No! Get out, go home idiot!”

The small omega let out a low hiss and shoved the tanned alpha away from him. Armin’s eyes traveled to me, closing them and opening them again. I could tell he was struggling to swallow and his neck was stiff. Clearly uncomfortable in the situation.   
  


A couple steps to the side was all I needed to put myself in between them. Eren lashed out again, this time I was prepared however and got him on the floor.   
  


“Listen to him Yeager.”

The command in my voice didn’t really give the younger alpha much of a choice. He struggled for a while, snarling and snapping, before going limp. Still staring daggers at me but held his hands out from his body, head tilted away from me. There was something extremely satisfying about this view and I couldn’t help but smirk a little, before promptly letting go.

  
  


Eren scrambled to his feet, eyes flickering between me and Armin before slowly backing off.

 

“Armin, I’m sorry.”

 

“Just go home, I will call you later.”

The tension in his voice was almost painful and I had to grit my teeth. I watched as Eren walked off and waited until he turned the corner before turning back to the omega. His eyes closed and hands shaking at his side. I tried to reach out but he avoided my hand holding up his own.

  
  


“Don’t, give me a minute.”

I stepped back first now noticing just how toxic the air felt and I tried to rein myself in. Idiot, you know better than this. I scowled and looked around the hall, making sure we were still alone. Slowly the Omega relaxed and his eyes opened, focusing on me.

  
  


“Levi listen. Eren is a blockhead and doesn’t think before he does stuff. But he is my best friend, and he is gonna be in life.”

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

“I know neither of you meant to.”

 

His eyes closed again and he sighed, shifting anxiously. I reached out and cupped his cheek, he flinched at first but then leaned into the touch.

 

“I will talk to him later. Please promise me to try and not kill him.”

  
  


“I won’t kill him, Armin.”

My fingers caressed him softly and he sighed again, relaxing a bit more. When he looked at me again I tilted my head.

“Can I still take you for dinner?”

 

“It’s probably best I go talk to him right away, I’m sorry.”

He did look truly disappointed, shoulders slumping just slightly as he chewed his lip and looked around the hallway.

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Sorry, I won’t be at school tomorrow.”

His serious tone and the way his gaze traveled back to me had me on edge. The emerald eyes were hard again, his posture back to normal. I frowned quizzingly but he shook his head.

“I will text you if I get out early ok. I’m really sorry.”

  
  


The omega ran his small hands through my hair, apologetically before stepping back and hurrying down the hall.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Tomorrow had turned into two days. It was Saturday and I was fuming by the time Hange had barged into my apartment and dragged me to go have drinks. I had sent a couple messages but they hadn’t gone through. Maybe it was lucky the beta was pestering me before I decided to go find out where Yeager lived.  

 

“Get dressed it will be fun!!”

I had growled and pushed of Hange before slamming the bathroom door in her face.

  
  
  
  


The place Hange had picked was horrible. It stank of drunk alphas and it made me want to gag as soon as we stepped in. She however barely seemed faced and I groaned. I’m out of here the minute Erwin shows up to be with her, fucking hell.

  
  


After two hours and a couple beers I had been able to sneak out. Turns out not only Erwin showed up, but a bunch of other people too. I hated crowds as it was. I escaped out the back door and almost turned right back in when the smell of piss saluted my senses. This really was a shitty part of town.

 

Instead I pushed through it and out to the main street. Not without passing a couple shamelessly fucking against the wall.  _ Lovely _ . Finally being able to breathe I shook my head and hurried to get the hell out of there. There was barely any street lights and I squinted trying to make out my path.

I had walked for ten minutes, still stuck on the crappy dark road when something in the corner of my eye made me stop. A figure in all black coming out from one of the alleys and turned walking down the street towards me. I clenched my fists, I could take them down if I had to. Then two small buckles reflected in a dull light and I froze in place.

  
  


A couple paces later the figure also stopped, head snapping up. In the darkness the eyes staring back at me was a dull dark green. Blonde hair framed and hidden by a black hood, but still unmistakable. It took a moment for me to move my body but once I did the Omega did too. He turned on his heal and sprinted back down the street from where he came from.

 

I growled and picked up the speed. What the hell was he doing here? He darted back into the alleyway and I almost ran right into a dumpster when I took the corner. Before we reached the end I caught up with him and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him back.

 

“Armin, what the hell!?”

 

“You have to let me go.”

He hissed and shrugged my hand off, I grabbed him again and pushed him up the wall. I was fuming, I clenched my jaw and glared at him.

 

“I can explain, but not here.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

The omega sighed with annoyance and rubbed his forehead. He smelled like alcohol and cigarettes and it pricked my nose. There was something else too that I couldn’t pinpoint. My eyes scanned over him again. From the belts looped around his thighs and back up to his face.

 

“I really can’t be here right now, and neither can you.”

He pushed at me again, grimacing as I grabbed his wrist. My eyes narrowed and I shifted my grip pulling his sleeve down. On the normally pale soft skin was a massive bruise covering half his forearm.

 

“Who the hell did this?”

I snarled and looked at him. He didn’t seem all that face by my aggressive tone and narrowed his own eyes.   
  
  


“Work, and if you let me go so I can get the hell out of here I can explain.”

The look he gave me wasn’t angry or cold, just insistent. I dropped my hands and he stepped away from me. His gaze softened and he reached out cupping my cheek.

 

“I know what I’m doing, trust me.”

His attempt at reassuring did little to settle my nerves but I nodded my head. He glanced around the area.

“I really gotta get going.”

  
  


“Monday.”

I stated, probably a bit too harsh.

 

“Monday.”

He agreed before he slipped back into the darkness and disappeared down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyebrow wiggle*


	6. restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh you all wanted answers? 
> 
> well to bad XD  
> you get some of this yummy-ness instead
> 
> Help me- I got work in an hour and I spent all night writing this instead of sleeping xD  
> Oh i also totally forgot about my Tea half way through so now im stuck with cold Tea for breakfast xD

At first when I got back home I had been furious. I knew there had to be a rational reasoning to all of this. That didn’t stop me from pacing around my living room cursing. Once I finally stopped I realized just how much it reeked of aggression and possessiveness. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. The hell am I doing. With a shaky inhale I pushed the windows open and opted for a cold shower.

  
  
  


Sunday I spent brooding in bed, Hange had shown up around noon to see if I was alive. Not that I had opened the door anyway. That only, of course, led to her calling my phone about twenty times before I picked up with a growl. After I reassured her I was neither dead nor stabbed I rolled out of the sheets. Of course I had forgotten the windows open and my apartment was colder than Iceland.

  
  


The teacup I had made to warm up was soon forgotten, something I had dragged in last night had latched itself to my floorboards. I spent the rest of the day on my knees scrubbing furiously. 

  
  
  
  


 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

I didn’t know what to expect when I arrived at the university this morning. The radio silence from the omega concerned me. With a sigh I grabbed my things and headed for the first lecture. I sat down, rubbing my temples with a low growl.

 

Why does time always move so slowly when you are waiting for something. With a heavy thud I sank down in the back row of my next class. The lights were dimmed for the presentation and I took the chance to deepen my scowl. Was he not gonna show up? Did it matter? The sudden vibration in my pocket almost made me jump.   
  


 

_ Storage room _

__   
  


I glared at the two words and then looked at the time. It was just after ten, he should know I’m busy. I frowned and angrily shoved the phone back into my jeans.

  
  


Of course though, the instant thought of the blonde omega waiting for me with those sly green eyes completely stole all my focus.  _ God dammit _ . I groaned and shook my head.

My fingers tangled in his soft hair, his mouth on my body…   
  
  


I snapped back to reality after another text came through not even five minutes later.

  
  
  


_ Levi now. Storage room. _

  
  
  


I sighed and gave up, silently gathered up my materials and snuck out of the gloomy room. To no surprise the halls were deserted as I made my way across the building. I stopped quickly to drop my stuff off in my studio room, one of the perks for being a TA I guess.

_ LEVI!! _

  
  


I frowned down at my display before I made it around the last corner. I’m on my way for fuck's sake. I stopped then and took a couple deep breaths, facing him angry would only make things worse. When my body finally didn’t feel like a wound up spring anymore. I opened my eyes and looked down the hallway, there was something. Something that seemed off.

  
  
  
  


“Armin are you here?”

I burst the door to the storage room open and at first it looked like no one was in there. Until the person curled up in the corner behind the door spoke up.

  
  


“How fucking long can it take you to get here!?”

The omega hissed out through clenched teeth. I swirled around closing the door as I went, causing the air to stir again. It felt like I had been punched in the gut. The room was so heavy with anger and distress that I quickly clenched my jaw.

  
  


“Levi!”

Armin growled low and my eyes snapped to his, only to travel and take in his appearance. The two top buttons where undone and the tie so lose it threatened to fall off. His blonde fringe was sticking to his forehead and his breathing came in rapid huffs.

  
  


“Wha-“

I didn’t finish my question when I realized just exactly what made the room feel so heavy and hot. A low growl was building in my chest and forced myself to stay grounded. The waves of arousal that was hitting me made my body go haywire. My nostrils flared and I made effort to start breathing through my mouth.   
  
  


The sweet delicious blonde omega curled up in front of me was going into heat.

  
  


“A little help maybe!?”

 

My brain was slow to process, too occupied with taking in every inch of the small body. I swallowed slowly and closed my eyes. It wasn’t so bad yet. if we wanted to get out of here we needed to move soon. I could hear my heart pound and my body was roaring.

  
  


“Armin, I don’t know…”

I forced my eyes open slowly. The omega was already pushing himself off the floor, with some effort but his legs at least still functioned.

  
  


“I need to get home.”

He stated shortly before grabbing his backpack, the movement making him wince and lean on the wall. I inhaled sharply and stepped forward reaching out my hand.  _ Omega pain.  _ Emerald eyes flickered between my hand and my posture for a second before stepping forward and meeting me halfway. My arm wrapped around his waist, he still looked a bit hesitant but soon leaned his weight on me.

  
  


“You know it would probably be easier if I just carried you.”    
  


“Hell no.”

He snorted and I had to chuckle which in turned earned me an angry glare. I pulled him closer and buried my nose in his hair. Shit he smells so good. I licked my lips and swallowed before speaking up.

 

“Come on we should get going.”   
  
_ Before i do something dumb.. _   
  
I turned us to the door and could only hope that the hallways where still empty.

  
  


When the freezing January breeze hit us we both stopped and took a couple deep breaths. We had made it outside the building, I couldn’t of been happier I actually took the car this morning. A glance to the omega had my concern spiking, he had his eyes closed and one hand clutched tight to his backpack strap.

  
  


“Will you be ok in a car?”

  
  


“Better than god damn walking on these jelly sticks.”

His voice sounded strained but he opened his eyes and sent me his normal sly smirk. I scanned the area quickly before starting to guide him over to my barely passable excuse for a vehicle. I should really put some of that money into a new car. Gritting my teeth as we walked down the sidewalk I kept stealing glances at the person on my side. The cold air seemed to of helped us both.

 

  
  


The Omega slumped down in the passenger seat and I closed the door before heading around. When I got in I could see him turning off the heating and the music. Lucky the drive is short or we would freeze our asses of.

 

“Armin you will get cold.”

 

“Shut up we both know none of us feel cold right now.”   
  


He was right of course.

  
  


  
  


I pulled out from the parking lot and tried to focus on actually driving rather than the warm body next to me. He had his cheek pressed up the window and eyes closed again.

 

“It’s early.”

He stated plainly with an angry undertone. His breath was fogging up the glass in short huffs.

 

“Why did you not call Mikasa or Yeager?”

I don’t know why I asked. Just mentioning their names had me feeling on edge and I gripped the wheel tighter.

  
  


“Do you want me to call Yeager?”   
  


“Hell no.” It came out sounding way to possessive.   
  


“That’s your answer then.”

He sighed and sat up more in his seat. I glanced as he started to dig around in his bag and pulled out his phone, tapping away at the screen.   
  


 

“I was going to invite you anyway.” He continued without looking up. “I just thought I had another couple weeks.”

  
  
  
  


We stayed silent after that and I soon pulled into the parking lot of the bulky apartment block. I got out and kept an eye on my surroundings as I headed around to Armin’s side. He had his door open and took in a couple deep breaths before pushing out of his seat.   
  


 

“Shit!”

He growled low as his legs almost buckled and he grabbed onto the door for support. My hand darted out to support him, resting on his lower back.

  
  


“Armin are you ok.”

My brows furrowed and my gaze swept over the surroundings again. No way in hell I would let anyone close. A low growl escaped my lips before I firmly clenched my jaw again. The omega shuddered and leaned into my touch. Green eyes looked up at me and then over to the entrance of the building again. He huffed in annoyance and scowled.

  
  


“Armin.”

 

He groaned and shook his head before letting go of the door. Slender arms wrapped around my neck. He was fuming I could tell but I scooped him up into my arms.

 

“Don’t tell anyone about this.”

The omega muttered and buried his face into the soft fabric of my hoodie. I didn’t say anything as I locked the car up and started for the big entrance. Small hands clutched tighter to me and I nuzzled into his hair. A part of me was triumphing in the fact I as carrying this gorgeous creature.

 

Once at the door I eyed the keypad and tapped Armin’s shoulder. He looked up at me a bit dazed before blinking and digging in his backpack. It took him a couple tries to swipe his key card and type in the six numbers that would allow us inside.

 

The entry area was crisp white with fluorescent lights. Homey. Armin pointed towards the obvious elevator in front of us and I headed for it.

 

“Fourth floor, apartment twelve.”

He closed his eyes and slumped into my again.

  
  


I was just about to hit the call button when something, or rather someone blocked our path. The scowl on my face deepened when a wave of protective alpha swept over us. My steel eyes snapped up and stared into a set of annoyingly familiar set of ice blue, neatly tucked under oversized eyebrows.

  
  


“Erwin move.”

I growled through my teeth. He was to fucking close. My arms tightened around the omega.  _ To close _ .

  
  


“Levi you cannot be in here. Especially with an omega in that condition. Not without being registered.”

His voice was freakishly calm and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

  
  


“This is not the time Erwin.”

My nostrils flared as I tried my damn hardest not to snarl. The vibrations in my chest kept growing until I felt hands run through my hair and tug rather harshly.

  
  


“Can you two please calm it with the big cocky attitude?”

Armin’s voice was low, his head lolled against my shoulder and he took a deep breath through his mouth.

“Erwin, it’s fine. Go check my files.”

  
  


The big broad-shouldered Alpha in front of me seemed to contemplate for a couple agonising seconds before finally putting his hands up and backing of slowly. A single snarl escaped my lips before I backed into the open elevator. When the doors closed I nuzzled into the blonde hair again.

 

“Sorry, are you ok?”

 

“Can you put me down for a minute.”

His eyes were looking a bit dazed again and I slowly lowered him. He didn’t let go of me but stood on his own leaning into my chest. I brushed his fringe away from his forehead and he leaned into the touch from my cold fingers.

  
  
  


Once inside his apartment he dumped his bag and got his shoes of. I took a moment to look around. More white, but at least this time broken up with soft greys, and browns. His livingroom and kitchen were bigger than mine, obviously. Along the back wall was three doors I assumed was bedrooms and a bathroom.

  
  


“Mikasa is coming here to drop something off. Can I trust you to let her in?”

The omega got my attention again, he had somehow wobbled over to the kitchen and was inspecting the fridge. He sent me a knowing look.

  
  


“I can open the door, I don’t know about letting her in.”

I said truthfully. The soft smell of almonds on milk was everywhere in the apartment. Erwin was my friend and I just almost ripped his head of down in the lobby. He scowled before turning back and pulling out two water bottles and shutting the fridge.

  
  


“Fine. That will have to do.”

He watched me where I was still stood in the entryway. I could tell he was skirting around the edge of the room towards what I assumed was his bedroom.

“I need a moment ok.”

 

He was stood with his hand on the handle looking intently at me. I nodded and tried to not rush forward and grab the small omega before he disappeared. The door shut after him and I heard a lock and a bolt swipe in place. I had to close my eyes and rub my forehead. My mind was screaming about being ignored and dejected.

  
  


I made it to the couch and laid down staring at the ceiling. The sound of a shower made me glance over. The bedroom had an en-suite, of course it did. I rolled my eyes, how rich did you have to be to live here, lucky bastards.

  
  


I was lost in my own thoughts and shamelessly looking around the room when the doorbell went off. Instantly I was of my feet and stalking over to the door with a snarl in my throat. No surprise when I looked out I could see Mikasa standing there with an impassive face. I opened the door slowly, jaw and fist clenched.

 

“Where is Armin.”

 

“In his room.”

I gestured over. Her eyes narrowed and she moved forward to step in but I held my arm out. My eyes darted back to the bedroom door.

 

“Let me in, I need to give this to him.”

She looked at me, her stance wasn’t aggressive but her presence alone made me on edge. That’s when I noticed the brown paper bag she was holding up. I swallowed hard and tried to unwind but it wasn’t going to happen.

  
  


“I can’t let you in.”

I hissed out and closed my eyes briefly.

 

“Ackerman, let me in.”

She raised her voice and I wouldn’t have it, I snarled and stepped closer.

  
  


“Stop.”

We both stilled at the strained voice from across the apartment. I turned and almost wished I hadn’t. The omega was leaned on the doorframe in only boxer briefs and his white button up. All my blood rushed to places I didn’t want and I had to rip my gaze away and back to the other alpha.

  
  


“But, Armin…”

The ravenette started only for Armin to hold up his hand. To my surprised the next string of words that came out of his mouth where foreign and quick. They fell of his tongue fluently and from the few words I could pick up I identified it as German. I was oblivious to what the conversation was, but the female alpha seemed to relax and finally she looked back at me.

 

“Here give these to him.”

Mikasa held out the closed paper bag for me and I took it. She gave me a nod then stepped back and pulled the front door with her, effectively putting us on each side. My hands where shaking but I tried to calm down before turning.

  
  
  


“Can you move Levi, or do I need to come over.”

  
  


Like hell I was gonna make the omega walk. It took me a minute but slowly I was making my way over. His breathing was laboured and he was holding onto the door frame for support. My eyes ran hungrily down his legs. He snapped his fingers and I blinked.

 

“Levi.”   
  


“Do you even realise how fucking good you smell?”

 

He laughed a little but his smile dropped and he held his hand out for the object in mine. I furrowed my brows and stopped.

 

“Levi please, I promise I am going explain things later but I just need a little time.”

He eyes weren’t angry just warm. I sighed and swallowed hard before handing over the bag. A soft smile spread on his lips and he stepped back into the room.

“Thank you.”

  
  


The door shut again and this time I couldn’t help but growl a little and lean on it. The omega smelts so good. My eyes fell shut and I took a breath through my nose that made my head spin. I resisted the urge to rattle the door handle.

 

Once I was able to push myself of the door I had stalked over to the other bathroom. Luckily Armin was that sort of person to always have extra towels. I stepped in under the water and tried to wash of some of the tension in my body.

 

I laid down on the couch with one arm over my face. Well shit this is the weirdest Monday ever.

I must off somehow dozed off because when I woke up the room was dim and only lit up the ceiling lamp. I blinked with hooded eyes and tried to decipher what woke me up. Something warm was draped over me and I blinked on more time.

  
  


“Levi.”

The omega was straddled on my lap, hands splayed on my chest.

“Wake up already you lazy alpha and fuck me.”

  
  


My eyes blew open wide and I looked stunned at the sight in front of me. From the slender legs draped along my sides, to the skinny naked waist. Finally to the mischievous smirk and sparkling playful emerald eyes. My mouth fell open and I gasped.   
  


 

“What? Don’t like the view?”

He tilted his head, running his warm hands up my chest and cupped my cheeks.

  
  


“Shit-“

I groaned into his lips as they caught mine in a hungry kiss. My hands found their way around his waist and I pulled him close. The small hands moved into my hair and gripped the black strands, tilting my head sideways. Soft lips traveling down my jaw and onto my neck.

  
  


“You don’t smell so bad yourself you know.”

He whispered sultry in my ear before nuzzling into my scent gland causing a growl to rip through my body. My hands fell to the rounds of his perfect ass and dug into the soft flesh.

  
  


“Levi, can you feel how ready I am for you?”

He purred in my ear. I didn’t need to feel the slick slowly seeping out of him. It was all I could smell and it was driving me insane. My heart was pounding and I nodded.

  
  


I watched how he raised himself up slightly and moved back. His small hand wrapped around my erection. A long groan was ripped out me once again when he slowly lowered himself on top of me. Fuck. Even though the omega probably prepped on his own he was still so perfectly tight. His head lolled forward as he took more of me in and soon our hips where connected. A small moan escaped his lips when he rocked down on me.

 

“Alpha, you are huge.”

 

Really that’s all it took for me to growl hungrily and quickly sitting up before pushing him down on his back. He yelped a bit surprised but looked up at me from his new place under me with a rather pleased smirk. I licked my lips before catching his in a starved kiss, claiming the reward i deserved. My hand hooked under his left leg, digging into the, oh so soft thigh.   
  


 

The omegas head flew back as I roughly thrusted into him, ripping a loud moan from his throat. Months of sexual tension and frustration pounded into the blonde. Nails was digging into my back but I couldn’t care less as I set the pace. Half lidded emeralds was gazing back up at me. His lips parted, not caring how much noise escaped them. Cheeks flushed. Fucking perfect.

 

I smirked when he arched back up towards me, and slammed into the same spot again.

 

“Levi!”

My name fell of his lips repeatedly and I growled leaning forward. Teeth graced his collarbone making him gasp under me and wrap his legs around my waist.   
  


 

“What do you want, Armin?”

My lips against the soft skin by his ear. A whimper tore through his body and his neck fell exposed for me. The sight was mouth-watering.   
  


 

“Knot.”

He cried out between two thrusts.

“I want your fucking knot!”

  
  


Just the words alone almost had me over the edge. I growled low and placed a kiss to his neck before pulling back to watch the mesmerizing sight. As I flared the omega came undone with a moan, ribbons of white covering his stomach before he promptly slumped down. His legs wrapped a bit tighter around me as he felt me swell locking us in and he hummed pleased. I slumped forward and tried my best to hold myself up so as not to crush him as I rode out my own orgasm.  

 

With trembling arms I tried to adjust us sideways, only causing us to roll rather ungraceful onto the floor. The omega hissed at the tug and my I tightened my grip around his hips.

 

“Shit sorry are you ok?”

I huffed and looked up at the small blonde now back on top of me. He laughed a little and slumped down on my chest, trying to catch his breath.

  
  


“Well that was something else.”

He smiled up at me and I gently ran my hand through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well  
> so  
> How's that? XD 
> 
> I love my comments <3  
> *hugs all of you*


	7. Suppress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here we go,  
> I swear all of this made more sense in my head XD
> 
> My fever is wearing of but i've had like 2 hours sleep a day for the last 10 days soo xD  
> Need to catch up on some of that :P
> 
> Also some splashes of domestic fluff? I don't even know guys  
> I need to sort my dam tags xD

Once we were finally able to move again we had both agreed to a shower. The Omega had wrapped around me and guided me through his bedroom. Most of the room was taken up by a large bed with a dark wooden frame and dark navy blue linen.

 

“Towels are in the cupboard.”  
Armin was lent over his bathtub and fiddling with the water temperature. I smirked and licked my lips at the site of his gorgeously curved back.  
“And stop staring at my ass.”

 

“Hard not to.”  
I chuckled but he sent me a small glare and I hurried to obey and get the towels out. When we got in the water it was a bit too cool for my taste, but no way in hell I would complain. Not when the omega in front of me was holding out a cloth, reminding me to clean off properly. Like I’m some sort of filthy savage.

 

He had settled with his back towards me and was busy rinsing out his hair. I tried to reach out and touch the blonde strands but he kept swatting me away with a laugh. When the small omega deemed himself clean he shuffled back and leaned into my chest. Actually I shouldn’t call him small, he was pretty much my height, just more slender. I wrapped my arms around him and he sighed contently.

 

We sat there for a while, the only sound being our small movements echoing on the tiles. Eventually Armin sighed and nudged my knee.

 

“Come let’s get out.”

 

I didn’t ask why his tone sounded so sullen. Once we were both dried off he made his way back into the bedroom and over to massive wardrobe with sliding doors. He eyed me and smirked.

 

“What now?”  
I crossed my arms, we both standing in the room in only towels and I tried to judge what was going through his head.

 

“I think this is the first time an alpha has worn my clothes.”  
The omega laughed and chucked a pair of dark grey sweatpants my way.

 

“Very funny, are you making fun of my size now?”  
I grumbled pulling on the trousers, scowling up at him.

 

“Nothing wrong with your size, Alpha.”  
His emerald eyes sparkled mischievously and he followed up by throwing me a black T-shirt. I only rolled my eyes and pulled it on. I raised an eyebrow when the small smirk on his face turned into a big grin.

“What?”  
I asked again crossing my arms.

“Nothing, Mr. Grumpy cat.”  
He laughed before returning to dig around the wardrobe, finding himself an oversized dark green shirt. I scowled but then looked down and realized that the shirt wasn’t plain black. It had a white print of cat ears and whiskers on it. Oh, you little. I shook my head.

 

I leaned on the doorframe watching as Armin made his way over to the kitchen. I’m not sure if he put on underwear or not, would be fun to find out. He stopped by the couch and ran a careful hand over my hoodie that I had slung over the back. A soft smile spread on his lips before he picked it up and pulled it on, letting it hang loosely. Shit, He needs to stop being so fucking perfect. Right then he looked up and I swore there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“Levi, can you grab the water bottle on the nightstand for me, please?”  
He said before turning and walking the last few paces to the kitchen. I turned and stepped back into the bedroom, quickly locating the bottle. What caught my attention though was the paper bag from before, perched right next to it. I scowled and grabbed both objects.

When I walked up to him where he was leaning on the kitchen counter he didn’t look surprised. He knew I would see the brown bag and most likely bring it with me.

 

“Armin what’s in here?”  
I frowned and I couldn’t help but huff slightly out of frustration, but put the objects down in front of him. He watched me as he unrolled the bag and poured the contents on the top. Three small plastic bags with pills fell out and my jaw clenched with a small growl.

“Levi, calm down, they are suppressants.”  
He said calmly and proceeded to pick one of them up. I blinked and stared at him rather dumbfounded. Why? So many why’s bounced around in my head.

 

“Why the hell are they in plastic Ziploc bags?”  
I growled again but he only sighed and put down the one he had been looking at.

 

“These aren’t your everyday pharmacy standard suppressants, Levi. These are privately developed and honestly they are much better.”  
He sent me a look before opening a cupboard with a bin and swiped two of the bags into it.

 

“Don’t mean I like using them, I prefer to go without. Except for last November, I haven’t fully suppressed a heat in years.”  
He paused shifting his weight.  
“I wasn’t going to do that again, I wanted you. But I also wanted to be lucid for the first time with you.”

 

I stood quietly listening, slightly relaxing my stance. He had told me he was going to explain things. I watched him open the last remaining bag and fish out two of the pills. He rolled them around in his palm before looking up at me. He seemed to be contemplating something before putting one of them back.

 

“These are only stabilizers, they mute some of the effects and pheromones so I can stay somewhat functioning when I need to be.”  
He reached for the water bottled and made quick work of swallowing the one tablet before chucking the remaining in the bin and slamming the cupboard shut.

“So where do they come from?”  
I was judging, I know I was but I couldn’t help it. It looked like drugs and it was drugs. He rounded the counter and took my hand leading me towards the second bedroom. When the door pushed open and he hit the lights I froze again.

 

The walls were lined with shelves with binders and storage boxes, all neatly labeled and organized. Towards the back wall was a computer with three screens set up. The omega was over there, turning the monitors on and soon they lit up the room.

 

“It’s what I work with Levi, well rather what the people I work with do. They create and supply suppressants and contraceptives to people who can’t afford or can’t get them on their own. Sometimes we also help people get new papers so they can start a better life.”  
Armin sat down in his chair and ran a hand over one of the monitors tapping on a folder.  
“The government is blocking these suppressants from commercial trade because they work too well.”

 

“So they are drug dealers?”  
I Inhaled sharply and clenched my jaw again.

 

“Levi don’t be dumb. I know it sounds shady, but it’s for a good cause in the end.”

 

He leaned back showing a picture of a thin looking omega woman. Four kids were around her and you could tell she was already pregnant again. A dark bruise was spread across most of her skinny face. My fists clenched and a shudder went down my spine and I had to try hard and not growl.

 

“This town isn’t as pretty as it looks Levi. Prostitution, slaves, homeless, or right out abusive alphas. Are you saying we shouldn’t try and help these people?”  
A bunch of other pictures started appearing on the screen, and they took my breath away. I slowly walked up and stood behind him, stroking his hair absently. The picture currently on the screen was a skinny boy with matted brown hair and dirty clothes. His eyes looked furious and his stance was defensive. I know that look.

 

“My tasks don’t normally involve the pills themselves.”  
He looked up at me with a reserved smile. My fingers traced over his cheek and he leaned into the touch. His smile softened and his gaze returned back to another monitor. Where sketches of houses started to pop up.  
“I have a near photographic memory when it comes to buildings. If I walk through a building once, I can draw it almost to perfection. Everything from room layout to structure and material.”

“Is that why you always sketch buildings?”

He nodded and then went to turn everything off again.

“My job is to survey, map out buildings, and find hidden rooms or passages. Anywhere illegal trades or underground slavery could be taken place.”  
He leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around him.

 

He was right, it all sounded shady, but in the end the cause was good. No one deserved to be beaten, or locked up. Kids don’t deserve growing up on the street. I still had a ton of questions obviously but the omega seemed tired and I leaned forward nuzzling into his hair.

 

“Does Yeager and Mikasa work with you?”

 

“Eren’s father is the head of the whole organization.”

 

“Did he give you the bruise?”

“No some drunk alpha at a bar I was mapping grabbed me too hard.”

 

I nodded and pulled him closer. The idea of someone hurting the omega was still upsetting, but I knew he could take care of himself.

 

“Can we eat something?”  
Armin huffed and looked up towards me. I chuckled and swiped the fringe out of his eyes.

“What does omega want for dinner?”  
He only rolled his eyes and stood up walking past me.

 

I made us some dinner and we ate it on the couch. Eventually Armin had started to mellow out he had nuzzled into my chest where I laid on my side. This beautiful blonde sassy omega that always snapped right back at my bad jokes. Who risked his life, saving people less fortunate than him. I hummed low and he looked up at me with hooded eyes.

“What?” He mumbled, blinking slowly.

 

“Just enjoying the view.”  
He rolled his eyes and laid his head back down. I started drawing circles on his back with my fingers and he shuddered. My hands dipped down and in under his shirt, causing him to squirm.

 

“That feels too good.”  
The omega looked up at me with dazed eyes and flushed cheeks, before moving up further and nuzzling his nose into my collarbone. His scent had slowly been getting stronger again and couldn’t help but bury my nose in his hair. I hadn’t even known I wanted this. This perfect little moment with something so soft and warm in my arms. With him in my arms, My own little omega.

 

“Too good hmm?” I said with a low purposely purring voice and he nodded. “Not too hot?”

 

His eyes flickered up to mine again with a small glare. I let my hands slide up further causing a soft whimper to come over his lips. His eyes dropped close again and arms wrapped around my neck.

“Should I carry you to bed omega?”

“Shut up and do it already.”  
He muttered against my shoulder and I chuckled before sitting up holding onto him tight before making my way across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tendency of only creating more questions with my explanations XD
> 
> Its all part of my plan, well i can try and blame it on that and not my inability to think XD
> 
> *flails*  
> I think i have an unhelthy obession with Levi and cat things! Like no joke.
> 
> Also i want to call out to everyone commenting, they really make my day <3  
> They make me smile and laugh at 4am when i can't sleep lol <3  
> I was asked about tumblr, i could make one, but i would have no clue what the hell I was doing XD  
> let me know <3


	8. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling rather shitty today, yay!
> 
> *flops into chair*  
> so here's a chapter with some rather sloppy (no pun intended) smut for you guys XD
> 
> No joke my sleep has been so bad that i keep dozing off on my desk, cheek pressed into the surface and just slumped over like an idiot XD  
> here i complain about backache XD
> 
> enough of my whining, I hope this is at least somewhat enjoyable!

One round had turned into three before the exhausted and now sated omega had finally fallen asleep, curled up close to me with his hair slightly damp from a shower. I had my nose buried in hair staring out in the darkness.

 

I normally didn’t sleep that much and now I was laying here with thoughts swarming in my head. If I was home I probably would have gone up and gotten some tea. I sighed and stayed put, not wanting to disturb the blonde.

  
  


The picture of the skinny dirty boy from earlier came back to me and I shuddered. The look in his eyes was very eerily familiar to me. The hate. Hate for a world who took everything that mattered. Hate for feeling small and inferior. I hugged the omega tighter to me and closed my eyes.

  
  
  
  


Eventually I must have dozed off because I woke up from the light filtering through the window. Slightly disoriented I looked around the room. I chuckled when my gaze stopped at the messy mop of hair sticking out from the covers. He had pulled them completely off me and had them drawn up all the way to his nose. His brows were furrowed and his breathing heavy. I was just about to slip out of bed to get us something to drink when my phone started ringing from the living room.

  
  


“Shit.”

I growled low and scrambled off the bed to try and locate the damn thing. It was on the coffee table and I lunged for it not looking who it was before picking up.

 

“What!” I growled angrily into the device.

 

“Well hello to you to Levi!”

 

I groaned internally and rubbed my forehead looking around the room trying to locate a clock.

 

“Hange it's 8am why the fuck are you bothering me?”

 

“Well you aren’t at the university, so I asked Erwin and…”

 

A growl slipped out at the mention of the stupid alphas name and Hange stopped her ranting. Some rustling from the bedroom had me alerted and I shuffled on my feet.

 

“Hange I have to go.”   
  


“Did I wake Armin up?” I could hear her grin through the phone and I sighed.

 

“Yes. I will call you later just don’t bug me.”

 

“Have fun!”

 

I hurried to hang up before she could start up something else. I quickly grabbed some water from the fridge and headed back to the bedroom.

 

  
  


 

When I entered the omega was staring at me with a small scowl. I had to try hard not to laugh at how cute it was combined with his bedhead.

 

“You left.”

He huffed annoyed and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Sorry Hange called, and I got some water.”

I crawled up on the bed and held one out for him. He glanced at me then grabbed it and took a couple sips.

  
  


“What did she want?”

Armin had abandoned his water and wrapped his arms around me.

 

“Nothing important.”

I turned and brushed the fringe out of his slightly damp forehead. His arms were still around me and he nuzzled into my shoulder.

  
  


“Levi…”

The omega whispered under his breath and looked up at me with hooded eyes.

 

“I know.”

I smiled and let my hands wrap around his slender waist. His eyes closed and he let me lay him down on his back. Satisfaction and pride were surging through my body. To have this beautiful omega to open up to me like this. To be good enough for him.

  
  


His mouth fell open as I trailed my lips down his pale chest, a small gasp escaping as I locked my lips around his left nipple. My gaze was turned upwards, just watching his reactions. He moaned softly and arched slightly as I took it between my teeth. His hands found their way into my hair, grasping for something to hold onto.

 

“Lev-ah.”

He tugged on my hair pulling me up for a kiss, his lips crashing into mine hungrily. Once separated I trailed down his jaw, nudging gently with my nose. His head lolled sideways giving me access to his pale neck. I ghosted my lips over his scent gland before resting just above it. Kissing and sucking up a mark, drawing out small whimpers from the omega. His breath hot and heavy in my ear.

 

“Shi-“

He groaned, nails digging into my shoulders when I nipped at the bruised spot. His body flush against mine, wriggling.

“Levi, stop that you’re driving me insane.”

 

I chuckled low and growled playfully against his neck, causing him to gasp again. His hands found my hair and tugged on it. I pulled back and looked at him again. Flushed cheeks, glazed over eyes, mouth open and panting.  _ Perfect _ .

 

“You are so perfect Armin.”

I cooed and moved back, letting my hands slide down his sides and hips. My gaze landed on his erection, throbbing and leaking. A pleased noise escaping my throat as I placed my lips on his hip bone. My hands finding their way to his soft ass. I groaned low as the tips of my fingers made contact with the sweet slick seeping out of him.

 

If I thought he smelled sweet before that was nothing compared to the sticky liquid. I grabbed around his thigh and pushed it aside, granting me a better view. I licked my lips and hummed delightedly. I pulled my hand back and rubbed my fingers together, observing the glossy liquid. The omega shuffled and looked down at me from the loss of contact.

 

“Levi- wha-?”

His eyes narrowed looking at my coated digits.

“Don’t you dare.”

  
  


I smirked and slowly licked each finger, making sure to keep his eye contact. He groaned and threw his arm over his face to hide.

“That’s-“

 

“Mm?”

I hummed softly running my fingers down the inside of this thigh again. A shudder went through his body and he moaned softly. Leaning forward I was dangerously close to his entrance. Sweet smell pricking my nose in the most delicious way.  

 

“Levi.”

My name only a low whine as the small omega was wriggling, grabbing at the sheets. I smiled and kissed the inside of his thigh. I circled the tips of two of my fingers, watching him twitch under me. He arched his back when I slowly and easily eased them in. I watched entranced as the omega sucked the digits in, grinding down on them trying to gain more friction.  

  
  


“Le-vi… goddammit.”

He growled weakly but demandingly through his moans. His body was shaking and his breathing heavy. I moved forward again, before removing my fingers slowly. Arms came around me as he pulled himself flush to me. Small nose nuzzling at the bottom of my neck.

  
  


“Give it to me.”

 

I growled in response and lined myself up before thrusting rather harshly into him. He gasped and clawed at my back, but wrapped his legs around me. The third thrust had him coming with his head thrown back. I held back for a second letting him catch his breath. The Omega wouldn’t have any of it, grinding into me.

  
  


“Alpha! Don’t stop!”

He whined and found his way to my neck again, breath uneven and heavy on my skin. I started up a slow pace, moving almost painfully slow for myself. I grunted low and leaned my forehead onto his shoulder.

 

It didn’t take all that long for him to recover and meet my thrusts. I shifted our positions slightly and smirked softly as he gasped. His back arched, our bodies impossibly close as I aimed relentlessly for the same spot. Soft lips mouthed at my shoulder in silent pleas.

 

“Kn-”   
  


“I know, almost there.”

My voice was labored, as perfect as he looked like this I knew neither of us could last much longer. A strangled moan escaped his lips and his teeth sank down in my shoulder. I growled at the sudden pain, which felt so fucking good. One last thrust and I flared out and came hard inside of him. The omega followed suit, clenching around me in a delicious way.

  
  


“Sorry.”

He mumbled and licked softly at the shallow mark left on my shoulder.

 

“Don’t be.”

I stroked his hair and pulled him in for a tight hug, carefully moving us to lay on our sides. It took him a couple minutes to get off his high and look up at me.

  
  


“You can be such an asshole.”

He smirked sweetly, swatting my chest.

 

“Never said I was nice.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later in the day we had just stepped out from the bath, lying lazily on the bed when the doorbell rang. I snarled low and turned onto my stomach glaring at the door. Who the hell is it this time. I glanced back at Armin who only gave me a bored look before returning to his phone. There was a knock and I growled frustrated and scrambled out of the warm bed. I swept a pair of sweatpants of the floor before stalking angrily across the living room.

  
  


“What the fuck do you want?”

I ripped the door open and stared out at whoever dared to disturb me. Of fucking course. I had to tilt my head up to stare into the icy eyes of Erwin.

 

“I assume things are ok in here?”

He said in a calm voice and my eyes narrowed.

 

“Did you think I would kill him, eyebrows?”

I snapped my teeth at him but he only shrugged and pushed a bag across the floor with his foot.

 

“Maybe the other way around. Here, Hange gave it to me, I assume its clothes for you.”

 

I stared down at the black duffle bag that I did recognize from my apartment. Question is how she got in there. Freak probably made a copy of my key. I pushed it inside with my foot before glancing back at the alpha.

 

“Oh and I got a letter for Armin, can I come in?”   
  


“Fuck no.”   
  


“Levi…”

 

I knew why I couldn’t let him and he should know very well. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I need to calm down.

  
  


“Mr. Smith, it’s alright you can give it to Levi.”

The omegas voice traveled out from the bedroom and we both snapped our heads up to listen to it. When he didn’t say anything else we looked back at each other. Erwin held out a white envelope with the university’s name and a Sigma logo on it.

 

“Thank you.”

I said, taking it. Erwin nodded and stepped away from the door, allowing me to close it. I made sure to lock it before walking back across the room.

  
  
  


Armin was still sat up on bed tapping away on his phone but looked up as I entered. His curious green eyes were on the envelope and I held it out to him. He smirked and took it.

 

“About time.”

He snorted and ripped it open. I crawled up next to him, equally curious. It was a very familiar looking keycard, the only difference was the picture on it. I scowled. It was the worst picture of me I’d ever seen.

 

“What the actual.”

 

The omega burst out laughing and I crossed my arms.

 

“Armin it’s not funny! I look like someone just shoved a broom up my ass.”

 

“It’s perfect.”

He stated once he caught his breath. Then he smiled and handed it to me.

“This grants you access to the building and my room. You can come and go as you please, without getting cornered by a certain someone.”

 

I blinked a bit surprised but took it.

“Are you sure?”

 

“My plan was to talk to you, maybe go for dinner at your place a couple times. But then all of this kind of happened.”

His gaze wandered over my bare chest.

“You’ve more than proved yourself, even if it was a bit out of ordinary.”

  
  


He grinned and leaned forward getting up on all fours and crawled over to me. I inhaled sharply as his mischievous eyes locked with mine.

“Levi, do you know how many alphas I’ve turned down?”

 

I growled possessively and pulled him into my chest. He laughed and tried to wriggle out of my grip, only for me to pull him closer. I laid down with him on my chest and buried my nose in his hair.

 

“You are mine.”

  
  
  
  


I would never mention it out loud, but when I stroked his hair the small omega in my hold started purring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woopa!
> 
> alright so i know this was kinda filler ish, but next chapter hopefully should move things forward a little bit  
> then again, who wants things to end to quickly lol? 
> 
> Any comments are great <3  
> also i did make myself a tumblr, tho i have no clue what I'm doing so be patient with me <3  
> https://alexiarivaille.tumblr.com/


	9. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya :)  
> Woah look I'm just managing to squeeze a chapter out before I go to work for two days lol!
> 
> Luckily I usually have way too much time to think at work XD  
> "Why are you drooling"  
> "NO REASON!"  
> I swear i don't think up half my stuff while robotically doing the same thing all day long XD
> 
> Ok sorry enough rambling! Enjoy!

On the fourth day I woke slowly and disoriented. I swear I haven’t slept this much in years. I sat up and ran a hand through my fringe. A glance at my phone revealed it was past noon and I snorted. The omega next to me grunted and pulled the covers closer around him.

 

“You awake?”   
  


“Mm… no.”   
  


“How do you feel?”

He turned and peeked one emerald eye open, glaring at me. I chuckled and reached out to stroke his cheek.

 

“Like I’ve had a dick shoved up my ass for three days straight.” Armin huffed out and didn't move.   
  


I snorted again trying to cover up a laugh that threatened to slip out. This time both his eyes glared at me before he turned, pulling the covers over his head. With a smirk, I shifted closer and wrapped him into a tight hug. He huffed and wriggled before giving up and leaning into the embrace.

  
  


“What no morning cuddles today omega?”   
  


“No. I want a shower.” He muttered before going silent for a bit. “And breakfast.”

 

“It’s noon.”   
  


“Does it sound like I care?”

 

I kissed his hair before pulling us both off the bed. The omega shooed me out of the bathroom, claiming he didn’t want any funny business because he was starving. To be fair this was the first time he really asked for food since I got here. After pulling on some sweatpants and a T-shirt I wandered out in the kitchen. There wasn’t a lot of stuff but I had enough for pancakes so I settled on that.

  
  


Just as I plated up the last ones the omega wandered out in the living room. He sniffed the air and cautiously approached the table where I was just putting down the plates. I couldn’t help but smile when I noticed he was wearing one of my shirts, over a pair of small shorts. He snatched one of the plates and went to sit on the couch.

 

“These taste amazing.” He said between two bites and looked up at me when I sat down next to him. I smirked and nodded.

 

“I know.”

 

Armin rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Soon his plate was empty and he leaned over starting on mine as well. I scowled and playfully tried to move it out of his reach but the glare he sent me had me melting. Eventually I just gave it to him.

  
  


When the second serving was gone the omega licked his lips then turned to me. He had a serious look on his face but went to push me back so he could lay down on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, holding the fed omega close to me. We stayed silently like that for a while.

  
  


“Levi.”

 

“Mm?”

I was absently drawing patterns on his back. He shifted and looked up at me, his eyes questioning.

 

“Why did you not freak out when I started telling you about my work?”

 

I froze with a sharp intake of air. The omegas brows furrowed softly and his hand found its way to my cheek. I hesitated with my lips slightly parted. His soft fingers were caressing my cheek soothingly and I leaned into the touch.

  
  


“My mother… She was a prostitute. I’ve seen all of that before.”

I studied his eyes, so used to people repelling away from this fact. If anything he looked deep in thought, chewing softly on his lip.   
  


 

“Is she dead?”

 

I nodded and pulled him closer.

 

“Yeah she died when I was really young, my uncle found me.” I growled low and nuzzled into his hair. “Not that he was much of father material, even less so a good alpha.”

  
  


Armin didn’t say anything else. He didn’t pry, wasn’t laughing or looking at me like I was disgusting. His lips found mine in a much needed distraction.

Kissing led to touching and into clothes being shed. The Omega had insisted I carry him to bed and not fuck on the couch like some animals. After he had demanded another shower and I couldn’t help but make fun of him a little.

  
  


I was propped up against the headboard scrolling through my phone when he came back out drying his hair.

 

“Crap I’m so behind on my assignments.”

I groaned, leaned my head back and pinched the bridge of my nose. My email was drowning in notes from students and professors.

  
  


“Sorry.”

The omega looked genuinely concerned when he sat down next to me. 

“Anything I can help with?”   
  
  


“Nothing a few late nights in the studio can’t fix.”

I sighed and scowled. He moved closer and leaned against my arm looking as I scrolled through my phone.

  
  


“I’ll be alright now, If you need to head to school.”

The omega smiled up at me, his eyes slightly hesitant. I shook my head and kissed his hair.

  
  


“I’m staying the weekend. If it’s ok with you of course.” I chuckled when he nodded quietly.

“Though I probably should go to the shop, unless we want to live on takeaway.”

  
  


Armin laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Bring back some pizza, I’m craving some cheese.”

  
  


I raised an eyebrow and grinned slightly.

“Mr. ‘Don’t-touch-my-tie’ wants pizza? Is this some kind of miracle?”

  
  


“Shut up.”

 

The omega gave me a harsh shove that almost had me falling off the bed.

True to my word I headed out to go get food. It was freaking freezing outside and I instantly regretted leaving the warmth of the apartment. I made sure to pick up some tea, cos lord knows I’m dying for a cup right now. Just as I exited the store my phone buzzed for attention.

 

_ Don’t forget the pizza! Extra cheese, and I guess whatever else on it. _

 

I shook my head but texted back quickly, then made my way over to a regular place I went to a lot to pick up some pizza. Ok maybe not a lot, but they still knew my face. Maybe it was the bitchy scowl I gave the flirty employee that normally delivered.

  
  


When I got back to the building I was actually surprised I manage to get in without alerting Erwin’s attention. The keycard makes all the difference I guess.

 

I let myself back into the apartment and headed to the kitchen with the food. Low murmurs where heard from the second bedroom, Armin’s office. Soon his head peaked out, phone in hand. He held a finger up, signaling he would only be a minute. I heard a couple foreign words leave his lips before the door shut.

  
  


My eyes narrowed but I soon realized he was probably only talking to Mikasa again. I set out to make some tea while waiting for him.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

I looked up over the rim of my cup as the omega came out. I sent him a smile. He stopped and blinked, looking at my hand. I scowled softly before realizing he probably never seen me hold a cup.   
  


“Don’t worry about it.” I murmured.

 

“Did you get the pizza?”

 

“Of course, I got you some soda too.”

 

“Now you are just spoiling me.”

He said semi-sarcastically but got a glass and poured some up, before hungrily turning to the pizza box. His eyes looked absolutely ravenous and a small smirk spread on my lips.

  
  


“Save some for me?”

He only sent me a glare before grabbing a plate, putting three slices on it. Then grabbed the box and sat on opposite side of the table with it. Teasingly I tried to reach out for it only to be met with a low growl. I chuckled and sat back.

“What were the other pills you threw out?”

I suddenly remembered he didn’t explain the third zip-lock bag. The omega stopped with a pizza slice halfway to his mouth and looked at me. I questioningly raised an eyebrow and went to take another sip of my tea.

 

“Contraceptives.”

The mouthful of tea I had threatened to go down the wrong pipe and I spluttered coughing. He said it so blatantly and without no hesitation. It wasn’t until I recovered and went to glare at him, that I realized the mischievous sparkle in his eyes and the grin spreading on his face. 

 

“Not funny Armin.”

 

“Should have seen your face, pretty funny to me.” He laughed then took another bite of his food. “Don’t worry I take my shots like a good little omega.”

 

He smirked and tilted his head. I only shook mine, still trying to recover. This omega was gonna be the death of me I swear.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

The weekend passed all too quickly. I had a mountain of things I was behind on, not that I regretted anything. Luckily I manage to sort most of it out while watching the brats. I could feel Yeager’s eyes burning a hole in me, somehow I managed to ignore him. When all the class work was done I dragged myself over to the studio space. With a small sigh I pulled out a sketchbook and made myself comfortable.

 

Around 6pm a small knock on the doorframe had me snap my head up. Soft emerald eyes met mine and the omega walked in with a smile.

 

 

“What are you still doing here?” I asked, confused as to why he was here so late.

 

“I was behind on work too. I thought I would bring you some food.”

 

I noticed the bag in his hand, it looked like takeaway sandwiches. He stopped and leaned on my shoulder looking at my drawings.

 

“Looks good.”   
  


“So do you.” I countered.   
  


He only rolled his eyes at my statement and pulled a small desk over so we could have dinner.

 

 

 

 

This continued for the rest of the week and by Thursday I had a big canvas up. Deep in concentration I barely heard the small steps approach me, until slender arms wrapped around me making me jump.

 

“Armin!”

 

I heard him laugh softly and I scowled down at him. He kissed my cheek before turning to the mostly white canvas. His head tilted and eyes filled with curiosity.

“Are those my eyes?”

 

I almost felt embarrassed being caught painting him but he turned to me and looked genuinely happy. I nodded and brushed his fringe out of his eyes.   
  


“How can I not paint them, they are beautiful.”

 

“Sap.”

The omega rolled his eyes and turned to set up whatever food he brought this time. I could still catch the small blush on his cheek and I smirked. We ate in silence but when we finished Armin sighed and put his fork down. I looked up with my eyebrow raised.

 

“I’m not gonna be in school tomorrow.”

 

“Work?”

 

“Yeah Me, Eren and Mikasa are heading to this bar.”

 

“Any chance I can come?”

 

He shook his head, but I wasn’t surprised. I watched as he got up only to straddle my lap. I settled my hands on his hips and looked up at him. He smiled down at me and pulled me into a quick kiss.

 

“Can you come to my place on Saturday? I got something I want to show you”

The omega nuzzled into my neck. I nodded and pulled him in closer.

 

“Yeah, of course Armin.” I chuckled low and kissed his hair. “Should I bring more pizza?”

 

“Don’t be a bitch.”

He growled playfully and nipped at my neck, causing me to grunt low. My hands to tighten around his hips. He pulled back with a small smirk playing on his lips. I guess we would be here a bit longer.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Around dinner time on Saturday I stepped into the omegas apartment, only to find it pitch black and empty.

  
  


“Armin?”

I called out just to be sure, but didn’t receive an answer. After hanging up my jacket I wandered around the room turning on some lamps and dumping the bag I had brought. I pulled my phone out and sent a text letting him know I was here. I rolled my sleeves up and decided I might as well cook while waiting.

  
  


I looked up when I heard the front door beep and click open. The omega looked a little on edge until he spotted me, a smile reaching his eyes. He took off his black jacket, my eyes quickly scanned him. I couldn’t help but lick my lips when he stepped out in the light. He really should wear those skinny jeans more often.

 

I hummed low and locked my eyes on those small belts looping around his thigh. I stepped out towards him but he raised a hand to stop me.

 

“You probably should let me shower first.”

 

My nostrils flared, just now picking up just how many scents he had brought with him. I scowled and nodded. He gave me an apologetic smile before hurrying over towards the second bathroom. I assumed he didn’t want to drag all of that into his bedroom.

“Dinner is almost done.”

 

“I won’t be long”

He smirked before shutting the door after himself.

 

About ten minutes later he came out with just a towel around his hips. I grinned and growled softly. He rolled his eyes before disappearing into his bedroom. This time it only took him a couple minutes before he came out. The shirt he wore slipped down one shoulder just enough to catch my attention. If his sly eyes where anything to go by he knew exactly what he did to me.

 

“So what did you cook for me alpha?”

He blinked trying to feign innocence and wrapped his arms around me.

“It’s only something simple, don’t get too excited.” I smirked and grabbed some plates.

 

“You’re one to talk, basically drooling over me.”

 

“Not gonna deny that one.”

 

The omega smiled triumphantly before strutting over to the table to sit down. This time he wasn’t scarfing down the food like his life depended on it. He did however make little delighted noises that let me know he was enjoying it.

  
  


“So what was it you wanted to show me?”

We had finished our meal and done the dishes. Armin’s face dropped back into a serious façade and he took my hand.

I followed as we walked into his office. He gestured for me to sit down in the chair, as he started flipping on the monitors. It took a couple minutes for everything to boot. The omega was tapping his foot impatiently. Soon as he deemed it ready his fingers reached out and he started tapping folders.   
  


“What is this about Armin?”

 

“Give me just a moment, you’ll see.”

 

I nodded and my eyes turned back to the monitor. He was leaning past me, sweet almond prickling my nose. My arm found its way around his waist and I tried to guide him down into my lap. Armin looked back at me and shook his head, holding a finger up, telling me to wait a moment. I rolled my eyes. Soon his fingers dropped from the screen and I looked up to see what he pulled up this time.

  
  


My blood felt ice cold as I stared back at the picture. The pair so eerily familiar, but yet something didn’t feel right. I squinted, the picture was old but the raven hair of the couple in the picture stood out. The woman was skinny and cradling a small child. The child was staring into the camera with dead looking grey eyes. I shuddered and my mouth fell open.

  
  


My heart rate sped up the more I looked at the picture, trying to make out the background. That’s when it hit me. The child’s hair was too long, the woman familiar but the eye color was wrong. The background didn’t seem familiar. I had to swallow harshly before opening my mouth.

 

“Is that…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm a cruel human being I know!  
> *snickers with mischievous eyes*  
> I can't help myself ok! XD
> 
> Also holy hell look at all the hits and Kudos on this! you guys are amazing and i love you all <3  
> Please be safe and have a great day <3
> 
> Ah, tumblr link  
> https://alexiarivaille.tumblr.com/  
> I still don't do a lot on there, but that's the link anyhows xD


	10. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baaah ok i know it's short!  
> I'm sowwy lol
> 
> buuut, we are moving forward, I think! XD
> 
> here ya go!  
> *throws words*
> 
> Also holy crap guys all these views and kudos, this was only meant to be an outlet for me to write some random stuff that keeps me awake at night!  
> but here you all are making my day <3

“Is that…?”

My throat constricted, unable to form words. I just looked towards Armin.

 

“Mikasa Yeager.”

He glanced back at me before bringing up a more recent picture of the female alpha. Her eyes were piercing into my soul.  _ How did I not _ …

 

“Formally known, as Mikasa Ackerman. The woman in the picture is your mother’s half-sister. She died soon after the picture was taken. Mikasa was three years old, the Yeager’s took her in. Jus-”

 

He said something else but it went over my head. I was staring blankly at the older picture on the screen. The woman looked painfully familiar, so much like the mother I vaguely remembered anymore. Something in me ached, longed. Had I met them as a child? I had always been told I was alone, that no one was out there. Stayed loyally by my shitty uncle’s side because I had nowhere else to go.

 

“I didn’t…” My words tumbled out.

 

“There’s almost no record of you or your mother, only brief mentions and after her death all the paper tracks stops.”

  
  


I felt nauseous as I tried to wrap my head around on everything, years of suppressed emotions ripping through my body. Memories of my warm mother contrasting with the cold harshness of my uncle. Envy, anger, abandonment.

Could we have grown up as a family? What if they found me too? Why did I have to grow up constantly fighting?

 

My train wreck of thoughts got cut short by a strong wave of calmness sweeping through my body. Something sweet and warm enveloping me. It took me a second to register the omega who was now straddling my lap, both wrists rubbing softly over my neck.

  
  


“Levi, are you with me?”

 

I nodded slowly and blinked, only then noticing the few tears that clung to the corner of my eyes. My throat felt dry. I must have been making some kind of noise without realizing, most likely some pathetic whining.

 

“Yeah.”

  
  


“I thought you deserved to know.”

Armin gazed softly at me before moving his hands to my cheeks. I only nodded again and wrapped him into a tight hug.

 

We were splayed out on the bed. The omega half draped over me scrolling through his phone. I was absently running my hands over his back, through his hair. I was still a bit dazed and out of it from the information. The fact that I had a family, actual blood ties.

 

“Armin.”   
  


“Hmm?”

He hummed softly and looked up at me, my hand found his cheek.

 

“Did you know any of this before?”

 

The blonde shook his head and nuzzled into my hand.

“I think Mikasa had her suspicions, she asked me to come home last Monday. We talked to Grisha and Carla and got it confirmed. I insisted on getting all the information.”

 

I nodded and hugged around him again. I had to assume whoever he had been talking to where Yeager’s parents.

 

“Sorry I know I probably shouldn’t have been digging.”   
  


“No it's ok, Armin. Thank you.”

  
  


 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Monday hit and I trudged into the school building, trying to avoid all the loud and hungover brats. Did they really have to be drinking all goddamn weekend? I muttered and weaved through the crowd with a deep scowl. A couple of them knocked into me, earning themselves a growl.

 

I saw Yeager in one of my classes, the tanned alpha looking like he was ready to explode out of his seat any minute. Lucky for him Kirstein had enough brains to keep him restrained. When the class ended I stalked out of the room as quickly as I possibly could. I didn’t have the patience to talk to him without Armin around.

 

I took my regular seat in the big open room and pulled out a sketchbook, trying to look busy. It clearly didn’t work as I heard excited footsteps approaching. I growled a warning but it didn’t stop the person from wrapping their lanky arms around me.

  
  


“Leeevii! Where have you been! I haven’t seen you in forever!”   
  


Hanges shrieking voice echoed in my head. I pushed her off me with a scowl.

 

“I’ve been here all last week, dipshit.”   
  


“Oh my bad!”

She clapped her hands, a grin spreading on her face. I sighed and braced myself for the onslaught of words that would most certainly spill out of her loud mouth.   
  


“I got this new experiment and I guess I didn’t really leave the lab last week! Oh! Oh! And Moblit! He’s like super adorable!”

 

“Hange I couldn’t care less about your rats, or whatever.”

I glared at her before taping my sketchbook with my pencil, trying to get the point through that I was busy.

 

“NOO!”

She laughed throwing her head back, tears pricking her eyes. I shook my head.

“He’s my new lab student, assistant, thingy!”

 

“Poor soul, don’t break this one.”

 

“I didn’t break the last one! He quit!”

 

“Point made.”

  
  


She patted my shoulder a bit too roughly and continued her godforsaken rambling. I rubbed my temples and tried to zone her out. A small smirk played on my lips when she stopped, to have a sip of whatever weird drink she had with her. Probably one of those gross coconut water things, that were supposed to be healthy. They just made me want to gag.

 

“I have a cousin.”

I said shortly before quickly leaning away to avoid the spray of drink that came out her nose. I snorted laughing. She coughed violently before somewhat recovering and looking at me with bulging eyes.   
  


 

“YOU HAVE A WHAT!?”

She grabbed my shoulder shaking me to the point where my brain was rattling. Well that certainly got her attention.

 

“Get your hands off me before I rip them off.”

 

“How the hell did I not know this!?”

She threw her hands up and slumped back in her seat. We had been friends for ages, we grew up pretty much as neighbors. Neither of us had any family to mention.

“Do I know them? Have I met them?! Like why the hell are you telling me this now!?”

 

“I didn’t even know Hange.”

I set her a cold stare. She tapped her cheek, contemplating something. Her head tilted sideways, looking me up and down, causing me to frown.

 

“What?”   
  


“Are they hot? I mean since your taken and all.” She grinned widely causing me to growl low.

 

“No, just no, Hange. Also, it was one heat, we didn’t even plan it.”   
  


“You haven’t been with an omega in like what? 10 years?”   
  


I snorted and tried to wave her off, she was exaggerating.   
  


 

“You look at him like you’ve been blind for all your life. He looks at you too you know!”

 

“How do you know?”

 

She smirked and cocked her head to the side. I turned slowly only to find curious emerald eyes watching me from across the room. The tension I had been filled with all day left my body. I could hear Hange giggle next to me, I wasn’t gonna give her the satisfaction of being right. Even though we both knew just how much this little blonde had me wrapped around his finger.

 

“Levii~~”

Hange was poking my ribs and I swatted her away. Armin made a beckoning motion for me to follow before turning and walking away.

 

“I’ll see you later Hange.”   
  


“You have to tell me all the juicy stuff!”

 

“No.”

I smirked at her before picking up my stuff and heading down the hallway, chasing the omega.

 

 

 

I froze in my tracks when I came around the corner and was faced with a lopsided, dopey smile. My chest rumbled as I glared at Eren. Armin was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Down boys.”

 

“Oh, I’ll get down.”

The tanned alpha smirked and cocked his head. I swear to god he was asking for me to punch him.

 

“Eren don’t.”

The third voice made my head snap up, gaze locking with the other set of metallic eyes. I really felt stupid for not noticing sooner. My shoulders dropped in a relaxed pose as we took a moment to study each other.

 

“Ackerman.”

There was an edge to the female alpha's voice but it didn’t seem aimed at me. Her pose relaxed as well.

 

“Levi.”

I offered and she gave me a short affirmative nod. It was at this moment I realized Eren had moved up closer and was creepily studying my face. I growled low and gave him a small shove. He only huffed a laugh and crossed his arms.

 

“What do you want Yeager?”

 

“Well we are pretty much brothers now, you should call me Eren”

 

“That’s just wrong.”

I scowled at him and crossed my arms as well. The small omega snickered and I sent him a glare.

  
  


“Eren don’t annoy him on purpose.”

Mikasa said and grabbed the tanned alphas arm to pull him away from me. I couldn’t have been more grateful.

 

“But Mika! This guy is like a god at painting! Have you seen him!?”   
  


“Because all you can draw is oversized grotesque creatures. Everything looks good compared to that.”

She said coldly causing the male to pout. I couldn’t help but smirk at his lame display of a puppy face. It’s not like I would ever admit that his painting style was actually fascinating.

  
  


Before I could think up something snarky to further insult him with, arms wrapped around me from behind. I turned my head enough to gaze into his eyes. It had only been a couple hours but his scent wrapping around me made me feel content.

 

“Say Levi.”

His voice was low in my ear and caused me to shudder. A small smirk crept onto his face and I scowled lightly.

“Do you want to come out with us this weekend?”

 

I blinked. The question caught me off guard and I turned to look at the other two. They seemed to be busy squabbling about something. My gaze wandered back to the omega who was studying me intently.

 

“For work?”

 

“No, just for fun.” Armin smiled but there was a hint of something more mischievous. My eyes narrowed.

 

“You only want to try and get me drunk don’t you?”

 

“Maybe, or maybe I just want a reason to go out and flirt.”

He smirked causing me to scoff. Then he winked, the little omega just cockily winked at me. I growled low and turned around to face him. He looked up at me with big eyes from under his fringe, and bit his lip. Another growl escaped me before I crashed mine into his in a hungry kiss.

 

Throats were cleared and I quickly stepped back remembering the other two people. Armin had an amused look on his face. When I glanced over so did the other two, at least they weren’t out to kill me anymore.

 

“So Saturday then?” The small blonde continued casually.

 

“Can I bring some people too?”

I know there was no chance in hell Hange would let this go if I didn’t invite her. It looked like he knew who I was thinking about and he nodded eagerly. I only smirked.

  
  


“Oh you better prepare yourselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now ok, ok,  
> I've been like emotionally dead this week so this didn't turn out as i wanted it. I mean I like it, but it's not like, BANG! PERFECT! lol  
> In my head Levi cares a hella lot about family, so finding out there's this part of it he never knew would be rather overwhelming.  
> Digging up old memories, trying to remember if he knew about this, it's sure to stir up a bunch of emotions.  
> I dunno maybe it made sense maybe not!
> 
>  
> 
> Leave me those yummy comments <3  
> I only bite a little :P  
> ty again for all your kudos as well!


	11. Undressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO!!  
> Guess who's got another dam fever!  
> Yep thats me! lol meh whatever XD
> 
> this is a little bit of a mess but it was fun so *sticks tongue out* deal with it!
> 
> like all the subtle, not so subtle hints xD
> 
> Anyways, please make sure to read the end notes :)

Saturday rolled around way too quickly. I think I regret inviting Hange, she had not shut up about it all week. Going on and on about meeting ‘My omega’. By Friday afternoon I had felt like strangling her slowly.

  
  


When I walked into Armin’s apartment he was nowhere to be seen, the lights were on though however. I shrugged off my jacket and scarf, it was still way too goddam cold outside.

 

“Armin?”

 

“In here!”

His voice came from the bedroom and I smirked stalking over slowly.  _ Maybe just maybe _ . I peeked my head around the door only to let out a sigh. The omega was just shrugging on his black cropped jacket. I leaned on the frame and crossed my arms.

 

“Did you think I was naked?”

Armin turned with a big smirk on his face, correcting his outfit, brushing invisible dust off his tight jeans.

 

“Hey, a man can only hope, at least you look delicious in those jeans.”

I stepped up to him, placing my hands on his hips, squeezing softly. His eyes narrowed slightly before scanning me up and down.

 

“Alpha are you really gonna go out in a hoodie?”   
  


“It’s freezing cold, what do you want me to do?”

 

The omega scowled before nudging my chest and turning to his wardrobe. I watched with curiosity as he moved stuff around. Well, it only took a minute for my eyes to wander to his ass.  _ Dam _ . I shuffled forward and put my hands back on his hips. My fingers slowly finding their way under those small belts on his thighs, inching in under them.

  
  


“Levi, hands off! or we’ll never get ready.”

Armin swatted at my hands with a small laugh.

 

“I wouldn’t mind staying in.”   
  


“The others are waiting.”   
  


“Fine, fine.”

I chuckled and nuzzled into his hair. A thought crossed my mind and I couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Hey, do you have anything lace in there?”

The omega turned slowly, giving me the most murderous glare I had ever seen. I had to bite back a laugh which only caused him to scowl and shove me of him.

 

“You totally do, don’t you?”   
  


“It was a gag gift, now shut the hell up.”

 

I snorted and couldn’t help but start laughing. He was absolutely fuming, an embarrassed blush spreading on his cheeks. My laughing was cut short when a leather jacket hit me straight in the face.

 

“Put that on and you might look presentable.”

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot in annoyance. I chuckled softly, the look he was giving me gave no room for arguing. It was a little tight but the omega nodded looking pleased so I didn’t complain. A smirk spread on his lips again and I shuddered, that’s never good. He ducked back into the wardrobe.

 

“Want to match?”

He was dangling another set of thin belts of his fingers. I nodded with a slight grin, anything to show that I belonged with him. The look in his eyes was victorious as he stepped forward. His small hands wrapped around my thigh, tightening the small buckles with a little more force than necessary. Soft fingers circling, wandering a little bit too high up. I raised an eyebrow.

  
  


“What was that about people waiting, Omega?”

 

“Mm, I think you look presentable now.”

The blonde purred and looked up at me with hungry eyes. I grinned and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

When we stepped out of the front door we were met with a rather hilarious sight. Mikasa was casually leaning on a rather nice looking car parked out front. Her eyes locked on the two brunettes in front of her. It was very hard not to laugh at the crazy beta who had the younger alpha in some kind of headlock under her arm. Yeager was clawing desperately at her arm trying to escape.

 

“Leevii! Look what I found! Isn’t he adorable?!”

Hange beamed and finally let go of the alpha who stumbled forward gasping for air.

 

“Adorable my ass, he’s feral.”   
  


“I know right!”   
  


I rolled my eyes and had to brace myself as she lunged herself at me wrapping her arms around me in a way to tight hug. Armin continued walking, most likely to check up on Eren who was whining by Mikasa’s side.

  
  


“They are all adorable! Can we keep them?!”

I rolled my eyes and peeled myself away from the overly excited beta. She clapped her hands and I watched in horror as she bounced off. Just as I feared, her lanky arms wrapped around the blonde omega. He froze in his tracks, his hand twitched.

  
  


“Helloo~ I’m Hange!”

She shrieked in his ear and I hurried over to grab her by the collar of her shirt. I doubt the beta realized she had three rather upset alphas glaring at her. Armin shrugged her off with a strained smile and corrected his jacket.

 

“Armin.”   
  


“Oh I know!”

 

I growled low and pulled the beta backwards, scowling angrily at her. Hange put her hands up apologetically and I nodded, shoving her towards the car.

  
  


“Let’s go.”

Mikasa sent us all a look before walking around to the driver's seat. After some debating we figured it was safest to contain Hange in the passenger seat. Yeager grinned as Armin scooted to sit in the middle. I quickly took my seat on his other side, nuzzling into the blonde soft hair. Staring daggers at the tanned brat with his stupid grin.

The car ride somehow didn’t end in complete disaster and soon we pulled into an underground parking garage. I raised my eyebrow looking at Armin, he only sent me a mischievous look before leaning over me and opening the door.

“Come on Levi. Let’s have some fun.”

 

The others piled out of the car. Mikasa and Eren took the lead heading to one of the stairwells. Hange soon bounced up and continued to bother the tan alpha. Armin grabbed my arm and we hurried to follow.

 

The air outside was freezing and I grunted trying to seek some warmth from the omega next to me. He laughed when I bumped into him and wrapped his arm properly around my waist. Luckily we didn’t walk long before turning into an alley. There was a queue of people in front of a rather shabby looking door. Mikasa, Eren and Hange were waiting next to the bouncer for us to catch up.

 

The small omega got some dirty looks as he passed the line, looking like he owned the place. I scowled up at the brawny man who only gave me one quick glance. Then his attention turned to Armin, a grin spreading across his face.

  
  


“Welcome back Arlert, try and not start a fight this time will you?”   
  


“We all know that’s his fault not mine.”

Armin smirked and gestured towards Eren, who in turn growled at the accusation. The brawny man laughed before stepping aside and letting us in. The door opened up to a dark staircase, only lit up by shabby blue lights. I could feel music vibrating the walls as we descended.  _ This place is nuts _ .

 

We pushed through another door at the bottom, my jaw dropped at the scene in front of me. People, absolutely everywhere. The room was massive, and filled with loud music and flashy lights. I could definitely tell I would have a headache by the end of tonight. I wrinkled my nose from the onslaught of pheromones in the air.   
  


“You alright there?”

I turned my head to see the omega smirking at me before linking our arms back together.

 

“THIS IS AWESOME!!” Hanges scream drowned whatever comment I had and caused everyone to laugh.

 

“WE NEED DRINKS!”

 

“We’ll go find a table for now.” Armin tugged on Mikasa’s sleeve pulling her with us. Leaving Eren alone with Hange to fend for himself. Poor soul.

  
  


Even in the crowded room we somehow found a table. It was off to the one side and actually a bit calmer, with a straight view of the dancefloor. Armin pulled me down into a booth, Mikasa seated herself opposite to us. I looked around again.

 

“This place is insane Armin.”

 

“Mm it’s actually pretty tame.” He smirked and leaned back, crossing his legs.

 

“It’s pretty crowded today though.” Mikasa added then looked around, most likely keeping an eye out for Eren.

  
  
  


There was no mistaking Hange as she came barreling through the crowd with a tray of shots. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. No starting slow here I guess. Another groan from the female alpha had me look up again. Of course dam Yeager had a tray as well.

 

“Ever heard of starting slow Hange?”

I glared at her when both brunets flopped down in the booth next to Mikasa, forcing her to quickly scramble out of the way.

“You are going to crash and I’ll have to drag you home, again.”

 

“LIVE A LITTLE LEVI!”   
  


This woman is insane I swear.

 

“Yeah, live a little Levi.” Eren mimicked with his stupid dopey grin. I glared at him.

 

Then everyone, even Mikasa reached out for a glass. Armin smirked challenging with a raised eyebrow as he downed his shot. I growled, I wasn’t going to let him win this one.

  
  
  
  


I had too many drinks, not even a point in trying to deny it. It’s not like I was completely wasted, just drunk enough to drop my scowl and actually smile and laugh. To my joy Armin hadn’t left my side all night. I lost count how many people came up to talk to him. He waved them all of and kept swatting me when I stared at them.

  
  
  
  


“Hange is a bad influence on Eren.” I looked up as Mikasa sighed and rubbed her forehead. She wasn’t drinking and I didn’t bother asking for the reason.

 

“He’ll be fine Mikasa.” Armin snickered and wrapped himself around me. “Hange won’t hurt him right?”

 

“Yeah don’t worry she is more bite than bark.”

 

“Yeah, and Eren is all bite and bark.” The ravenette muttered before pushing off the table and standing up, soon disappearing in the crowd.

  
  
  
  
  


A roar from the crowd made me pull back from the rather intense kiss I was sharing with my omega. He huffed annoyed but we both looked around from out seat in the booth, trying to spot whatever dared interrupt. His hands dug into my hips as he inhaled sharply, trying not to burst out laughing. In the middle of the room, on a small raised stage I saw a very familiar lanky beta. I rolled my eyes and went to bury my face in the blonde hair in front of me.

 

“Oh god, look at that!”

Armin laughed and pointed. I glanced behind us again only to groan as I watched Hange pull Eren up on the stage with her. Fuck, I should go stop her. Then as Yeager almost fell on his face I started laughing too.

  
  


Mikasa had not returned, I had no idea where the ravenette had gone. A part of me wanted to worry, but I had been too distracted by the small omega under my touch. I flopped down next to him, grabbing my drink and sat back to watch my friend humiliate herself. She was currently flailing trying to grab the DJ's attention to change the song.

 

“This will be good.”

Armin purred and I looked at him a bit questioning. He smirked as the song changed and his attention turned back to the center of the room. I already knew Hanges dance skills were close to zero. Less could be said about the tanned alpha with her though.

  
  


The crowd's roar increased as Yeager used the beta as some kind of centerpiece, dancing way too exotically for the music. Brat knew how to move, that’s for sure. The omega next to me shifted and leaned over, breath grazing my ear.

  
  


“I’m the one who taught him.” Small lips pressed a kiss behind my ear. “And he’s a damn slow learner.”

 

A shudder went down my spine as I watched the number in front of me. Wonder what it would take to convince Armin to dance for me. I licked my lips before grabbing his jaw and pulling him in for another kiss. He complied, crawling up in my lap.

 

  
  


 

That’s until another roar from the audience had us look up. We both groaned at the same time. The Alpha in the center now topless, tanned muscles on display. All that was missing was him howling. Armin tapped my shoulder pointing across the room. My gaze wandered to the three bulky security guards, trying to make their way through the crowd

 

“It’s time to scram!” He laughed and jumped off my lap and pulling me out of the seat.

 

“Oh my god Armin he actually undressed!” I snorted letting the omega pull me through the building towards the back door.

“I know he’s so stupid!” The omega giggled then froze as one of the security guards spotted us and changed his direction. “Ok, it’s really time to get out of here!”

  
  


We were both laughing as we tumbled out the back door, Armin was trying to hush me only to fall into a giggle fit himself. Just as we got to the end of the alleyway we heard the door behind us bust open.

 

“Stop!”

 

“Shit we’re in trouble.” The omega laughed and pulled me across the dimly lit street. I saw another alleyway and smirked, tugging on his hand.

  
  


“Here.”

I pulled him around the corner then quickly pressed him up the brick wall. He gasped and looked up at me with a glare. I only smirked, calls were heard from down the street.

  
  


“Levi, they wi-”

I cut him short with a heated kiss. He let out a small muffled complaint before parting his lips. A low hungry growl rumbled in my chest, my hands clasping around those amazing hips. I made no effort to suppress the pheromones seeping out me. Filling the alleyway with heavy want and possessiveness.  _ Mine _ . The omega moaned softly into my mouth, small hands finding their way to my undercut. His body flush with mine, deepening the kiss.

  
  


The footsteps got louder. My hands wrapped around Armin, pulling him close to me, letting another growl out. His scent was sweeping around me, heavy and sweet.  _ Aroused _ . I smirked into his lips and glanced sideways. I could see a couple shadows stop on the main street, sending one look down the alleyway then passing quickly.  

  
  


I pulled back from the kiss, huffing as I placed one hand back on the wall. The omegas head slumped onto my chest with a soft whine before panting to catch his breath.

  
  


“Holy shit Levi.”

He looked up at me with hungry emerald eyes, flushed cheeks, still panting softly. I smirked and brushed his fringe out of the way.

 

“Too much my little omega?”

 

“You better get us home, right fucking now.”

The blonde growled before grabbing the front of my jacket and pulling me in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hange has found a new pet i guess lol?  
> She's gonna teach Eren everything she knows! 
> 
>  


	12. Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Silently pokes head out of blanket*  
> I'm here, I have not disappeared yet >_<
> 
> This might not be great cos again i haven't been feeling too well.  
> Blame my job! im sowwy <3  
> But i got some plot progression in there, towards the end xD
> 
> We can do this!

I almost felt bad for the beta driver when we tumbled into the back of the taxi. Armin pushed me of him with a grin. I scrambled up into my seat and ran a hand through my hair. He leaned forward but I wrapped my arms around him, stopping him.

 

“My place is closer.” I purred in his ear and nuzzled into the soft blonde hair.

 

“But is it soundproof?”   
  


“Does it matter?” My voice rumbled low next to his ear.

  
The omega smirked and sat back in his seat gesturing for me to go ahead. I grinned victoriously and leaned forward to give the driver my address. The beta nervously nodded and swallowed before driving off.

  
  


The attempts to rein in my pheromones where rather useless, especially when the omega had other ideas. Lucky for everyone involved the ride was short. I stepped out and took his small hand. The omega scanned the area then looked back at me.   
  


“Mm, not the worst area of town.” He commented with a small grin.   
  


“I have standards you know?” I feigned an insulted scowl. Armin laughed and quickly pulled me in for another kiss. I growled low into his soft lips and pulled him closer.

 

“Take me inside.”

The blonde purred softly in my ear, wrapping his arms around my neck. I hummed pleased and lifted him up, his slender legs wrapping themselves around me. 

I barely got the door locked behind us before the omega was on my neck. Small lips nipping and sucking just shy of my scent gland. I groaned and shifted my hands to his waist. He dropped his legs back on the floor, only to back me up against the wall. I growled low and gripped him tighter.

  
  


“What? Don’t like being pushed around?”

Armin said with a low sweet voice and pulled back enough to look straight into my eyes. I bit back a low demanding snarl, a smirk spread on his lips. His hands came up my chest, moving ever so slowly. They pushed off my jacket and it landed on the floor somewhere.

  
  


“You know I’m not going to submit that easily, Levi.”

The omega’s voice had dropped even lower and another wave of his sweet alluring scent swept around me. This time the growl was ripped out of my throat and I grabbed him, lifting him up again. He clung to me as my greedy hands traveled up the slender body. The cropped jacket dropped just before we did.

  
  


We toppled over on the couch, the omega getting pinned under me. I smirked down at him.  _ Got you now _ . He just smiled mischievously up at me before pulling me in for a deep kiss. Soft lips parted under mine, low moans escaping when my tongue found its way past them.

 

The kiss broke with both of us panting lightly. Shirts being pulled over both our heads. The omega found his way to my neck again. He bit down softly, causing me to groan softly.

 

“You shouldn’t bite, little omega.”

I murmured in his ear, grinning and placing kisses down his neck.

  
  


Then the world spun and the air was pushed out my lungs as Armin pinned me to the floor. Holding my arm harshly against my back. I barely registered the cushions falling off the couch as we did. I growled demanding as I tried to push him off, only to be pushed down further by his knee.

“Who’s a little omega now?”

 

“Fuck Armin.”

I grunted low with my face pressed into the carpet. Every fiber of my being wanted to buck the small omega of. Preferably to pin him down in the same exact manner. I growled a warning and glanced up at him.

 

He looked back down at me with a smug smile.

“Why don’t you just roll over like a good little dog, and let me ride you?  _ Alpha _ .”

  
  


My thoughts interrupted by how fucking hot that sounded coming from those lips. I groaned and shuddered. The Omega on top of me let out a satisfied hum, causing me to roll my eyes.

  
  


“Shit!”

Armin snarled when all of sudden his phone started ringing. I glared at him.  _ You are mine right now _ .

“Levi, it’s Mikasa I have to.”

 

My eyes narrowed as he picked up. He smirked playfully down at me and held a finger across my lips.

“This better be important Mikasa”

  
  


I had no interest in the conversation, having enough trouble with controlling my anger at being interrupted. Instead I slowly turned so I was laying on my back. Emerald eyes shot me a warning glance but I just smirked back.

  
  


_ “Where are you Armin!?” _

 

“I’m at Levi’s its fine.”

  
  


My hands found their way to his thigh, fingers playing with the small buckles. Armin smirked and tilted his head just slightly. I growled low and tugged on the leather. Licking my lips and staring at the soft neck that was out of my reach.

  
  


_ “We’re dropping off Levi’s crazy ass friend then I’m taking Eren home. Will you be ok?” _

 

“Don’t worry I’m more than ok.”

 

The emerald eyes sparkled down at me, full of playfulness. My eyes narrowed and I undid the buckles, pulling the belts of his thigh and dropping them on the floor. His fingers traveled down my chest. I saw his grin, but before I could react his hand pushed against the bulge in my jeans. I groaned loudly and leaned my head back.  _ Fuck _ . 

 

_ “What was that?” _

 

“I have to go Mikasa.”

 

_ “Armin! what the hell are you doing right now?” _

 

The omega just laughed and hung up the phone, letting it drop on the coffee table next to us. I looked back at him with a rather unimpressed scowl.

 

“Thought I said to be quiet.” the omega said with a wide grin.

 

“That was below the belt.”

 

“Oh yes it was.”

  
  


I growled and quickly swapped our positions again. Armin giggled and squirmed under me, wrists pinned on each side of his head.

  
  


“At least take me to bed, you animal.”

The omega laughed softly, legs wrapping around my waist again.

  
  
  
  


 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

“Please tell me you have a bath in this tiny apartment.”

The rather spent and excused omega stared up at me from where he was laying on my chest. I chuckled softly and brushed his fringe away.

  
  


“If I say no, what will happen?” A tiny smirk played on my lips. Armin’s eyes narrowed and glanced at the bedroom door then back at me. “Don’t worry, I have a bath.”

 

“Take me.” His arms wrapped around my neck again and I couldn’t help but laugh low. He was letting me carry him around a lot today. Not that I would complain.

 

“I already did little one.”

 

“Don’t try and be funny.”

 

I smiled and kissed the top of his head before sliding off the bed, making sure I had him in a secure grip. Armin’s eyes were barely open as I put him gently down on the closed toilet.

“Don’t pass out on me.”

 

“I’m fine.”

The omega yawned softly rubbing his eyes. Shit, did he really have to be so fucking adorable? I knew if I ever commented on it I would probably get punched. I hurried over to start the water.

  
  


“You know it’s like three in the morning right?”

I smiled pulling out some towels for us before returning to in front of the blonde. He gave me a look that told me he didn’t give a shit about what time it was. The emeralds looked darker and tired, I smiled softly and stroked his cheek. I was rewarded with a warm smile and a nuzzle into my palm.

  
  


Once he deemed the water to be deep enough we both sat down. I sat back and he nestled in between my legs, leaning into me.

 

“I can’t wash you if you are leaning on me.”

 

“Five minutes.”

 

“You’ll fall asleep.”

 

“Shh… no I won’t.”

 

Much to no surprise I had ended up washing of a half-asleep omega. Again I couldn’t help but feel that surge of happiness. This perfect little creature was letting me do this. I ran my hands through his soft blonde hair. He looked at me with half-lidded eyes and sent me another sleepy half smile.

 

“Alpha.”

Armin mumbled quietly before kissing me tenderly.

  
  


Eventually we got out and I wrapped him in a towel before carrying him back into the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

I grunted and slowly opened my eyes. Something wasn’t right. I recognized the surroundings as my bedroom, but the angle was wrong. With a deep breath I groaned and rubbed my face. It took another minute to realize that it was only my legs that were on the bed. My head and half of my torso were on the floor. I huffed and laid my head back down.

  
  


“Armin?”

I stretched, feeling just how sore my back was. Shit, I’m too old for this. The unhappy grumble I got in reply was enough to connect the dots to why I was halfway on the floor. I sat up and peered over the bed. The omega was stretched diagonally over the surface, head by mine.

 

I chuckled and his eyes peeked open, glaring slightly. Well as much as his newly awakened state would let him.

 

“What’s funny Levi?”   
  


“I see you made yourself comfortable.”   
  


“My head is hurting, make me coffee.”   
  


I leaned over to give him a small peck on his forehead. The omega growled softly and nuzzled into the covers.

“While you’re at it make me some more of those pancakes.”   
  


“I can make omelets too, if you rather have that.”

 

Emerald eyes shot up and met mine again. It looked like he contemplated something for a second before shaking his head firmly.   
  


“No, pancakes.”   
  


“Coming right up, little one.”

I smirked and dodged the pillow that came flying my way.

 

 

 

I hummed low and plated the last couple fluffy pancakes as the omega came stalking out of the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks and took in the scene in front of him. Slowly a grin spread on his face.

 

 

“Wow Levi, I didn’t know your place was this messy.”

He snickered and walked towards me. I took notice of the fact he was wearing a shirt I don’t remember taking out of my drawer.

 

“I mean look, you even have clothes all over the place.”

The omega smugly held up the shirt he had been wearing yesterday that was discarded by the couch.

 

“Tch… I blame you for everything.”

I chuckled low as rolled his eyes and walked over to the table. He eyed his plate before sitting down. I watched him scarf the breakfast down, before he was done I spoke up.

  
  


“Armin if you are still hungry you can have more.”

He stopped mid-bite and looked up at me, quickly glancing down at his plate. When his gaze met mine again he nodded.

  
  


“Here, I’ll make more in a minute.”

I leaned over to move the rest of my plate onto his. The omegas eyes narrowed as I came close. A snarl erupted from his chest and he bared his teeth aggressively. Shocked I quickly pulled my hand back. Instantly Armin dropped his fork and his hand flew up to his mouth. The emerald eyes filled with a mixture of surprise and shame.

 

“Levi, god I’m sorry.” He choked out.

 

“Are you ok Armin?”

I was more concerned than angry, I carefully put my hand on his wrist. His shoulders slumped, fringe falling to cover his eyes. He was upset, I could tell by the small waves of pheromones escaping him.

 

“Armin, I’m not angry.”

I had never seen anything like this from him before. Gently I moved his hand and rubbed soft circles over the gland on his wrist. After another minute his eyes finally turned up to meet mine again.

 

“Can I have the pancakes?”He mumbled softly almost causing me to chuckle.

 

“Mm, of course. Anything for you omega.”

With a gentle kiss to his hair I slid my plate closer to him. He quietly finished both plates while I got up and made myself a sandwich.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

“Levi?”

 

“Yes?”

I looked down at the omega who was laying with his head in my lap. We were on the couch, just relaxing and watching TV. He stopped tapping at his phone and smiled up at me.

 

“Would you go out with me this Friday?”

 

I blinked a little shocked by the question, causing Armin to giggle. He reached out and brushed his fingers through my fringe.

  
  


“It’s for work, but we can make it a date too.”

 

I snorted and stroked his cheek.

“So it’s a work date? Am I your cover-up date?”

 

He rolled his eyes but laughed a little as well.

 

“Sorry I guess that made it sound bad. Really though, all we have to do is eat and just have a good time.”

 

“Do we pay for the food?”

 

The omega rolled his eyes and swatted my chest.

“Lord, why did I pick such a picky alpha. But no, we don’t have to pay.”

 

I grinned and leaned down to give him a kiss.

“You got yourself a date.”

 

“Sweet.” Armin laughed and wrapped his arms around my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry XD  
> I really wanted this to be a full blown smut chapter but i really didn't feel up for it.  
> So you got some stuff  
> *random tumbling around and messing up the house.*  
> Pick up those cushions Levi. 
> 
> Dont bite the hand that feeds you ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Ty for reading <3  
> All of your support goes a long way i promise <3  
> Don't hesitate to comment, I love them all!


	13. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellu  
> *spins in chair*  
> So i made something, enjoy I guess xD  
> I wanted this chapter to be cute, but it ended up rather awkward lol
> 
> also over 500 views? are you all insane lol?  
> Almost 50 kudo?!
> 
> You all cheer me up tho <3 ty  
> ty so much for all you do!

 

6pm sharp on the Friday there was a knock on my door. Walking over I corrected my hoodie and ruffled through my fringe. Why the hell did I feel nervous? Makes no fucking sense. I scowled and opened the door. The Omega on the other side tilted his head, smiling sweetly.

 

“Your date has arrived sir.”

 

I chuckled and swept my eyes over him. He was dressed up rather casually in some washed out dark grey jeans, a white jacket and a grey beanie. I raised an eyebrow while stepping aside to let him inside.

 

“Is this your undercover outfit?”

 

“Shut up Levi.”

He swatted me walking past and leaned against the wall in my entryway. His emerald gaze took me in. I closed the door but reached for my jacket and scarf. We agreed on meeting up here before heading out.

 

“You shouldn’t say much, you dress so simply, also is that a paint stain?”

The omega sniggered and pointed down towards my black jeans. My eyes narrowed and to my horror he was right, on the inside of my thigh was a tiny purple paint splatter.

 

“Shit!”

I growled and tried to scrape it off with my nail. Armin started laughing and grabbed my hand gently. He leaned forward and looked up at my scowling face.

 

“Levi it's fine.” He placed a quick kiss on my cheek, a small smirk spreading on his lips.

“You just need some of those hipster glasses and you can look like the other art students.”

 

“Shut up, my eyesight is just fine.” I muttered and brushed off my jeans one more time before giving up and shrugging on my jacket. “And I’m not like those bratty hipsters, I swear.”

 

I kept scowling at the smug omega as I wrapped myself in the navy blue scarf. I saw the tiniest flicker of delight in the green eyes. Armin reached out and ran his hands through my hair.   
  


“All good to go?”   
  


“Are we taking my car?”   
  


“Please.”

 

With a nod I reached over and grabbed my keys and made sure the phone was in my pocket. The omega stepped out and we were on our way.

 

The restaurant we stepped into probably wouldn’t have been my normal choice of place to go. It was rather crowded and the décor was dated. It was a decent size though with a couple of booths along the windows, but mainly tables. I glanced sideways at Armin. Even with the beanie I could tell he was frowning softly. I couldn’t make out if it was in concentration or annoyance.

  
  


“Mm at least it doesn’t smell I guess.”

The omega mumbled, taking my hand and moving towards the back where it was less crowded. He sat down looking on edge.   
  


“Armin if you are worried about me its fine.”

I tried to reassure him. He glanced at me giving me a half smile. A rather loud shout made us look up. Two kids were chasing each other throughout the restaurant knocking into things. I scowled.

  
  


“Perfect.”

Armin looked like he was gritting his teeth, oozing discomfort. I leaned over taking his hand. Emerald eyes flickered to me and I smiled.

  
  


“Hey, it's free food. We can head back when you are done with whatever.”

This made the omega relax back in his seat slightly. I ran my thumb over his knuckles softly and it made him smile.

 

“Yeah sorry, let’s enjoy this.”

 

I didn’t get to answer since a rather lanky looking teenage girl came up. I eyed her suspiciously until I realized she was there to give us menus and ask what drinks we wanted. Armin spoke up and ordered for us. The poor girl looked surprised and I had to hold back a laugh. People where assholes, always assuming the omegas would sit there quietly and look nice.

 

While we waited for our food I could see Armin’s eyes flicker across the room. I stayed quiet, sipping on my drink or stroking his knuckles the few times he reached his hand out. Our food arrived and it actually wasn’t all that bad. I could even hear the omega across from me making that low noise he normally does when he’s pleased with something.

 

“I’ll be a moment ok.”

We were almost done with our food when Armin got up. I raised my eyebrow questioningly but he just sent me a smirk before walking off. My eyes followed him until he disappeared into the restroom in the back.  _ Oh _ . I frowned and shook my head, trying not to think of how filthy it would be.

  
  
  


I finished my meal and stretched in my seat, taking time to have another look around. A sudden thud and creaking of a chair had my attention turning towards it. What I saw was my omega, who had been heading back to our table. He was grabbing a chair for balance and on the floor in front of him was one of the kids who had been running around.

 

The small boy looked ready to cry and his sibling was freaking out. Armin looked so stunned it was almost funny. Clearly the young child had rammed right into the omega and toppled back on the floor. Kids. I scowled and got up slowly. At the same time a worried parent came running across the room.  

 

“I’m sorry!”

The worried mother skidded to a stop and hunched down to drag her kid off the floor. I tried not to frown as I slowly stepped up next to Armin and snaked my arm around him.

 

“No, no it’s. Fine.”

There was a strange undertone to the blonde omega I couldn’t put my finger on. I nuzzled softly into his hair, trying to ease the tension. The other kid was staring at me and I couldn’t help but scowl back at it. Of course causing tears to well up in the big eyes. I frowned and sighed. I couldn’t decide if I should feel sorry for this mother, or scold her.

 

“Are you all done Armin?”

I asked with a soft tone, trying to not come across to threatening and making anyone else cry. Jeeze.   
  


“Yeah let’s go.”

 

The ride to the sigma complex was rather quiet, but at least the omega next to me didn’t seem tense anymore. Once we parked he looked over at me with expectant emerald eyes.

 

“You want to stay the night?”   
  


“Can do, if that’s what you want.”   
  


“It’s an order, you need to help finish the work we started.”

I swear he winked before getting out of the car. Armin seemed restless in the elevator, he kept wrinkling his nose.

“I need a shower.”

The omega stated as soon as we entered the apartment, the door clicking close behind us.

 

“May I join?” I chuckled low.   
  


The smirk he sent me was enough of a confirmation as I needed. He squealed when I all of sudden swept him off the floor and carried him over my shoulder into his bathroom.

  
  


Once clean, the blonde seemed to unwind and bounced out of the bedroom after pulling on an oversized shirt. I chuckled and spent some more time drying my hair before getting dressed again. When I walked out in the living room he was perched on the couch with a tub of ice cream, just putting on a movie. His eyes perked up when he saw me and patted the seat next to him.   
  


“Do I get some ice cream too?”   
  


“Nope! All mine!” The omega smirked and slowly licked the spoon just to tease me.

  
  
  


This amazing little omega never ceases to surprise me. He’s seemed on edge most of the evening, eyes sharp and observing. Though I was not gonna complain when he put the ice cream away only to come back and lay his head on my lap. A soft smile danced on his lips before he turned his attention to the TV.

 

“You are usually not this cuddly.” I pointed out.

 

“Are you complaining?”

 

I hummed softly, running my hands through his hair. No, I would never complain about this. Not when he felt so right on my lap. How had I gone so long without someone like this? My eyes turned down to gaze at the small figure curled up next to me. Was it just him? Hange and Erwin had pestered me throughout the years, trying to get me to date. Or at least talk to people.

 

I sighed quietly, not really frustrated, just a bit. I don’t even know. All my focus this year had been on trying to finish my last courses as quickly as possible without too many brats interfering. Then this little sparkling emerald had showed up, slowly driving me insane but at the same time being so damn intriguing. I had a feeling there was so much I still didn’t know.

  
The way he always kept me on edge was both infuriating but oh so exciting. I never felt this comfortable around anyone. Generally it drove me insane when people where to clingy, or just outright didn’t respect personal space. With him it was different though, I couldn’t get enough of this.

 

“Levi?”

 

“Hmm?”

I blinked to get back to reality, mentally slapping myself for getting so lost in my thoughts when I wasn’t alone.

 

“What did you eat, you’ve been spacing out for like twenty minutes.”

 

“Shut up I’m fine.”

The omega rolled his eyes. I growled a low playful warning and poked him in the side.  _ Don’t you roll your eyes at me _ . He laughed and swatted at my hands.

 

“Keep your paws to yourself!”

 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

Armin snorted and leaned up to meet me in a kiss. A smile spread over my lips when I kissed him back. Without much effort I switched our positions so I was laying down behind him, cradling him close to me. I nuzzled into his hair and was rewarded with a satisfied hum. Yeah I was content with this, his sweet smell swirling around me.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

There was barely any light in the living room when I opened my eyes. I don’t even remember falling asleep. With a groan I stretched and noticed the emptiness on the couch. He was still here, I could sense him. I frowned and sat up, stretching some more.

 

“Armin?”

I tried, not really raising my voice too much. My gaze swept around the apartment, eyes locking on the low light seeping out from Armin’s office. When I got up I caught a glance at the time, 4am. Great, means I probably won’t get any more sleep. Silently I padded over to the half-open door. I knocked gently on the frame before pushing it open.

 

A smile spread on my lips at the sight in front of me. The omega was hunched forward in his office chair. Left arm on the desk, with his head laid on it. His right arm dangled limply, fingers curled just slightly, some kind of stylus laying beneath them on the floor. My eyes flickered up to the monitors, detailed sketches of the restaurant from earlier taking up both of them.

“Hey, come on.”

I walked forward and gently ran my hand over his hair. The blonde shifted with a low mumble, his right-hand twitching. Slowly he lifted his head and looked around disoriented.

“Let’s go sleep in the bed, yeah?”

 

“Mm, I just-”

A yawn interrupted him, but he reached down to pick up the stylus. My fingers kept running through his hair, watching as he sluggishly saved his work.

 

“Didn’t know you worked with digital.”

 

“It just makes it easier.”

Armin sent me a small smile before pulling out a USB from the pc. Quickly shutting it all down, making the room eerily dark. 

 

“Bed.”

The omega ordered and shooed me towards the door. I chuckled low and followed him to the next room.

  
  
  


 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Somehow magically, I manage to get another couple of hours sleep. I still awoke before the sweet thing next to me, spending a couple minutes just watching him. Soft blonde hair splayed on the pillow, covers pulled up to his nose. Eventually as I tried to get up he stirred and blinked open a sleepy set of emeralds.

 

 

“Morning.”   
  


“It’s too early.”   
  


“You can get some more sleep, I’m making tea.”   
  


Armin nodded and his head burrowed into the pillow, followed by a muffled murmur.

“Come back when it’s ready.”

 

It was quite humorous how bad of a morning person he was. Considering how much time he must spend on getting into his uniform like look every day. I decided on making some sandwiches and another cup for him as well, since I was already up.

“Here, breakfast.”   
  


“It’s still too early.”

I chuckled sitting down on the edge of the bed, putting the drinks down on the nightstand. After some coaxing and soft teasing kisses to his neck the omega finally sat up. He looked rather unhappy but took the warm drink when offered. I watched his eyes turn thoughtful.

“Levi.” He said after a couple minutes of quiet. I hummed in response, eating slowly. “Come Home with me today.”

 

“Armin we’re already-”

I stopped myself halfway through when I realized the emphasis on home. Clearly he meant somewhere else. Somewhere more personal than a student apartment. “Where is home?”

 

“At the Yeager’s.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward dates, obnoxious kids, ice cream and falling asleep in a chair from overworking.  
> sound like my life tbh XD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also rip my bathroom tap that decided that last night was a good time to break, so now i have no hot water lol!  
> Life! it throws shit at you! Fight it! i guess lol? or just crawl up in bed and cry while reading more fanfics! :D
> 
> Love you guys <3 ty for all the kudos and comments!  
> they make me smile everytime <3


	14. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm technically not home or at my computer lol
> 
> Hopefully this posts alright and don't mess up or look weird, if it does i'm sorry!  
> please be patient and i will try and fix it asap <3 
> 
> I also finished editing this at 6am so x.x
> 
> What will Levi find at the Yeager's?  
> enjoy your read <3

The car ride was quiet. Armin fidgeted with his hands in his lap, looking absently out the window. Now and then he would speak up and give me instructions on where to go. It took around half an hour to get out of the main parts of town and into the more suburban neighborhoods. The last street we turned up on was lined with fancy family homes. I had to snort a little, this area was absurd. Rich bastards.   
  


“That one, with the hedges and black iron fence.”

  
  


I gave Armin an affirmative nod and pulled up to park in front of the house. It wasn’t the biggest on the street, but still had two floors and a garage. The white paint looked fresh and I scoffed a little.   
  


“I know, it’s ridiculous.” The omega finally laughed a little and turned to me with a smile. I caressed his cheek gently before looking out at the home again.   
  
  


“Come on, let go.”

  
  


I followed quietly as we stepped out of the car and walked through the gate and up on the porch. Armin stopped and knocked on the door. It didn’t take long for it to open, a tall alpha with round glasses appearing. A smile spread on the man’s face when he saw Armin.   
  


“Armin, I was expecting you!”   
  


“Sorry Grisha, you know I hate mornings.”

 

The older alpha chuckled, then his eyes traveled to me. His eyes narrowed just slightly as he scented the air subtly.

“And who is this?”

 

“Levi Ackerman.”

I bowed my head respectfully before holding out my hand, clearly this was his home. There was a hint of recognition in the man’s eyes and he reached out to shake my hand.

 

“Grisha Yeager, please come in.”

The alpha stepped aside and we all shuffled in. Armin took my jacket and hanged it up before he looked around.   
  


“Ah, Carla and Mikasa aren’t home. How about we sort those files out, she should be back soon.”   
  


“Sounds good.”

  
  


I awkwardly stood by the door as the other two conversed with each other. Finally the omega turned to me with an apologizing smile.

 

“Sorry Levi, we need to sort out some business. Will you be ok in the living room by yourself?”   
  


“I’m a grown man, just show me where.”   
  


Armin rolled his eyes and took my hand, dragging me past the stairs and then to the left. This house looked like one of those perfect homes you see in a catalog. A lot of wood and pale colors. It was nice, I couldn’t deny that, but it wasn’t what I was used to. Once we entered the room he shooed me towards the sofa and handed me a remote.

“We really shouldn’t be too long, we just have to look over the drawings I made last night. Twenty minutes tops.”

The omega smiled and kissed my cheek before walking back out of the room. He met Grisha by a door that on second look seemed to lead into a basement. So they had a basement too?

 

I didn’t bother turning the TV on, instead I swept my gaze over the room. I could smell the traces of another omega, I assumed that would be Carla Yeager. Something caught my eye and I stood up. On the wall next to the door were photos. Hell I probably shouldn’t look, but I can’t help being curious.   
  


The first one I saw had a smirk tug at the corner of my mouth. It was a picture of Eren and Mikasa as kids. They looked to be around five, what was hilarious was the fact that the tanned alpha looked no different. I knew he had a baby face, but this was stupid. I snorted amused.

Mikasa wasn’t looking at the camera in most pictures. I glanced over the others, there was a lot with both of the young alphas. Then I spotted him and I froze on the spot.

 

The omega was tiny, almost a head shorter than the other two. If their school uniforms were anything to go by they looked to be around nine. The emerald eyes were dark and piercing, like he was trying to stare a hole through everyone. Daring someone to defy him, I’ve seen that look, but somehow it seemed harsher in the picture.

 

“Spying much?”

My head snapped up at the sound of the other voice and I scowled when I met teal eyes. Eren leaned on the door frame with that dopey grin on his face. I couldn’t even punch him, it was his home. Dammit.   
  


“Just confirming my theory on your baby face.” I gestured at the pictures. “Cleary it’s there to stay.”

The younger alpha growled low and clenched his fists. I snorted and shook my head, I had no intentions of picking a fight right now. My eyes wandered over the wall again, trying to spot more pictures of Armin, there was only a few. He looked older in most of them.

 

“So what gives me the honor of having you in my house?”   
  


“Armin’s downstairs.”   
  


“Ah.”

Eren walked past me and flopped down on the sofa, reaching for the remote. I stalked after him and sat down on the other end. The kid wasn’t so bad really, he was just very obnoxious. I watched him flip through the channels.   
  


“Your friend Hange is hilarious.”   
  


“Oh lord don’t talk about her.”

 

The Burnett snorted a laugh and shook his head.   
“Seriously I think she asked for a sample of my blood.”   
  


“Wouldn’t surprise me, she pesters me about it all the time. Careful she will swab your glands without asking.”

 

I almost laughed when the alpha instinctively covered his neck with his hand. He stared wide-eyed at me.

“Are you serious?!”   
  


“Maybe she already did, who knows what she’s using it for. Crazy four-eyes.”

 

Eren whimpered causing me to chuckle quietly. Both our heads perked up when we heard the front door. The tanned alpha flew out of his seat way to fast and hurried out the room. Someone’s eager. I shook my head. I turned my attention back to the TV, but my mind wandered back to the blonde omega.

  
  


I heard shuffling and talking, then felt the presence in the room before I looked up. Walking into the room with a tray was a woman. It wasn’t too hard to place her as Eren’s mother, her soft brown hair and just the general vibe. I straightened in my seat, and bowed my head again as she sat down.   
  


“Levi, right?”   
  


“Yes, Mrs. Yeager?”   
  


“Just call me Carla.” She smiled warmly at me.

 

I nodded a smile tugging at the corner of my lip. She was radiating a calm soft feeling that I couldn’t help but bask a little in, letting my muscles relax.   
  


“Tea?”   
  


“Yes please.”

I took the cup offered to me, it smelled really nice. Already this omega had made an impression on me. While cradling the cup in my hands I sank back in the seat some more. None of this was anything I had ever had. I felt out of place in this warm home.  My eyes wandered towards the door, wondering where Armin was.

 

“Did Armin tell you how he came to live here?”

Carla had clearly noticed the shift in my mood. I cleared my throat and turned back to look at her.

 

“No, no he hasn’t”

 

She sighed quietly but smiled warmly, like she wasn’t surprised by the answer. I furrowed my brows confused. Her eyes got a bit distant before taking a sip from her tea and crossing her legs.

 

“He told you what we work with right?”   
  


“Yes.”

A pleased hum came from the woman who put her cup down. Her hands clasped in her lap and she looked right at me with soft honey eyes.

 

“We found him. He wasn’t the first child we found of course, but this was different. Instead of some dirty back alley or omega housing, it was a house much like this.”

She paused for a minute gesturing around then taking a deep breath.

  
  


“It was smaller, and more run down but still. Someone had called the police, reporting distress coming from the house. They didn’t do anything about it because it was listed as empty in their files. Eventually the word came to us and we decided to go check it out. When we entered it looked very much empty, there was dust everywhere and there was no heating or electricity. More on instinct we headed for the basement first, that’s generally where people hide things. What we didn’t expect to find was the shelves with supplies, the people living here had clearly been hoarding food and other things.”

 

I could see it, the crazy survivalist people who stocked up on millions of cans of tuna or peaches or something dumb. Or maybe they were smart? Who the hell knows?

 

“We noticed how much food was missing, traces of missing tins everywhere. Then there was a rustling noise from upstairs. It took a couple minutes for us to find the source.  He was crawled up under the small child’s bed in one of the bedrooms.”

 

I scowled and clenched my jaw.

“Alone?”

 

“Yes. He was small, oh so small. We don’t know how long he had been alone. Grisha estimated he was around six or seven when we found him. He was pretty much feral, he wouldn’t talk and he would bite and scratch if you tried to touch him.”

  
  


I listened, the scowl on my face deepening.

 

“He wouldn’t eat while we were watching, we had to leave the food outside his room. We did find out he could read and write to a certain degree though, so he must have been homeschooled at some point.”   
  


“What about his parents?”   
  


“It took us months to locate them. They had packed up and left him when he started showing signs of possibly presenting as omega. They didn’t want anything to do with him, so we became his legal guardians. I wouldn’t let him go anywhere else.”

 

I couldn’t help the snarl rising in my chest, luckily the woman opposite to me looked understanding. People where scum.

 

“After a couple months he finally started to bond with Eren, maybe because he didn’t care how many times Armin bit him. My son is rather reckless.”   
  


“Oh I know.”

 

Carla raised a curious eyebrow and I smirked.

“Do I need to discipline him?”   
  


“As much as that sounds like good entertainment he’s fine.” I chuckled. Yeah I liked her.

 

“Eventually though Armin seemed to adjust, even though he would stick really close to us at any given point. He wouldn’t trust strangers, but he was curious and smart. He was able to go to school which he was rather enthusiastic about. I’m just happy he has turned out such a strong omega.”

 

Carla smiled brightly, looking like a proud mother. I nodded, absently sipping on my rather chilled tea. His parents left him, because they thought he would be weak. Oh how wrong they were. Left him, presumably to die or end up in a home with multiple omegas. Everyone knew most of those omegas never saw freedom again.

“You better be good to him.”

  
  


I turned to reassure her I wouldn’t even dream of hurting someone like that. But I was interrupted by arms wrapping around my shoulders. He must have been listening from somewhere nearby.

 

“Don’t worry Carla, he’s good to me.”

Armin smiled, nuzzling into my hair. A bright smile spread on the woman’s lips and she clapped her hands together.

 

“Are you all done?”

I asked with a smile and leaned back to look up the blonde omega behind me.  He nodded and touched my cheek. His eyes looked a little distant.

 

“You’ll be staying for lunch, right Armin?”

Carla asked cheerfully while standing up and grabbing the cup right out of my hand.

 

“Of course we will.”

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

The next couple of weeks passed rather uneventful. Before I knew it, it was already late-march. Generally we would spend the weekends at my apartment. Armin would laze around, making me cook and clean. Not that I would complain, much. It was fun to tease him, not that he would bend so easily.

 

I was just finishing up in the studio, looking at my phone. Only 6pm. With a smile playing on my lips I texted Armin, asking what he was doing.

 

_ Just making dinner, why? Hungry Alpha? ;) _

 

I scoffed, a wink face? Really?

  
  


_ I got something for you, can I come over? _

 

_ Mm? Now I’m curious. Do you want dinner? _

 

_ Please. _

 

With that I put my phone away and grabbed the large envelope by my side.

 

The omega opened the door with curious eyes, quickly noticing what I had with me. My stomach growled from the smell of the food causing him to laugh.

“Well, I want that, but I should feed you first. We all know how grumpy you get.”

 

“I don’t get grumpy.” I scowled and kicked my shoes off. Armin raised an eyebrow but turned on his heels and walked over to the kitchen.

  
  
  
  


He was an amazing cook, better than me. Why he bothered having me cook I never knew. We talked casually while eating, about school mainly. Once we finished I swooped up the dishes before he could.

 

“You cook, I clean.”

 

The omega rolled his emerald eyes but sat back and let me fill up the sink. I nodded over to the coffee table where I left the oversized flat envelope.

 

“You can look now.”   
  


“Is it safe for work?”

 

Armin smirked and cocked his head. I snorted a soft laugh but nodded. What did he think it was, nudes? I watched him get up and walk over, paying close attention to his reaction. He sent me a last curious look before opening the gift.  

 

“Oh.”

The omega looked stunned when he slowly pulled out the photocopy of the painting I had been working on.   
  


“They are my eyes.”   
  


It had taken me weeks to get them just right, to capture that glint he gets when he’s challenging you. When you know he isn’t gonna back down, that enticing sparkle.   
  


“Indeed they are.”   
  


“They look amazing.”   
  


“Sorry I couldn’t give you the original, I had to turn that in for the project.”   
  


“No no, it’s perfect. It’s beautiful.”

Armin sounded a bit overwhelmed. I quickly dried my hands after washing the last plate and walked over to him.

 

“You are beautiful.”

I said softly, wrapping him into a hug. The omega put the photo down and hugged tightly around me. He nuzzled into my shoulder rather frantically and I kissed his hair. With a soft nudge Armin indicated for us to sit on the couch. I complied and pulled him into my lap.

 

“Levi.” The blonde mumbled softly, lips tracing my collarbone over my shirt.

  
  


“Yes?”

My hands rubbed soft circles on his hips, something about his timid behavior had me concerned. His lips reached the juncture to my neck, warm breath on my skin. It sent shivers down my spine, causing a delighted rumbling sound to escape me. Having him close like this meant everything.

The omega pulled back enough to look at me, his eyes full of anticipation and affection. His small hands came up to rest on my cheeks.

 

“Please share my next heat with me.”

  
  


My hands froze and my heart skipped a beat.

  
  


“Levi, please be my mate.”

  
  


He’s done it again, rendered me speechless with his actions. Every fiber of me vibrated with pure bliss. My chest fluttered as I gazed into his gorgeous eyes. The omega wanted me.  _ My Omega _ . No, my mate. It sounded so right. My lips parted slightly but all that escaped was a delighted sigh. Armin’s eyes flickered with something uneasy and that’s when I realized I hadn’t responded.

 

“Armin, I would be honored to be your alpha.”

My arms wrapped around him, protectively. The omegas eyes widened, a soft whimper escaping before he nuzzled into my shoulder. The air filled with a happy light feeling.

 

“Levi.”

Armin’s voice trembled, full of emotion. His fingers tracing my neck, until the glands on his wrist connected with mine. My eyes dropped close and I relished in the feeling of it. Sweet almond and milk filling my senses. When his nose nudged my jaw I growled softly and tipped my head sideways. We both gasped quietly as the omega carefully rubbed our necks together.

 

 

“My omega.”

 

I whispered softly in his ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How bout that?
> 
> double whammy, backstory and some sweetness  
> was that sweet enough? I feel like it was alright <3
> 
>  
> 
> Ty for reading! leave a comment, i love them! <3
> 
> *just for clarifications, Armin's heat is not for another couple 3-4 weeks. At least this time they can plan ahead xD


	15. Intimate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! 
> 
> I'm so happy to be able to write properly and update again!  
> *jumps in chair*
> 
> I wrote half of this in a room full with people, just slightly awkward XD
> 
> enjoy <3

Soon the affectionate rubs switched into hot kisses. The omegas lips clashing with mine, he moaned softly.

“I want you Levi.”

It was a soft plea, and one I wasn't going to deny. His fingers ran through my hair before he climbed off my lap. I followed, hands not leaving his waist. The omega sent me a small smirk before grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me in for one last kiss before he walked towards the bedroom. I grinned and licked my lips, watching his hips sway. I wouldn't be able to get enough of this. I let the pull of wanting to hunt him down carry me across the room.

“I thought you said you wanted me, and yet you make me work for it?” I leaned in the doorway and watched him.

 

“Always.”

The blonde smirked at me and sat down on the edge of the bed, with his legs crossed. I growled and pushed off the door frame, only stopping when I was in front of him. Expectant emerald eyes were sparkling up at me, waiting, and calculating what my next move was.

 

I smirked playfully and leaned over him, placing my hands on either side of his legs. He gasped when I unexpectedly went for his neck. I dragged my tongue over his scent gland, drawing a heavy sigh from the smaller male. Fuck he tastes so good. I groaned, kissing and nipping up his jaw.

  
  


Shirts were pulled off and the omega purred, lips traveling down my chest. I groaned as he undid my jeans, placing a kiss on my still covered cock. My fingers tangled in his hair, in a desperate attempt to control myself. I wanted to be inside of him, feel his heat.

“Are you going to behave yourself Levi?”

He had freed my length, his breath warm on the tip, teasing. Emerald eyes flickered up and he licked his lips. My hands were trembling, mouth dry, head screaming.  _ Take _ . My nostrils flared and I growled softly forcing myself to stay perfectly still.

  
  


I was rewarded when the omegas small mouth wrapped around me, warm and wet. He smirked up at me, looking so pleased with himself. He was going slowly, his eyes dropping closed. I groaned and tightened the grip on his hair.

 

“Armin that's-”

His scent alone was driving me insane, invading my every pore. The omega hummed around me. I looked down at him with half-lidded eyes, he had tilted his head to expose his neck.

 

“Fuck you are so gorgeous.”  

I loosened my grip on his strands, letting my fingers run gently through his silky hair. The omega let out a small content sound and swallowed me down further. I huffed and threw my head back.

  
  


Just before pulling me over the edge he pulled off with a small pop. Armin giggled wiping his mouth and leaned back, arms behind him. I growled low, eyes narrowing, this time I wasn't stopping.  _ Mine _ . In one quick motion I pulled off both his shorts and underwear. The omega cocked his head with a soft grin.

 

“Eager alpha?”

I responded with a soft grunt, teeth gracing his collarbone, biting down softly. My hands traveled down his sides, grabbing around his hip to pull him forward. My lips and teeth where everywhere, kissing, licking and making small marks.

  
  


The omega arched slightly under me when I bit down right by his hip. He moaned, legs trembling. Something caught my attention, causing my nostrils to flare and eyes to widen. A smirk spread on my face, I looked up with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s with that smug look.”

 

“You’re such a treat.”

I smirked, licked my licks and leaned forward. My fingers dug into his thigh, pushing it back giving me a perfect view of his entrance. I groaned at the sight of the slick seeping out. The omega groaned when I lapped at him, catching the sweet liquid on my tongue. Hands flew into my hair, grasping at me. I smirked and hummed low, keeping him in place with my hands when he tried to squirm away.

 

“Levi-”

He whined low, voice strained. I glanced up at him. Emerald eyes met mine, half-lidded and glazed over. This was just as special to him as it was too me. I placed a couple of soft kisses on the inside of his thigh. There was no rush, he’s all mine.

  
  


Two fingers deep, twisting and stretching. The omega under me was trembling, moaning. I purred and rubbed my pads over his prostate again, causing him to arch off the bed with a breathless scream. With that I added a third digit, watching as he easily swallowed it. I was growling, a low constant rumble in my chest. I want him. Now. I retracted my fingers, omega whimpering at the loss.

  
  


“Levi-... Wait.”

Armin puffed. With a slightly frustrated grunt I stopped and looked up. His face was flushed, a soft smile playing on his lips. My eyes narrowed as he moved back from me, further onto the bed. I growled impatiently and put my hands on the edge, getting ready to crawl after him. However I paused when he got up on his knees.

 

I watched, my eyes widening as he turned, leaning down on his forearms. My breath hitched. The omega in front of me perfectly presented. Knees spread, ass in the air, prepared and ready. I groaned and swallowed.  _ Fuck Fuck _ . Armin turned his head, just enough to look back at me.

 

“What are you waiting for alpha? I’m all yours.”

With an embarrassingly feral snarl I moved up behind him and spared no time in lining myself up. I glanced down at the blonde only to be met with his sly smirk and expectant eyes. My hand grasped around his soft hip. Both of us moaned when I slowly entered, taking longer than needed just to savor the moment.

Once fully inside the omega I leaned forward, nose nuzzling into his nape. He was tight and hot around me. My hands settled around his waist when I started with slow thrusts. The small gasps and moans from Armin quickly spurred me on.

  
  


Soon I was thrusting into him rather relentlessly, hitting just the right spot to make the omega cry out my name. With a shaky moan his arms gave in and his face pressed down in the bed. I growled not stopping my movements, just shifting my hands to make sure I had a steady grip around his hips.

I hissed and thrust forward, we both felt it. I grunted trying to fight the pressure growing, knot starting to swell. The omega whined and pushed back when I tried to pull back.

“Knot me.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Just- do it.”

The blonde moaned breathlessly, eyes glazed over and dark. With a snarl I pushed in, knot flaring. He let out a loud whine but contracted around me as he came. I snarled low and bit down his shoulder following suit.

It took us a couple minutes to recover, slowly I moved us to lay on our sides. I kissed his hair softly and licked at one of the bites.

  
  


“Are you ok Armin?” My voice soft with concern.

 

“More than ok.” He whispered with a soft smile on his lips. “I want a bath.”

 

I chuckled and burrowed my nose in his hair.

“Well we are kind of stuck here for a while.”

 

The omega groaned and rolled his eyes. I reached for the covers and pulled it over us, wrapping my arms around him.

“I didn't hurt you did I?”

 

  
“Please, I can handle more than that.”

  
  


I scoffed and scowled at him, the omega laughed.

 

“I’m fine Levi.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

~*Ω*~

  
  
  


 

 

 

Ok I won’t deny it I might off walked with my head a bit higher today. Its instinct, I can’t help it, at least that’s what I’m trying to tell myself. I knew I smelled like my omega, I would for at least a couple days. A smug smirk sat on my face throughout my first lecture. I acted like a brat with a new toy but I couldn't care less.

  
  


I had a couple hours until the class with the first years so I slumped down on my usual chair with a takeaway cup of tea. It tasted like shit but it was better than nothing. I crossed my legs and leaned back, scanning the area. There were a couple of curious people that stopped and sent looks my way. My scowl had them quickly scurry away.

  
  
  


A movement in the corner of my eye almost had me snarl until I recognized the raven-haired female alpha. I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

“Ackerman.”

 

“Yeager.”

 

Mikasa sat down on the chair next to me, she crossed her legs, cradling a cup of coffee. I felt her charcoal grey eyes observe me before she spoke up.

 

“I heard the news.”

She said and I met her impassive look with my own. From the outside it must have looked strange. I shrugged and sipped from my drink, her eyes flickered to it.

 

“What can I say, I’m charming.”

The other alpha snorted but a small smile tugged at the corner of her lip. We both fell silent, scanning the room. It wasn't awkward, it felt comfortable and familiar. I wanted to get to know her better.

 

“Can't deny I’m disappointed he didn't choose me, but I think you’ll be good for him.”

 

I kept my face straight but my head was roaring. Mainly from the fact she stated she wanted my omega, but also from the fact she approved of me, I knew how close they all were. I scoffed.

 

“I mean it Levi.”

 

“Good, I don’t plan on letting him go.”

Mikasa nodded approvingly and after that we returned to quietly sipping on drinks. That’s until someone came around the corner, I barely had time to register the crazy mop of hair before a squeal cut through the silence.

  
  


“LEEEVI!!”

I groaned and almost didn't have a chance to move my drink out of the way before the beta wrapped around me like a koala. I wrinkled my nose, her subtle scent mixed with chemicals assaulted my nose.

 

“Hange please.”

I tried to push her off. To my horror her face dived into my hair sniffing. I snarled and bared my teeth. I had no intention of biting her, she’s probably toxic, but I needed her to get off. Now. The brunette laughed and jumped back, almost knocking into Mikasa, who growled low.

 

“Ha! You’re drenched in omega!”   
  


“Anything wrong with that.”

I growled, running a hand through my hair, trying to shake off the goosebumps she had given me.

“They mated.”

 

“Whaaaat?!”

Hange turned to Mikasa, like she only just now noticed her, a crazy grin on her face. The female alpha just shrugged with a straight face.

 

“You Ackerman’s, and your silent treatments!”

The beta tilted her head curiously. Mikasa snarled at the use of her past name, clearly not amused.

 

“I’m a Yeager.”

 

“Yeah, yeah! Like the little cutie, I’m sorry! Eren right?”

 

“Yes.”

  
  


Hange shifted on her feet looking excited. I scowled, what was she up to now? The beta started digging in her bag looking for something. I groaned and wanted to facepalm when she pulled out a cotton swab kit.

“Mikasa, can I swab your glands?! I’m curious!”

 

“Hange, I’ve told you, you can't just walk around and swab people!”

 

“I just asked, politely even!” The beta argued.

  
  


While we bickered the black haired alpha quickly covered her neck, but then looked between the two of us. A small smirk tugged at her mouth.

 

“You know what Hange, Yes, yes you may.”

 

My jaw dropped and I stared at Mikasa. Hange squealed and bounced on the spot. Great, now she will never shut up about this. The beta happily skipped the last two steps forward, her eyes wide as she leaned in, hand raised. The younger alpha eyed her guardedly. I saw her flinch when the cotton made contact with her skin, that shit feels weird. Her jaw was clenched but she turned her head when asked.

  
  


“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Hange chanted and before we got a chance to say anything else she bolted down the hallway. I shook my head and finished my tea.

  
  


“Why the hell would you agree to that?”

 

“Because you wouldn't.”

Mikasa smirked and I rolled my eyes. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo :P  
> *falls of chair*  
> I don't even know guys! I finished this at 3am XD
> 
> I realized Hange had not harassed Levi in a while.  
> And I also really want him to interact more with Mikasa.  
> *shrugs*  
> I have a feeling the next couple chapters leading up and including heat will just be bunch of rambles and fluff XD
> 
> then back onto plots for a while! I got plans still! just gotta get there xD
> 
> I love my comments <3  
> feed me more! =^_^=


	16. Recognise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellu!  
> I know I'm a little later than usual!  
> This week has been hell and Ive barely had a calm minute!  
> gah!  
> but Ive manage to get a chapter for you all >_<  
> now I skimmed thru the proofreading, I'm sorry. don't kill me!
> 
> enjoy :)

April quickly came around. I had been swamped with assignments, I swear I’ve lived in the studio this whole week.

“Levi.”

 

I looked up from my canvas only to be met by sharp emeralds. Armin was standing with his arms crossed in a tense stance. I put my brush down with a scowl. Something was clearly bothering the omega. I glanced at the clock, 6.20 pm. The blonde ran a hand through his hair.

 

“We could use your help tomorrow, are you free?”

 

“We?”

 

“Me, Mikasa and Eren.”

 

My nostrils flared, It wasn’t often Armin looked actually bothered by something. This wasn’t just an invitation to go out for Saturday drinks. My eyes flickered to the door, just now realizing the two mentioned alphas were standing right outside. Their heads turned either way down the hallway, guarding.

 

“It’s for work, we could use all the backup we can get.”

 

My gaze wandered back to the blonde in front of me. His brows were furrowed. I nodded.

 

“What do I have to do?”

 

“Just come with, act normal. It should all be fine.”

 

“Alright.”

A smile tugged at the corner of his lip before he turned and headed out the door. The Yeager’s nodded back at me, then the three of them disappeared down the hallway. What did I just get myself into? I pinched the bridge of my nose. Might as well go home, no point in focusing on painting now.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

  
  


 

 

 

When I stepped into Armin’s apartment the next evening the living area was empty. I could hear voices from the office so I took my shoes of walked over. Mikasa and Armin where lent forward looking at one of the monitors. Their voices were hushed and they spoke in rapid German. I cleared my throat and they both snapped their heads up.

 

“Oh, good Levi you are here.”

 

Mikasa gave me a curt nod before slipping past me. The omega flicked of the monitors then walked up to me. His eyes had an agitated spark in them. I gently cupped his cheek, a small wave of that agitation was seeping out from the omega.

“What is going on?”

 

“Some of the omegas we have contact with have gone missing. We are going to one of the bars in the area.”

Armin said coldly and nuzzled into my touch. I nodded. With a sigh he took my hand and dragged me out into the living room.

 

“Are we ready to leave guys? Eren is waiting downstairs.”

Mikasa was leaning onto the couch, waiting for us. Armin gave her a short nod and grabbed his jacket. I grinned internally, did Eren not have permission to come in here? I quickly had to snap out of my smug thoughts as the other two already stepped out the front door.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

The car ride was fairly quiet and somewhat awkward. The two alphas in the front seat were bickering quietly. I glanced at Armin, He just sent me a shrug then returned to look out the window. The mood felt loaded and tense. I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes.

 

 

Twenty minutes later we pulled into a dark semi abandoned parking lot behind a brick building. I could see a bunch of dumpsters and junk piled up, my nose scrunched up.

 

“Yeah sorry this isn’t the best area.”

The omega excused before exiting the car. I shrugged, it wasn’t so much that I judged it. It just reminded me of my childhood, something I rather not think about.

The four of us walked around the building and entered a dimly lit bar. The air was heavy with cigarette smoke, I could see Armin’s eyes narrow. Honestly I think he was more bothered by any of this than me.

 

“The smoke will make it hard to scent this place.”

Eren muttered quietly before heading over to the bar. I sent him a glance before looking questioningly at Mikasa and Armin. The female gestured over to a booth in the back corner and we walked over sitting down.   
  
  


“Eren might be strong and incredibly stubborn, but he actually has a rather good nose.” Mikasa leaned over the table, speaking in a low voice. “I’m the strongest, and you already know what Armin does.”

  
  


The strongest huh, I raised an eyebrow and sent her a smirk. She leaned back with an eye roll, mumbling something about ‘men’.

  
  


“We should test that one day.” My grin widened.

 

“No, no you should not.” Armin elbowed me in the ribs, sparkle in his eyes. “Don’t be such an alpha.”

 

Eren returned with a round of beers. I happily accepted and sat back. Nothing else happened for a while, we just sat there enjoying our drinks. 

  
  
  
  


It had been maybe an hour when the other two alphas suddenly got up. I held back a surprised growl and narrowed my eyes.

 

“Stay.”

Mikasa barked out to Armin before she and Eren disappeared somewhere towards the back. I turned to my omega. He was tense, spinning the empty beer bottle in his hand.

  
  


“They must off scented something.”

He said with a leveled voice. I scowled and scanned the room, trying to discreetly scent the air. I snorted when the sour smell of cigarettes was all that invaded my nose. Armin chuckled low and I turned to glare a little at him.

 

 

“So are you drawing this place later?”

 

“Already have.” Armin sat back and crossed his legs, cocking his head towards the back.

 

“Though they changed the backdoor, it’s not the same.”

 

I sucked in a breath and looked towards where he nodded. Not that I would know if it was different. The new one looked sturdy. I scowled. Would they really kidnap omegas and use them in such a public space. Who am I kidding, of course they would.

“Do you think they are here?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s a possibility, let’s wait for the others.”

 

We went back to waiting quietly. I spotted a couple alphas looking in our direction, well rather at the omega by my side. Of course that earned them a glare. Eventually I shifted closer and pulled Armin up on my lap. He sent me a look, but quickly a sly smirk spread on his lips.

 

“Possessive much alpha?”

He whispered low in my ear. I growled low and nuzzled into his soft hair. The omega laughed a little but wrapped his arms around my neck.

“How are you doing on your assignments, will you be ready in time?”

 

“I’m not missing a single minute this time around.”

 

There is no way in hell I would miss out on spending the heat with him. Sure I was swamped in work, but I’m not an asshole. My nose was still buried in his hair, it smelled better than the rest of this room. My gaze wandered across the room, people were still sending us glances. I bit back a low snarl.

 

“We need to leave now.”

Mikasa’s sudden appearance had me jump. Armin was already of my lap and on his feet. Eren was nowhere to be seen. Before I knew it we were already outside, walking briskly to where we left the car.

  
  


“What happened?!”

Armin spat out while slipping into his seat. I followed, almost not getting my door closed before the female alpha revved the engine and took off with a roar.

  
  


“Eren got a lead, he’s sniffing it out, but they recognized you Armin.”

 

“Shit.”

 

The car fell silent. I had no idea what the hell just happened, but it didn’t sound good. I reached to grab Armin’s arm. Was he in danger right now? My body was trembling, mostly with anger. I wouldn’t let anyone touch him. His dark emerald eyes turned to me, something apologetic swept over his face.

 

“Levi, I’m ok. Don’t worry this happens all the time.”

 

I glanced at Mikasa and she nodded agreeingly. I allowed my body to relax but I stayed alert. Armin rolled his eyes but moved over and leaned onto my shoulder. My arms wrapped around him again. I wondered what Eren had found.

 

 

Mikasa dropped us off at the Sigma complex before taking off with a roar again. Armin looked up at me, arms around my neck.

 

“Are you staying the night?”

 

“Is that even a question?”

I muttered and brushed his fringe out of his eyes. The omega seemed to relax, I wondered if things were really ok. I dropped my hand to the small of his back and urged him through the heavy safety doors of the apartment building.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

When I woke up the next morning the omega was already missing from the bed. I noted the low mumbling and smell of coffee from the kitchen. After stretching and taking a minute to wake up, I rolled out of bed. When I entered the room Armin looked up and smiled, offering a mug. I scrunched my nose and smelled the coffee.   
  


 

“We’ll be over soon as we have breakfast.”

The blonde quickly said, finishing off his phone call.

 

“We going somewhere that actually has tea?”   
  


“I take offense to that, but yes in fact we are, lucky you!”

The omega gave my chest a small push before walking past me over to the fridge.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Yeager’s, If you are free.”

 

“Any special reason?”

 

“Grisha wants to talk to you.”

 

“Me?” I was surprised, sure the Man had seemed polite, but what did he want me.

 

 

 

Breakfast was a quick task and soon we were heading out the door. My car was still parked from yesterday so we go in it. Luckily it’s getting warmer outside in the mornings so the pile of junk wasn’t freezing cold anymore.

 

Armin still had to guide me a couple turns, though the drive didn’t take long. He sighed looking out at the house.

 

“Can you believe I actually grew up in here?”

 

“With your school uniform? Yes.”

I smirked. The omega turned to me with an angry glare and slapped my arm. I chuckled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He huffed but smiled, then stepped out of the car. I followed. The gate creaked as we pushed it open and headed up the small walkway. The hedge was green now and some flowers sprouted in pots near the porch.

 

Armin knocked and not soon after the door opened, revealing a rather tired looking Eren. The alpha did perk up when he saw us. We stepped in, the brunet disappearing down the hall to the kitchen.

  
  


“Ah Levi!” Carla came out a minute later while I was still taking off my shoes. “I’ll make Tea!”

 

“Carla, we have to speak to Grisha first.” Armin said shortly but politely.

 

“You Men, Tea should always come first!”

 

“Hey I agree with that.”

I said and crossed my arms. The older omega giggled and covered her mouth with a hand. The blonde omega however slapped my arm again before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the basement door.

 

“I guess Tea will have to wait, Mrs. Yeager.”

I smiled at her before promptly being dragged down a set of stairs.

 

We stepped through the door at the bottom, it opened up into an office space with a dark hallway to the left. Grisha sat behind his desk and looked up as we entered. The man smiled and pushed the round glasses up his nose.

 

“Ah perfect, you are here! Take a seat please.”

The alpha pointed to the chair in front of him. This situation feels a bit weird, I hesitated. The man smirked and chuckled.

“I won’t hurt you Levi, I just want to discuss something.”

 

“Ok…”

I stalked over slowly and sat down on the chair, my eyes locked on the older man. Armin stopped behind me, hand on my shoulder. Grisha cleared his throat and leaned over to dig out something from a drawer.

  
  


A brown file was soon pushed over the table, I looked down at it. My eyes whined in surprise and I looked back up into the small round glasses. The other alpha spoke calmly.

 

“Hange, Zoë. What do you know about her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles eyebrow*  
> look its my famous, 'let's end the chapter with one sentence then leave it hanging', tactic! lol
> 
> I'm gonna be swamped the weekend as well so don't expect a update until earliest tuesday.  
> also on monday October 2'nd its my birthday! give me some love lol  
> I need it! XD  
> Damn I sound desperate XD
> 
> Love you all <3  
> Cya next time!


	17. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellu so here we are again!
> 
> I'm really pressed for time lately but I will not give up on this I swear!  
> Thanks for being patient with me <3
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hange, Zoë. What do you know about her?”

 

Instantly I was on the defensive, my shoulders went stiff. Armin’s grip on them tightened, holding me back... I glared at the older alpha.

 

“Why do you care?”

My nostrils flared. The man across the desk leaned back with a sigh and pushed his glasses up his nose. His posture was relaxed compared to my tense one. Sure I trusted Armin, but I didn’t know anything about this man.

 

Grisha put his elbows on the desk and laced his fingers, leaning his chin against them, contemplating. The silence in the room was not helping the situation.

 

“From my findings, I can see she’s a brilliant scientist.”   
  


“Damn right she is.”

I barked back. No matter how annoying the beta was, how much she pushed my limits. I would always defend her. A creepy smirk spread on the older alphas face. I growled low only to be swatted by the omega behind me.

  
  


“Levi there is no need to be on edge.”

Grisha chuckled and cocked his head. My eyes narrowed but I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms.

 

“Get to the point.”

“I would like to recruit her.” The alpha opposite to me raised an eyebrow and gestured around the room. “Both for my hospital and for my less, well official business.”

  
  


My mouth fell open in utter surprise before I had the chance to collect myself and sit up straight again.

“Why are you asking me this?”

 

Why indeed, why not go straight to Hange herself?

 

“Could she deal with the pressure?”

 

I snorted and a small smirk tugged on the corner of my lip.

“I think the more correct question is if you can deal with Hange.”

 

“So you think she would be a good candidate?”

 

“She’s extremely pushy, don’t know personal space, never sleeps or showers. But yes, she is extremely smart and knows her things.”

Grisha nodded and picked the file back up. He put it into the drawer of his desk.

 

“Excellent, Thank you levi.”

 

“She is a close friend to me, Family. You better treat her right.”

I sent the other alpha a warning glare but he only smiled wide back.

  
  


“I’m sure she will be delighted. Now I’m sure my wife’s patient with the tea is running out. We better go and show our faces.”

Grisha chuckled again and got up from his chair.

  
  
  


When we headed up the stairs I leaned over close to Armin’s ear.

 

“A warning would have been nice.”

 

“What’s the fun in that?”

The omega snickered then kissed my cheek. I grunted but wrapped my arm around him, teasing little shit.

 

 

 

We made it to the top of the stairs and stepped out in the sunny hallway. Armin took my hand and led me into the kitchen. Carla clapped her hands and smiled when she spotted us.

 

“Finally! Levi you want tea right?”

 

“Would be lovely Carla.”

 

Armin walked over to what looked like an extremely fancy coffee maker and was fiddling with the buttons. I grinned, watching him stretch to reach something in a cupboard. A snort behind me caught my attention. Eren was sitting by the small breakfast table, dark circles under his eyes. He was pushing a spoon around a sad looking bowl of cereal.

 

“You look like shit.”

I smirked and walked over to sit down at the table as well.

 

“Thanks.”

The younger barked back before groaning and running a hand through his hair. Whatever happened last night must really off taken the energy out of him. I looked up when Armin sat next to me, cradling a mug of coffee. The omega sent me a soft smile before blowing on his hot drink.

 

“What did dad want, anyway?”

Eren said before shoveling some of the soggy cereal into his mouth, making me cringe.

 

“Grisha wants to recruit Hange.”

Armin’s soft voice was laced with that teasing tone. I could see a smug smirk hiding behind the mug. Eren’s eyes blew wide.

 

“Oh no. please tell me you are joking.”

The tanned alpha groaned and hid his face behind his hands. I chuckled.

  
  


“I mean come on Eren, She is brilliant. Of course Mr. Yeager would want her.”

 

“Yeah Eren she is brilliant, why can’t you see that?”  

 

Dam Armin and I are too good at this. The younger alpha was groaning, head on the table, trying to hide under his arms.

 

“Sweetie come on now, it can’t be that bad.” Carla walked over and Stroked Eren’s hair. “Get your face off my table please.”

 

“But Muuum!” The alpha whined.

 

“Eren what are you crying about now?”

We all looked up as Mikasa walked into the kitchen, she gave me a nod before heading over to grab something to eat.

 

 

 

This was nice. A Sunday morning with family. The bickering and small talk, hot drinks and sun that’s slowly rising. It's something I’ve never had until now. I didn’t realize how nice it actually feels. I leaned over and kissed Armin’s hair. He gave me all of this.

  
  


 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wednesdays, they are the worst. I swear they feel longer than any other day of the week. Time seems to move more slowly, and you are always more tired. I pinched the bridge of my nose with a groan. Well at least everyone seems to be feeling equally shitty. With a glance around the room it was easy to see that everyone was half asleep with their lunches in front of them.

 

I was perched at my normal corner table, eyes on the lockers, trying to spot my omega. Armin normally came around here at this time. I reached out for my tea only to notice it had gone cold. Perfect, can it get any worse?

  
  


“LEEEEVVII!”

 

Fuck, why do I open my mouth?

I looked up just in time for Hange to slam into me. The beta’s eyes were even crazier than normal.

 

“You won’t BELIEVE this! Omg!”

She was screeching right in my ear and I growled low pushing at her.

 

 

“Hange get of me and talk like a normal human being.”

 

“BUT LEEEVI!!”

 

Her lanky arms were wrapped tight around me, the beta bouncing up and down. Whatever happened had gotten her extremely excited. I groaned and rolled my eyes, my brain rattling from the bouncing.

“What happened?”

 

“The Grisha Yeager offered me an internship! Levi omg this is HUGE!”

The beta’s arms dropped, only to flail above her head. I only scoffed and scowled at her. I had always been bad at pretending to be surprised. I couldn’t even be bothered to try.

 

“Congratulations?”

 

“OMG LEVI!”

Hange grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth. I snarled low and tried to swat her hand away. Her eyes were locked on mine, they were sparkling with excitement and a hint of annoyance.

“You don’t get it! It’s Grisha Yeager! The head of THE Sina General! Just the biggest hospital in the whole region! Have you seen their lab?!”

 

At this point I couldn’t help but smirk just slightly. The beta was really excited about this, I’m happy this opportunity came her way. I swatted her hands away, she started to squeal again and started rambling something about machines that I don’t even understood half of. I grunted and leaned back in my chair, hoping she would shut up soon.

 

“Where is your little omega?”   
  
  


“Maybe you scared him off?” I cocked an eyebrow at her. The beta looked shocked, I had to try hard not to laugh. 

 

“Oh and also, Yeager, as in Eren Yeager?”

  
  


The betas mouth fell open, this time I couldn’t help but chuckle low. Sure Hange was smart, but sometimes she got blindsided by the small details.

 

“OMG! YOU ARE RIGHT! HOLY SHIT I NEED TO GO FIND HIM RIGHT NOW!”

 

The beta barely finished her sentence before skidding down the hall in a manhunt for Eren. I snorted and grinned to myself, almost feeling sorry for the younger alpha. His afternoon was just about to get a hell of a lot louder.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

  
  


 

 

 

You know those weird shops? The ones that have everything from art supplies to ramen noodles? Yeah I somehow found myself in one on the way back from school. I shook my head, at least the place looked clean. The fact it was almost nine at night on a Wednesday might be another factor to why it was so quiet.

 

I was stalking down the aisles looking for some decent sketchbooks and pens. I stopped now and then picking something only to put it back down. The quality of the items obviously wasn’t great, but hey students can’t be too picky. I chucked a package of pencils in my cart before turning towards the checkout.

 

Just as I took the last corner something caught my eye. It was a big wire basket stacked high with rolled up blankets in all colors. I scowled, why the hell did I stop for this? I scanned the pile. A beige one stuck out and I couldn’t take my eyes off it. I sighed and reached out to grab it, it was soft and slightly fuzzy. For some reason I felt like I couldn’t put it down again. With a grunt I added it to my basket, then angrily stomped off to find some tea. Surely they would have some in here somewhere.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

“Levi.”

Familiar Arms wrapped around me from behind. I smiled as the omega placed a soft kiss on my hair. I looked up from my canvas.

 

“Yes? my sweet omega?”

 

“Don’t be cheesy, come over for dinner tomorrow?”

 

I chuckled and put my brush down. It was Friday and I already spent all the nights this week in the studio. It made me feel bad for not spending so much time with Armin. But in the end I was only trying to get ahead on my assignments so I could spend the heat with him.

 

“Of course I will.”

 

“Good, come at 7.”

 

“Not gonna feed me first?”

 

“Oh shut up, you know what I meant.”

The omega gave me a playful push. I growled and pulled him close before giving him a soft kiss. The blonde climbed up on my lap in the chair, it was a little tight on space but it worked. I smiled and wrapped my hands around his waist. He leaned his forehead on mine.

 

“When is your heat?”

 

“We still have around a week.” The omega smirked and cocked his head, emerald eyes sparkling. “You seem eager.”

 

“Why shouldn’t I be? I’m not about to leave you hanging.”

 

“I wouldn’t let you anyway.” Armin smirked and nibbled at my neck, to close to my scent gland, drawing a small gasp from me. “I would tie you down to the bed and have my way with you alpha.”

 

I groaned and closed my eyes. Yes He will be the death of me.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Oh god I’m so lame. I pinched the bridge of my nose before swiping the key card, unlocking Armin’s apartment. I glanced down at the green present bag in my left hand. He will probably laugh at me but what the hell. I took another breath before stepping into the apartment.

  
  


Like usual the blonde was in the kitchen, swirling around like a maniac cooking. I had learned pretty quickly not to get in his way when he was cooking. I chuckled and took my shoes off.

 

“Well I’m here, I brought you something.”

 

“A present? For me?”

 

The omegas head perked up from the cooker, I sent him a soft smile and lifted the bag so he could see it. Armin laughed a little then grabbed a frying pan and lifted it off the cooker. Soon he had the food plated.

 

“Let me feed you first, since you seemed very adamant about that.”

I snorted but walked over and sat down at the table with him. We ate mostly in quiet, the omega talking about his week. I listened intently with that soft smile on my lips. Once we finished, after Armin stole the last pieces of my chicken, we did the dishes.

 

“Ok so what did you get me?”

The omega wiped his hands then stalked over towards the couch, looking for where I left the bag. I scowled and followed.

 

“It’s nothing great.”

I muttered and sat down next to him, watching as his small hands reached into the bag. The emerald eyes widening slightly at the contact with the content. A curious glint in his eyes as he pulled out the fuzzy beige blanket.

 

“Oh I like it.”

 

“Yeah? That’s good.”

 

Armin didn’t say anything else, silence filled the room and my gaze wandered off towards the TV. Why did I do this, well he said he liked it.

 

Then in the corner of my eye I saw the omega nuzzle the blanket against his face, continuing down towards his neck. A pang of pride swept through me.  _ Omega likes gift _ . I gave myself a small mental slap for how lame it was to get this happy.

 

“I’m glad you like it.”

I said with a low voice, pulling him in for a hug, placing a soft kiss on his hair. The omega gave a content sigh and let himself be held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to turn up that fluff again xD
> 
> Poor Eren? lol
> 
> Fluffy blankets for everyone!  
>  
> 
> Again ty all for reading, we're almost at 50 kudos! like omg o.o  
> *flails*  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment <3  
> Cya all next time!


	18. Syrupy sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH!  
> hellu! XD  
> I'm to hyped about this, it's not even anything to good!  
> It just a lot of random stuff! but god it's cute!
> 
> >.<

The next week I kept checking in on the omega every day, calling and texting. On Wednesday he didn’t answer. I paced in the studio for a couple of minutes before grabbing my bag with a snort.  _ Fine I'll go check _ . My heart was racing as I hurried down the hallway. Surely he would off called if something was wrong.

 

 

I growled when I sat down behind the wheel in my car. It’s not like me to get this worked up, I took a deep breath.  _ Omega is fine _ . I shook my head. Hange would laugh if she saw you like this, get a grip. I ran a hand through my hair before starting the car.

 

 

It was 8pm when I pulled up outside the Sigma complex. I really hadn’t realized how late I had been working. Again I hadn’t been paying attention to much of anything. With a sigh I grabbed my things and hurried to lock the car behind me and walked inside the building.

 

 

I tried calling Armin again while waiting for the elevator, still no answer. I growled and tapped my foot.

 

”What are you so upset about?”

The question came from a deep buttery voice next to me. I swirled my head around, then up. For fuck sake I forgot about Erwin. I scowled at him and crossed my arms.

 

”I'm not.”

 

”Levi.”

 

”Armin isn't picking up his phone.”

Erwin just chuckled, those bushy eyebrows raising mockingly on his stupid face.

 

”What?!”

I snapped at him, my focus turning back to the elevator as the doors pinged open. The tall Alpha next to me holding his hands up defensively. I glared sideways at him, causing the blonde to chuckle.

 

”We should go out someday Levi, I have a lot of catching up to do. Clearly.”   
  


”Yeah maybe.”

I scoffed and stepped into the elevator, my eyes trained on Erwin. It’s not that I didn’t like him, we both had mutual respect for each other. It’s more than we are complete opposites, I'm angry and hard, He's polite and soft.

 

”I'll call you Levi!”

The taller alpha waved as the metal doors shut me in and I started my travel up through the building. My attention now fully back to the omega. I scowled when we stopped on the third floor, the doors sliding open.

 

 

A group of omeg as peered into the elevator, the gaze of six females meeting my steel glare. They all gasped and stepped back. I cleared my throat and tried to relax my posture, the last thing I wanted was to scare them.

”We-we'll wait.”

The foremost omega stuttered out, she had black long hair in low pigtails. I bowed my head to them as a nod. Damn I'm fucking up everything today. I sighed as the doors slipped close again. If it wasn’t for the fact I was in an elevator I probably would have slammed my head against the wall in frustration.

 

 

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed heavily, staring at my omegas front door. There was no way of telling if he was home or not. Do I knock? I sighed heavily again, shifting my weight. Fuck it. I muttered and dug my key card out, swiping it in the door. It clicked open and I stepped through.

 

 

Emerald eyes met me, first surprised then slightly amused, before they rolled. The omega turning back to the TV. I huffed staring at him. The blonde was just casually draped over the couch, the beige blanket covering his legs. Nothing looked wrong, he was just relaxing like normal. I scowled, putting my bag down.

”I tried to call you.”

 

”I know.”

 

”Are you ok?”

I walked over towards him, leaning my arms on the back of the couch by his head. The omega locked back at me with a teasing smile.

 

”I'm just fine Levi.”

 

I huffed again, nuzzling into his soft hair, placing a small kiss on his head.

 

”I was worried you know?”

The omega giggled then turned back to the flat screen. I rolled my eyes and walked around the couch. Armin moved his legs to make enough room for me to sit. Soon as I did he placed them back on my lap. I glanced at him.

 

“So you are ok?”

 

”Levi if my heat had started you would be able to smell it.” The omega said, voice laced with a teasing tone. I grunted and gave his legs a small shove. ”So am I getting this right? You all of sudden realized you hadn’t heard anything from me and came chasing me all the way to my house?”

 

I do realize how stupid I acted and now he was rubbing it in my face. The little shit. I muttered, sulking on my end of the couch. He really had me wrapped around those slender little fingers. I would never hear the end of this. I sent him a stare, but the omega was focused on the TV, a sly smirk playing on his lips.

 

I growled low and shifted my position so I was facing him, my arms trapping him against the armrest. Armin raised an eyebrow, a quirky smirk still on his face.   
  


”Yes alpha?”

I growled low and nuzzled into his hair. I just didn’t want anything to happen to him. The omega laughed softly and wrapped his arms around my neck, laying down more on the couch. I pressed myself against him, feeling his scent wrap around me. Sweet and soothing.   
  


”Levi, I will call you. I want you here.”   
  


”You better.”

I muttered and nibbled at his collarbone. I don’t know why I was feeling so worried and on edge about it. Maybe it was just the feeling of not knowing exactly when things would happen. I normally planned everything in my life, but this could hit at any time.   
  


”Would it make you feel better if you spent the nights here for the rest of the week?”

The omega was running his hands slowly through my hair. I sighed and rested my chin on his shoulder.

 

”I'm acting like some clingy stuck up kid.”

 

Armin laughed, the vibrations spreading through me. I smiled softly and pulled back to look at him. ”Calling me all day is just a tad clingy.”

 

I snorted and shook my head.

”Sorry.”   
  


”It’s alright.” The omega smiled warmly, brushing the fringe out of my eyes. ”So did you want to stay?”   
  
  


I laid my head back down on his chest.

”Yeah I think I would like that.”   
  
  
  


_ Alpha wants to look after omega. _

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Luckily neither of us had any classes on the Friday, I was looking forward to getting some more sleep. I always slept better with Armin around. However I was rudely awakened by the covers abruptly being pulled off me.

  
  


”Levi make breakfast, I need to wash the sheets.”   
  


I groaned and rolled over, I knew I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again even if I tried. The omega sighed and I peeked at him. He was tapping his foot waiting for me to move. I chuckled and stretched slowly before getting out of bed.

”What do you want for breakfast my dear?”

 

”Pancakes.”

 

”Coming right up.”

Well after I had a shower, I started to make my way into the joined bathroom. With a scoff I realized there were no towels.

 

”Armin where are the towels?”

 

”In the wash!”

The shower has to wait then I guess, I sighed but accepted my faith. I walked back past the omega who was furiously pulling the covers and sheets of the bed. I chuckled low, guess I’m not the only one who goes on cleaning rampages.

 

I stalked out in the kitchen and started to pull out the things for the requested pancakes. The blonde moved from the bedroom to the other bathroom with a massive pile of sheets. I shook my head, quietly cooking.

When I plated the last couple fluffy pancakes Armin padded into the kitchen. He nabbed one of them and sat down at the table. I followed and tried to place a soft kiss on his hair, only to be hissed at. I smirked and sat down opposite to him.

 

“You alright Armin?”

 

“I-m fine.”

He muttered, muffled by the food in his mouth. The omega was scarfing the breakfast down like it was trying to run from him.

 

“Slow down sweetie, you will choke.”

I was met with an angry emerald glare and raised my hands defensively.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

After breakfast the omega huffed and sat down on the couch. He flipped through the channels stopping on some cooking show. I washed the dishes then followed and flopped down next to him. Armin seemed a bit more relaxed now. The blonde nuzzled up to me, his head falling onto my shoulder.   
  


My nose dipped into his soft hair, he smelled nice today. I smiled and grabbed the fuzzy blanket and pulled it over us.  _ This is nice _ . My hands wrapped around the small omega.

 

 

After about half an hour Armin was huffing annoyed and shifting in his spot. I rubbed his back gently.

“You alright?”

 

“Yeah… just.”

The omega huffed again and sat up, throwing the blanket off before standing up. I watched as he walked over to one of the cupboards by the entryway. He opened it and rummaged around a bit, I watched curiously. After pulling out another blanket and two cushions he came padding back.

  
  


“Stand up.”

I knew better than to argue so I got up, watching as he rearranged the cushions adding the new ones.

“Lay down.”

 

I chuckled low but laid down on my side. Armin nodded happily and laid down with his back towards my chest. After placing a kiss on his shoulder I pulled the fresh blanket over us.

 

“Better?”

I asked softly. The omega hummed, attention already back on the TV.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Halfway through the second episode of the cooking show the laundry machine finished. Armin growled but threw the blankets off him and disappeared into the bathroom. I took the chance to walk over to the kitchen and grab some drinks for us.

 

When I returned the omega was already waiting on the couch, curled up in the one corner. I held out a bottle of water and he took it.

 

“Did you need help with anything?”

I felt kind of bad just watching him clean all on his own. Armin shook his head.

 

“It’s fine, this is the last load that needs drying.”

 

“Alright.”

I nodded and sat down again. Couple minutes later the omega had snuggled up on my lap again. My fingers running through his silky hair.

Another cooking show and half a movie later the dryer beeped. When Armin didn’t move I gently squeezed his shoulder. His eyes flew open, he must have dozed off.

 

“Your laundry is done.”

 

“Finally.”

The omega sat up and stretched before getting up. Once again he disappeared into the other bathroom. I glanced at the clock, it was coming up for lunch.

 

“Armin should I make lunch?”

It took a couple minutes for the blonde to reappear, the same mountain of sheets in front of him. I couldn’t help but chuckle a little. I would’ve helped if he asked.

 

“No I will make something once I finished making the bed.”

 

“Alright.”

I sent him a soft smile. The Omega didn’t linger, he slipped into the bedroom. The door slammed slightly as he kicked it with his foot. I stretched and laid back down on the couch, remote in my hand.

 

 

My attention perked when the blonde walked past me to the cupboard in the hallway again. He was muttering to himself, brows furrowed. His hips swayed as he dug through it. I watched him get up on his toes, adorably stretching to the top. I snorted to hide a laugh as a bunch of sheets toppled over the omega, a string of curse words following.

 

“Do you need help Armin?”

 

“No.”

He snapped at me, stomping past me towards the bedroom. I got up and walked over to the abandoned pile on the floor, he had only grabbed a couple things then left rest. Carefully I folded them and put them back. Damn, I also had to stand on my tip toes. Good thing we were alone.

When I was done folding there was still no sight on the omega. I hummed low and walked over to the couch, grabbing the beige blanket and headed for the bedroom.

 

“Armin?” I knocked lightly before pushing the door open.

 

He was standing by the side of the bed with an angry scowl, pillows and covers scattered all around the floor. A smirk tugged at the corner of my lips.

“What’s wrong?”

 

The omega threw his hands out dramatically.

“I don’t know! It just doesn’t feel right!”

He exclaimed annoyed, rubbing his forehead.

 

How adorable. I chuckled low, unable to hold it in. Angry Emerald eyes snapped up and glared at me, his nostrils flared.

 

“What’s funny!?”   
  


“Are you nesting?”   
  


“No! Fuck off!”

The omega launched a pillow and it smacked me right in the face. Ok, ok I should know better than to tease my omega. But come on, can it get any cuter? I walked over slowly, holding the blanket out. I wrapped it and my arms around him, enveloping him in my scent.

 

“Is this better?”

 

The omega sighed but leaned into me.

“Yes.”

 

“Come on, let’s just make the bed normally for now?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

I nuzzled into Armin’s cheek, causing him to giggle softly. That’s better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fwuuu :3  
> *flails*
> 
> also we hit 50 kudos! woopa!  
> I love you all <3  
> Leave a comment if there anything you want to see!  
> I'm open to suggestions!
> 
> see you all next time <3


	19. Roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here >_<  
> I promise I'm not dead >_<
> 
> Sorry! I just had a lot this week!  
> but here's a chapter!
> 
> I can't promise I will behave better in the future, but I will try and at least give you guys 1 chapter a week!  
> I have plot for this! I just need to get there XD

Saturday I again woke to an empty bed. I sighed and rolled over. Armin’s heavy scent was still lingering in the room, a smirk spread over my lips. That’s until a soft pained groan came from the other side of the closed bathroom door. I sat up, running a hand through my fringe trying to tame it.

 

“Armin?”

When I didn’t get an answer I shuffled off the bed and made my way over. I knocked carefully on the door, it was locked. The blonde didn’t normally bother locking it. A grunt came from the other side and I chuckled softly.

 

“You ok in there?”  


“No.”

 

The omega went silent again, I shifted uneasily on my feet. Couple minutes later I heard a flush then the sink running. I stepped aside as the lock clicked open. The disshelfed omega peeking the door open an inch. _Ah_. I couldn’t help but wrinkle my nose a little.

“I swear if you make fun of me I will kick you out.”

 

I let my face melt into something softer then reached out to gently touch his cheek. He didn’t look happy about it but lent into my touch just slightly.

 

“I won’t I’m sorry. Do you need anything?”

 

“Can you get me some water?”

 

“Of course.”

 

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his hair, favoring the blonde hair over his clammy forehead. Once I stepped back the door closed again, lock sliding shut. I made my way over to the kitchen, fishing out two bottles of water from the fridge.

 

When I returned and knocked gently again it was quiet at first. I frowned and lent on the wall, trying to be patient.

 

“Just leave it outside Levi.”

The omegas voice was strained, my stomach twisted. I wanted to help. It was stupid, there was nothing I really could do. I pinched the bridge of my nose. With a sigh I put the bottles on the floor.

 

“I’ll be in the living room ok? Call if you need anything.”

 

“I will thank you.”

I stalked back out of the room, closing the bedroom door for good measure. This is probably why he didn’t want me staying here in the first place until the heat had really kicked off. With a groan I flopped down on the couch. Well it really shouldn’t be too much longer. The alpha in me was getting extremely impatient.

 

 

   
  


 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

About an hour later the omega came padding in the living room, wrapped in his blanket. I looked up, holding my arms out in a silent invitation. He quietly came over and nuzzled up to me. I wrapped my arms around him closely and then we just laid there.  


“How are you feeling?”  


I broke the silence, placing a soft kiss on the blonde hair. Armin sighed and shifted, looking up at me with furrowed brows.

 

“Sore, hot.”

He groaned and pushed off the couch. I let him go and watched how he disappeared into the bedroom again.

 

It didn’t take him long to come back again, with a deep sigh he curled up next to me. My nose buried in his hair, inhaling deeply. The omega laughed softly.

 

“That tickles.”

 

I wrapped my arms around him, my hands slipping under his shirt to gently rub his stomach. Another deep sigh escaped the male and he melted into my touch. That familiar sense of pride rushed through me, I manage to make him feel better. I rolled my eyes at my own stupid instincts. Oh well might as well go with it.  


“Armin it’s almost lunch, want me to heat some soup?”

 

The blonde groaned but nodded and sat up.

“Yeah, it’s probably for the best.”

 

“Want some sandwiches too?”

 

“No.”

 

Armin almost cringed at the idea and I chuckled, earning me a glare. I got up leaving the omega on the couch. He huffed and wrapped the blanket closer to him. I wandered over to the fridge and pulled out the soup from yesterday. Not gonna lie the omegas freezer was full of soup and other homemade meals that were easy reheat. Of course they all tasted amazing.

 

 

I absently stirred the soup, thinking about everything and nothing. I wondered if Grisha had talked any more to Hange. I guess I could ask Armin about it if I was really that curious. I glanced over only to find the omega gone from the couch.

 

“Armin?”

I perked my head up, listening for the answer. To my surprise the low grunt came from his office. I shook my head returning to the soup. I guess he decided to distract himself with work.

 

After making a couple sandwiches for me, not at all in case the omega changed his mind. I grabbed two bowls and scooped up the food. I grabbed a tray and stacked it all on there, including two more bottles of water. Then headed over to the office. I knocked on the doorframe. The omega glanced over his shoulder, not putting down the drawing tablet in his hand.

 

“Hungry?”

 

“Mm.”

We ate in silence, except Armin scolding me when I tried to put the soup on his desk. Instead he pulled out a small table he was hiding under his desk. Always prepared, I assume this was not the first time he brought food into here. The omega ended up devouring his bowl and two sandwiches.

 

When the meal was done I leaned back in my chair and watched him work. I don’t know what building he was drawing, but lines appeared rapidly on the monitor. A façade quickly taking shape, it looked like some kind of old plantation mansion. Large pillars taking shape, framed by windows with black shutters. It was fascinating watching his hands quickly move across the pad in his hand.

The second story balcony was being detailed when the omega started squirming. I glanced over him, quickly making sure he was ok. His cheeks were flushed. I reached out and moved the fringe out of his eyes. Armin furrowed his brows in a vain attempt to keep the focus on his work.

 

“Armin we probably shou-”

 

“No I’m nearly done.”

 

He sighed and tugged at the collar of his shirt, before returning to the drawing. I leaned back in my chair again with a soft scowl. Stubborn little shit. Armin shifted again, his legs pressing together. I leaned forward again, my nose nuzzling into his hair. His scent pulling me in, I think I had been too focused on the art. I hadn’t realized how sweet it all of sudden smelled. I hummed softly, eyes slipping close.

 

“Levi.”

It was a low warning to let him finish his work, I knew it. But the omega under me squirmed again. His breath hitched when I started placing kisses along his face, down towards his neck.

 

“Bedroom?”

I asked, trying to coax him into putting down the tablet. Armin’s head lolled to the side. I smirked victoriously wrapped my arms around him.

 

“I’m almost done…” The blonde took a shaky deep breath, eyes half opening looking up at the monitor. “Just need to detail the roof.”

 

“The roof can wait.”

My voice was low, just behind his ear. My hands teasingly playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

“Levi.”

Armin whined and groaned, his eyes closing again. A shudder went through the omega. The sweet heavy scent of almonds and milk spiked. A low growl escaped my throat.

 

“If you don’t come with me now, I’m going to fuck you right here on the desk.”

I was deadly serious, he smelled so fucking irresistible right now. The omega gasped, arms wrapping around my neck.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

He said breathlessly, pissed off emerald eyes glaring at me. They had little effect on me when his body was trying to get as close to me as possible. I grinned and made easy work of lifting him up.

 

 

The omega yelped in surprise and wrapped his legs around my waist. His hands grasped for the back of my shirt, clinging on for dear life. I chuckled against his neck and wrapped my hands around his thighs.

 

 

We tumbled out in the living room. Armin’s head was nestled in the crock of my neck, nipping and kissing at the sensitive skin. I growled low, a low rumbling in my chest and deposited the omega on the couch. His hips on the armrest, head falling back on the seat.

 

The blonde went to sit up but lost his balance as I raised one of his legs. The back of his small shorts was soaked through, there were even some small glistening streaks of slick on his thighs. I licked my lips and groaned low at the sight. _Fuck_. I couldn’t resist leaning in, head spinning. Slowly I placed kisses along the soft thighs.

  


Suddenly I got smacked in the back of the head, with what I assume was a cushion that went on to fall on the floor. I blinked and looked up at the omega. What a sight he was, his shirt had ridden up his waist and chest, arms above his head. His breath was uneven and heavy, eyes half-lidded. Somehow he still had a sly smirk on his lips.

 

“Not on the couch you animal.”

The small male huffed out, I couldn’t tell if it was meant to sound like a warning or not. I rolled my eyes.

 

“What are you going to do about it?”

I teased, fingers trailing up to his waistband. The emerald eyes narrowed and he sucked in a breath. Mm, figured. I could feel his thighs trembling already.

 

The omega whimpered when I placed a bite on his soft thighs. I growled low and placed a soothing kiss on the red mark. My eyes traveled to the wet spot on the shorts, nostrils flaring. Armin yelped as I buried my face in the moist fabric. His thighs clamped together around my head.

 

“Levi!”

He barked out, my eyes moving up to meet his. I noted the cushion is his hand and decided I better behave before I got whacked again. I moved up, hands traveling up his sides, before wrapping around him. He seemed to get the idea and looped his arms around my neck again. Gently I lifted him up and moved towards the bedroom, holding back growls when the omega rolled his hips against me.

 

Armin hit the bed with a low thud, his eyes were locked on me while pulling his shirt of. His soft pale skin was flushed. Now that his focus was fully on me, his need escalated quickly. I smirked and stopped by the bed. The omega sat up and crawled over towards me, hands flying to the waistband of my trousers.

 

 

“Make this quick.”

Armin purred low, playfully. With a single tug he exposed me, his lips parting slightly. I growled and climbed up over him on the bed.

 

“Quick huh?”

My mouth found his neck, inhaling deeply before biting down softly. The omega mewled and squirmed before catching himself and scowled at me.

 

“Play nice.”

 

“I can’t do quick and nice.”

 

“Then sit back and let me do it.”

Armin muttered and gave my chest a push. I bit back a growl, my inner voice wanting nothing else than to turn him over, to see that perfect ass. At the same time I wanted to comply with his wishes.

 

I shook my head slightly to clear my head, with a small frustrated snort I grabbed both his cheeks and pulled him into a hungry kiss. The omega moaned softly and moved with me as I sat back against the headboard. Somehow with my hands never leaving him he got rid of his last clothing and straddled my lap again.

I leaned my forehead to his, huffing and catching my breath. My eyes blew wide when I felt him take my tip in, brain catching up with my body. Hands traveling to rub the small of his back.

“Armin, careful.”

 

“No time.”

The omega huffed, sinking down slowly on my length. I groaned, head flying back. It was tight but he was taking me in easy enough, small gasps escaping him. Once he was fully seated he let out a content sigh and leaned against me.

 

“Armin are you ok?”

My brows were furrowed in concern. Though that flew out the window as the omega started moving on my lap. The circle movement soon being replaced with small bounces. Up, down.

My hands settled on his hips. The blonde let out small gasps every time he sank down. I groaned watching the scene. Yeah I chose right, this was a great view. His pupils were dilated and making his eyes look dark.

 

“Alpha.”

A frustrated whimper escaped the omega, his legs trembling as he ground down on me. A growl escaped my throat and I thrust up to meet his movements. This seemed to be what he wanted as he mewled and slumped towards me.

 

I took over almost completely, moving the small male up and down in my lap. His soft moans edging me on, together with the nails digging into my back.

 

The feeling of my knot starting to swell seemed to give the smaller male some second wind. He moaned and sat up a bit more, grinding down, taking me impossibly deep.

“Please… I’m so close… I need your knot.”

 

A low snarl ripped out of my chest. How could I not give him anything he wanted. Two more thrusts and I flared fully in the omega. His walls clamped around me as he came violently between us, white shooting up our chests. Dots danced in my eyes when I followed, filling him up.

 

We collapsed back towards the headboard, sweaty and connected. My arms wrapped tightly around the blonde trembling male. Armin laughed softly, I hummed questioningly and nuzzled into his hair.

“I never got to finish my roof.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go!
> 
> *eyebrow wiggle*  
> I totally do that tho, work to try and distract myself XD
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed ^_^
> 
> look at all these views btw! holy crap guys! It makes me so happy <3  
> Don't be shy to comment I love them all <3  
> *flails*  
> cya all next time!


	20. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 chapters!  
> o.o  
> how did that happen! lol  
> thanks to everyone who is still here <3  
> we are almost at a 1000 views, thats nuts! 
> 
> This is a short chapter im sorry! Im trying to get to where i need to be!  
> there should be more serious stuff in the next chapter! I know where im going, its just about getting there >_<
> 
> oh well i rambled enough, hope you enjoy!

My friends, well Hange and Erwin, used say that for an artist I live an incredibly dull life. It consisted of immersing myself for days on end with my projects, fueled only with tea and pure stubbornness. Just me alone for days, eyes focused on what’s only in front of me. Insomnia keeping me up for hours working away.   
  


Now my world has expanded, or maybe my focus had just moved. Who even knows. Why am I even feeling so philosophic all of sudden. With a soft groaned I stretched out on the bed. The omega next to me sighed deeply in his sleep and curled up into a ball. His blonde hair still damp from the shower a couple hours ago.

 

A glance at my clock told me it was early morning. I observed the sleeping blonde. Last time I had checked the time it was 3PM. I snorted a quiet laugh and shook my head. My stomach rumbled and I frowned. Damnit. I glanced over at the omega next to me again. If I was quiet enough I could probably go make something to eat, but I don’t want to leave him. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying to hold back an irritated growl.  

 

After some debating I decided to ignore the side of me that was yelling to wrap myself around the omega and never leave. Silently I made my way off the bed, carefully as to not rouse the other male. Before heading out in the kitchen I took a moment to push open one of the windows, fresh spring air rushing into the room.

 

Sparsely dressed in only a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt I made my way over to the fridge. I knew very well the omega probably wouldn’t eat much, but maybe I could convince him with some pancakes.

 

_ Gotta feed omega _ .

 

Yeah, yeah, I know. I muttered to myself, taking out the eggs and milk. I started to hum low to myself to drown out the other side of me that was spewing all kinds of nonsense.

 

 

While whisking my mind wandered again. Even my professor was impressed with how much color I was using in my latest projects. Not gonna deny that most of them were themed with green, emerald green. A smile spread on my lips before I could stop myself. Yeah my world was changing.

 

 

The pan spat as I poured in the batter. Mikasa. I had found a lost part of my family, all because of my omega. Speaking of family, I had gained a new one as well. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at the thought of Eren.  _ The brat _ . He just knew how to find that button that made me want to punch his face in. Carla, her tea was absolutely top notch. A content sigh slipped over my lips.

 

“Hey.”

 

I jumped a little when the slender arms wrapped around my waist. Armin giggled softly in my ear, chin placed on my shoulder. Silently I scolded myself for acting so surprised.   
  


“You left the bed.”   
  


“Sorry I thought maybe you would be hungry.”  


I gestured lazily at the small pile of pancakes on the plate next to me. The hug tightened around me.

 

“Oh, I’m hungry.”

The omega purred, hands traveling down my body. I sucked in a breath and had to reach out and gently grab his wrist.

 

“Armin careful don’t burn yourself.”

I scowled tracing my fingers over his wrist, hoping that would serve as a distraction. Of course it didn’t. His small body pressed up against mine from behind.

 

“Let me just put this away, ok?”

He let out a short frustrated snort, but moved his hands to my waist again. I tapped my foot waiting for the pancake to finish.

 

“Levi~”

 

Hands smoothed down my sides again, dipping into my waistband. I groaned softly, a shiver traveling down my spine. Did he have to be so damn tempting? I turned my head and nuzzled into his hair.

 

“One minute Armin.”

Soft lips found my neck, sucking and placing small kisses. My chest rumbled and I struggled to empty the pan and turning off the stove. His scent had long taken over my senses, the hot breakfast now seeming less interesting. The omega giggled triumphantly. I turned around, placing my hands around his waist. I wasn’t surprised to see he was stark naked, sly smirk on his lips.

 

“You satisfied now Levi?”

The blonde licked those lips of his, eyes sparkling. I chuckled and took a gentle guiding step forward. My intention was to lead him towards the bedroom, but the omega continued backing up until he hit the counter behind him.

 

“Why don’t you have me for breakfast?”

Armin said sweetly, tilting his head just enough to expose that lovely throat. My nostrils flared and it was my time to lick my lips. I leaned in and buried my nose in the soft skin just under his jaw. Just a little, I just wanted to relish in that scent.

 

Soft hands trailed up my back, pulling my shirt off. It dropped somewhere to the side. I growled low as the action broke my contact with his neck. The sound got stopped by the omegas lips on mine, hungry and craving.

 

“Armin we are in the kitchen.”

I muttered low when we finally broke the kiss. The smaller male let out a complaining whine and rutted against my thigh.

 

“I don’t care.”

The blonde said, sounding rather determined, his hands pulling at my sweatpants.

 

“Let me take you to bed.”

Two can play this game. My grip around his waist tightened, I would hoist him over my shoulder if I had to.

 

Armin snickered quietly, biting his lip and looking up at me through his fringe. His head lolling to the side in a feigned act of innocence and submission I knew all too well. It was an act, but still a sight so fucking delicious. My eyes narrowed and my heart was racing. 

 

“Alpha I want your knot right now.”

_ Game over _ .

I let out a rather low but dominating growl. The omega squeaked as I quickly moved us back. Before I knew it I had him pinned down on his back on the kitchen table. I loomed over him, looking into his eyes.

 

“So you want me to have you for breakfast?”

My voice was dangerously low, I could feel a shiver run through the male under me. Still he smirked up at me, an expectant sparkle in his eyes.

 

“Ravish me.”

 

Oh I sure as hell will.

 

My one hand grabbed around his wrists and pinned them above his head. I leaned in and graced my teeth along collarbone. The omega gasped and leaned his head back, granting me better access to that gorgeous neck.

 

I gave his wrists a tug, sitting him up on the table edge. Slowly I trailed my lips down his chest. His hands flew into my hair, trying to push my head lower, hissing when I stopped halfway. I smirked and looked up at him.

 

“Ravish you?”

 

“Please.”

It was breathless and shaky, like his legs that barely touched the floor the way he was sitting right now.

 

Quickly I pushed him back on the table. The omega now splayed out with his arms over his head again. He groaned in a low warning but squirmed, legs spreading to grant me access.

I stepped out of my remaining clothes and moved forward. He looked back at me, that defiant smirk on his lips, like he was just playing me. I growled and loomed over him.  _ You are mine now.  _ He gasped when I pushed all the way in, his back arching.

 

I leaned forward, making sure I had a tight grip around his wrists.   
  


“This what you wanted?”   
  


“Yes.”   
  


“You are going to make the table dirty.”   
  


“Only so you can clean it.”

 

I growled again and gave a rather harsh thrust into him, it ripped a high moan out of his throat. I smirked and continued, setting a rather relentless pace. He continued to let out those delicious sounds. I snarled low my teeth was bared, hovering right above his throat.

 

Another couple thrusts later and the omega came undone under me. His head fell back, eyes slipping close as he spilled over himself. A low wanting whine fell over his lips. I gave him a low promising growl in return.  _ Don’t worry _ .

 

With a steady motion I manage to flip him on the table. My eyes now resting on his perfect ass.   
  


“Levi!”

Armin barked out but it melted into a moan when I picked up my pace again. There was no stopping now. I was close I had been for some time, but this was all about him. I groaned as the pressure in my gut grew. My mouth fell open when I started flaring. The omega groaned softly under me.

 

“Mm… please, knot me.”

 

Like I could stop now. With a low snarl I gave the final thrust that locked us together. The blonde trembled under me and let out a long shaky moan when I came in him. He pulsed around me and with a quiver let out another string of white ropes.

 

 

It took us a couple minutes to come off the high. My eyes cracked open, I don’t even remember closing them. Then I chuckled low, I was pretty much collapsed on top of the smaller male.

 

“What do we do now?”

 

“You are asking me? I know I said ravish, but damn Levi.”

 

I couldn’t help but laugh. Armin grunted under me, I stopped when he gave off a distinct scent of annoyance. I stroked his hair gently.   
  


“Sorry, come here lets slowly move onto the floor.”

 

It wasn’t easy but we manage to sit down, the omega perched on my lap. He looked back at me, glaring slightly, but leaned into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him.

 

“Don’t ever tell anyone about this.”

He warned.   
  


“We would never hear the end of it.”  


I grinned, causing the omega to roll his eyes before closing them. He relaxed into my embrace.

 

“I totally broke my own rule.”

Armin stated, a small grin spreading on his lips.

 

“At least it wasn’t your desk.”

 

“No, never the desk.”

 

We both laughed at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snickers*  
> see that's what happens when you get to into things XD
> 
> I will try and get more plot in next time.  
> Ty for being patient with me and for sticking with me <3  
> *hugs for everyone*
> 
> I love comments, good or bad! so don't be afraid to leave one!
> 
> cya again next time!


	21. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> *peeks out from under blanket*  
> No I'm not dead o.o
> 
> I'm not gonna be that person that tries to come up with excuses. Life just gets in the way sometimes, and Im pretty sure most people know that feeling!
> 
> Buuuut! here's a new chapter! so I hope you all enjoy!

My bag hit the ground with a thud, eyes lazily scanning the empty apartment. Dust had collected everywhere and I frowned.

 

“That’s what two weeks away does I guess.”

With I groan I pinched the bridge of my nose and headed for the kitchen. The silence was strangely unfamiliar. Armin’s heat had passed days ago, it was time to get back to real life.

I took my bucket of cleaning supplies and placed it on the coffee table, then rolled my sleeves up. A smirk played at the corner of my lips. I don’t mind this though, a nice cleaning session.

 

“LEEEEEVVVII!”

The sudden loud screech and banging on my door almost had me diving for cover. With a loud growl my head snapped to the front door. For fuck sake.

 

“I KNOW YOU ARE IN THEHEERE!”

  
  


The banging didn’t ease up until I abruptly pulled the door open, having to avoid the fist still coming towards me.

 

“Hange we have neighbors for heaven’s sake!”

 

“LEVI!”

The beta flung herself at me, arms engulfing me in a tight hold. I groaned as the air was pushed out of my lungs.

“You have been gone forever! I saw your car, so I had to come say hi!”

Without hesitating she pushed past me into the apartment. I closed the door and turned around to find her standing in the middle of the room looking around. Her head whipped back to me.

 

“Woah! Levi! I have never seen your place this dirty!”

“Thanks.”

I growled through my clenched teeth. The beta grinned back at me and flopped down on the couch like she owned the place.

 

“Do you have any coffee?”

 

“No.”

 

“Awwiee...”

The woman actually pouted, I rolled my eyes and grabbed a cloth and went to dust one of the bookshelves. Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away.

 

“So how is Armin?”

 

“Fine.”

 

I didn’t bother looking back at her while speaking. I really just wanted to get this place cleaned up and sleep. A mountain of assignments was waiting for me, my professor has spammed my mail for the last two days.

 

“I had meeting with Dr. Yeager the other day!”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“His glasses are funny!”

 

I struggled to hold back an amused snort. Out of all the things she could off said about him that was it? I shook my head. The sound of giggling broke my thoughts and I glanced back at the beta. To my horror she was drawing in the dust on the coffee table.

 

“Gaah! No Hange! Get your dirty fingers off my table!”

I hurried over and swatted at her hands with the cloth. She threw her head back laughing. Crazy lunatic, I swear. After glaring at her for a minute, making sure she didn’t go right back to marking my table. I went back to dusting around the room, immersing myself in the familiar routine.  

 

 

Another thirty minutes pass before I hear rummaging in my kitchen. With a scowl I look up and lock my eyes at the beta.

 

“What are you up to now? Maniac.”

 

“Ah Levi!” Hange whips around and claps her hands together. “I’m bored do you have anything to drink?”  


 

“Hange it’s barely three in the afternoon.”

 

“We are adults aren’t we!?”

 

I rolled my eyes at her. If she was that bored, why the hell was she still hanging around here for? Also I’m not sure what her mental age is. With a grunt I pointed at the cupboard above the fridge.   
  


“Try up there.”

 

The beta nodded with a wide grin and bounced over. An excited squeak came from her as she found something she deemed interesting.   
  


“Levi this is great!”   
  


“Pretty sure Erwin got it for me at some point.”   
  


“And you just stuck it in a cupboard you can’t reach!?”

I clenched my teeth together, trying my damn hardest not to growl. The crazy brunette just grinned at me and grabbed two wine glasses and came back over towards the couch. She poured some up and held one out for me. I accepted it, if she was staying I needed this to stay somewhat sane.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Four hours later and I was ready to strangle the female. I had given up cleaning, she kept interrupting me. At the moment she was laughing way to obnoxiously at some lame TV-show I had never heard of. I was slouched down on the couch with my legs crossed, wine glass in hand.

“Hey! Hey Levi.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“You seem happy with Armin.”

I sent her a sideways glance. Her tone had changed into a more normal and calmer tone. I raised my eyebrow. “Do I?”

 

“Yeah I’ve never seen you this calm.”

 

“I’m calm.” I yapped at her before scowling. Hange cackled and shook her head.

 

“Levi I have known you since high school and this frown has never left your face!” She poked her finger in between my eyebrows. “Except when you are with him.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” I tried to wave her off, a small smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

 

“AHA! SEE YOU ARE SMILING!”

The beta squealed, throwing herself at me. I tried to doge but ended up with her arms tight around me. I couldn’t help but chuckle, she had always been like this.

 

“You are crazy Hange.”

 

“But you love me anyway!” I snorted and opened my mouth to argue but a knock on the door interrupted me. Hanges head snapped up.

 

“I’LL GET IT!”

 

The beta scrambled frantically to get off the couch, almost knocking me in the face in the process. I grunted and looked angrily towards the door. I swear if Hange invited more people over I will use force to kick them out if I have to. In the corner of my eye I watched her fling the door open carelessly.   
  


“Eek! I was just talking about you!”

Hange giggled causing my interest to peak. I turned my head in time to watch the blonde omega step past her into the apartment. Armin’s eyes scanned the room and locked on me.

 

“Should I be worried?” A small smirk spread on his lips, looking between the both of us. I shook my head and put down my empty glass before pushing off the couch.

 

“No don’t mind her. What are you doing here?”

I stopped in front of him, fingers brushing his cheek. A part of me registered how Hange slammed the front door behind us, making my eye twitch.

 

“Well I thought I would come to make you some dinner, as thanks.” He held up the bag of groceries I was just noticing. “Plus my place needs some airing out.”

 

Hange burst out laughing and I had to roll my eyes. The brunet bounced behind Armin, I could see him send her cautious glances.

 

“Am I invited!?”   
  


“No.” I said firmly, only making the female pout.

 

“Buut Leeevvi…”

 

“Don’t Levi me.”

 

“Don’t be so mean Levi, I brought enough. Let her stay.” Armin snickered and sent me a mischievous look before strutting out to the kitchen. Shit now they are both working against me. I groaned but shrugged.

 

“Fine.”

 

“YAAY! Wait here! I’m going to run home and get more wine!”

 

Wait here? It’s my place. I didn’t even try arguing, clearly I was outnumbered. The door slammed shut the apartment turning eerily silent. I walked over to the kitchen where the omega was busy unloading his bags. My arms wrapped around his waist, a soft content hum coming from the smaller male.

 

“You know I would have stayed if you wanted me to Armin.”

 

“Shut up we both have stuff to do.” The blonde turned, looking at me with soft emeralds. “Besides, your place is homier.”

 

I laughed and looked around the sparsely decorated room. Except the books crammed into their shelves and a few scattered sketchbooks there really wasn’t much. I strictly kept all paints in the studio at the university. No way in hell I would spend my money on any presumed damage to the apartment.

 

“Homey how?”

 

“Mm, smells clean, like you.”

I snorted a short laugh, the omega joined laughing more softly. My nose found its way past his blonde hair, nestling in the crook of his neck. We stayed like that for a good five minutes, swaying softly in place. That’s until a slam against the front door caught our attention. Armin tensed up but I assumed it was only the beta returning. With a sigh I dropped my arms and walked over.

 

I was right, upon opening the door I found Hange rubbing the bridge of her nose. Awkwardly so since she was juggling two bottles in her arms. The force of slamming into the door had left her glasses askew. I shook my head and held the door open for her.

 

“Hange you know you have to push the handle down, right?”

 

“Levi! I’m not stupid, I had my hands full!”

 

“So you slam face first into the door?”

 

“I slipped ok!”

 

Again I rolled my eyes. They would fall out at this rate. The beta bounced over to the kitchen skidding to a stop when she passed Armin. Her eyes blew wide.

 

“Wait!?”

 

I groaned and hurried to close the door before heading over to save my mate.

“Are you even old enough to drink Armin!?”

 

I wanted to facepalm but resisted the urge. The omega just raised an eyebrow and put one hand on his hip, staring down the taller female.

 

“I’m 22, thank you very much. And yes I would very much like a glass of that.”

 

“Excellent!”

 

The brunette uncorked her bottle and poured two glasses. I shook my head taking a seat at the breakfast bar separating the two parts of the room. Armin took a sip before starting to pull out things he needed for dinner. Hange jumped up on the counter in front of me, swinging her legs. I tried to push her off to no avail.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

With dinner finished and another wine bottle finished. Hange sprawled out on the couch, calming she was too full to go home. I growled and moved her legs making enough room for me and Armin. The omega laughed and plopped down on my lap when I took my seat.

 

“Hange go home.”

 

I tried again, my arms looping around the blonde on my lap. There was a feeling of being sated after having him cook for me. The beta was intruding on my personal space.

 

“You are being so boring Levi!”

The brunette grinned widely, poking my thigh with her foot. I growled at her, showing off my own teeth.

 

“Yeah don’t be so boring Levi”

The blonde repeated with a giggle, nose nuzzling into my hair. I huffed. He looked at me with that sly grin that just made me melt. So unfair.

 

“I know!” Hange burst out, sitting up suddenly. “Let’s call the others!”

 

“No please…”

I tried pleading, but Armin was already squirming off my lap with a grin on his face.

 

The beta cheered when he hurried over to his bag to retrieve his phone. Did no one care there was school tomorrow? I heard the blonde giggle as he tapped on his phone, how much did he drink?

 

“Bitte... Eren.”

I almost shuddered at how low and buttery Armin made his voice over the phone. Clearly pleading for the other alpha to come over. I scowled and crossed my arms. He just sent me the sweetest smile from across the room. After another minute or so he finished the call and came skipping over to sit on my lap again. My arms found their way around him, possessively.

 

“Do you know how hot you sound when you speak German?”

I hummed low in his ear, glancing at Hange who seemed occupied with the TV.

 

“I do?”

His head tilted innocently, but his eyes were anything but sweet. I smirked and gave his soft hair a kiss.

 

A couple of minutes later we were all immersed in the movie Hange found. To my surprise she actually picked something interesting. It was almost halfway through when there was a knock on the door. Again the beta flew up and made her way over to the door.

 

Two alphas entered my house. Mikasa pushed past the two brunettes when hange threw herself at Eren. She quietly took a seat in the chair on my left. I gave her a curt nod and she responded with the same.

 

Armin beamed at her before getting up to greet Eren. I glanced sideways, keeping an eye on the three as they suspiciously made their way to the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

I should off stopped this, instead I now had three drunk people in my living room singing along to a Disney movie of all things. With a groan I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I sent a glance to the only sane person in the room. Her steel eyes met mine.

 

“Why is this happening to us?”

 

“Beats me.” A small smile tugged at Mikasa’s mouth before she raised her own wine glass.   
  


“I should record this and use for blackmail.” I stated causing her to try and hide a low laugh.

 

“I’m not stopping you.”

 

“Perfect.”

I smirked and fished my phone out, pushing the record button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that!
> 
> I know where I'm going with this, it's just getting there that is the problem!  
> But I'm working on it :3
> 
> Hope I see you all next time!  
> Feel free to leave a comment <3


	22. What a tease!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellu I'm back again!  
> This is like a shorter fluffy chapter but we are getting places!
> 
> *Cheers*  
> And look at these kudos and hits! <3  
> I love you all <3
> 
> Enjoy!

The alarm ripped through my sleep clouded mind, with a small groan I rolled onto my back. A small smile spread on my lips when a very unhappy omega huffed and buried his face into the pillows. I turned off the blaring signal then turned and wrapped my arms around him.

 

“Come on it’s time to get up.”

 

The blonde grunted unhappily and nuzzled into my chest. I laughed softly, placing a kiss on his hair.

 

“Ten more minutes.”

 

“Then we won’t have time to shower.”

 

The omega peeked up at me through his fringe, a small smirk spreading to his eyes. His fingers trailed up my chest.

 

“Shower together?”

Of course. I chuckled low and pulled us both off the bed, the omega giving my shoulder a small slap. His brows were furrowed but his eyes were still sparkling expectantly.

 

“If you insist omega.”

 

Once showered and dressed we made our way out to my kitchen. I watched the small male roam for food in the fridge while I took some cups out. My eyes roamed his body, his school outfit would never cease to amuse me. Now that May had just begun his navy sweater was replaced with a vest in the same matching color. If only people knew what hid behind that innocent façade. I chuckled to myself.

 

Since our little get together last week the omega had stayed here every night. Somehow some of his things had even found their way here. Don’t ask me how because I have no clue. They just appeared, out of nowhere.

 

A couple extra pillows on the bed, the beige fluffy blanket neatly folded on the couch, an extra toothbrush in the bathroom. It wasn’t a lot but still it felt big. It didn’t feel wrong either. I liked having him around.

 

Instinctively I moved over and wrapped my arms around the omega again. My nose nuzzled into his silky hair, taking in the newly washed scent. I hummed low.

 

“If you don’t let go of me, we won’t have time for breakfast.”

The omega said in an amused mocking tone, then tried to wiggle free.

 

My grip tightened, a small growl slipping out over my lips before I clenched my jaw shut. Fuck I was acting stupid but I couldn’t help it. A part of me feeling like all this could be ripped out of my hands at any moment.

 

“Mine.”

 

I grunted out. Armin rolled his eyes before a softness settled in them. He reached back and stroked my cheek with his fingertips.

 

“All yours.”

The omega smiled warm and placed a quick kiss on the corner of my mouth. It’s strange really, how so few words could mean so much.

 

“Now we should really hurry and eat.”

 

He smiled and patted my chest before returning to making his breakfast.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

I eyed the class over the top of my sketchbook. Whoever was covering for me while I was gone was way too lenient on the brats I swear. Kirstein and Yeager were chatting between each other rather than focusing on what I had assigned. I scowled deeper, trying to get my point through but they were too immersed in their conversation.   
  


“But Jean you totally should come!”

 

“I don’t know man…”

 

“It’ll be great!”

 

“Isn’t she a bit crazy?”

 

The tanned alpha cracked that lopsided grin of his and tilted his head.

“Jean, one man’s crazy is another man’s kink.”

 

I almost burst out laughing. He can’t be serious right? I scoffed, catching the attention of the two younger males. Eren’s eyes widened when he realized I heard everything. I raised an eyebrow as to question him. A bright embarrassed blush spread on his face.   
  
  


“Ha! You are in trouble now man. You pissed of Ackerman.”

 

“Shut up Jean.”

Eren grumbled under his breath and sunk down trying to hide behind his book.

 

In turn I tried to hide my smirk against the rim of my tea mug. These kids. Yeager was too easy to mess with. Well at least it made my day a little less boring.

  
  


 

After class I motioned for the two alphas to come over. Kirstein let out a low ‘oooh’ and grinned at Eren who responded by elbowing him in the ribs. When they stopped in front of my desk the brunette was fiddling nervously with his sketchbook, his eyes cast to the floor. I put on a blank face.

 

“Yeager.”

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“Do I need to speak to your mother about these ‘kinks’?”

  
  


The color drained from his face and he started stuttering. I casually shifted in my seat, crossing my legs, trying not to break my mask of indifference. The other alpha behind him snickered. I shifted my glare to him, his posture instantly straightened out.

 

“N-no please Levi don’t tell mom.”

 

I clicked my tongue in fake annoyance. A small whimper escaped him.

 

“Alright fine.” I waved him off. “Now get out of my sight.”

 

“YES SIR!”

The alpha all but saluted and shot out the classroom door faster than I ever seen him move. Kirstein rolled his eyes and followed. When they were out of sight I chuckled to myself, letting the grin I’d been holding back spread on my lips. Yeah too easy.

 

 

 

 

 

**~*Ω*~**

 

 

 

 

 

Later that day I was perched on the couch with a tea mug and my laptop. Typing away when the front door clicked open. Lazily I looked up and smiled seeing my omega shrug his light jacket off. His bag dropped next to his shoes with a heavy thud.

 

“Welcome home.”

 

The blonde smiled warmly back and walked over. His arms wrapping around my shoulders from behind the couch. I closed my eyes and leaned back into his sweet smell.

 

“So I heard you made Eren hide for the rest of the day.”

 

I chuckled low and opened my eyes again, looking straight into his. The emeralds sparkling with amusement.

“Did I go too far?”

 

“Never.”

Armin smirked, both hands gently grabbing my jaw and pulling me in for a kiss. The omega pulled back still smiling. He jumped the back of the couch and settled down. His feet wiggled into the narrow space left on my lap.

“Can we order in today?”

 

The blonde sighed and loosened his tie and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. My eyes darted to his hands and I involuntarily licked my lips before nodding.

 

“Of course. Long day?”

I rubbed his leg gently trying to keep my face straight, internally cursing my lapse in self-control.

 

The omega must off seen something in my eyes because the corner of his mouth turned up in a sly half smirk.

“Mhm, very. I think I need a shower.”

 

My eyes were fixed on the small male as he fully removed his tie and then slowly pulled the vest over his head letting it drop to the floor.

 

“Can we have Chinese?” He then added casually, leaning forward to reach past me for my phone. Ok now he is just teasing.

 

With a low growl I wrapped my arms around the omega and dragged him up on my lap. Armin laughed softly and squirmed to get out of my grip.  _ Oh, you are not going anywhere _ . Playful growls rumbled in my chest. I nuzzled my nose past his hair and into the side of his neck.

 

“Levi!” He giggled moving to straddle my lap and look down into my eyes. His bangs fell into his eyes. “Behave yourself.”

 

“Mm, what if I don’t want to?”

 

Armin smirked, hands brushing into my undercut before he pulled me in for a deep kiss. My hands moved to his hips and greedily pulled him closer. I could feel him smile into my lips.

 

“Naughty Alpha, I said I wanted a shower.”

 

“I can join.”

I rubbed small circles with my thumbs on his hips. It was hard to keep my hands still, my nose finding its way back to the crook of his neck.

 

The blonde booped my nose and stood up, a grin plastered on his lips.

“Nope! You need to order dinner.”

 

I tried to reach out for the smaller male but he stepped out of reach. With a groan my head fell to the back of the couch.

“Armin.”

 

“Yes Levi?”

 

I opened my eyes again, he was looking at me with big innocent emeralds. I rolled my eyes and smirked softly.

“You are such a bad little omega.”

 

“Mhm, but I’m your omega.” Armin laughed softly and walked over to the bathroom door. Leaning on the frame before entering, he looked back at me. “Now pick up that phone and order my meat.”

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Armin was once again draped over the couch, this time however leaning up against me. In his hand was a container with some kind of beef dish. I wrinkled my nose in the general direction. I reached my fork out pausing with a glance at the omega. He sneered at me, jaw clenching then unclenching. The edge in his stare turned a bit softer, he tilted his hand so I could reach better.

 

“What is this anyway?” I said, sniffing the forkful.

 

“Beef.”

The omega said shortly before shoving in another couple bites. I scowled softly. My previous warning of slowing down before he spilled on the couch had fallen on deaf ears. With a shrug I ate the mouthful chewing.

 

“Shit!” I growled out, tears pricking my eyes. “Holy shit that’s spicy!”

 

I coughed and struggled to lean forward enough to grab my drink. Armin started laughing, not even trying to hold back. I gulped down almost the whole glass before catching my breath and glaring back at him.   
  


“You ok there?”

The blonde said, tucking his bangs behind his ear. Hell no I’m not ok! My damn mouth is on fire! All I mustered what a low unhappy snarl. He patted my shoulder and put down his container. I watched him wander over to the kitchen only to return with a glass of water.

 

I gratefully took it and after finishing the glass I was finally able to feel my tongue.

“How the fuck can you eat that!”

 

The omega laughed and shrugged, then took his seat again. After getting comfortable in his spot he picked his food back up.

“Teaches you for stealing other people’s food.”

 

I shook my head and returned to my own container, the contents being considerably less spicy. The TV was on in the background and I half listened to it. Apparently this summer was going to be a hot one.

 

 

“Carla wanted us over for dinner on Sunday.”

 

“Oh?” I turned my attention back to the omega. He looked up at me, abandoning his food on the table.

 

“Yeah she called me earlier. Are you free?”

 

“Yes, I think it would be nice.”

 

“Good.”

 

Armin looked pleased, his posture calming and he sank down on the couch, draping a blanket over himself. Without thinking I draped a protective arm around him, nuzzling into his hair. He worries too much. 

 

_ You are safe omega _ .

 

The smaller male let out a content sigh, melting into my side. A swirl of happy pheromones filled the space. I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of Levi taunting Eren every chance he gets lol  
> I'm sorry I am mean ok lol
> 
>  
> 
> *flails*  
> Hope I see you all next time <3  
> Feel free to leave a comment <3


	23. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> Look I spat out another chapter lol!
> 
> Some family bonding time!  
> yeah ^_^
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Sunday around noon we rolled up in front of the two-story house. My car looked out of place next to the sleek black monster that I assumed belonged to the Doctor. I raised my eyebrow and peeked over the sunglasses I was wearing. Armin had been more the amused when I had put them on, insisting that it was only may. Hell I didn’t want to get my eyes burned out.

 

“That’s a hell of a car.”

 

“Bragging rights?”

 

I snorted a short laugh and shook my head. The omega next to me reached over and grabbed the sides of my glasses and slid them off. I grunted and blinked.

 

“Trust me, unless you want to get ridiculed by two omegas on the same day.”

The blonde smirked and cocked his head. I snorted and stepped out of the car. The weather was getting really hot now.  _ Gross _ . I scrunched my nose, walking around the vehicle and opened the door for Armin.

 

I watched the omega get out and shook my head again. Not only was he wearing pretty much all black but now my sunglasses adorned his round face. With a cheeky smile he patted my shoulder and walked in through the gate.  _ Little shit _ . A smile played on my lips when I followed him up the short path.

It took barely a minute for the door to fling open. The excited honey-eyed omega on the other side.

 

“Armin! Levi!”

Carla pulled us both into an embrace. First I stiffened up, not really used to the physical contact. But soon I got wrapped up in the warm homey feeling of it all. I don’t know if it was because of the maternal pheromones coming from the female or if I was just getting soft.

 

“Hello Carla.”

Armin smiled soft and promptly got a kiss placed on his hair.

 

“Morning Mrs. Yeager.”

I gave a polite nod. The female rolled her eyes and patted my shoulder.

 

“Levi I told you to call me Carla!”

She insisted before turning and heading towards the kitchen, gesturing for us to follow. We entered the sunlit room. The smell of roast filling our noses, Armin hummed happily.

 

“It’s not gonna be done for a while, so tea?”

Carla clapped her hands together, a warm smile spreading on her lips. I nodded appreciatively and sat down on one of the chairs at the breakfast table.

 

“Do you rather want coffee Armin?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

I scrunched my nose and scowled at the blonde, only causing him to giggle softly.

 

“Traitor.” I whispered with a half-smile. Armin gave my shin a kick under the table. 

 

“Now, now kids don’t fight.”

The older omega gave a dazzling smile before returning to making the hot drinks. I couldn’t shake the soft smile of my lips. The bright and bubbly mood in this house was contagious I swear.

  
  


A small shiver went down my spine when a new scent swirled into the room, signaling the appearance of the other alpha before he spoke up.

 

“Did someone say coffee?” I turned in my chair, enough to give the younger tanned alpha a bored stare. To my amusement he stopped mid-yawn, his face paling.

  
  


“L-Levi?”

Eren’s teal eyes widened before they darted quickly between me and his mother. Armin snickered next to me.

 

“Morning Eren.”

I mused trying my damn hardest not to let the smile spread from my eyes. It was clear that the young alpha had just woken up. His unruly hair looking even more like a birds nest than usual.

 

“I-I…” He put his hands up still stuttering. Carla sneered at him before wiping her hands and walking over to him.

 

“What have you done young man?” A soft scowl appeared on the woman’s face.

 

“Nothing mom!”

Eren wailed shying away from the omega. Armin had leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand, watching intently. I had slipped a hand over my mouth, hiding the smirk that was creeping onto my face.

 

“Then  why are your ears bright red mister? Hmm?” The alpha yelped as his mother grabbed him by the ear, pulling him down to her height and stared into his eyes.

 

“Nothing mom I swear!” The younger male looked like he was on the verge of tears. I scoffed, a laugh getting stuck in my throat. Carla gave him one last look before letting go of her son.

 

“No coffee for you.”   
  


Eren scurried out of the kitchen, tail between his legs. Armin burst out laughing, earning a stern look from the older omega. He cleared his throat and put on a sweet smile. I guess no one is immune to a mothers stare.

 

A cup was placed in front of me, intricate pink flowers climbing up the side. I smiled involuntarily and let my finger trail the pattern. It smelled absolutely divine, this wasn’t just your everyday supermarket tea. Carla sat down at the table and started a conversation with Armin.

 

I sat there for a moment with my fingers cupped around the porcelain. I felt them heat up while I was staring quietly into the cream colored liquid. The conversation next to me tuned out into a distant buzz. After swallowing a bit harshly, I gingerly grabbed it by the rim and took a sip.   
  


“Oh my god!” My eyes blew wide in wonder and I turned my head. The two omegas stopped and looked at me blinking. I blinked back, confused as to why they looked so shocked. I took another quick sip before putting the cup down again.

 

“What did you put in this!?”

 

The older omegas face softened and she leaned over the table putting her hands over mine.   
  


“Oh sweetie I put honey in it. Do you like it?”

 

“Mhm.”

I couldn’t form a more coherent answer since I was already sipping at it again. Behind Carla Armin was hiding a soft smile against his mug. I closed my eyes, relishing in the drink. In the background I noticed the other two picked up the conversation again, leaving me to my own little world. Something warm and faintly familiar enveloping me with every sip.

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

“Here we go!”

Carla leaned over with a wide smile putting down the last dish on the already crowded dinner table. There were too many things to even try and list in my head but fuck it all smelled amazing. Enough to drown out the fact that there were 4 alphas at the table. Dr.Yeager had appeared from the basement not long before.

 

The older man was seated at the head of the table. Next to me was Armin and opposite to us were Eren and Mikasa. Carla was on my left at the other end. She clapped her hands together and in that same moment Eren launched forward and started piling things on his plate.

 

“Eren.” Grisha’s voice was low, a warning. The tanned alpha stopped mid-movement, his eyes darting around the table before stopping on me.

 

“Oh, oh I’m sorry.”

He promptly sat back down in his seat, showing his hands beneath the table. Armin snorted a laugh and even the corner of Mikasa’s mouth twitched upwards. I nodded politely, bit uncomfortable being the center of the attention but silently filled my plate. Once I leaned back and lifted my fork the rest of the table started chit-chatting and plating their food.

 

Everything was excellent, of course it was. Carla was running a tight ship here and I had no worries about the quality of the meal. I was chewing quietly observing everyone else. My eyes met another set of steel ones. Mikasa hadn’t spoken a lot either. She gave me a nod and a smile before taking a sip of her drink.

 

 

Once the meal was over Carla got up and started picking up the dishes. I sat up, about to offer to help but to everyone's surprise Eren hurried on his feet. I guess he needed some points in the good book from today.

 

“So, Levi.” I turned my attention back to the older man at the head of the table. “You paint? Correct?”

 

“That’s correct sir.” I almost slapped myself for being so formal, I guess the instincts run to deep.

 

“Are your drawings more creative than my son’s monstrosities?”

Grisha smiled looking rather amused. Armin laughed softly and picked up his wine glass. Where he got alcohol from I don’t know, but I hoped this wouldn’t turn into another movie marathon.

 

“Trust me Grisha, Levi is an amazing artist.”   
  


“Hmm, is that so?”

The alpha leaned back in his seat, placing one hand on top of the other in his lap. He seemed to be contemplating for a moment, weighing some sort of question. I looked around the table, Mikasa seemed just as clueless, looking curiously at the older alpha. Then suddenly Grisha leaned forward.   
  


“Well you see,” He gestured over to an empty space above the fireplace in the dining room. “I got an empty spot here, you think you can fill it?”

 

“Oh.” I was taken aback a little by the question. No one, except the professors at school had ever asked for me to paint something. I knew this was small but my heart was racing. Judging by the way Armin shifted in his seat my scent probably spiked as well. I cleared my throat.

 

“I don’t know.” God that’s pathetic. Idiot. I scowled not really sure what to do with myself.   
  


“Levi, I think Carla would love that.”

Armin gently placed his hand on my arm, the omegas soft scent filling my nose. Still a bit caught in the headlights my eyes connected with Mikasa’s again. She nodded.

 

“I think mum would appreciate that.”

 

I swallowed before looking back at Grisha.

 

“I can give it a shot.” I nodded, now that I got over the initial shock my head was filling with ideas.   
  
  


“Excellent! I will give you free reins, I’m sure it’s easier to work like that. Armin can tell you if it fits or not.” The man reached over and gave my shoulder a rough pat. I gave him a half smile as a response.

  
  


 

“What’s going on in here?” Carla returned with a big smile and a pie in her hands. Armin groaned and leaned back with his hands on his stomach.

 

“Pie?! I’m about to explode here.”

 

“More for me!” Eren grinned, the blonde omega glaring at him challenging.

 

“Boys. There is plenty.” Carla scolded softly before putting down the new dish in the middle of the table.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

By the time I sat back down in my car it was already dark outside. I let out a long sigh while Armin was getting seated. Being sociable for this long took its toll on me. I let my eyes fall shut for a moment.

 

 

“You alright?” The omega spoke softly, not timidly just as if he didn’t want to interrupt the silence.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” I opened my eyes again, letting them wander over to him. They probably looked even more tired than usual.

 

“That was a long day.”

 

“Indeed it was.”

 

I reached out and brushed his cheek softly.

“I can’t believe Grisha actually asked me to make a painting.”

 

“If you don’t want to he would understand.”

 

“No, no.” A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. “I will give it a try, it just surprised me is all.”

 

“Well you are an amazing artist.”

The omega smirked, cocking his head.

 

“You are my mate so you can’t say anything.”

 

“Oh shut up. I would tell you if you sucked!”

Armin snorted and I believed him. I chuckled and sat back in my seat, getting ready to pull out.

 

“So I don’t suck?”

 

“Are we still talking about painting?”

We both laughed softly before I turned the ignition and drove off from the suburbs back towards my apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be family bonding time, but i think it ended up with 'everyone picks on Eren' time lol
> 
> We are getting places!  
> gah I'm so excited >_<  
> *flails*
> 
> Oh and i wanna say another thanks for all the support!  
> Don't think I didn't notice those new bookmarks! Ty so much!  
> *Big hugs for everyone*  
> Leave a comment if you want <3 
> 
> See you all next time!


	24. Lucid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooppaa!~~  
> *flails*  
> This week is my last at work!  
> Then I'm pretty free until I go to school in January!  
> Wish me luck lol I haven't gone to school for like 6 years XD
> 
> Ok enough chit chat!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Silent strokes, the repeated movements. The quiet rustling sound of bristles hitting the canvas. Focused only on purple. Purples clashing with blacks, overlapping and blending. Eyes darting constantly over the surface. Breathing calm and level. The constant tweaking of the wrist for the right angle. All of it had me enraptured, so much into my own world that everything else was blocked out from existence.

_ “Levi” _

 

My nostrils flared, something in my chest tugging at my attention. A low rumbling growl building up. Breathing accelerating, body trying to keep up with the intruding feeling. A heavy sweet cloud washed over me, my hand froze before touching down on the canvas again. I turned my head and blinked slowly, meeting emeralds.

 

“You in there?”

 

_ Omega _

 

_ My omega _

 

Slowly my brain seemed to catch up. The omega looked at me with soft eyes but with a slight hesitation in his body language. Noticing the low growl still humming in my chest I abruptly clenched my jaw to make it stop. I pulled my hand back and put the brush down on the side. Just then I noticed how sore my wrist felt, flexing my hand with a low grunt.

 

“Yeah.” My voice sounded like gravel and my throat was dry. I closed my eyes and swallowed harshly.

 

“Here.”

 

I forced my eyes open again, seeing Armin out a water bottle. The cap was already taken of so I took it and greedily emptied half of it in one go. With a shudder I sunk down in my seat, eyes falling close again. Arms wrapped around my neck and soon the blonde was on my lap. His hand was rubbing soothing circles on my chest.

 

“What are you doing here?” I finally asked, gravitating to bury my nose in his hair. Almonds and milk washing over me, returning some of my energy.   
  


“Levi it’s 9PM.”   
  


I pulled back to stare at the omega. He was looking at me dead serious, but a smile tugging on one corner of his lip. I must have looked dumbfounded because Armin started to giggle and fished his phone out of his jacket. Staring at the lit up screen I blinked again. It was indeed just past nine at night.

“How the fuck did that happen.”

 

“When did you get here?”

 

“Just after lunch, 2PM?”   
  


The blonde rolled his eyes and swatted my chest. I grunted and caught his hand, only to give it a small kiss.

 

“Come on alpha, let’s go home. I’ll make you something to eat.”

 

Unable to really think I just let a low pleased noise roll out over my lips. The omega smiled and got off my lap, pulling me with him.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

Once back at my apartment I flopped down rather sloppily on the couch. I flung an arm over my eyes. A headache was starting to form, pulsing low at the back of my head. The omega was rusting around in the kitchen, more than familiar with it at this point.

“What were you working on anyway?”

 

I peeked an eye open, sending him a half smile.

 

“For Carla.”   
  


“It looked great.”  


I huffed. The painting was nowhere near done. Metal hit metal in the kitchen and I cringed as the sound bounced in my head.

 

“Do you want something for that headache?”

 

I sat up a little too quickly, only resulting in grabbing my head with a louder grunt. The omega shook his head but smiled.

 

“I can smell the pain on you Levi.”   
  


Oh yeah. Fuck. I sighed and sank back down, nodding my head in defeat.

 

A couple minutes later Armin walked over to the couch, plate with food in one hand, water and pills in the other. At the sight of the food my stomach let out the loudest growl. The blonde only laughed and nestled down next to me. I gratefully took everything and happily devoured it all.

“Do you zone out often like that?”

 

I hummed a response. Usually it was the janitor that found me and kicked me out so he could lock up the building. A couple times it was Hange who as usual wondered if I had died somewhere. I looked up at the blonde. After eating I had kind of just slumped to the side and ended up on his lap.

 

“Sometimes.” I admitted with a smirk.

 

“You need to take care of yourself.”

 

“Says the one who falls asleep on his drawing tablet.”

I jabbed back at him, the grin on my face growing ever so slightly. His emeralds bored into me, flashing with annoyance. His brows furrowed into a scowl and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Ok, ok we both get caught up sometimes, happy?”

 

“Much.” Armin snorted, his fingers running through my hair absently.

We stayed like that for another half hour or so before deciding it was time to go to bed.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ice cubes clinked in the amber liquid when I tilted my wrist looking up at the man opposite to me. The alphas icy eyes glanced up at me, raising those ridiculously massive eyebrows.

 

“You gonna play a card Levi?”

 

“Shut up.”

I muttered before looking down at my cards with a scowl. Why did I even say yes to this? Erwin had approached me the other day and asked to come out for a drink and some cards. I grunted and played my hand.

 

“Hmm…”

The unreadable look on the older man’s face was starting to get on my nerve. My eye twitched.

 

“Why did you invite me here Erwin? This place is a dump.”

  
  


“Now, now Levi. It isn’t that bad.”

 

I scoffed. There were plenty of places I rather be. My eyes drifted around the room again. Sure the place wasn’t that bad. I’m pretty sure the theme was meant to be an English pub. How accurate it was I wouldn’t know. We were seated in a pair of armchairs next to a fireplace of all things. The walls were covered in dark wood paneling and so was the bar. It smelled like whiskey and oak.

 

I finished my drink and put the glass down on the small table next to our cards.

 

“Another?”

 

I waved Erwin off and leaned back in my chair, crossing my legs.

  
  


“Why did you invite me Erwin?”

I asked again, trying to keep the annoyance out of my tone. The other alpha chuckled and mimicked me, eyes piercing me.

 

“Can’t I invite a friend for drinks?”

 

“Sure you can.”

I dragged my words out. We both knew he had some ulterior motive for everything. Just as I thought the man laughed, low and amused. Fuck I don’t know if I should be impressed with those wiggling eyebrows or not.

 

“I heard things are getting pretty serious with that omega of yours.”

 

“Armin, he has a name you know.”

 

“Oh, I know.”

The blonde smirked and I wanted to growl but bit it back. My jaw stayed clenched as I observed the alpha wave down a server. I grunted when he ordered us a beer each, I hadn’t come here to get drunk.

 

“You know he has quite the reputation in the Sigma building?”

 

“I heard so does you.” I shot back, internally smirking as genuine surprise flashed over the others face.

 

“And that would be?” Erwin continued with a gesture for me to go on?

  
  


“Oh wouldn’t you like to know ‘Daddy Erwin’?”

I raised a hand to my mouth to hide the grin that was threatening to creep onto my lips. The other alpha looked stunned for a moment then let out another one of his bellowing laughs.

 

“I do have some fangirls I guess.”

 

“You don’t say.”

I retorted letting the smallest smirk on my face. We fell into a casual conversation only interrupted by the waiter dropping our drinks off.

 

“Do you have any plans for the summer?”

 

I grunted and finished my bottle before deciding to answer. Projects. I had projects planned for the whole summer. I’m on the finish line at the university. My wish was to burn through the last as fast as possible.

“Painting I guess.”

 

“So locking yourself up for two months as usual?”

Erwin chuckled, eyebrows wiggling again.

 

“You make it sound bad.” I shrugged and closed my eyes for a moment.

 

“Maybe one day Hange will actually find you dead.”

 

“Oh ha, ha.”

I glared at the alpha. We all met in high school, even though Erwin was two years older than me and Hange. I do have to admit that they both have found me passed out several times from overworking myself.

 

“So no plans with Armin?”

 

I furrowed my brows. Now that he mentions it. My mind wandered momentarily, the first word that crossed it was  _ heat _ . I had to swallow and gather myself a little before speaking.

“I don’t know I would have to ask.”

 

“He will go into heat?”

 

My scowl deepened, a low rumble building in my chest. Eyes shooting bolts at the alpha across from me. How the fuck does he know? Why the fuck does he want to know? I only just about manage to hold back the growls that wanted to slip out. Erwin held his hands up and sunk down a little in his chair. It took it for what it was, a sign of backing down.

 

“Sorry.” I grumbled out. I couldn’t help to feel slightly dumb every time instincts took me like that. It’s not something I was used to. Unless it involved punching someone in the face. 

 

“All good.” The tall blonde sent a wide smile, seemingly pleased with my reaction. Weirdo.

 

“Why do you ask?” I snapped back, not really being able to shake the feeling of me.

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to take him to my cabin.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow questioningly and sipped from his beer. It took me a moment to put two and two together. The alpha had a lake cabin, usually he and Hange went every summer. With or without friends. It has been almost four years since I took the time to come with them.

 

“The lake cabin?” I asked just because I could, crossing my arms.

 

“Yeah that one.” Erwin chuckled.

 

“Rich bastard.” I said flatly but meant nothing by it, really. Erwin started laughing and shook his head.

 

“If I remember right we had some good times over there. Back when you weren’t tamed.”

 

“I am not tamed.” I barked out, staring daggers at the other alpha again.

 

“Mhm. Will you think about it?”

  
  


I scoffed and uncrossed my arms. It was a nice offer it really was.   
  


“I will ask Armin and then get back to you.”

 

“Excellent! Now another drink to celebrate?”

 

“Sure whatever.”

I waved him off, He would get one no matter what. At this point I was doubting I would be able to drive home anyway so why the hell not.

  
  


 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

  
  


 

 

 

A familiar car approached from the distant. I squinted then started to wave. The alpha next to me chuckled and grabbed my jacket before I tumbled out in the street. I snapped my head around and growled low at him. The car pulled to a stop and I heard the sound of the window lowering.

 

“What do we have here?!” Hange grinned widely. I scowled and shrugged of Erwin’s hand before awkwardly shuffling into the backseat.

 

“Let’s go.” I barked out, barely giving Erwin enough time to fold his abnormally long legs into the cramped front seat.

 

“He always gets so grumpy when he is drunk!” The beta cackled. I snorted and gave her seat a kick.

 

“Put your belt on Levi.” Erwin glanced over his shoulder and wouldn’t take his icy stare of me until he heard the snap of the clasp.

 

“I’m not a fucking child.” I grumbled and crossed my legs, impatiently bouncing them up and down. It was stupid eyebrows fault anyway that I had too many drinks. Now I would have to go back here tomorrow and pick up my car.

 

“Away we go!”

 

I grunted at the betas energy levels.

 

 

 

 

“Do you need help?”

 

“Good night Hange.”

I waved her off and headed down the hallway of my building. When I felt her following I turned and gave her a stare. The beta just grinned and waved goodbye then skipped over and up the stairs. Good.

 

 

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before I unlocked my door and stepped in. It was dark and I quietly kicked my shoes off. A glance downwards made it clear that the omega was here. His black boots were neatly lined up next to his school shoes.

 

I tiptoed over to the kitchen, my mission was to grab a water bottle. It was working until my toe crashed into one of the stools by the breakfast bar.

 

“Fuck!”

I swore loudly before snapping my jaw shut. An amused giggle made me look up. The omega was leaning on the doorframe to the bedroom. I huffed, still trying to rub the pain out of my foot.

 

“Wild night?” The blonde raised an eyebrow but didn’t move from his position.

 

I groaned and rubbed my forehead.    
“Erwin’s wallet is to fat.”

 

The blonde snickered and shook his head.

“Sure blame the money.”

 

I burst out laughing for no good reason. Dam how much did I have to drink? I shook my head and retrieved a water bottle before walking over towards Armin. His arms wrapped around my waist. His big emerald eyes looking into mine.

 

“Do I smell too bad?”

Something told me I probably shouldn’t just fall into bed like this. The omega just laughed shortly and shook his head.

 

“I’ve smelt worse.”

 

“Good, I can’t be assed to shower.”

I said then cringed at my own words. The other male snorted amused and took the bottle from me.

 

“I’ll wait for you, go have a shower its fine.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Armin placed a kiss on my lips before moving over towards the bed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wriggle wriggle*  
> I know the eyebrow jokes I'm sorry!  
> *throws arms out*  
> I just can't help to wonder if he actually has control over them! XD
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! any kind!  
> *bounces*  
> Until next time!


	25. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh! I'm here  
> I swear I'm not dead >_<  
> Just life guys! I've not given up on this!  
> And I hope you guys haven't given up on meh >_<
> 
> But here's a new chapter so please enjoy!
> 
> also shout out to everyone giving kudos, ty ty so much <3

”LEEEVII!”

 

The very familiar and piercing screech ripped me out of my otherwise rather pleasant dream. I groaned and tried to sit up, only to jolt the omega that was draped over my chest. He grunted and looked up at me groggily.

 

“Levi wh-?”

 

The blonde got interrupted as another screech echoed throughout the apartment. A hint of annoyance flashed over his emerald eyes before an amused smile tugged at his lips. 

 

“WAAAKE UP!”

 

I Shook my head and ran my fingers through his hair before swinging my legs off the side of the bed. Quickly pulling on the nearest set of clothes I could find before sauntering out in the living room. As expected I spotted the beta rummaging my fridge. What I didn’t expect though was the other voice from the hallway.

 

“Thank god, you are at least decent.”

 

My head turned around and my eyes landed on a very similar pair across the room. Mikasa was leaning on the wall by the front door. Seemingly either unable to walk further in or just respecting my space. I shrugged and walked over towards the beta.

 

“Hange don’t you have your own food?”

I grabbed the back of her collar and dragged her back by it. She turned to face me, a slice of cheese sticking out the corner of her mouth. I rolled my eyes. She grinned and dusted her hands of, like she accomplished some kind of mission.

 

“But your fridge is clean!”

 

“I don’t want to know.”

 

The beta scented the air. I shook my head. I’m not asking. Turning my back on her I walked over to hit the kettle to get some morning tea. How else would I function?   
  
  


“Your house stinks of sex.”

The beta stated like it was a normal thing to say. I snorted and shook my head. The nerve. Her nose was on point, must be a scientist thing. I heard a quiet snort and looked up at Mikasa. The other alpha had scrunched her nose up. I guess I found the reason to why she was holding up in the hallway.

  
  


“At least I have a sex life.”

I said flatly, pouring the water into my cup. The beta looked almost offended and crossed her arms.

 

“What do you know about my sex life!? Now hear me clean freak! I will have you know!”

  
  


She didn’t get to finish as the bedroom door opened again. The omega strutting out with damp hair. My jaw tensed as he was only wearing boxers and one of my button-ups. I growled low, eyes darting to the other alpha. The ravenette only gave me a bored stare and a shrug. She was clearly quite used to this.

 

“Morning Armin!” Hange exclaimed sounding rather excited. Why the hell were they even here in the first place?

  
  


“Guten Morgen.”

The blonde said, stretching his arms before opening the fridge. Clearly seeming just as comfortable as all these other people barging into my house with no warning.

  
  


Shaking my head I leaned over the counter and pushed the small window open. The early summer air filtered into the small space. I took a deep breath and let it out through my nose with a low snort. Grabbing my teacup I turned around. The other three had gathered together on the sofa. Mikasa looking considerably less tense with the small breeze quickly clearing out the air.   
  


The omega sat with his legs crossed, casually nibbling on a bagel. I sunk down on the armrest next to him.  


 

“What are you two doing here anyway?”

I asked before taking a sip, giving hange a warning glare. The beta only glared back, looking rather proud.

“I saw Mikasa outside so I let her in!”

 

Of course. My gaze shifted to the alpha, she had been conversing with Armin but stopped and met my eyes.

 

“I needed to chat with Armin.”

The female said flatly. There was something in her eyes though, something I couldn’t put my finger on. I hummed low and looked away, pretending to not be interested. In reality I was dying of curiosity, or maybe it was just overprotection? Trying to gather my thoughts I kept sipping on my drink.

 

“I can head to campus.”  
I said a couple minutes later, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. How that was possible with hange in the room surprised me. A quick sideways glance at the beta answered the question. She was staring intently at her phone, fingers typing furiously.

 

“No it’s alright Levi, we’ll go out and have a coffee.”  
Armin looked up at me and smiled sweetly. I snorted, he just had a cup. My jaw clenched and it took me a minute before I could relax. Stupid. I have no right in controlling his life. Again, instincts are a bitch.

 

“Mm alright then I will stay home and clean.”

 

This snapped Hange out of her daze, cackling laughter bursting my eardrums.

  
  


“IT’S SATURDAY! And you are spending it home cleaning!?”

The beta doubled over, unable to stop her hysteric fit. I let a low warning growl slip over my lips. As usual though it did nothing to intimidate her.

  
  
  


 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

It had been hours since Armin went out. Currently I was focused on a stubborn spot on the shower wall. With an angry growl I gave up and chucked the rag into the nearby bucket.

 

 

“Is it safe?”  Armin peeked his head into the bathroom, a small smirk on his lips. I rolled my eyes and wiped my forehead with my arm.

 

“Yes it’s safe.”

 

“You all done? I brought lunch.”

 

I nodded with a grateful smile. My hands were sore from cleaning and the last thing I wanted was to cook. I washed my hands before joining the omega on the sofa. I hummed amused upon seeing the oversized pizza box. I see, lunch.  
  
While slowly chewing on a slice something came to my mind.

  
  
  


“Oh yeah, Armin.”

 

“M-yeah?”  He answered with his mouth half full, quickly hiding his mouth with his hand.

  
  


“Erwin asked if we wanted to go to his cabin this summer.”

 

“Cabin?” The omega looked strangely suspicious, it was kind of cute. I chuckled and moved the bangs out of his eyes.

 

“Rich bastard has a lake cabin.”

The statement did nothing to remove the look on his face. He took another bite and chewed it slowly, thoughtfully.

 

“Is it one of those with pine wood paneling everywhere? They are so orange they make me want to puke.” The omega said, sounding genuinely offended. I couldn’t help but let out a short laugh.

 

“It’s a modern house, with indoor plumbing and hot water. It even has a hot tub.”

  
  


“Modern or contemporary?” Armin threw back at me, taking a sip from his soda, a small smirk forming around the straw.

 

“Ok I’m sorry Mr.Architect of the year. I don’t know, ask him.” I barked back playfully.

  
  


The omega just laughed softly and leaned into me. I placed a soft kiss on his hair. We sat quietly for a while, eating and half paying attention to the TV. I shifted and hesitated, not really knowing how to form the next question.

  
  


“He asked if we wanted to go during my heat didn’t he.”

Armin cut the silence, my jaw falling open unattractively. The omega giggled and pushed it close with one finger. I blinked a couple times before responding.

  
  


“I mean only if you are fine with it. I understand if you wouldn’t be comfortable.”

I almost rambled on but the blonde held up a finger to stop me. Thank fuck for that. It was so easy to get lost in his emerald eyes, the façade I’ve built up for years just crumbling.

 

“Levi I am not a child. Matter of fact that sounds amazing.”

  
  


“I’ll let him know then.”

A gentle smile was playing on my lips. My gaze drifted back to the TV. The window was still open from before, a June breeze filtering in slowly. July would be hotter, it was going to be nice to get away from this cramped space. Even though lately it had been livelier. It was different to come home to a cooked meal. To share a space with someone and have it feel so easy.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

I was pacing worriedly. How stupid wasn’t it? I growled low and frustrated. I glanced back at my phone. Armin had promised to be here any minute. I ran a hand through my undercut, groaning low again.

“You ok there?”

The omega appeared in the door, carrying a black frame with him.

“Mm.”

I grunted and tried to wave off the fact that I was clearly freaking out. A scowl settled on my face and I crossed my arms, tapping my foot.

“Come on, She will love it.”

Armin placed a kiss on my cheek before putting the frame down next to the easel. I was just happy the studio was empty.

  
  


“Yeah.”

Was the only intelligent answer the omega got out of me. I felt dumb, never before had I panicked this much about having a painting evaluated. The pressure of being accepted was looming over me.

 

“Come on Levi, man up.” Armin elbowed me lightly in the side, a small grin playing on his lips. His eyes were soft though and they lingered on me for a second before he picked the frame back up. “Let’s do this.”

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

When we finally pulled up in front of the house my nerves had finally settled. I want to say my confidence grew back but the soothing waves of almond rolling of the blond next to me said differently. I took a final deep breath before turning the car off. Walking in there smelling like upset alpha wouldn’t really help the situation.   
  


“You good?” Armin’s hand slipped onto my thigh, giving it a soft squeeze.   
  


“I’m fine.”  I rolled my eyes and snorted softly.  _ No I’m freaking the fuck out and I don’t know why _ . I glanced nervously at the house, only to see the door open. A groan slipped over my lips when the woman on the porch started waving.

 

“I’ll go distract her.”

Armin giggled and jumped out of the car. My eyes lingered shamelessly on his ass for a good twenty seconds while he walked through the garden. I swear I’ve developed some kind of kink for school uniforms. Quickly I shook my head and took my keys before stepping out.

 

I grabbed the now covered frame from the backseat and headed up the porch. The two omegas had already disappeared into the house. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. A quick glance made it clear that the three of us were the only ones home. This made me feel a bit calmer.

 

 

 

Walking into the kitchen the older omega turned from the table and clapped her hands together. Her mouth opened to form a question but her eyes darted to the paper covered frame, stopping her in her tracks.

 

“Erm.” I sputtered out before clearing my throat and telling myself I sounded like an idiot. “I made something for you.”

 

“For me?” The omega looked so stunned and wouldn’t move. At first I felt like I stepped out of line and made a move to back down. But then a bright smile spread on her face and she hurried forward.

 

“Can I see?” Carla held her hands out and I handed her the wrapped painting. My hands felt to light so I shoved them in my pockets and shuffled. Armin stood up from his seat and walked over towards us, leaning curiously on the woman’s shoulder. I stood and watched as they carefully removed the paper.   
  


“Oh…”

The older omega sucked in a breath, her eyes locked on the object in her hands. I saw them flicker across the canvas, knowing what she was looking at. The purple shaded twilight forest, with a big 12-point stag grazing in the center.

Before I knew it I was wrapped up in a warm comforting hug. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it was new. I stiffened at first but then wrapped one arm around the woman. Praises were being sung in my ears.

  
  


“Are you stealing my alpha?” Armin giggled and tapped Carla’s shoulder when she wouldn’t let go.

 

“I’m sorry! It’s so beautiful!”

She stepped back wip ing at her eyes, even though happy words kept pouring out of her. I couldn’t help but smile and chuckle softly.  _ What had I even worried about?  _ I stood a little straighter, fuelled by the sense of pride.

 

“Grisha said it was for the dining room.”

I continued, glancing at Armin. He was trying to hold back a big grin, somehow seeming more proud then I felt right now. Carla gasped.

 

“Yes! it’s perfect!”

 

“Come on I will help.” Armin said, ushering the other omega towards said dining room.

 

That night all of the Yeager’s, Armin and I sat down for another lively family dinner. Watched over by the stag, hanging proudly over the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I know it's ooc for Levi, but it feels right for the story! blah! balancing is hard!  
> *flails*  
> It's just a lot of change for him ok XD give the guy a break! 
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Till next time <3


	26. Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Yay!
> 
> Christmas prep is having me really tired  
> so just read, enjoy!  
> *flops over*
> 
> Have a great Holiday! Don't stress too much, breathe! Its ok to relax!  
> *hugs for everyone*

The semester was drawing to a close. People were clearing out of campus getting ready to go home for the weeks off. Luckily for me this meant that for the first time since September I could work in peace. There had only been a slight disturbance this morning with Hange trying to make me come to see her new experiment.

 

I snorted and shook my head returning to my notes. She made fun of me for locking myself up all winter, but here she is holed up in her lab all summer.

 

The otherwise quiet room got interrupted by two students raising their voices at each other. I glared up at them and let out a small growl. It did the trick, making them focus on their work real fast.  _ Brats _ . I made sure to scowl at them for a couple of minutes before returning to my work.

 

 

It was only another ten minutes or so before whispers started spreading in the room. I glanced up again only to see some people head out the door and look down the hallway towards the main area.

 

“Tch- Excuse you.”

I muttered and went to stand up. What the hell were they thinking, trying to escape? I crossed my arms walking towards them. I really don’t get what these kids problem was this year.

 

Moving up behind the small pack taking up all the space by the door I cleared my throat. They turned and pointed out the door. I snorted at them and shook my head. What the hell was more important than focusing on catching up on your work, stragglers…

 

I pushed past them making sure they could tell how annoyed I was. It seemed to work since most of them wrinkled their noses and moved back. I glared angrily down the hallway.

 

First I noticed all the other people looming around the other doorways. Then my eyes were drawn to the same area as everyone else. There in his full colors my omega was striding through the main room. His steps steadily aimed towards where I was. I stared. Fuck it’s dumb but I stared like everyone else.

 

His black boots where thudding on the floor and his hips were swaying just perfectly in his tight dark grey jeans. He wore a simple T-shirt but still managed to look amazing. People were parting to let him pass. A shiver went up my spine, hairs on my neck raising. This omega, he really had ways to clear a room.

 

The perfect emerald eyes spotted me, and even from this distance I could see the sly smirking playing on his lips. I grinned internally. Of course you are enjoying this. Armin didn’t stop even with every alpha and beta practically frozen in place following his every move. It made me straighten out when I quickly realized that this beautiful omega had no interest in any of them but me.

 

The blonde reached me and stopped in front of me, putting his hands in his front pockets.

 

“Hello.”

He simply stated, with a mischievous smile. Like he hadn’t just paused the entire campus purely by walking in.

 

“What are you doing here?”

I asked, my voice softer than I expected. The omega snickered and moved his hands to my waist, stepping into my space.   
  
  


I was aware of my audience from the class so I turned and scowled at them. They jumped back and quickly hurried back to their seats. I could see most of them glancing our way now and then.

 

“Mm, my alpha has been gone all day so I came to have him ask me out for lunch.” Armin grinned and placed a kiss on my cheek.

 

“You do realize you have caught the attention of the whole school?”

 

“I have?”

The omega let out a fake gasp then looked back towards the main room. I looked up to and I guess the omegas sharp look combined with my scowl had everyone scurrying. Some even bumped into each other in the panic. I snorted.  _ This is ridiculous _ . Somewhere deep I enjoyed it though, my hands finding their way to Armin’s waist as well.

 

“Mm, let me just tell these goons to finish their work and we can go eat ok?”

I hummed softly, pressing my lips into the blonde hair. Breathing in his soft scent was a relief from being stuck in a stuffy room with kids for 2 hours.

 

“I’ll try and behave.”

Armin smirked and walked past me into the room. He sat down on my desk and crossed his legs. I shook my head. Luckily for the omega not a lot of professors were around today.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

  
  
  


 

 

 

Half an hour later we settled into seats at a nearby café for lunch. I watched amused as the omega took in his surroundings quickly before relaxing. I don’t know if it was just a habit of his or some kind of compulsion. His emerald eyes drifted back to me a soft smile on his lips.

 

“So how much longer do you need to be at school?”

 

I smirked amused.

“You miss me that much?

  
  


Armin snorted and grabbed his coffee, blowing softly at it. I chuckled quietly. July was coming around next week. The blonde hadn’t had a class for the last ten days. Every time I came back from campus it was to the omega curled up on my couch with his drawing tablet and laptop.

“My alpha promised me a fancy lake house for the summer. He better pay up.”

 

His emerald eyes were burning a hole through me, silently challenging me. I smirked back and leaned forward, reaching out to run my fingers through his fringe.

 

“I think my omega just wants me alone in a house with no neighbors for a couple weeks.”

 

Armin’s eyes looked like they were on fire, a soft sly smirk playing on his lips. I could tell he was struggling to rein in his pheromones. I doubt anyone noticed but I knew him too well. He leaned into my hand, nuzzling softly into my wrist. The action sent shivers down my spine. Now he was just teasing.

 

“Mm, delicious”  
The omega said before biting into his sandwich. I shook my head and turned my attention to my food. Surprisingly it wasn’t too bad.

 

It didn’t take to long for us to finish the meal, even though Armin got up halfway through and got another sandwich. I have no clue where he puts all the food but he eats twice as much as me. I cupped my tea mug and spun it slowly.

 

“I need to be in for the rest of the week, then I’m free until September.”

  
  
The omega nodded, occupied on his phone. I chuckled and leaned forward again, catching the omegas attention. He looked up at me through his fringe.

 

“I’ll text Erwin and pick up the key later.”

My voice was low and my fingers played with his soft hair again. I really couldn’t get enough. The blonde smirked.

 

“Can I pick it up?”

 

“Uh, I don’t see why not.”

I blinked, a bit confused. Armin sent a soft smile before returning back to his phone.

 

“I got to pack my stuff anyway don’t I? And we do kind of live in the same building.”

I promptly shut up and sank back in my chair, feeling just a little stupid I didn’t make the connection. The Omega had spent the last, god knows how long in my apartment, that I almost forgot he still had his own.

 

“So you haven’t dragged all of your stuff into my place yet?”

I smirked a bit at the blonde. He looked up with a mischievous grin, clearly getting that I was joking.

 

“Aww Am I intruding on your territory?”

 

“No.. Not at all.” I ran a hand through my undercut. Dam I started it but now I was feeling bashful. “I like having your scent around.”

 

The omega smiled triumphantly and cocked his head, just enough to expose his neck.  _ Little shit _ . I wanted to throw myself over the table and force that cocky cute grin of his lips. Clenching my hands to stop myself from doing just that, I sighed and shook my head.

 

Suddenly Armin got up, startling me out of my own thoughts. He giggled at me and lent forward to kiss my cheek.

 

“Well thanks for lunch, I’ll see you later ok?”

And just like that the omega strode out of the restaurant, leaving me surprised in my seat, watching him disappear out sight like so many times before.

 

 

 

 

  
  


~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Perched on the couch with a book I looked up when I heard the front door open. Armin stepped in, a big bag slung over his shoulders. The omega stopped, looked at me and grinned, walking towards me once his shoes were off. He dropped the bag halfway and barely gave me any time to react before he pounced up in my lap.

 

With no other choice I could only wrap my hands around his waist to keep us both from toppling over. His legs on either side of my lap, happily straddling me with a massive smile on his face. It was contagious and I couldn’t help the tug at the corner of my lip.

 

“Got the keys.” The omega dangled a keychain in front of my face. “Can we leave tomorrow?”

 

I chuckled, my thumbs rubbing soft circles against his skin.  _ So excited _ . I don’t think I had ever seen him this relaxed about something, and it was all thanks to me. Leaning forward I stole a small kiss before leaning my forehead on his.

 

“Did you finish all the work for this semester?”

I regretted the words the moment they came out of my mouth. Dam this TA thing is taking over my mind. Armin rolled his eyes and swatted my chest.

 

 

“You are not my dad.” The blonde started then stopped and got a thoughtful look on his face. My eyes narrowed when a grin spread on the omegas lips. “Maybe Erwin is? Daddy Erwin, no?”

  
  


“Oh you will regret that.”

I grumbled low and pushed us forward. We fell to the floor, narrowingly avoiding the coffee table, the rattle of the keys flying somewhere out of reach. I glared at the amused omega who looked up at me.

 

“Yes Alpha?”

  
  


“You are mine.”

I growled low under my breath, my chest was still rumbling, my jaw tight. He’s caged here right under me, He’s not going anywhere. Shit I’m being stupid. Armin still had a mischievous grin on his lips but his eyes softened.

 

“All yours.”

With that the blonde wrapped his arms and legs around me. His lips found mine in a hungry kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do these boys insist on tumbling over things.  
> lol  
> *flails*
> 
> Next chapter I think things will finally start to pick up again. I'm sorry for these slow chapters but they where needed!  
> gaah! :P  
> I hope I didn't forget something, but I probably did xD
> 
>  
> 
> Ty all for your kudos and views!  
> Leave a comment if you want! I don't bite, most of the time ;)
> 
> Until next time <3


	27. Secluded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
> A new chapter for a New year!
> 
> I was going to hold this back slightly because I wanted to bulk write this part...  
> But I can't resist posting when I do finish a chapter!
> 
> Hope you all had a great Holiday and Best wishes for the New Year!
> 
> Now Enjoy!
> 
> psst, yeah I know I need to fix my tags.. I'll try and get to that one day lol

”Armin… hey come on.”

 

I ran my fingers gently through his soft blonde strands, moving the fringe out of the sleeping omegas face. He grunted and shifted sideways in his seat. How adorable, falling asleep in the car.

“We’re here Armin.”

 

I tried again, hoping to coax the omega out of his slumber, with the promise of a better sleeping space.  His eyes fluttered open, momentarily confused before lighting up with excitement.

 

“Finally.”

Armin huffed annoyed, though I could tell he was just holding back. He scrambled for the handle and opened the door. After being in the car for hours, the chilly lake air felt nice. I chuckled low before following the omega out.

 

“This is great.”

The blonde had stopped halfway between my car and the house. It was a simple looking white building with sandy colored wood accents. It looked pretty innocent from the front, but I knew how decked out the inside was.

 

The omega was shifting on his feet, taking in the building and its surroundings. I let him have his moment and went to grab the bags out on the car. Juggling the bags I walked towards the front door. Armin padded silently after me and fished the keys out of his pocket. The excitement was oozing out of the omega, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

 

 

“Wow…”

Armin stopped in the hallway and took in the surroundings. Everything was mostly white on the inside as well, only offset by softwoods, greys and browns. It was all a little to smooth in my opinion. But it was Erwin after all.

 

“Go check out the living room.”  I pointed down the hall to where it opened up to the big living space. The omega sent me a smirk before hurrying over. I chuckled low and followed.

 

“This is amazing!”

Armin spun around in between the two large sofas in the room. He stopped and gazed out the big floor-to-ceiling windows. It was getting dark outside, but you could see the dim reflections on the lake. It was all surrounded mostly by forest and a few scattered cabins. Most of them looked dark and abandoned.

 

 

“It is pretty amazing.”  I pushed off the wall and walked over to the very content looking omega. With a soft growl I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled into his hair. The blonde giggled and squirmed in my grip.

 

“Levi!”

 

“Come on, pick a bedroom, there is three.”

 

“Mission accepted.” Armin smirked and slipped out of my grip and hurried back down the hallway. “I want the one with the biggest bath!”

  
  


I snorted at the younger males antics but happily followed as he explored the bedrooms. The last one he entered was the one facing the lake, big windows and a glass door opening up to a small deck. The omega hummed approvingly but didn’t say anything and disappeared into the en-suite.

  
  


It should have been pretty obvious he would have picked this room. I only thanked Erwin for using cleaning products with scent cancellers. The only scent lingering was a weak citrus smell that would mingle nicely with my own. Rich bastard probably picked that one on purpose.

 

“This one’s good!”

The omega called from the bathroom but didn’t walk back into the bedroom. Letting him have his space I returned back to the front door to grab our bags. I also raided the fridge for a couple of bottles of water. I was pleased to see the kitchen stocked up on food for at least a week. I lingered a moment, gazing out towards the lake. Everything here was so quiet and calm. I’m happy I brought my sketchbook at least.

  
  


When I stepped into the bedroom the omega still hadn’t emerged. With a shrug I started to unpack some of the basic things. The rest can dam wait till tomorrow, I really couldn’t be bothered right now.

  
  


I was pulled out of my thoughts when Armin stepped back into the room. A small smile tugged on my lips, I held my arms out. The omega walked up to me and I let my hands fall on his hips.

 

“Mm…” The blonde smirked and tilted his head. “How about we break that bed in, then have a bath?”

 

His eyes had that mischievous glint to it and a wave of pheromones hit me like a truck. I growled low, fingers digging into his hips.

 

“That’s playing dirty.”  I purred low, pulling him into me. The omega just smirked at me. He then pounced at me, wrapping his legs around my waist. The force made me stumble backwards, knees buckling against the bed.

 

I was now splayed out on the soft surface with Armin laughing on top of me, with no care in the world. I narrowed my eyes and looked back up at him. His hands came up and spread out over my chest.

 

“This really is the best view.”

  
  


I snorted and rolled my eyes. Armin laughed softly and before he could recover I quickly flipped us over. The omega yelped and glared up at me, wriggling under my grip. After came our normal fight for dominance, that somehow never seemed to get old. Tumbling around, growling, kissing and nipping at each other.

  
  
  


With a low snarl I pinned the omegas wrists above his head with one hand. The blonde wriggled and mewled, his face pressed into the sheets. My other arm wrapped around his chest holding him close to me.

 

“Will you submit now?”

I purred into his ear. It sent a shiver through the small male pinned under me. A muffled moan escaping from his lips. He turned his head and glared at me with sharp emeralds. We were both breathing heavy at this point. Room long flooded with pheromones, which made everything feel like it was swirling.  

 

I rutted down towards him, pressing my clothed erection against his ass. The omega gasped, his eyes falling shut. The alpha in me was rather pleased with this situation. With a breathy growl I unbuttoned the blonde’s jeans.

 

“I’m going to take you, just like this.”

I lifted my eyes and looked into his. His hooded eyes met mine, full with nothing but anticipation and arousal. Edged on by the hungry look in the omegas eyes I yanked down both his jeans and underwear.

 

A pleased rumble spread in my chest, his soft round ass, only for me. The blonde struggled against my grip again and this time I let him go. Only to run both my hands down his sides and rub my thumbs across the plump cheeks. A growl ripped out of my throat. My eyes narrowed and snapped up to him. Armin propped himself up and looked back at me with a playful smirk.

 

“You’re already prepped.”  The words fell out of my mouth, I was surprised but at the same time my body was trembling with anticipation. My alpha relishing in the fact my omega wanted to please me.

 

“Mm, well you were taking a long ass time so...”  The omega said, his trademark sly smirk spreading on his otherwise innocent looking face.

  
  


My hands only left his hips long enough to free myself from my own jeans. I couldn’t care less about holding back the growls as I entered the slick and pliant omega. I leaned forward, pressing my lips behind his ear.

 

“I’m going to fuck that shitty smirk from your face.”

  
The omega purred and lolled his head to the side, making it easier to look back at me. Also exposing that lovely pale neck of his _. Fuck _ . I pulled back only to thrust back in, almost too rough. The blonde gasped and braced himself.

  
  


The sweet moans and gasps coming from the omega were driving me insane. It filled my ears like beautiful music. Pulling me ever so slowly over the edge, slowly but all at once. Soft chants of my name started to fall off his lips.

 

“Levi… Alpha..”

 

I growled feeling myself starting to swell. Driving the omega impossibly further into the mattress, I leaned forward. Just as my knot popped I raked my teeth down the omegas neck and nape. He came hard with a high pitched moan, arms giving in and falling down on the bed. The blonde trembling in my arms as I filled him with my own release.

 

Carefully I rolled us onto the side, placing forgiving kisses on his neck. We stayed like this for a couple minutes, coming down from the high. No sounds expect our heavy breathing.

“Shit…” Armin manages to get out with a shaky voice.

 

“Sorry, are you alright?” I mumbled, lips still to his neck. Hands soothingly caressing his waist and stomach.

 

“You weren’t lying.” The blonde huffed out a trembling laugh, sleepy smile on his lips.

 

I couldn’t help but chuckle low, only to groan when the movement jostled my knot. The omega gasped and slapped my hand, only for both of us to burst out laughing. After finally calming down I buried my nose in the blonde’s hair. My senses were only filled with him, no worries or stress. Just him.

 

“I believe it’s time to try that bath.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Waking up I was surprised to find the bed empty, having to swallow down a wave of irrational panic. Rolling over I did notice the bedroom door open and the faint smell of cinnamon hanging in the air. Smirking to myself I realized the omega had beaten me to the idea of cooking breakfast for the other.

 

When I entered the kitchen I was faced with the most delicious sight and smell. The blonde casually flipping toast wearing nothing but an oversized apron. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him, nosing into his silky hair.

 

“Morning.” I hummed, a pleased rumble vibrating my chest.   
  


“Morning.” Armin tilted his head back enough to gaze into my eyes. A slight grin tugging at his lips. “You hungry?”   
  


“It’s too early for you to tease me.” I glared at the blonde but he seemed unaffected.   
  


“French toast?”

 

“Yes please.”

Grabbing his plate the omega strutted happily and plopped down on one of the oversized couches. Ignoring my complaints about getting crumbs between the seats. His argument was that it wasn’t his place so he didn’t have to clean. I only rolled my eyes and scowled at him.

 

“Can we go to the lake?”

 

“Mhm.” I hummed, occupied with chewing the wonderful breakfast my omega had cooked up.

 

The blonde snickered, his eyes lit up and traveled past the window and down to the still pool of water. A slight mist was still hanging over it, the water would be freezing.

  
“Did you bring trunks?” the omega asked.

 

I snorted and gave Armin a knowing look.

 

“I’m not going to swim in a massive puddle of fish piss and god knows what else.”

 

The blonde burst out laughing, almost choking on his last piece of toast. I scowled and muttered, crossing my arms.

 

“What.”

 

“The look on your face.” He wheezed, folding over himself in hopes of catching his breath.

 

“I’m serious!” I grunted, scowl growing deeper. The omega seemed to gather himself enough to put his plate down. He moved over and crawled up in my lap, cupping my cheeks softly.

  
  


“I’m sorry I’m only messing with you alpha.” He cooed and placed a kiss on my nose.

 

“Not funny.” I grumbled. The blonde giggled and nuzzled my cheek. My hands found their way onto his waist. Glancing past his shoulder and out the window I could only be thankful that this place was so secluded.   
  


“I’m going to get dressed.”  Armin stated, like he was reading my mind.

He then bounced off my lap and disappeared down the hallway. I glanced over my shoulder, shamelessly watching his behind until it turned the corner. A slight grin plastered on my lips as I quietly finished my tea.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

“LEVI! It’s so cold!” The omega screeched as he ran into the murky water. I snorted and shook my head.   
  


“Maybe if you didn’t splash so much it wouldn’t be so cold.”

 

“You have to take the plunge!”

Armin laughed and before I knew or could argue his head vanished under the surface. I sat back on the log turned bench that sat near the water. I scanned the surface, still rippling from the omegas antics. I guess I was thankful he didn’t dive off the small dock. I didn’t trust it.

 

The blonde burst the surface, giggling and gasping for air. He shook his head making water fly everywhere, instinctively I raised an arm to shield my face. When the water settled down the blonde shifted to his back and slowly floated around. His hair fanned out around his head in a soft pale halo. It reminded me of some sort of mythical creature.

 

With a smile I tapped my pencil on my sketchbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its almost too fluffy lol  
> fwwuu :3
> 
> Like I mentioned I'm hoping to bulk up on some chapters.  
> I'm going to start school here in January, but I will try my hardest to keep up!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who still hangs around!  
> Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos!  
> And please, feel free to comment!


	28. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
> I am still writing! just trying to balance school, work and all of this!  
> ty all for returning! Hope you like this <3
> 
>  
> 
> ty for the 3 new bookmarks since last time I posted, I see you! <3 <3  
> and all these hits we are getting! I love you all <3

“Hey Levi.”

I hummed an answer as slender arms wrapped around my shoulders. We were huddled up on the couch. Rain furiously pattering against the windows in the living room. The Omega had complained all morning about the fact he couldn’t go swim.

 

“Where is this hot tub you mentioned?”  The blonde said sweetly, blinking at me with long eyelashes. I was honestly surprised it took him two days to ask for it.

 

“It’s on the deck outside.”  I said flatly, hiding a slight smile against my teacup. The omega huffed and sank down in his seat, pulling his blanket over his nose. 

He muttered something under his breath.  “It’s covered.” I added.   
  
  


Armin perked up and looked at me with wide green eyes.

“So we can use it?”

 

The excited glint in his eyes made my heart skip a beat. Dammit how does he do it? I casually put my cup down, drawing out my answer.

 

“I suppose so.”

 

The omega grunted and scowled at me, giving my shoulder a push.

“Levi.”

 

“Yes we can use it.”  I grinned and cocked my head towards the bedroom. Armin sent me another small glare before getting up and stalking out of the room. The omega was clearly not amused with my uninterested.

 

“You better come join me.”

He barked at me before disappearing around the corner. I allowed myself a small chuckle before getting up. I wouldn’t miss it for a second, it was hot and most importantly clean. Yes I already checked it yesterday.

 

When I stepped into the bedroom there was no sign of the omega. Armin’s clothes were discarded in a messy line across the floor. The sliding door to the deck was open, cold damp air rushing in. I shuddered slightly but went to grab our towels, I expected the blonde had forgotten.

  
  


It didn’t take me to long to get changed, neatly folding my stuff and placing it on the bed. After debating I couldn’t stop myself from picking up the omegas stuff as well. When I finally stepped out on the deck my eyes instantly drifted to the right.

 

 

Armin was already in the tub, somehow he had figured out how to get the lid off. The wooden walls and roof made it both private and weatherproof. The blonde was sunk down far, head leaned back. His eyes were closed and a look of pure bliss was plastered on his face. I kind of felt bad walking over and interrupting him.

 

I sat down on the ledge behind the tub, placing the towels behind me. Armin shifted and lazily opened his eyes. He looked up at me with a soft expression.

“You getting in?”

 

I hummed quietly, lowering myself into the steaming water. The contrast was strong to the freezing cold air. I hissed and almost flew right back out. I heard Armin snicker quietly.

“Fuck it's hot.”

 

“It is a hot tub Levi.”   
  


I grumbled and scowled at him, not appreciating the joke on my behalf. My gaze drifted towards the lake. The rain was still pissing down, splattering loud against the house. A mist was dancing on top of the lake.

 

Before I could react the view was cut short, and now I was staring into Armin’s deep emeralds. The omega cupped my cheeks softly.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make fun of you.”

 

It sounded sincere enough but there was a familiar glint in his eyes. Scanning the blonde I realized that he wasn’t wearing clothes. Of course. Why would he? I couldn’t help but roll my eyes and glance up at the roof above us. A low amused hum escaped the omegas lips.

 

“Let me make it up to you?”  His hands moved from my shoulders, down my chest. 

I clenched my teeth when he assaulted me with a wave of pheromones. It was hard to resist, technically there was no reason to, but a side of me was screaming in protest.

 

“I don’t think Erwin would appreciate us making a mess in his hot tub.”

It came out with no real force behind the words, my eyes fell on the small male again. This time he looked thoughtful.

 

“Can I blow you?”

  
I snorted a short laugh. Always so blunt, but at least he asked this time. Though before I could open my mouth his hands were already traveling down my chest. I groaned and leaned my head back when slender fingers wrapped around me.

 

“Armin hold on.”

Small groan stuck in my throat. The omega huffed slightly but stopped his advances. Slowly I pulled myself up on the small ledge surrounding the tub. I looked down at the blonde, he met my eyes before moving into the space between my legs.

 

There was a hungry look in his eyes, the emeralds shooting out sparks that sent a shiver down my spine. No words were spoken as the omega wrapped his hands around my cock again. They felt warm in the cold air, a content sigh slipping past my lips.

 

“Look at me.”

The omega purred, pressing his thumb against the head. I hadn’t even realized my eyes fell shut. Lazily I looked down at the other male. He kept eye contact, leaned in and lapped playfully where his thumb just left. His other hand moved to hold the blond strands out the way.

 

I reached out running my hand over his hand, before threading my fingers through his hair, gently pushing the fringe out of his eyes. Armin hummed a pleased response his eyes falling shut. If I thought his hands were warm that was nothing compared to his mouth. The heat engulfing me when he took me into his mouth.

 

A low rumble spread in my chest, vibrating my very core. My small grunts and the omegas soft moans got drowned out by the pouring rain. The world shrinking to involve just me and the male between my legs. His hands wrapped around my base, moving lazily.   
  


I watched the omega bob slowly up and down. I huffed a low chuckle, stroking through his hair.

 

“I think I fell in love with your mouth.”

 

Armin’s eyes flew open and glared up at me, staring daggers into me. I hissed when he bared his teeth and scraped them slightly against my sensitive skin.

 

“Fuck, ok, ok your eyes too.”

 

Somehow the omega manages to roll his eyes, he pulled back of me with a soft pop. His cheeks were flushed.

 

“Fuck you too.” He smirked a little before leaning back in. This time not so lazily anymore. I groaned, my grip tightening on his hair. I should know better, not to tease him.

 

Low growls where rolling over my lips even though my jaw was clenched tight. My breathing heavy puffs in the already steamy air. I couldn’t help but watch with hooded eyes as the blonde mop of hair moved up and down in my lap. My alpha extremely content with my omega being so perfect.

 

“Omega.”

I was getting close, gut coiling, and my hands shaky as I tugged gently on his hair. I knew he most likely wouldn’t pull back, which only excited me more. A low moan escaped me at the thought. As expected the blonde stayed where he was, if not only taking me in deeper. I couldn’t tell, my head fell back and I gazed up at the roof. With a low snarl I spilled down the omegas throat.

 

It took me a couple minutes to get down from the high, once I did my eyes drifted back to Armin. He was sitting back on the seat in the hot water, smug smile on his face. I scoffed and sank down next to him.

 

“Happy now?”

 

The younger male laughed softly and leaned over to place a kiss on my cheek. Knowing very well what I thought about tasting myself on him.

 

“Am I really that bad?”  He asked jokingly. I tried to get my straight face back but it was nearly impossible, a small smile playing on my lips.

 

“I can’t complain.” The answer earned me a playful shove from the omega. He rolled his eyes with a huff but leaned his head on my shoulder. “We should get out soon.”

  
  
  


Armin groaned and nuzzled into my shoulder.

 

We did manage to get out, I wrapped the omega up in a towel and we made our way into the shower. Where the younger male somehow managed to get me to fuck him. Hard. Against the white tiled wall. I’m pretty sure he came out of it with at least a couple bruises. Not that it seemed to affect him.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

In the middle of relaxing on the couch Armin had gotten up and disappeared into the kitchen. I sent a lazy glance towards it but could only vaguely see him move around. It had turned dark outside and all the lights were turned off. The room only lit by the TV and a small lamp standing in the corner. I returned to my book.

  
  


“Levi.”

I had noticed him approaching but hadn’t thought much of it. Looking up I snorted but a smirk played on my lips. The omega was leaning over, with that innocent look in his eyes. Holding out a strawberry for me to take.

 

“Really, strawberries? Where did you find them?”

 

“In the fridge, where else?”

 

_ Sassy little shit _ . I shook my head. Armin prompted me again, I opened my mouth and he happily popped the red berry in. I chewed slowly, eyeing the blonde as he sat down next to me.  _ Shit they are delicious though _ . I tried to hold back a moan, only making the other male snicker quietly.

 

“Here.”

 

Slightly confused I accepted the glass that was held out for me. I sniffed the pale liquid.

 

“Champagne? I swear Erwin has the strangest crap sitting around.”

 

“Actually I think it’s classed as sparkly wine.”

 

I rolled my eyes and took a sip. It was good, of course it was. The omega was swirling his already half-empty glass.

 

 

 

We sat quietly for a while, casually eating the strawberries. Well, it ended up with the omega draped over me, and me feeding him most of them. The rain had stopped, the room silent expect our breathing. His gaze wandered, looking thoughtful and hazy.

 

“You ok?”  I asked quietly, but it felt loud in the silence we had created. The emerald orbs wandered back to me. A gentle smile tugged at Armin’s lips.

 

“Yeah, just thinking.”

 

“Care to share?”

I ran my hand over his hair, patting gently mixed with running my fingers through it. The omega leaned into my touch, his eyes falling shut and he melted further onto me. It took a moment for him to start speaking again.

  
  


“I never thought it could be this simple…”

His voice was low but the words came out steady, like he’s thought about them for a long time. I hummed reassuringly, willing him to go on.  

 

“To be with you. I don’t have to keep my face up. I can relax like this, without feeling like my back is exposed.”

 

Armin continued, before shifting and looking into my eyes again. He sat up slightly, legs on either side of me. My hands fell naturally to his hips, thumbs rubbing small soothing circles.

 

“It’s just so…”

 

“So easy? Natural?”  I filled in when the omega struggled to find his words. The blonde gazed down at me with a loving look.

 

“I never cared about fuzzing about omegas or brag about my conquests like the others. Now I don’t even know what the hell I was thinking. I can’t even explain it, it’s just right.”

 

I added slightly frustrated I couldn’t word the jumble of feelings swirling inside of me. The other male smiled and cupped my cheeks, leaning forward until our foreheads touched.

  
  


“I love you Levi.”

 

“Love you too my omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning out way more fluffy then I intended XD  
> I can't help myself ok :3
> 
> Hope you all are having a good start to the new year!
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time! <3


	29. Primal need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!  
> I promise this summer stay is coming to an end soon!  
> Hang in there ok!
> 
> But holy shit you guys things are heating up!  
> *flails*
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The shift was small, so minute that no one else would off noticed yet. It filled me with warmth as I nuzzled the blonde hair. Pulling me in with its enchanting scent. A faint but similar sweetness to caramelized sugar. The omega was curled up in my lap, drawing in my sketchbook. Lines appearing almost impossibly fast. I hummed low, my arms wrapping tighter around him. 

  
  


“Levi.” Armin laughed, tilting his head back and looking at me.

 

“You smell so good.”  Words falling over my lips before I could stop them. I grunted and scowled at my own stupidity. The omega just rolled his eyes and returned to his drawing.

  
  


“Down boy.”

 

I chuckled low, sinking back in the seat. I hate to admit it but it only took a moment before my nose found its way back to the soft blonde hair.

  
  


Suddenly there was a knock on the door. My body went rigid, a growl building in my chest.  _ Go away _ . Armin squirmed in my lap, my arms tightened around him impulsively. Eyes darted around the room, then locked on the area leading to the front door. Another tentative knock. My lip twitched, a snarl coming through my teeth.  

 

“Levi!”

The blonde barked in my ear, accompanied by a small slap to my arm. It wasn’t until then I realized that my entire body was vibrating. I clenched my jaw and let my arms fall away from him. The blonde didn’t look impressed when I gave him an apologetic look.

“Are you going to open it or should I?”

 

I had to bite back another growl at the suggestion. Shaking my head the omega got off my lap. Hoping for forgiveness I stroked his cheek before I placed a kiss on his head, then stalked towards the front door.

 

_ Erwin I swear to god if it’s you I will tear your throat out _ .

 

Ripping the front door open I startled the small beta on the other side. We both stared surprised at each other for a moment. Her eyes scanned me from top to toe then shyly lowered her gaze. At least she was somewhat smart, I could only guess how furious I must look. Clearing my throat made her up again.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you Sir.”   
  


“Levi, is fine.”  I said flatly. So tired of people always being so formal when there was no need. The girl shuffled her feet. She must have been around her early 20’s.

 

“Levi.” She tried the name before continuing. “I’m Mr. Smith’s cleaner. He gave me specific orders to come deliver some food. I got orders to knock but if no one answered to just leave it around the back.”

 

I scowled at her, letting out a small sigh. She must be slightly insane to dare step on the property knowing there could be an omega in heat. Maybe eyebrows didn’t tell her that part. Crossing my arms I glanced up towards the small silver car parked next to mine. It was filled with supplies.

 

“Let me help you.”

I grunted, least I could do after probably scaring the shit out of her. She nodded approvingly, moving towards the vehicle. I did notice the way she didn’t fully turn her back on me, sideways glancing back. Yeah smart girl, I liked her.

 

We dropped the bags just inside the door. Again I silently thanked whoever raised her to be wary. She seemed nervous, looking past me into the house then back at her car. Like she wanted to leave but wasn’t sure. I scowled and tapped my foot on the floor, her gaze flicked back to me.

  
  


“I’m meant to offer to clean, but...”

  
  


“It’s fine, don’t worry about that.”

I said, a little too fast and too harsh. My jaw clenching as I held back a wave of aggression. It was unnecessary. The betas eyes dropped quickly to the floor and she retreated out the door.  _ Yeah go _ . Once safe outside she glanced back up at me with a soft smile.

 

“We’re fine.” I muttered, still sounding gruffer then I intended. The pull to return inside and slam the door in her face was incredibly strong.

  
  


“Don’t worry, Sir. Have a good stay.”

I nodded slowly closing the door behind the beta, locking it automatically. Grabbing a pair of the bags I headed back towards the kitchen. The omega was leaning on the wall by the entrance to living room. He raised an eyebrow.

  
  
  


“What was that about?”

A smile tugged on his lips, I felt my eyes roll and focused my attention on unpacking the food. I felt the blonde before his arms wrapped around me, nose finding its way to the crook of my neck.

 

“Not like you to be territorial.”

 

“Do you know me?” I muttered through my teeth, still feeling that slight rush of aggression. The omega laughed low.

 

“Mm you aren’t as scary as people think you are.”

 

“People shit themselves when I scowl at them.” I pointed out, glancing sideways at the blonde. He had a smug look on his face. I growled a low warning.

 

“Big bad Alpha huh?”

Armin said, giggling with those emeralds sparkling back towards me. I turned and stepped forward, trapping the blonde between me and the kitchen island. Staring at him did nothing to intimidate him. That small voice in my head getting louder and growing more agitated.

 

“I will bend you over that kitchen island and make you regret that.”

My eyes narrowed, hands moving up his sides and digging into those delicious hips. The omega moved closer, still not dropping the eye contact, my own silver orbs narrowed in response.

 

“I thought you were supposed to be gentle with your omega.”

Armin said lowly, almost whispering in my ear. It sent a shudder down my spine and I involuntarily growled. My whole body tensed and I swore I saw red. Spinning the blonde around, I pushed his upper body down on the cold surface.

  
  


“Not when the omega is a little shit.”

I all but snarled, pressing my body against him. It wasn’t until I rutted up against him that I realized just how aroused I had become. The room was practically dripping with my pheromones, so heavy it prickled my skin.

 

The omega mewled, breath fogging up the reflective black countertop. Looming over him, my nose nuzzled it’s to his neck. Drawing in his scent, mouth falling open slowly. To the point every breath I was inhaling was him.  _ Omega _ . The overwhelming sweetness washed over me in waves, pulling me under.

 

_ Mine. Mine Mine. _

 

 

I must off chanted it out loud by accident because Armin let out a needing moan, grinding back towards me. My face never left the crock of his neck, however my hand was clawing almost desperately at my jeans. Growling in frustration until I finally got them open. Now with both my hands-free I dragged them down the omegas slim body. He shuddered under my touch.

  
  
  


Eagerly my hands dipped under his waistband, traveling around to grope that irresistible ass. Groaning when my fingers sank into the soft flesh. Smoothly I moved downwards, taking the small shorts with me. The omega wriggled, before stepping out of them. Glancing up I noticed he had taken the opportunity to brace himself against the counter.

 

My gaze met his for a split second before my attention zeroed in on the slick sliding down his thighs. My whole field of view seemed to shrink even further. A low vibrating growl crawling up my throat. Licking up a long stripe of the sweet substance the omega let out a whine that made my dick twitch.

 

_ Shit. Fuck. _

 

Fuck being gentle. Fuck everything. The small remaining slither of self-control flying out the window. I loomed over the blonde, my hands wrapping around his hips.

 

“Omega.”

 

It was more of demanding hiss then a question. Snarling into his ear when his answer was rubbing his ass against my erection. I pushed in, fully and all at once. The omega gasped, his knuckles going white from grabbing onto the edge of the counter. My eyes rolled back, I almost lost it right there. The tightness of the omega clenching around me.

 

His head fell forward, blonde hair covering his face. Growling I pulled out and thrust right back in, driven by a more primal need. My hips snapping harshly against his rear. After settling into a rhythm I drank in the sight of the omega rocking in front of me, moaning loud with each thrust. Leaning forward I mouthed at the back of his neck, feeling the flesh under my teeth. The snarls were pouring  freely now, making my entire body shake.

 

 

My rhythm faltered, getting sloppy, more frantic. Desperate to find something to hold onto, I bit down harshly on the soft skin of the blonde male's shoulder. The omega shook violently, and came with a throaty scream. Before I could even react I followed suit, exploding from the contracting walls.

  
  
  


Dazed and momentarily confused, I blinked. Looking down I noted sliding out of the omega. Armin shuddered and sank down on the counter, breathing heavily. Slowly my brain seemed to catch up. I pulled my jeans up and looked around the kitchen, the bags of groceries still sitting next to the fridge. 

 

“I have to get the rest of the food.” My voice even sounded wrong. I shook my head before heading aimlessly towards the front door. I lingered awkwardly, trying to break through the fog that was invading my head.

 

When I entered the kitchen again Armin seemed to of gathered his bearings again. He was sitting on the counter, looking at me like he knew something I didn’t. I scowled and placed the new bags next to the others.

 

“Levi?”   
  


“I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

Why was I apologizing? I pinched the bridge of my nose, leaning forward. A hand came to rest on my shoulder. I leaned into it, the warmth feeling comforting.

 

“Levi, go draw a bath.”

Armin said softly, his fingers carding through my undercut. I muttered under my breath, scowling deeper at the bags of food.

“I got it, don’t worry.”

 

Giving up, my shoulders sagged. Leaning sideways I stole a kiss to the soft blonde hair before walking from the room again. Stalking down the hallway I rubbed my face, trying to make sense of the tingling in my fingers.

 

 

 

Flicking the light on in the bathroom I flinched at the sudden brightness and ended up turning it right of. The big window was letting in enough muted light.  _ Fuck this shit _ . I groaned quietly, making my way to the oversized tub. I sat on the edge and watched the water bounce loudly against the bottom.

 

“Here.”  A bit startled I looked up, seeing the omega walk in. He was holding out a water bottle towards me. I hadn’t noticed how dry my mouth felt until now.  “Drink.”

 

The order was simple enough. I took the bottle and greedily gulped half of it down in one go. Taking the water from me the omega cupped my cheeks in both hands. He smiled warmly and leaned in for a kiss. My eyes fell shut and I took a second to enjoy the feeling of his soft lips against mine.

 

“Let’s get clean.”   
  


“Mm, yeah I like clean.”

I mumbled, my hands grabbing the sides of his shirt, not wanting him to move back. The blonde laughed, running his hands gently through my hair. He gazed down at me, his pupils still dark and blown. If I would have to guess, mine looked just the same. I smiled, not really knowing why.

 

 

“Let’s get in.”

Armin stated shortly before taking his shirt off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get some hype for chapter 30, I got something special planned! ;)  
> *snickers*
> 
>  
> 
> Ty for all your kudos and your bookmarks <3  
> Feel free to leave a comment, i don't bite I promise!
> 
> See you soon!  
> Holy crap people, 30 chapters >_<


	30. My Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> *flails*  
> Another one?! what has gotten into me xD
> 
> This is a short one, but im very happy with it so i didnt wanna ruin the flow by trying to make it longer!
> 
> Hope ya all enjoy!  
> *waves*

Slowly my eyes opened, if only just a slither. The early morning light was filtering in through the window. I groaned low, tightening my hold around the small omega in my embrace. He sighed contently and snuggled even closer. Now taking in my surroundings I noted the heavy smell of sex and sweat.  _ Gross _ . Instead I buried my nose into Armin’s neck, the sweetness of heat still lingering on his skin.

 

“That tickles.”  The blonde murmured sleepily, squirming in my hold. I smiled against his neck, placing soft kisses along it. Armin tilted his head to give me better access, gasping when my lips found his scent gland.   
  


“Alpha… Again.”

The order was barely audible, but the way the omega ground against me was unmistakable. I hummed low, hands roaming his body.  Not surprised to find him half hard, I took hold of him and gave a couple slow strokes. The omega let out delightfully soft moans, eyes falling shut.

 

I entered him slowly and gentle, the omega rocking back just as sluggishly. It wasn’t sloppy in anyway, just intimate. Surrounded on every side by the blanket bowl that had been created.  I exhaled deeply, making the blonde hair flutter.

 

“You’re all mine, omega.”

 

_ All mine. _

 

When I started to swell the omega let out a content sigh. He whimpered softly when he came, with some assistant from my hand giving him a couple of long strokes. I buried my face into the crook of his neck when my own orgasm overtook my body.

  
  


Interlocked with the blonde I pulled him close, a soft purring coming from his chest. It took a moment for me to realize my chest was rumbling too. A low soothing croon mixing with the omegas soft sounds. I hummed pleased, placing an open mouth kiss on his soft skin.

 

I froze then, overcome by a strong desire that never crossed my mind before. Now that it was there it was quickly filling my head. I clenched my jaw, crooning coming to an abrupt halt. My arms stiffening around the omega. 

_ My omega _ ,  _ only mine _ .

 

“Armin…” My voice barely a pleading whisper.

 

“I know.” Came the muted answer.

 

I was battling with my alpha, rationality just barely winning over the need to have him as mine.

 

_ Need him _ .

 

Fuck.

 

_ Bond _ .

 

Groaning softly I deflated in more than one way. I shifted away from Armin, hoping the space would help to set my mind at ease, stop the itching in my teeth. My eyebrows furrowing into a deep scowl.

  
  


I noted the dip in the bed and felt hands coming up to rub my chest, comforting. Sighing I allowed my eyes top open slowly. The omega was looking up at me, his eyes dark green in the morning light.

  
  


“Levi.” His voice was barely above a whisper. I hummed low, my arms circling around him again. Never wanting to let go. “Would you really want that?”

 

I let out a low laugh, it was breathy and shallow, before nuzzling into the top of his head.

 

“If I were to listen to my alpha I would have you pinned under me with my teeth sunk into your neck already.”

 

It was the truth, my hands were trembling with the effort of holding myself back. The omega shuddered at the words, letting out a low involuntary whimper. His hands balled up against my chest.

  
  


When Armin spoke again his voice seemed steadier. He moved his hands to cup my face, gazing into my eyes.

  
  


“Next time.” He took a shaky breath, like he too was struggling with the voices in his head.

 

“When we are at our home, just you and me.”

The omega getting emotional, for the first time ever I saw tears building in the corner of his eyes. I reached out, stroking his cheeks softly. My alpha raging over the fact I hurt him, but personally I understood. We would need time and privacy.

 

“Next time you better give me that mark.” He continued with a quiet laugh.

  
  
  


“Mm. Our home?” I asked in an effort to distract myself and hopefully Armin as well. I placed a kiss on his forehead. “As in, you want to get a place together?”

 

“Only if you want to.” The omega hummed.

  
  
“Will you keep it clean? I mused, smirk spreading on my lips.

 

The blonde laughed, giving my chest a slap. “Way to ruin the mood, Alpha.”

  
  


I smirked, watching him sit up. He ran a hand through his messy hair, looking around the room.

 

“Fuck we made a mess.”

  
  


I chuckled at that, completely blaming the omega for the ring of blankets and pillows surrounding us. Grabbing one of them I chucked it at him. It bounced off the omegas head, he turned and glared at me

 

“You didn’t give me an answer.”

I said plainly, shrugging when the small male growled at me. All of sudden the blonde launched at me, tackling me back against the sheets, pinning me down, his face close to mine.

  
  


“I would love that.” Armin said, before crashing his lips into mine. I groaned into the kiss, fingers digging into his hips. I fought the idea of flipping us over, driving him into the already soiled sheets.

 

“If we don’t get up right now. I’m going to knot you again.”

I growled a low warning when the blonde pulled back. The omega snickered and wrapped his arms around my neck.

 

“Carry me to the shower, then you can.”

  
  


“Don’t tempt me.” I grinned nipping at his earlobe before adjusting my grip and swung off the bed.

  
  


 

 

 

~* Ω*~

  
  


 

 

 

Couple days later we had just finished packing everything up. Armin sighed, sinking down on the bed. I walked over and cupped his face.

 

“I wish we could stay here.”

 

“Mm, sadly we have responsibilities.” I huffed, stroking his cheek softly. He rolled his emerald eyes and leaned into my touch.

  
  


“Can we come back?”

 

“I’m sure Eyebrows wouldn’t mind.” I smirked then shifted my hands, running my fingers through his hair. “Are you ready?”

  
  


“As ready as I can be.”

The omega smiled back at me, getting up from the bed. He gave the lake one last longing look before grabbing his bag and heading out from the room. I gave the sparkly water a glance as well. This had been the most intense July in my life.

 

“You coming or what?”

Armin peeked his head back around the door, I sent him a short smile before hurrying after him. Leaving the lake cabin for this time.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Entering the apartment I scowled. It was dark and it smelled of dust. Great I was in for a cleaning marathon. The omega stepped past me, dropping his bag and stretching.

 

“Mm, that car ride is long though.” He yawned.

 

“Yeah.” My attention drifted to the layer of dust covering the table where I just put my keys. Armin snickered and kissed my cheek.

 

“I’m getting changed.”

  
  


Thinking nothing of it I stalked towards the kitchen, hunting for my supplies. Unpacking could wait, my scowl deepened from thinking about all the shit flying around in the air.

 

I was already furiously wiping at the surfaces in the living room when Armin stepped back out. The clinging of metal got my attention. Looking up I saw him shrug his cropped black jacket on. I blinked in confusion.

“Are you going out?”

The blonde sent me a short apologetic smile.

“I’ve been gone for three weeks, some regulars need me.”

 

He headed towards me, running a hand over my undercut. I couldn’t help but sigh, I didn’t want to let the omega out of my sight. His fingers ran down my jaw, turning my face upwards to meet his emerald eyes.

  
  


“Mikasa coming with you?”

  
  


Armin rolled his eyes. “No, only Eren.”

  
  


“Oh great.” I huffed jokingly.

  
  


“Shut up.” The omega giggled and gave me a soft kiss, I smiled into his lips returning it.   
  


“Bring me a pizza as a peace offering.”

  
“Extra cheese?” He asked with a small grin.

  
  


“Always.” I smirked, knowing very well he wouldn’t have it any other way.   
  


“I expect this place to be spotless when I return.” The blonde mocked right back. I snorted.

  
  


“Like anything else would suffice.”

  
  


Armin grinned and placed another kiss on my lips before heading to the front door. Grabbing the keys he sent me a wink before disappearing, lock clicking behind him. With A smirk I returned to my cleaning.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Squinting against the harsh bathroom lighting, I wiped my brow. Finally fucking done. The same moment I started to wash my hands I heard my phone ringing from the living room. Growling I dried them and hurried towards the shrill noise.

  
  
  
  


The first thing that hit me when I picked up the device and the screen lit up my face was the time. 3 Am. The second was the caller Id. My gut filled with ice as I answered.

 

“Mikasa?”

  
  


When the other alpha responded it was with a cold voice.

  
  


“Armin is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smirks*  
> Oh, you know i can't help myself XD need some drama in there!
> 
> *giggles*  
> I'll cya all on wednesday!
> 
> As always, thanks for all your kudos <3  
> feel free to throw me a comment <3


	31. Track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. It's technically wednesday here :P 19 minutes past midnight xD
> 
> Thanks to someone offering my cookies I felt excited to post earlier ;)
> 
> Strap in!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: This just hit 2000 hits! Holy lord you guys! thank you so much for your support <3

“Armin is missing.”

 

“What the hell do you mean he is missing?!”

I all but snarled into the phone, not caring about the late hour. There was a sound of people arguing on the other side of the line.

 

“Mikasa!?”

I barked into the device, getting the females attention.

 

“Can you come over here, I’ll explain.”

  
  


“Explain my ass!”

I yelled at her before ripping the phone away from my ear and stuffing it into my jeans. Already halfway across the room I flung myself out the door, slamming it behind me. Never had the hallway felt so long. I didn’t even send the elevator a glance, heading straight for the stairs, taking them two at a time.

 

 

By the time I got to the car my entire body was shaking. I growled when my fingers wouldn’t work the key properly. In frustration I slammed my hands down on the steering wheel. Only managing to blare the horn, startling myself.

 

“FUCK!”

 

I had to calm down or I wouldn’t make it off this shitty parking lot. My hands still trembling when I ran them through my hair. For a minute I just sat there with my forehead on the wheel, taking deep breaths. Surely there was a logical reason behind this.

  
  


 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Arriving at the suburban house everything felt off. The whole street had been dark, expect the Yeager house. A massive lump sat in my throat, and I tried to swallow around it.

  
  


This isn’t happening, I must have inhaled too much bleach.

 

I passed out and I’m dreaming.

 

The streets were dead silent when I stepped out of the car. Heading up the small garden path it felt like I was walking in a tunnel. My eyes locked onto the black haired female when the front door opened. The anger surged again, a growl rumbling in my chest. Mikasa stepped aside, making sure our eyes never met.

 

 

“What the hell is going on?”

I marched in, looking around for everyone. Well rather someone. My alpha scenting the air desperately, hoping the omega would appear around the corner. I felt Mikasa follow close behind me as I headed down the short hallway to the living room.

  
  


Entering my eyes searched frantically for the blonde, fist clenching when he was nowhere to be seen. Instead I locked onto a pair of teal eyes, looking apologetically at me. I took a step forward but was held back by a hand on my shoulder. Whipping my head around I glared at the female alpha, quickly shrugging it off.

 

“Where the fuck is he!?”  I swallowed, trying to kill the panic in my voice.

 

“Levi I…”

Eren started, slowly making his way closer to me. A jolt went down my spine, hairs on the back of my neck standing up. My lips curled around my teeth. It’s this brats fault anyway isn’t it?

 

“I trusted you with my omega.”

My eyes were barely slithers as I stared down the younger male. He stopped in his tracks, hands slowly rising in response to my dominant pheromones. I stepped forward, craning my neck to try and make him feel smaller.

  
  


“Levi I can explain.”  The brunet stumbled slightly on his words, gaze flickering to the alpha behind me.

 

“I fucking trusted you!”

I barked at his face. At this moment Grisha came running into the room. By a reflex my steel eyes darted to the older male and snarled a warning. The doctor slowed down, circling until he was on Eren’s side of the room. Surrounded on all sides by alphas wasn’t helping my situation. Every cell on my body on high alert, growl barely contained at the back of my throat.

 

“They got ambushed, A bunch of guys busted into the club. Armin was in the back with the omegas. The best strategy is always to separate and meet up later. It’s our standard protocol.”

Mikasa had calmly started to explain behind me, her voice level and calm. Though even in my stage I could smell the slight upset tinge to her scent.

  
  


“I went to the meeting place and waited but he never showed up.”

Eren’s voice was shaking. “I saw him go out the back door. He was fine!”

 

“Then where the hell is he!?”  I snarled, my hand coming to grab at the younger’s shirt. The grip so tight it made my knuckles white.

  
  


“I tried tracking him Levi! I did! I couldn’t find him!” Eren’s voice was frantic as he squirmed under my grip.

  
  


“Is your nose fucking broken or what!?”

I was absolutely seething. How could someone not track that wonderful almond scent? The brunette opened his mouth to protest. Before any of us could react my fist lashed out. Connecting with the younger male’s nose with a cracking noise. Immediately the blood started gushing out, causing a shift in the alphas behavior.

  
  


Gone where the panic and tears, replaced with glowing teal eyes filled with anger. Our snarls mingled when Eren raised his fist to retaliate, showing of his canines. Abruptly I was jerked backwards, my arms and shoulders in a tight lock. I trashed against my confides, trying to look back at the female who had bested me.

  
  


My head snapped back at the sound of Eren snarling and struggling himself. Grisha had his son in a tight grip, much like my own. I was still out for more blood, my vision red at the edges.

 

_ I will kill him _ .

 

A broken sob interrupted my struggling. Caught off guard I scanned the room, my eyes falling onto Carla. The older omega was standing just outside the living room, pressed up against the hallway wall. Eyes blown wide with fear. Tears were rolling down her face, hands clasped over her mouth muffling the now louder sobs. Immediately I stopped, my arms falling limply to my side. Eren stopped as well and an eerie silence fell over the room.   
  


“Eren come on.”

Dr.Yeager broke the silence, tugging at his son’s hand. Somehow Eren’s shirt was now pressed up tight against his face in an attempt to stop the blood. I watched them exit the room. Carla sent me a sad look before darting after her family.

 

“Can I let go now?”

Mikasa asked in her flat tone. I nodded, not really trusting my voice. She moved her arms, I sagged to the floor, face in my hands. The weight of the situation crashed over me all at once. I had most likely broken the kids nose. My own nostrils flared taking in the scent of blood in the room.

 

I don’t know how much time passed, but eventually Mikasa walked back into the room. Her hand landed on my shoulder. I bit back a low growl before lowering my head further, my alpha still on edge. Luckily the female didn’t seem to take offense.

 

 

“How is he.”

 

“He’ll live, Grisha patched him up.”

 

I looked up at the ravenette. She reached out a hand, I took it and stood up with her help.

 

“We are heading out.” The female continuing, nodding towards the front door. Only now I noticed she was wearing a jacket and boots.

 

“I’m coming with.”

 

_ Need to find omega. _

 

“No Levi.” Mikasa said with a stern voice, I couldn’t help but growl. I’m not useless, I can help.

  
  


“Hell yes I am.” I snapped, immediately regretting it. I had done enough harm to this family tonight.

 

“If you don’t mind, could you stay with mom?”

 

The question stunned me. I had just punched her son in the face, no fucking way she still wanted me in the house. Mikasa sent me a sad look, adjusting the scarf around her neck.

 

“Armin knows to come back here. So does anyone who might follow him, I don’t want to leave Carla alone.”

 

With those few words she had already persuaded me to stay. My alpha had something to say about it, but I did my best to suppress it.  _ If Armin comes here, I need to be here _ . Plus I owed the woman an apology. I nodded to Mikasa and she nodded back. With that she hurried back out, shortly after I heard the front door close and lock.

  
  


I waited another couple of minutes, gathering my courage before heading towards the kitchen. The scent of saddened omega was heavy in the air. I stopped in the doorway. The always so cheery woman was hunched over in a chair, hands cupped around a mug.

 

I hesitated, opening my mouth only to close it again.

 

“Carla…”

My voice was low but she heard me, raising her head slowly. Honey eyes red and still glossy from crying. A soft whimper fell from her lips.

  
  


“Oh Levi…”

 

I hung my head, pictures of her terrified face from earlier flashing in front of my eyes. There is nothing more shitty then forcing aggressiveness on an omega, no excuses. The scraping of a chair made me glance up. Before I could say anything her arms were around me, her smaller frame shaking. I stood there awkwardly.

 

“I am so sorry.” Carla whispered in my ear. Shaking my head I pulled back from the hug.   
  


“No Carla, I’m sorry. Eren I-”   
  


“I know you didn’t mean to. I’ve raised two alphas in this house and I’m married to another.”  The woman laughed sadly.

  
  


I shook my head. No there were no excuses. Carla took my hand and pulled me over to the table, guiding me into a chair. I slumped down, hands laying on the table. My thumbs rubbed my knuckles over and over.

 

“Armin is smart.”

 

“I know.”

I know he’s smart, and strong. Never before had I met an omega which such balls. My scent must off spiked because the woman reached out and touched my hands. She unfolded them and pushed a warm teacup into them. Instantly I clutched around the comforting heat.

 

 

 

We sat in silence for a while, both of us emotionally drained. I sipped on the hot drink, it was sweeter then I liked it normally. Yet it was familiar, it was the way Carla always prepared it. The honey somehow felt soothing.

  
  


“I’m happy he found someone to love.”

Carla said, my eyes flickering up to meet hers. She was smiling tiredly at me. It must be closer to 5AM now, the first sunlight starting to color the sky. Her words made my heart ache.

 

“I almost bonded him four days ago.” I said, exhaling with a tremble. The older omega looked ready to cry again, her scent battling between heartbroken and happy.

 

“That’s wonderful.” She lost the battle and a tear rolled down her cheek. I hung my head again, eyes on the table rather. Carla reached out and took my hands in hers again.

 

“He will come home.”

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Another hour passed, I was staring out the window. When I turned back, Carla was resting her head on her arms in a fitful sleep. Quietly I got up and padded around the table.

 

“Carla, you should get some rest.”

The omega stirred and blinked up at me with her honeyed eyes. For a moment she was confused until it all fell into place. She nodded solemnly and rose from her chair, only to almost fall sideways. I caught her, careful not to overwhelm her.

 

“Look at me being old and useless.” She laughed, her throat sounding dry. I only shook my head and shifted her weight so I could wrap an arm around her waist.

 

“You are not useless.”

  
  


If anything I am.

 

 

Carla had just about passed out again by the time I got her to the couch. Even if we could have made it upstairs, it wouldn’t feel right entering her bedroom. Grabbing a blanket I tucked it around her. I turned on my heels and went back to the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

 

When I put it down on the small table by the couch Carla grabbed my hand again. I looked down at her.

 

“Armin has a room upstairs, you can use it. Get some rest Levi.”

I gave her an appreciative nod and her eyes fell shut. Soon after her breathing deepened, the omega was exhausted.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

It turned 9AM before the other alphas returned. I could tell already by their faces that they hadn’t found him. Eren looked at me before casting his eyes down. The tape over his nose feeling like a punch in my gut. The younger male didn’t say anything, just disappeared up the stairs with heavy steps.

 

Grisha patted my shoulder before pushing past me to his mate in the living room. Mikasa was the only one who stayed. Her gaze wandered over me, looking distant and blank.

 

“You need to rest.”

 

“Like fuck I can.”

I groaned and rubbed my face. Earlier I did enter my omegas room with intentions to try and sleep. But the blue walls and the lingering soft scent had only driven my alpha insane. Somehow the other alpha seemed to read my mind.

 

 

“Should I drive you home?”

I shifted on my feet, contemplating for a moment. Now with everyone home the space was quickly filling with heavy pheromones. I nodded, already heading towards the front door. Mikasa hadn’t even taken her shoes off and watched while I got mine on.

 

 

Staggering into my apartment I switched the lights on. The place was spotless, except the bag I almost fell over. It was Armin’s from the trip. My shoulders sagged when I took it and carried it with me to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't murder me lol
> 
> I'm so happy that you are all still here!  
> This is the bit I planned from the start, so it's fairly easy to write!  
> I probably just Jinxed myself XD
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! keep them coming <3  
> Should have a new chapter for you all on sunday! <3


	32. Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!  
> I'm back, time for some more drama? lol
> 
> Also did i say i would post on sunday? oh well oops XD  
> here's a new chapter anyway!  
> Enjoy!

Before I knew it the days had blended together and a week had passed. There had been no signs of my omega. Not a single trace to be found, no scent to track down. I had stayed locked up in the apartment, often finding myself staring at the front door, not knowing what time of day it was.

 

The omega was probably just laying low somewhere. It was the conclusion my brain tried to console itself with. I had been sleeping with all the lights on, in case he would come back at night.

 

While shopping for food I found myself wandering aimlessly around. Checking back alleys, scenting the air. Scowling when my nose got invaded by a storm of disgusting smells. In the end I was lost and had to call a taxi to find my way back to the car.

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

“We need to call the police Carla.”

My voice just barely a whisper. When the second week rolled around I found myself back in the Yeager’s kitchen. The older omega sent me a sad look, holding my hands in hers.

 

“You know we can’t.”

She sounded just as upset as me. I snorted in frustration and shook my head. The first time I suggested it Mikasa had kindly informed me we couldn’t involve the authorities. Furiously I had started to argue. It wasn’t only Armin on the line, it was every employee and omega involved in their business.

 

I was still angry. My grip tightened around the cup in my hands. The omega across from me doing her best to calm me with her pheromones. At that moment Eren stepped into the kitchen, he froze seeing me.

 

“Levi.”

The brunette didn’t say anything else, just cast his eyes downwards and shuffled towards the fridge. The kid felt it was all his fault. My alpha agreed. I knew deep down it wasn’t. Just a couple of days after our clash I had promptly apologized. There was still that tension between us though.

 

Suddenly a sound pierced the silence, I hurried to fish out my phone. I groaned when I realized it was only Hange that tried to call me… Again. Stuffing it back into my pocket I stood up with a scowl.

 

“I’m going home.”

 

“You are always welcome here Levi.”

Carla grabbed my hand when I walked past her, looking up at me with big honey eyes. I gave her half a smile just to calm the woman down. She probably could see right through it but I couldn’t care less.

 

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

Halfway into the third week I woke up in cold sweat. Scrambling desperately for my phone. Nothing.

 

After a shower I started pacing the living room. My fingers dug into my damp hair, pulling on the strands. I would probably go bald if I continued. Suddenly I stopped, my eyes narrowed and I hurried to hunt down my phone again.

 

“Erwin!” I almost yelled when the fucking alpha finally picked up after the fourth call.

 

“Levi what the hell is so important?” The deep voice sounded slightly annoyed. I held back a snarl, clenching my jaw and took a deep breath before continuing.

 

“Has Armin been to his apartment this week?” I tried to keep my voice level but my body was trembling. The voice in my head pleading, no screaming that yes, yes he had.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Well check the dam log!” I barked, before clearing my throat.

 

“I’m a little busy right now, what is this all about?”

  
  


“Just fucking do it Eyebrows or I will come over there and do it myself!”

At this point I was growling, not able to hold my alpha back anymore. I was frantic, pacing back and forth again.

 

“Ok, ok give me a moment.”

The line went silent. After two minutes I was sure the Alpha had hung up on me, before I heard faint shuffling. Erwin hummed.

 

“No, Armin has not used his key card since before you two went to the cabin.”

 

I stopped my pacing, it felt like I had just been hit by a truck.

 

“Is something going on Levi?”

  
  


“Could he have come in another way?” I mumbled, the words falling out over my lips. I looked around, trying to find a clue. Something to ask about.

 

“No. Levi what is going on?”

  
  


“What about the security camera?”

My stomach felt like it had hundreds of knots in it, nausea slowly creeping up on me. Erwin sighed on the line.

 

“Levi, it would take hours.”

  
  


“Just check the dam feed!!”

I yelled into the phone before hanging up. Scrambling to get my legs working I bolted into the bathroom. Leaned over the toilet seat I could only groan when nothing happened. Just the distinct smell of toilet burning my nose.

 

 

 

I found myself exiting the apartment. Wandering down the streets aimlessly again. Away from campus, away from everyone. Just as darkness fell a light drizzle started. An hour later the rain had picked up to a loud roar. Taking shelter in a small alleyway I noticed just how soaked I was. My jacket and everything else plastered to my body.

 

My eyes darted around the dark unfamiliar street. With clattering teeth I struggled to get the phone out of my pocket. It was way past midnight. I wrapped my arms around myself, automatically scenting the air. A whine growing in my throat.

 

I’m fucking pathetic.

 

Armin is gone.

  
  


Shaking from both the cold and the anger flooding me I let out a scream into the night. If it wasn’t for the rain I’m sure the heart-breaking howl would have alerted the neighbors. Lashing out I kicked a nearby trash can. It went tumbling down the alley, I glared when the content spilled out on the wet concrete. Satisfied I swiftly kicked the one next to it as well.

 

 

 

I lifted my head when I saw flashes of red and blue on the wall in front of me. Turning my head slowly to the right I spotted the police car, its lights were on but went black as it parked. Looks like someone heard me after all. I stared back down at the ground again.

 

“Everything all right sir?”

I grunted and glanced up at the alpha now hovering next to me, past him I could see a beta leaning against the car. Do I look ok, dickwad? I took a deep breath trying to smooth out my scowl.

 

“Man, women can be terrifying.”

I let out a short fake laugh, slowly rising from the ground. Hoping he wouldn’t see right through me. When I was on my feet I looked towards the officer, he had a lopsided grin on his face now.

 

“Marriage trouble?”

 

“Something like that.”

I offered, busying myself with looking at my now dead phone. Pathetic, not only was I found looking and probably smelling like a wet dog thrown out on the street. I apparently could lie like one as well.

 

“Do you want a ride?”

  
  


I wrinkled my nose slightly, the idea of getting into the back of the car wasn’t something that sounded appealing. God knows how many shitty drunk brats had been in there today only. Shifting and weighing my options I glanced over at the beta. They were staring me down, one hand on their hip, readied. With a sigh I realized I didn’t really have much of an option.

  
  


“If you don’t mind officer.”

 

Fuck being polite.

“Right this way.” He held a hand out gesturing towards the cruiser. No shit Sherlock.

 

Getting in the back it smelled just as horrible as I thought. I swallowed down the urge to gag. The two officers were chatting low, the stupid Beta kept sending glances my way. It made me on edge, only making me have to swallow down growls as well. Lucky the ride only lasted about twenty minutes.

 

 

 

Entering the building I was thankful for the heat, I really was soaked and chilled to the bone. I was ushered to sit down in a chair in the awkward little waiting area by the front desk. Soon a small omega came hurrying over. I assumed she normally worked behind the now abandoned desk. She held a steaming cup towards me, a blanket draped over her other arm.

 

“There is a phone over there in the hallway. Do you have anyone to call?”

 

Nodding I sipped on the hot drink, spluttering as it hit my tongue. It was coffee, and strong at that. The omega giggled cutely.

 

“Sorry I should have warned you!”

  
  


I waved her off. Not really feeling like being consoled by some cute brunette who thought she could bring a drenched Alpha with her home. Thankfully she got the hint and returned to her post behind the high desk.

 

 

After giving up on the awful beverage I dragged myself over to the wall-mounted phone. Regretfully there was only one person I could call this late at night. I punched in the number and waited, pulling the itchy blanket closer around my shoulders.

 

“Hello who’s this?” The beta sounded reserved. I would be too.

 

“It’s me.”

  
  


“LEEEVI!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” Hange screeched, making me having to move the phone away from my ears.

 

“No matter, come pick me up.”

  
  


“Can do!” She chirped happily. “Where are you? Did you get too drunk again?!”  The beta started to giggle at her own joke.

 

“At the police station near the mall.”  I stated, glancing sideways.

 

“Whaaaat!?!” Her laughing came to an abrupt halt.

 

“Just come pick me up. Oh and bring me some clothes.” I hung up on her. Slowly dragging myself back to the waiting area.

 

 

It took half an hour before the Beta burst through the doors, her eyes searching the room. Not gonna deny it, there were a couple times in my youth she had to come pick me up after some minor bar fights. I never got into any real trouble though. Now the beta looked frantic, like she was worried about me.

 

“Levi!”

 

Oh she spotted me. Hange hurried over, eyes going wide when she realized the state I was in.

“What happened?!”

 

“Just give me the clothes.”

I scoffed and took them from her grip and aimed towards the nearby restroom. As dreadful as it was I didn’t want to spend another second in these soaked clothes. However I was stopped by the beta grabbing my arm, she looked down at me.

 

“Levi?”

 

“I just want to change and go home.”

I shrugged off her touch then quickly escaped and locked myself in. Hanges voice was now muffled through the door. Slowly I started peeling off my clothes, the evening started to catch up with me.

 

 

When I walked out the tall brunette was leaning over the desk, laughing and sipping that awful coffee. The omega looked slightly terrified, which did tug at the corner of my lip. I walked up and gave the betas arm a light punch before heading out the door.

 

“Levi wait up!”

  
  


I ignored her, heading for her car, not surprised when I found it unlocked. Hange looked flustered as she scrambled into her seat.

 

“Seriously man, talk to me.”

  
  


“Just drive Hange.”

I let out a low snarl, it shut her up. I just wanted to get home, I smelled like trash and my hair was plastered to my face. It was disgusting.

 

 

When we arrived at our building I stepped out of the vehicle, said thanks to Hange then walked inside. Ignoring the beta when she yelled out for my attention. Once inside my apartment I made sure the door was locked up tight. Immediately heading for the shower.

 

 

My hands trembled and I leaned my forehead against the cold tiles.

 

 

_ He’s not coming back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment <3
> 
> Ty for all your kudos!  
> And for the new bookmark <3
> 
> Also Hang in there guys! This story will have a happy ending I promise!
> 
> *rolls around on floor*  
> cya next time!


	33. Brats and Bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Another chapter for you all ^_^  
> We are getting close to a 100 kudos, that's insane!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this chapter <3

I was back.

 

My observing gaze locked on the first years that were ambling around like lost chickens.

 

September had rolled around.

 

 

I swear this batch of brats were the dumbest bunch of kids I had ever seen. It was the fourth day and I was already at my limit. Just yesterday I had to break up a bunch of thick-skulled alphas ganging up on one omega behind the sports building. Even the betas seemed to have some kind of aggression problem.

 

Being the oldest alpha in the Art building right now caused me to attract unwelcome attention. Most stayed away from me, my scowl, growls or warning scent enough for them to actually leave me alone. A few Omegas braved it though, giggling and fiddling with their hair.

 

It was pathetic and desperate, in the end I gave up being polite. Though I don’t blame them, with how all the other shits acted.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

I could never have predicted what would happen the week after, when the other students started to fill the halls. It started small, I noticed people staring at me when I was sat in my normal spot. Some of the brats in my classes would whisper in-between each other.

 

 

_ I heard his omega left him… _

 

_ He probably scared him off with that scowl… _

 

_ He probably ran off with another alpha… _

 

_ I heard his omega slept with every alpha at his high school… _

 

_ They never even bonded, he so got tricked… _

 

_ His omega was a slut… _

 

 

The first time I thought they were talking about someone else. But soon the staring increased, people would point at me then start to laugh. I clenched my jaw trying to rein myself in. They don’t know.

 

Ignorant little fucks.

 

 

I kept saying that to myself, biting down the anger, the urge to just make them submit and shut the fuck up. Even resorting to violence if I needed to.

 

They don’t know…

  
  


 

_ Six weeks… Six weeks had passed without my omega. _

 

 

I stopped sitting in the main room, retreated to my studio. Lucky for me the people I shared with was lazy as usual and they rarely showed up. If they did, they sneered at me but then left me alone. My blood felt ice cold. Stupid little shits.

 

 

Gritting my teeth I picked up my palette to try and focus on my assignments rather than the whisperers traveling down the halls. Swallowing hard when my hand froze over the forest green.

I was in my own world, staring blankly at the white canvas in front of me. I felt a presence about a second before it made itself known.

 

“Levi.” Hanges voice was hesitant, and she lingered in the door. I guess the rumor mill finally caught up with her.

 

“What.” My voice was as flat as my facial expression and I didn’t turn to look at her.

  
  


“I know…”

  
  


“You know what Hange!” I snapped, not in the mood for her shenanigans today. I had been thankful she left me alone until now. Why can’t people just stay the fuck away?

 

“Armin.”

  
  
  


My heart clenched at the sound of his name. I flexed my hands, trying to shake the feeling of falling. The beta walked up to me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. A growl built in my chest, slowly crawling up my throat and over my lips.

 

“Let me guess, rumor says he ran off yeah?” My voice dripping heavy with sarcasm. I closed my eyes and swallowed down another growl that tried to slip out. It was hard enough not to knock over everything in this room as it was. I didn’t need Hanges pity.

 

“No, Dr.Yeager told me.”

 

“Well it’s none of Dr.Yeager’s or your fucking business!” I yelled, before quickly clenching my jaw shut. Questioning for a second why Hange knew. Then remembered Grisha had offered her an internship. I guess she was now included in the family business, even more so then I was.

  
  


“Levi…” Hange sounded like I had just punched her in the face. I took a deep breath and lowered my shoulders.

 

“Did Yeager recruit you to help with his work.”

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


There was no need to clarify, we both clearly knew what the other was talking about. For the first time I looked up at the beta. Her brown eyes were wide and filled with worry rather than pity. I sighed and quickly looked down at my hands again.

 

“It’s ok Levi.” We have friends for long enough that she knew that means I was sorry. Before I could protest her lanky arms wrapped around me in a hug. She lent her forehead to the back of my head. My body was still trembling with anger, but for once I didn’t try and push her off.

 

“Just please, come talk to me you stupid clean freak.” The beta croaked out, her voice thick like she was about to cry. “Scared the shit out of me when you said you were at the police.”

 

“Sure four eyes.” I shrugged her off then, her arms quickly dropping to the sides.

 

“Good boy.”

Hange snickered, a grin back on her face. I growled softly at her and pushed her away. Her stupid behavior almost brought a smile to my lips. The beta laughed lightly before skipping out of the room, after inviting herself to my place for dinner.

  
  


Once the cheery presences were out of my sight, my shoulders quickly tensed up again. My eyes darted down to the palette in my hand, the array of green mocking me. I was supposed to paint a forest. But all I could see was Armin’s eyes. With a growl I got up and smacked it against the canvas. The colors blurring together and melting into a swirly mess.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

One more dreadfully slow and agonizing weeks passed. It had now been 7 weeks and 3 days since I last saw my omega. The bright smile as he stepped out the door, promising to bring pizza back. His eyes haunted my dreams, brilliant emeralds flashing with every emotion. Recently it had been a pain, in his dreams he was blaming me.

 

The rumors hadn’t slowed down either. Even with the efforts from Hange and Erwin to choke them down. At this point they barely affected me anymore, I had heard them all. The stares and whispers got me the most. How the brats would point and giggle. It made me have to swallow down my own anger, pushing my self-control to its limit.

  
  


 

I thought I might as well take back my normal spot. Since people would stare at me anywhere. Clearly I was wrong, it could get worse.

 

 

 

“Hello there.”

Came a sweet voice. At first I didn’t look up from my sketchbook, not giving zero shits about the omega. When I felt her lean over the table to get closer to me I looked up. The females light amber eyes lit up.

 

“Can I h elp you?” I muttered, sending her my best ‘leave me the fuck alone’ scowl.

 

“Why the angry face?”

She giggled, tilted her head and put a finger to her chin. A slightly creepy grin spreading over her lips. I leaned back in my seat, trying to get away from her overwhelming flowery scent. That can’t be natural.

 

“Did you need anything?” I asked flatly, trying to stay polite even though my nostrils flared with discomfort.

 

“My name is Hitch, You help teach one of my classes.”

The omega looked shocked I didn’t recognize her. Now that she mentioned it I did, I had seen her shamelessly flirt with just about half the class. She also had this male omega with a ridiculous haircut that followed her like a shadow.

 

“Yeah I remember.”

What the hell did she even want? Pinching the bridge of my nose did nothing to relieve the overpowering scent that was flowing of her.

 

“I heard you like blondes.”

Hitch’s voice was so sweet it was almost gross. Or maybe it was the not so subtle approach that made a shiver go down my spine. Besides, her chin-length wavy hair was so sandy grey it could barely class as blonde. I snorted and shook my head, unbelievable.

 

“I also hear you are single now.” She continued when I did say anything.

 

Instantly my fists balled up.   
  


“What the actual fuck?” That was supposed to be said in my head but it came out anyway. Did this omega really think she could just walk up to me like that and expect me to jump her bones?

 

“Didn’t your Omega walk out on you?” Her amber eyes lit up with amusement.

 

I flew out of my chair, it hit the ground hard behind me, attracting the people closest to us. A rumble was spreading in my chest. The fucking nerve.

  
  


“No, no he did not.” I gritted out between my teeth. My eyes shooting angry daggers at the omega.

 

“Then where is he?”  She sneered, clearly happy that she was getting a reaction out of me.

  
  


“I have no reason to tell you that.”  I said, my voice laced with a low, threatening warning. 

 

Then she bent over closer, looking up at me through her eyelashes. Her intent became clear as she let another wave of alluring pheromones. It made me want to gag.

  
  


“Come on Alpha, I can be your new bitch.”

I lost it at that, my hand flew out and connected with the sandy-haired omega with a sharp slap. For a split moment we both stared wide-eyed at each other. Before I could react the omega started wailing. Big fake tears rolling down her cheeks, one of them being red from where I just slapped her.

  
  
  


The next thing I knew two security guards had come up to my side and grabbed one arm each. That’s when it sunk in what I just did. The commotion around had gone from a silent buzz to a full out uproar. People were shouting.  Before I got whisked away I spotted Yeager and Mikasa across the room. Eren looked shocked but the female alpha just crossed her arms, scowl on her face.

  
  


Given a hard shove I growled and stumbled forward into the headmaster’s office. I turned and glared at the brawny guards. They just gave the man behind me a nod before leaving. I flexed my fists, still rather worked up over the whole situation.

 

“Ackerman.”

The old alpha sighed heavily, before standing up and gesturing to the chair across from his huge ass desk. I clenched my jaw before turning slowly.

  
  


“Zackley.”

I grunted, crossing my arms. The grey-haired man scrutinized me through his tiny glasses until I took the seat offered to me. He then sat down and clasped his hands.

  
  


“Now do you mind explaining why I heard you slapped an omega?”  The man raised an eyebrow.

 

“With all due respect, sir.” I couldn’t help but spit out the sir bit. I had some respect for the older man, but just wasn’t fond of being polite. “She came onto me and offered to be my new bitch.”

 

The alpha across from me, clearly tried to hide an amused smile behind his hands. He knew I always went straight to the point. I scowled at him, tapping my foot annoyed against the floor. Zackly was the only reason I was here in the first place, I never had the funds necessary to go here. Erwin had convinced him my talent was good enough. The man had agreed and hooked me up with means to finish my education. I hated knowing my future laid in his hands.

  
  


“I have heard my fair share of rumors.” I cringed at his answer, knowing fully well they were probably mostly about me. “I do seem to be missing one of my other star students.”

 

I clenched my jaw again, battling against the rising anger in my pheromones. Zackly looked curious but didn’t inquire any more information. Instead he sat back, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Sadly I don’t really have a choice but to suspend you Levi.”

  
  


I flew out of my seat and placed my hands on the desk, glaring at the other alpha.

 

“Are you shitting me!?”

 

“Levi, you know I like you.” He rubbed his face. “But my hands are tied.”

 

“Fucking hell.” I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. With a growl I stalked towards the door.

 

“Four weeks Ackerman, and if you really want the board of your back I would get a doctor’s note and suppressants.” The older man stroked his mustache and leaned back in his chair, observing me. I snorted and shook my head.

 

“Yeah thanks.” I snapped sarcastically, before slamming the door behind me. Marching down the hall I ignored Eren who had been waiting the around the corner, and was now running after me calling my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the people that like Hitch, but i needed a blonde culprit xD  
> And she does have a creepy smile ok! 
> 
>  
> 
> This was my last fully prewritten chapter for now, I'm on a roll though so i think i'll be finishing them pretty fast <3  
> maybe not three chapters a week tho ;)
> 
> Ty again for all your kudos and comments, they make my day <3  
> until next time!


	34. Life goes on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> We are moving forward! woop!  
> A little bit of a longer chapter then lately cos it worked out like that!  
> *flops over*
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edits: For those of you just catching up I revised the tags, i hope this lifts some confusions. all of you have guessed by now that this is taking a bit of a darker turn. That however doesn't mean I don't have a happy ending planned! just hang in there ok!

Four weeks, twenty-eight days with nothing to do. No distractions. I had woken up and stalked around my apartment. After a couple hours of angrily cleaning I realized this wasn’t going to work. Growling I put the stuff back and slammed the cupboard shut. My whole body was tense, wound up in a tight coil.

 

A shower and a new set of clothes later I was in my car driving through town. I couldn’t help but let my gaze wonder every time I stopped. Of course though, nothing. Soon I pulled up in front of the Yeager’s house. I took a deep calming breath before walking up to the front door.

 

I had long learned that there was no need for me to knock. However I knocked once anyway before opening the door and stepping in. A happily surprised Carla peeked her head out from the kitchen.

  
  


“Levi!”

She sent me a warm smile before wiping her hands on her apron. I gave her a nod and proceeded to take my shoes off.

 

Stepping into the kitchen it was clear the woman was already prepping for dinner. I felt bad for intruding.

 

“I can leave if you want.”

  
  


“No! No! Now you’re here you might as well stay for food!” The woman scolded me, gesturing with the wooden spoon she had grabbed. Her gaze then scanned me up and down, nose wrinkling. Her eyes filled with concern, faded dark circles poorly concealed. “You both look and smell miserable.”

 

“Thanks.” I huffed and walked over to make myself some tea. Deep down I knew Carla really cared, but I couldn’t take her words as a joke. I pinched the bridge of my nose, waiting for the kettle.   
  


“You know you can always come to me Levi.”

  
  
  


_ I know… That’s why I’m here now. _

 

 

I didn’t say it out loud, I just nodded mutely and watched the water dance. The silence was interrupted by a familiar thumping sound of someone running across the landing and down the stairs. Sounding far more like a horde of elephants rather than the one brunette alpha.

 

“Levi!” Eren burst into the kitchen, looking quickly between me and his mother. The Omega had crossed her arms, tapping her foot, glaring at her son.

 

“I told you, one day you are gonna fall down those stairs and break your damn neck!”

Carla barked out, waving dangerously with the wooden spoon once again. Eren lowered his gaze, hair falling over his eyes. The alpha had let it grow out recently, it was now covering his eyes. In class he made futile attempts of pulling into a tie, it was still slightly too short.  

 

“I know.” He mumbled before glancing up again, this time his attention was back on me. “What happened yesterday?”

 

Carla’s attention perked up again. Oh great, I didn’t really want to bring that up. I growled at the younger alpha and turned the attention back to my finished tea.

  
  


“I’m suspended for twenty-eight days.”   
  


“What the actual fuck?! It was the bitch’s fault!” Eren exclaimed, throwing his arms out. I was slightly surprised to see such a strong reaction from him. It wasn’t really his business.

 

“Eren Yeager!”  Carla boomed out, and in no time she was next to the alpha. Her fingers pinching his earlobe tight, causing him to squeal and whimper. “I do not approve of you using that language in my kitchen!”

  
  


“But mom!” The brunette tried to squirm away, only to whimper again from the pain.

 

“I don’t want to see your face until dinner.” The omega let go and gave her son a light slap in the back of his head. The alpha retreated out of the kitchen with his tail between his legs. 

  
  


“You know your son is twenty-three years old, right?” I chuckled, finding the harsh house training highly amusing.

 

“He lives under my roof.”

Carla said with a smirk playing on her lips. I had heard countless stories of how much of a handful the younger alpha had been growing up.

“What is this about you getting suspended?”

 

She continued, turning her attention back to the pot she had been stirring in.

 

My mood shifted again, scowl deepening as I took a seat. With a grunt I cupped my mug and stared into it. I could only guess my scent spiked with something, the omega coming closer. Her hand gently rubbing my shoulder. I flinched at first, grip tightening, my alpha growling over the wrong scent. Fuck. I shook my head, my control shouldn’t be slipping like this.

 

“Mm, A student was acting inappropriately I ended up slapping her and she just happened to be an omega.” I flexed my hands again, jaw clenching. It was all so dumb. “I was ordered to go on suppressants for my mood.”

 

“Oh.”

 

When I looked up at the older woman, she blinked wide eyes down at me. There was something tentative about her posture, like she couldn’t decide between staying or moving away. My eyes met hers and she averted her gaze. I groaned and closed my eyes, swallowing loudly.

 

“I’m sorry Carla, is it bad?”

 

“It’s pretty strong sweetie.”

 

My shoulders slumped, the last thing I wanted was for her to be uncomfortable. I cleared my throat before slowly standing up. Carla looked quizzingly at me before I turned and stepped out the back door. The weather was just starting to turn chilly again, closing my eyes I took some deep breaths.

 

 

 

 

My tea was long finished but I was still sitting on the back porch, watching the clouds pass by. I don’t want to go home, but neither do I want to invade the omega’s space. There was a small knock behind me, I inclined my neck enough to see Carla smile softly at me.

“Why don’t you come in?”

 

“I’m not sure that’s a great idea.”   
  


“I talked to Grisha.”

  
  


I think I cringed, like there wasn’t already a whole school of people talking about me. The honeyed woman stepped aside and held the door open for me. With a sigh I pushed off the wooden steps and entered the house again. The kitchen was now filled with a delicious smell from whatever was cooking.

 

“He’s downstairs, you can go.”

She simply said, shooing me towards the hallway after taking the mug from my cold hands. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose but obeyed. This was about to get awkward as fuck.

 

 

Walking down the gloomy stairs it sent a shiver up my spine. There was something about the older alpha and his crazy stare that didn’t sit right with me. I knocked on the wall before taking the last few steps into the makeshift office. My eyes darting to the dark hallway on my left.

 

“Levi.”

 

I turned my attention back to the alpha who looked up from his work. He gestured to the chair opposite to him. I sat down and eyed him wearily. We both seemed on edge, the other alpha getting defensive over my elevated irritation.

 

“They told me to go on suppressants.”  I snorted out. It really was humiliating. Grisha took his glasses off and polished them quietly. I growled low, annoyed he didn’t even seem to care.

 

“I can help with that, if you want to consider it.”

His icy eyes locked with mine, eyebrows raised. My fingers curled into fists, blood boiling. I didn’t want to admit it, that I wasn’t in control. Grisha didn’t even flinch when I suddenly flew out of my chair and started pacing the floor.

After a couple futile minutes of trying to gather my thoughts I slumped down in the chair again. With a groan I leaned forward hiding my face in my hands. I only looked up when Grisha got up, silently moving over to a cabinet across the room. To my horror the man pulled out a syringe.

 

“What the hell!”  I almost shot right out of the chair again, only stopped by the older man’s calm look.

 

“Blood sample, or would you rather come down to the hospital tomorrow?”

 

“No fuck that.” I snorted, rolling up my sleeves.

 

 

The process was quick and rather unpainful. Even with the snarl slipping out over my lips when the needle pierced my skin. The older alpha didn’t seem to care though, just finished his work. I couldn’t help but watchfully follow the doctors every move, until he disappeared down the hallway.   
  


He returned just as quickly, a bottle in his hand that he threw in my direction. I caught it easily with a small rattle.   
  


“Those are general over the counter stabilizers, they will do just fine for a couple days.” Grisha stopped by the stairs, gesturing upwards. “Now I’m guessing my wife is waiting for us.”

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

A loud knock on the door pulled my attention away from whatever lame tv-show I had tried to entertain myself with. Sluggishly I raised my head, loathing the very idea of getting up.

 

“I know you are in there!”

Hange called from the other side. I grunted and pushed off the couch, letting the beige blanket fall of my lap. It had long lost any trace of the omegas smell and did little to soothe my alpha. Still I would wrap myself up in it, unable to leave it alone.

 

“I brought you stuff!”

The beta happily announced when I opened the door a slither and glared out at her. Glancing sideways I saw she indeed had. Half the hallway was full with painting supplies. I rolled my eyes.

 

“Hange I don’t paint in the apartment.”

 

“Well you do now!” She said firmly and pushed past me. I growled and scowled but that didn’t deter her.

 

“Ah!” The beta skidded to a stop and turned to me, holding out a paper bag that she shoved into my hold. “Grisha told me to bring you this!”

 

 

I scoffed and uncurled the extremely crinkled top. Inside was what to me looked like half a drug shop. At least he worked fast I guess.

 

“I made them!” Hange announced proudly, before darting back out the door and grabbing a stack of flattened cardboard boxes. I snorted and raised an eyebrow.

  
“Are they safe for consumption?”  
  


“Of course! Have some faith in me Levi! I was supervised!” The brunette wasn’t looking at me, busy with trying to scoot the couch to the side. She huffed and pushed, the big furniture not moving an inch. I couldn’t help but snort in amusement.   
  


 

“It’s not funny short stack! Get your damn alpha ass over here and help me!”  She threw her hands out and sent me her most menacing glare, only making her look like an insane person.

 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”

 

 

After sliding the couch to the side I wandered over to the kitchen. Emptying the contents of the bag a neatly written note fell out. All it said was to take two a day with food. After grabbing a glass of water I sat down by my breakfast bar and kept observing the beta. In no time she had the floor covered by cardboard, and then went on to cover the nearby furniture in crisp white sheets.

 

 

Eventually Hange darted back out the hallway only to return with boxes I assumed contained art supplies. Last she came wobbling inside with a big easel. She put it down in the middle, stepped back and tilted her head. I was about to speak up when the beta shook her head and disappeared again.

 

 

When she hadn’t appeared again after a couple minutes my scowl deepened. What the hell Hange? I pushed off my stool and went to wash my glass, only to almost drop it when all of sudden she came tumbling back in. In her hands was a massive industrial looking lamp, it looked like it belonged in a lab of some sort.

 

 

“What the fuck Hange?”

I shook my head and placed the glass next to the sink and stalked over. The beta was busy arranging the massive light. It blinded me when all of sudden it turned on. A snarl slipped out my lips when I furiously blinked to get my vision back.

 

 

“It was too dark!” Hange simply exclaimed, then held her arms out and gestured around her. “Look! Isn’t this great though?”

 

To be honest it didn’t look all that bad, but since I’m me I rolled my eyes.

 

“Do I want to know where you stole all this stuff?”

 

“I only borrowed it from school!” Hange defended herself, before tapping her lip looking thoughtful. “Mm, well not the lamp. I don’t remember where I found it.”

 

“What am I going to do with you Hange?”

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. The beta started laughing and patted my shoulder in that rough way only she can do. It rattled my brain. Then her phone went off, surprised to see a soft smile play on her lips before picking up.

 

 

“Who’s that?”

I tried to move after her but she shooed me and almost slammed the front door shut in my face. With a snort I shook my head and locked it. Strange fucking creature. Walking back to the living room I ran a hand over the sheets. I hadn’t really been able to paint for weeks. Something in me felt compelled to pick up a brush.

 

 

Digging through my closet I found some old grey sweatpants and a matching t-shirt. After getting changed I looked down at myself. God I look stupid.

 

I grabbed the apron I never used from the kitchen and headed to the boxes Hange had dragged in. She really had taken it from school, I recognized the brands and labels. I sat down and started roaming through it, freezing when a tube caught my attention.

 

 

Emerald green.

 

 

Growling I tipped the box upside down, making all the contents spill out on the floor with a loud rattle. Growing more and more agitated I proceeded to hunt down any shade of green I could find. My hands trembling the entire time.

 

After disposing of the box and returned to my apartment I sunk down on the floor by the door.

 

What the actual fuck, why can’t I even look at it...

 

 

My hands were still shaking violently and I grabbed at my hair to try and still myself.

 

 

 

 

When I finally raised my head the empty canvas sitting across the room called to me again. I pulled myself off the floor. Left with few choices I grabbed an array of greys and black. My hands moved by themselves, I let them. Something about just letting go of the control felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me ok, I have a path im taking!  
> It will all make sense in the end, possibly XD
> 
> Ty everyone for your kudos <3  
> feel free to leave a comment <3


	35. Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are guys!
> 
>  
> 
> Alright straight to the serious stuff. Levi is a little lost, he will be just fine. Just bare with me alright <3
> 
> Also if you didn't see I revised the tags, I did however forgot to add the 'Implied Hange/Moblit'.  
> I hope this won't be to much of an issue for anyone, and i will change it next time i change my tags.
> 
> Now enjoy!

A rapt knock on my door made my head fly up. I looked around, momentarily confused to why I was asleep and what had woken me. Another knock echoed in my head, it didn’t sound like Hange. With a groan I manage to untangle myself from what looked like some sort of makeshift nest. I eyed the mess of blankets on the couch, quickly looking away when I spotted a familiar shirt. Omega.

 

My legs felt unsteady but I manage to make my way over to the door. Peering it open I stared out at a rather unpleased female Alpha. An unknown Alpha. The hairs on my neck stood up and my eyes instantly narrowed, all of sudden my body was on full alert.

  
  


“Who are you?”

I snapped at the woman, who in turn just crossed her arms. She stared back at me with piercing blue eyes, framed by a pair of simple glasses. Her hair was a light blonde and cut short.

  
  


“Levi Ackerman I presume?”

The alpha crossed her arms, but relaxed her posture slightly. I snorted and didn’t shift my stance, my head was a bit fuzzy but I swear I’ve never seen this woman before.

 

“Yes that’s me.”  I grunted out with a scowl, it frustrated me to no end that she wouldn’t budge. 

 

I realized then that the suppressants where probably to blame for the fact the whole hallways didn’t smell like territorial alpha. Also they were probably the cause of why I felt too sluggish.

  
  


“Rico Brzenska, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for two weeks Mr. Ackerman.” The woman unfolded her arms and reached a hand out for me. I stared at like it offended me.

 

“Rico who?” Now it was her time to look offended, but there was an excited hint in the cold eyes. She sighed shifted her weight.

  
  


“Brzenska.”

The alpha said it slowly, like she was talking to a child, clearly spelling out the syllables. My gears started turning, it did sound familiar. Then it hit me like a kick to the balls. Holy shit. Oh fuck.

  
  


“Brzenska, like the Brzenska.” My eyes bulged, I was in front of a god.   
  


“The one and only, may I come in?”

There was a smug smile on the petite woman’s lips, now that she figured I finally caught on. I nodded and stepped aside. Lost for words, it was probably better to shut the hell up rather than to make myself look like a bigger idiot.

  
  
  


“Well it sure looks like a college student dorm, that’s for sure.” The alpha sidestepped some boxes and stopped in the middle of the room.

  
  


I shut the door, about to protest when I stopped, eyes widening impossibly further. The place was a dump. Well it was clean of trash mostly, but every inch was covered in sketch paper, pencils and brushes littering the surfaces. Bottles and tins of paint stacked haphazardly on top of each other. Half-finished paintings stacked along the furniture’s, along with finished ones. The once crisp white sheets Hange had hung up was covered in splatters, black, greys, dark reds and blues.

  
  


“I-…”

I started, trying to find a way to explain this situation. Considering I didn’t even have a clue this had happened. The head of the most prestigious gallery in town was standing in the middle of my paint-stained living room. I tried to plaster the most deadpan look on my face.

  
  


_ Fuck. _

 

To my surprise she didn’t turn her high heels and walk out. Instead she strolled around with her arms crossed, watchful eyes scanning the canvases. Feeling nauseous I made my way over to the kitchen pouring myself some water.

  
  
  


_ She’s been looking for me? For two weeks? What fucking day is it? _

 

 

After downing two of the pills and the water following I stalked over to try and find my phone. In the end I found it pushed in under the couch. When the screen lit up so did the long list of missed calls. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose, slumping down on the pile I had just crawled out of.

 

 

“I heard from the elite circle that someone at the university might be up to my standards.”

  
  


I looked up from my phone, trying to send a text back to a frantic Hange. Brzenska had stopped with one arm crossed over her chest, looking sideways at one of the paintings by her feet.

  
  


“I went to Zackly and he pointed me to you.”

I blinked, probably looking like a dumbfounded child rather than the blank face I was aiming for. The elite? Who the fuck did I know in the elite? The tight group of rich assholes that were on top of the towns food chain. Names that everyone knew, but rarely mentioned. You would see them on TV, receiving all kinds of prices.

 

“I think you got the wrong person.” I scoffed, my eyebrows falling into a familiar scowl. Someone was pranking me, I swear if it’s Hange I will permanently hurt her.   
  


“Mhm, I’m not sure about that. These are excellent.”  The petite blonde leaned down and gingerly lifted one of the paintings.

 

It was just a simple city landscape in black and white, with dark red offsets. I don’t even remember painting it. Wait she just called it excellent.

 

“Mrs, I..”

  
“Miss please, I’m not that old Ackerman.” She sent me another smug smile before placing the painting down and continued her tour around my messy living room.

  
“Then just Levi.” I said shortly, my eyes tracking her every moment.

 

Eventually the alpha stopped and pulled out her phone. Tapping away she didn’t say anything else. I cleared my throat.

  
  
  


“Levi I would like to sell your paintings.” The woman didn’t look up.

 

 

_ Wait. _

 

“Wait.” I manage to get the words out. What the hell is happening?

 

“I would like to get these twelve paintings down to my gallery and sell them. Would you work for me Levi?” The silver-haired female finally looked up from her device. Her face not showing a single trace of amusement, no trace that this was a joke.

 

This was real.

  
  


If I had less self-control I would have fainted. Instead I just slumped back on the couch, staring at the woman. My throat dry, no matter how much I swallowed.

  
  


“Is this for real?”

 

“It’s for real Ackerman.”

 

“Fuck.”

  
  


The woman seemed amused and not bothered by my harsh language. She let out a short laugh before putting her phone away. I manage to straighten myself out enough to stand up. She held her hand out and this time I shook it. Her grip was firm and I matched it.

  
  


“I will send my assistant over to pick them up if that’s ok with you.”

  
“Yeah that’s fine.”

  
“You might want to clean up though.” The woman snickered, it sent a wave of shame down my spine.

  
“I swear it’s normally not this bad.”

 

  
She waved me off, looking around the small apartment. “Does anyone live with you?”

  
  


My heart missed a beat, muted anger trying to flare up. Rico turned and scrutinized me, watchful blue eyes. I flexed my hands and swallowed again, trying to get my body to unwind.

 

“No, not currently.” It hurt.

  
  


 

_ It fucking hurts. _

 

 

“Alright I will let them know, you will be home later though, yes?”

  
  
  


Trying to wrap my head around to answer I glanced down at my phone. It was already mid-October. Somehow I had spent nearly two weeks in a haze, painting by the looks of it.

  
  


“I’m suspended for another week, so I will be here.”

  
  


The woman let out an amused snort. “Feisty aren’t we?”

 

I only scoffed and glared at her. It was only a couple more minutes before she excused herself and left my apartment. When the door locked behind her I leaned my forehead against it. Fucking hell. With shaky hands I scrolled through my phone.

  
  


 

“Hange get the fuck up here right now.”

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

When Hange knocked less than two minutes later, my forehead was still against the door. With a grunt I pushed back and pulled it open. The beta looked flustered, scanning me up and down.

  
  


“Levi what the hell?” She reached out to grab me but I sidestepped and gestured towards the trash heap that was my dorm.

  
  


“Have you seen this?! Rico Brzenska was here! In this shit hole!”

I hurried over and started to file away some stuff in a random box. It proved to be hard, as now my entire body was shaking.

  
  


“Levi.” The beta stopped me, both her hands coming to grab my cheeks. She peered into my wide silver eyes. “How many tablets did you have.”

  
  
  
  


“I don’t know!” I struggled to get loose, I needed to clean this place up, growling low when the betas grip didn’t lessen. “Hange I need to clean up!”   
  
  


“Ackerman!” She barked in my face, momentarily startling me. It took me a second to collect myself, small scowl returning. “Suppressants.”

 

“Kitchen.”

I gave a nod towards it, the beta dropping her hands in favor of roaming through my cupboards. I snorted and followed her, pulling them out from the top drawer by the sink. The brunette looked less than happy when I handed her the bag. Even less so when she peered inside.

  
  


“What the hell Levi? Do you want your balls to shrivel up and fall off!?”   
  


“It said two” I muttered, crossing my arms.   
  


“Two a day!” The beta looked distraught. Slowly I lowered my arms. “Do you realize how much damage this can do over time.”

 

Yeah, Yeah I did. Everyone heard the nightmare tales about what suppressants can do to your body. First it was the obvious, scent changes, moody, bla, bla. After came sterilization, and if continued for long enough it could lead to a catatonic stage. Your body not able to fight through the hormone-suppressing drugs.  It now became quite clear how I was able to lose two weeks of my life.

 

“I’m taking these.” Hange huffed, before fishing out one smaller pill bottle and shoving it back in the drawer. “When you’re back at school next week I’ll come feed them to you twice a day.”

 

“Hange I’m not a baby.” I snapped, not really happy with what she was implying.   
  


“Levi, you smell less than me right now. You are acting completely out of character and your eyes are blown wide.” Her own brown eyes bored into me, clearly not impressed.

  
  


I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. The beta huffed and started to prepare hot drinks. After thrusting a cup of rather weak tea into my hands she sipped on her coffee. I sat down on one of the stools, slowly blowing on the steaming drink. At least the smell was clearing up my head a little.

 

 

 

“Did you see that fancy car earlier?” Hange’s voice was muffled since she was now roaming through my fridge. She pulled back with a bowl of something unidentifiable. “This is furrier than my lab samples.”

 

I snorted and cringed at the smell now filling my apartment. Shit I still needed to clean up.

  
  


“Hange it was Rico Brzenska.”

  
“Rico who?” The beta munching away on something that had magically survived.

  
“From the gallery in town.”

I said shortly, making quick work of cleaning the kitchen. It took a moment for the brunette to put two and two together.

  
  


“HOLY SHITBALLZ!”

The beta blew my eardrums out, then the next second her arms were around me in a tight embrace, bouncing up and down. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

 

“OUR LITTLE CLEAN FREAK IS GONNA BE FAMOUS!”

I growled at her then, pushing to get out of her insanely tight grip.

 

“Hange it’s just a couple paintings. They might not even sell, you know that.”

  
  


 

Selling art was no easy thing, and in a lot of cases what someone found inspiring others found weird. My eyes glanced over the scattered canvases in my small room. A lot were landscapes, realistic or not, others just shapes. All of them went in different dark shades, black contrasting with white. The once colorful landscapes or animals long gone.

  
  


“I’ma tell Erwin! Oh and Eren!” Hange clapped her hands. I groaned and glared back at her.

  
“Why Yeager?”

  
“He’s been helping me and Moblit in the Lab a lot! He’s actually really good!” The beta nodded approvingly. I only shook my head.  
  


“Careful, his fringe might catch on fire.”

  
“Moblit said that too!” Hange cackled, and an uncharacteristic soft smile played on her lips. I think I just figured something out.

  
  


“Moblit huh..?”

I cocked my head, making sure to draw out the man’s name.

  
  


“Shut up! Go clean or something!”

Hange barked, before nervously pushing her glasses up her nose. I let out a small amused snort before doing just so. It would take forever to clean this all up. For now I just needed it presentable.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone’s life was continuing smoothly, like nothing ever got in their way. Meanwhile I was stood in my apartment watching a small army of four assistants, gently wrap up my paintings. It felt like life was pulling me along and all I could do was dig in my anchors and just go with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he will not develop an addiction of any sort, so don't worry about that.
> 
> Like Hange threatened I don't think he wants his balls to fall of xD  
> He's got people looking out for him!
> 
> This chapter was a bit messy I'm sorry for that <3  
> Hope you all enjoyed anyway!
> 
> Ty all for your Kudos and feel free to leave a comment <3  
> Hope we can reach 100 soon!


	36. Blizzard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and we are back :)  
> I apologize for this being late, I had some personal real life stuff getting in the way.  
> I can't believe this story has hit over 2300 hits <3
> 
> This is one step closer to where the story needs to be.  
> Ty everyone who is hanging in there <3
> 
> *Hugs to all*

The last week of my suspension passed painfully slowly. I spent it painting, you would thought I had had enough of it but apparently no. It took me two days to clean up the mess I had accumulated. After scrubbing the shower for the third time I realized I had nothing better to do with my hands then drawing.

 

Hange kept bursting in randomly throughout the days, generally making sure I was eating. I wouldn’t admit it out loud, but the beta’s presence was a welcome break in the quiet. Erwin had come over one night and we ended up having way to much wine, both of us passing out in the living room.

 

Today was my first day back, it seemed like everyone had forgotten who I was. There were no whispers and no looks, it felt like I was all of sudden invisible. Good. I was content with that, fuck being the center of attention.

  
  


“LEVI!” Hange’s lanky body crashed into mine, causing me to exhale with a grunt.   
  


“You are strangling me.” I glared at her with tired eyes.   
  


“Shut up, you are still breathing.”

The beta dropped her arms, then fished out a small plastic cup from her pocket and put it in my hand. I glared at it, the one suppressant rattling around. At least she had been kind of discrete about it. The classroom was still empty.   
  


“Thanks.” I grunted at her and swallowed it down with my tea.   
  


“No problem shorty!” Hange patted my shoulder, causing my brain to rattle. I growled and shrugged off her touch.

  
  


“I’m not that short.” I gave her a threatening stare, but she just gave me a smug look and ruffled my hair. I snarled and tried to swat her away but the beta had already skipped out the door, laughing.

  
  


I was still disgruntled and trying to sort my hair out when Eren and Kirstein burst through the doors, both pushing at each other. Growling and just about tumbling about on the floor, can these guys either fuck or just fight it out already? Or maybe both.

 

“Yeager, Kirstein.”  I said with a low dominating voice, both younger alphas stopped and looked at me.

  
  


“Oh look, Ackerman is back.” The two-toned Alpha gave Eren a sideways smirk, causing the color to drain from his face.

  
  


“Levi!”

The brunette looked at me briefly before hiding under his to long fringe and hurrying over to his seat. I snorted and shook my head, returning to my notes while the rest of the class filed in. Life was back to normal.

 

Well…

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

November rolled around. From my studio I watched how snow started shitting down in the darkness outside. It came blasting down, if I stepped out now it would feel like walking in a dam sandstorm. The ground was quickly covered.

“Levi.”

Hange approached, holding out the sandwiches I had ordered her to fetch. With a grunt I took the plastic bag and sat down at the small table. More than often I would stay after hours and end up eating here. The beta would swing by on her way home and make sure I took my medicine.

 

“There’s a fucking blizzard outside.” I muttered before biting into the crappy quality bread.   
  


“Yeah I borrowed a pair of lab goggles.” The beta announced proudly before ripping into her tuna salad, it smelled horrendous.   
  


“You did not.”

  
“I did too! Look!” True to her word Hange pulled out a pair of oversized plastic glasses from inside her coat. She put them on, securing the band with a smack. “Don’t I look hot?”

  
  


I chuckled slightly amused and shook my head, giving my food my complete attention. The brunette looked pleased she had managed to get a reaction out of me. My gaze drifted to the window again. Was he out there…? I hope he is warm.

 

A shiver ran down my spine from the chill that just didn’t seem to want to leave me alone.

 

“Have you heard anything from the fancy painting lady yet?”

Hange broke the silence. When I looked up she was back to chewing her food loudly. I scoffed, I didn’t need to see the shitty salad half chewed.

 

“No, maybe I was just dreaming after all.”

I said flatly before dropping the rest of my sandwich back on the table, it landed with a soggy thud. Disgusting.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

It took another week for Rico to finally contact me. Now I was just pulling up to park outside of the massive gallery. I glanced out at the building, mostly wrapped up in a pale red brick. The big windows made it look like big holes had been punched out of the old industrial building. This was the case with a lot of the old factories down here by the river. Rich assholes coming in and wasting their money.

  
  
  


_ “I want to murder people who can’t convert a building properly!” _

 

_ “Hmm?” _

 

_ “You can’t just slap a window anywhere you want! You have to let the building speak to you!” _

  
  
  


Memories of Armin angrily looking through a magazine flashed across my eyes. I shook my head and quickly got out of the car. Not right now. I headed up the stairs and pushed through the big glass door. This would be the first time I saw this place in person, it still felt surreal.

 

Right when I stepped inside the door an assistant spotted me and came running up. There was nothing special to note about the omega. She confirmed who I  was, then led me down the brightly lit hallways towards the back. My eyes darted between all the beautiful artwork adorning the walls. Why was I here? The vibrant beautiful colors of the other works, seemed to outshine mine in every way possible.

 

 

We headed up a metal staircase and stopped in front of a robust metal door. The assistant pushed the small call button, shortly after the door clicked. She opened it by sliding the heavy object to the side, gesturing for me to enter. I gave her a polite nod.

 

“Mr. Ackerman, my new little star.”

Rico caught my attention, she came walking over from the desk situated in the corner of the large room. I tried to look indifferent as I scanned it. Big ceiling window that would be letting in light if it wasn’t pitch black outside. Unlike the gallery’s white walls and sharp lights, this room was softer. Wooden furniture, shelves against the one wall, occupied with awards, books and small sculptures alike.

 

 

“I told you just Levi is fine.” I grunted and held my hand out to shake hers when offered.

  
“You should give yourself more credit.” The silver-haired alpha cocked an eyebrow then gestured to her desk and the spare chair. “Come, take a seat.”

  
  


I braced myself sitting down in the chair opposite to her, putting on a blank face. There was a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. It caused my scowl to turn a little deeper. Was she mocking me? I crossed my legs, leaning back.

 

“You can relax, do you want anything to drink? Coffee?”

  
“Tea, if you please.”

  
“Excellent.” Rico smiled wide and leaned forward, pushed down a button on her desk and ordering two teas. After she leaned back and crossed her legs, mirroring me, her hands clasping in her lap.  
  


“Why did you bring me here?” I said my voice reserved as I gestured around the grand room. “I quite clearly do not belong in this setting.”

  
  


“I think you will fit in just perfectly.”

The alpha gave me a nod, then perked up when the door buzzed. The same assistant from before hurried in putting down two steaming cups on the desk before scurrying of again. I took one of them. The heat radiating through my hands grounded me.

  
  


“I sold all of your paintings Ackerman.”

  
  
  


My eyes shot up meeting pale blue. Rico met me with a smile, delightment flickering in her eyes.

 

“What?” I spat out.   
  


“I sold them all, for quite the amount might I add.”

She leaned to the side and pulled out a checkbook and a pen. My eyes darted between them, wide with shook.

 

“Wait who? What?” I don’t remember ever feeling this lost for words.   
  


“I even have some clients who would love to leave commissions, if you feel open to that idea. They want more Levi.” Rico was scribbling on the small piece of paper in front of her. My hands tightened around the cup, the liquid inside sloshing dangerously close to the edge.

  
“People want more?” I repeated in disbelief.

  
“The emotions in these paintings are amazing, it’s crude and raw. They love it.”

  
  
  


I sunk down in my seat. I don’t remember having any particular emotion at all, except pain. Rich assholes found my pain interesting.

 

“Assholes.” I muttered, letting my eyes close as I sipped on my drink.

  
“So what do say? Would you consider commissions? Do you have anything new I can look at?”

 

I opened my eyes enough to see her leaning over her desk, holding a check and her business card. I blinked slowly, half-lidded. I don’t have anything better to do. I met her halfway, taking the two small pieces of paper.

 

 

My throat constricted, eyes flying open, fixed on the check in my hand.

 

 

“Are you fucking shitting me?!” I flew out of the chair, staring down at the silver-haired alpha. She sent me a smug grin and placed her chin in her palm, leaning her elbow on the table, gesturing with her free hand.

 

“I would not do such a thing to a talented young man.” She tried to contain her grin, but her eyes sparkled excitedly. “Especially not someone who just made me a lot of money.”

  
“This is a lot of money.” My eyes narrowed, stare fixed into hers.

  
“Indeed it is, will you make me more?” She cocked her head.

 

I pressed my lips into a thin line, the alpha across from me was dead serious. Her interest in my paintings was real. This was real. I pinched the bridge of my nose, looking down at the check in my hand again. It had too many zero’s, they made me dizzy.

 

“I got a few pieces I’m working on.” I muttered after gathering myself enough to speak.

 

“Excellent! Give me a call when you finish! Can I go ahead and set up a couple meetings for commissions?” I eyed the female as she stood up, grabbing her calendar.

  
  


“Sure, I do still have classes though.”

  
  


“That is fine, you manage your time and I will manage your work.” Rico walked around the table and held her hand out again. “Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Ackerman.”

 

I shook it quietly before walking out of Rico Brzenska’s office.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Back at the apartments I made a beeline for Hanges floor rather than mine. I pounded on her door, shouting her name. After a few minutes the disheveled Beta opened the door, her hair down and only wearing an oversized t-shirt. I barged in, waving the check in her face.

  
  


“HANGE! Is this real! Tell me this is fake!” I growled and pushed it into the confused female’s hands. She narrowed her eyes, squinting at the text. Her glasses nowhere to be seen.   
  


“Woah, that’s a lot of money.”

  
“IT’S real?!” I barked out, running my hands through my hair.

  
“Is this from your paintings?” Hanges eyes were wide now, surprised. A smile was growing on her face.  
  


“Apparently!” I was shouting, still in denial. The brunette reached out and rubbed my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

  
  


“Sit down, I’ll get a drink.”

Hange guided me to her couch, pushing me down in the seat. Just now I realized how organised her place was. Sure it was still covered in books, trinkets and stuff I had no clue what it was. But it was clean.

  
  


“Did you hire a maid?”  I raised an eyebrow. I heard a thud and a surprised yelp from the kitchen. Looking over Hange was now rubbing the sore spot on her head.

 

“Erm, no.”

  
I locked my eyes at her, demanding an explanation.

 

The beta returned to the couch without it, only bringing two glasses and a bottle of shitty cheap wine. I gladly accepted it though, pouring the bitter liquid down my throat, before refilling the glass again.

  
  


“What the fuck am I going to do with this much money Hange.”

  
  


“How should I know? Buy a house?” The beta laughed and flung herself next to me, flicking on the tv to a random channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's life is moving on, even if he can't keep up lol
> 
>  
> 
> *Now just a disclaimer, I don't know nothing about art XD  
> So please just use your imagination, this is a story, its fiction. Everything can happen xD
> 
>  
> 
> Ty for all your kudos and feel free to comment, good or constructive <3


	37. Empty Grey

After mulling over Hanges jokingly suggestion for a couple days I decided, why the fuck not? Leading me to pull up outside an unknown building down by the river. The dorm was feeling more suffocating every day. The money would be enough for a deposit so why not.

 

When I stepped out of the car I was greeted by an overexcited strawberry blonde beta. She waved enthusiastically from the stairs leading up to the converted brick building. Compared to the gallery this lump of hardened clay looked stale. I glanced up at the flat and boring façade.  

 

“Mr. Ackerman!”

I shook the hand when offered to me, the beta’s shrill voice was ringing in my ears. I missed her name. We entered and walked over to the elevator, the hallway was nice, grey tiled floor and chocolate wooden panels with white painted above.

  
  


The strawberry blonde kept rambling on throughout the small elevator ride, to my surprise she took me to the fifth floor. It was on the top floor. I turned my scowl to the enthusiastic woman next to me, who was somehow still chattering away.

  
  


“Are you sure we are on the right floor.”

  
  


“Yes of course! There are only 4 apartments up here!”

The female shoved a bunch of paper into my hands, property descriptions I realized after a quick glance.

 

 

We stepped out of the quiet elevator and out on the landing. Expect from the wooden stairs, there was also 4 door, quite clearly as she explained. I followed her, pausing momentarily outside of 5c. The lock clicked open easily and I was ushered inside.

  
  


I found myself in a small hallway, the end seemed to lead to the kitchen and to the right it opened up to what I assumed was the living room. Dark wooden floors, and the walls were painted a muted grey. The excited beta walked past me and encouraged me to follow.

 

 

Stepping out into the living space my eyes were instantly drawn to the big windows that were taking up a big chunk of the exposed brick wall. They tilted inwards letting in an extraordinary amount of light.

“I heard you paint sir? We are on the top floor and facing the south side, clearly the windows will allow for a lot of natural lighting. The spare bedroom, and master bedroom also have them.”

 

She gestured to the single door on my right-hand side. I gave it a short glance, then turned to my left where I could see past the open galley kitchen, and the little nook further down that had 3 doors in it.

 

“Let’s start over here shall we!”

She clapped her hands, causing me to jump slightly. I scowled at her, but she was already heading towards the nook. On my way I passed the glass doors to a small balcony on my right.

  
  


“There is a bath here, it’s small but very functional.”

The blonde pushed the leftmost door open. It revealed a decent size bathroom, small counter with a sink, a toilet and a bath with a wall mounted shower. The same theme continued in here, wooden cupboards. White clean tiles, except around the bath where they were grey.

 

“In here is one of the bedrooms!”

I realized that I’d been distracted and the beta had already moved on to the next door. Walking the few steps over it was indeed a bedroom, it didn’t have any windows, and were painted the same grey as the living room. Built in wardrobe in one of the walls. Plain.

 

“I think this would make a great home studio, unless you rather use the master bedroom!”

Again she had taken off. I thought you were supposed to give people time to visualize. I pinched the bridge of my nose before following her to the door across from the bathroom.

 

Big slanted windows where taking up pretty much the whole back wall, only framed by a small amount of exposed brick. The rest of the walls were the same grey, someone had been extremely lazy painting this place.

 

 

_ “Hmm.. I don’t like this exposed brick.” _

 

_ “What’s wrong with it?” _

 

_ “It’s not wrong, it’s just not right either! It’s too rough!” _

 

_ “It’s brick.” _

 

_ “Yeah but not the right kind, it needs to look just right!” _

  
  
  


Another memory of my omega. Perched on my lap watching TV. I grunted and crossed my arms. I had laughed at him and said he was too picky, he had only rolled his eyes at me.

  
  


Was this the right kind of brick?

 

 

“Let me show you the master bedroom sir!”

 

I was snapped out of my own thoughts by the female. She was perched in the bedroom door, looking at me expectantly.

 

“Sure.”

I said flatly and followed her through the apartment again. This time taking a longer look at the kitchen to my right. The cupboards were a light grey and the countertops a shade darker than the walls. 

 

Grey.

 

We stopped by the single door in the living room and the beta offered me to open it. The bedroom was huge compared to my dorm one. Again the big slanted windows were letting in the sunlight, making the room seem bigger. To my right was another door, I assumed to a bathroom.

 

“There is a built-in-closet around the corner, and in here is a really nice en-suite!”

She gestured to the door I had already observed. I pushed it open and stepped in. It looked very much the same as the smaller one. Just bigger. Right behind the door was the toilet, effectively hidden from view, grey tiles surrounding it. Straight ahead was a nice counter with a sink in it. Walking in further I noticed the big walk-in shower to my left, and the bathtub on an angle in the corner.

 

“Isn’t it lovely!?”

I gave a grunted response. Before I could really gather my thoughts the beta ushered me out again and over to the kitchen, she showed me a small door that hid a tiny utility room with a washing machine and a dryer.

 

“Are you moving it with your omega sir?”

 

I winched at the question, I knew it would come. My scowl deepened as I tried to force down the emotions that were forming in my chest.

  
  


“No it’s just me.”

  
  


The petit beta looked like she wanted to ask more questions but stopped herself and did a small awkward shuffle.

 

My gaze wandered across the kitchen counter, the one open to the living room, and out the big windows. I could see trees past the neighboring building, I assumed it was a park of some sort. To the left I could just about make out a small slither of the river between the houses.

 

 

“I’ll take it.” I said with a low exhale. The woman’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

 

“But Sir I have more properties to show you.”

  
  


“This one is just fine.” I shifted my weight, it was a good apartment. But also the thought of being around the excited female for any longer was driving me mad.   
  


“Are you sure, Sir?”

  
  


“Positive.” I grunted.

_ Stop with the dam ‘Sir’. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

  
  


Hange was going ballistic. When I mentioned I bought an apartment she insisted to throw a moving away party. Even though I was only moving twenty minutes away. Everyone gathered in my tiny door and it was suffocating.

 

“Will you help me get him to the car?”

Mikasa sent me a blank look, though I could smell the underlying irritation. Eren and Hange had managed to somehow get drunk and pass out on the couch.

 

I nodded and walked over to get my coat and shoes on. The female easily hoisted the big brunette alpha of the couch and half dragged him towards the door. I grabbed their coats and held the door open for them to pass through.

 

 

Getting the lanky tall alpha into the car was more of a hassle. It ended up with Mikasa dragging him in and me folding his legs in. The female exited the other side and looked at me across the roof of the car.

 

“Carla said she would gladly help move stuff.”

A rare soft smile played on the ravenette’s lips. I nodded gratefully, before turning my gaze away.

 

“I’ll give you a call.”

I muttered, discarding the coats in the front passenger seat before turning and rushing back into the building. It was freezing cold outside, news had said it was the coldest winter in ten years.

 

 

Once inside I paused and waited for the small car to make it around the corner. Releasing a heavy sigh.

 

“They make it ok?”

Erwin’s deep voice behind me caused me to jump and a growl to slip out of my throat. I whipped my head around and glared at him. The blonde mountain just chuckled and patted my shoulder. Asshole.

 

“They are fine.” I snapped, still glaring into his icy blue eyes.   
  


“I carried Hange to hers, so it’s just you. Want me to stay?”

  
“No.” I snapped, relaxing my stance when I saw a flash of worry in the other alphas eyes. “I’m fine.”

  
“I’m only a phone call away.”

 

The tall blonde patted my shoulder again before heading out into the night. I snorted and shook my head. Dam eyebrows, dam Hange.

Dam Yeager.

  
  


I was still swearing low to myself as I entered the elevator. The door closed and I saw myself in the reflection above the buttons. I looked terrible, scowl so deep my face looked dark. It didn’t help it looked like I hadn’t slept in months. Which I guess was the case. With a sigh I rubbed my face, trying to ease some tension out of it.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

Something I hadn’t realized about moving was the fact I had to pack everything up. Including every single piece of clothing Armin had brought into my apartment. They had long lost any of the soft almond scent, but still I couldn’t help but bury my nose into every article. My alpha desperately trying to look for a single trace.

_ If I hadn’t let him go that night he would still be here. _

 

_ I shouldn’t have let him go. _

 

Surrounded by half-packed boxes with clothes I closed my eyes and fell back on the floor. We were supposed to find a place. Armin is meant to be here with me right now. He is my omega. My chest was tightening.

 

“Fucking hell.”

 

I spoke out to the empty room.

 

Right then my phone chimed, I gave it a lazy glance. Carla’s name popped up, I swallowed and reached over to read the text. The older omega had demanded my new keys soon as I gotten them. Why I didn’t know.

 

The message only stated she would swing by the next day and help me move boxes. I guess I better hurry then.

  
  
  


_ If only I had an extra set of hands. _

 

 

 

__

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

I was walking behind a chatty Carla, big box in my hands. With a bit of shuffling I made it from the elevator across to my new front door. Once inside I was momentarily confused, I could see glimpses of furniture.

 

“One of my friends is an interior decorator. It’s all very basic but it’s something.”

The honey-eyed omega offered before taking the box from my hands. I stare wide-eyed at her before wandering down the hallway.

 

In the small nook under the big window sat a couch, there was also some bookshelves along the wall to the right. To the left in front of the balcony door was a dining table with four chairs. Everything went in the same mute theme of black and dark grey.

 

“Carla…” I looked back to her, ready to protest.

  
  


“Don’t you get started, it is not too much! Plus it’s already done!”

The omega smiled brightly, pushing the door to the master bedroom open. I stepped past her, giving her a small disapproving scowl. I wasn’t really angry, there was just no need for her to be this nice to me.

The bedroom looked a lot more liveable, a big nice double bed and long seat under the window. I swear though there were at least twenty pillows strewn around. My gaze locked on a blanket tossed over the bed. It was from Armin’s bedroom at the Yeager’s.

 

“Thanks Carla.” I hoped my voice didn’t sound as shaky as I felt.   
  


“No worries, let us get the other boxes!” The omega smiled brightly and disappeared towards the front door.


	38. Traces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!  
> I'm sorry for these slow updates, I have some real heavy irl stuff going on.
> 
> But here it is! Get ready for Time skip galore lol  
> We'll be burning through from november to mid march. Just a heads up!
> 
> Strap in and enjoy!

I didn’t go in the master bedroom again. It didn’t feel right.

 

Instead I bought a simple twin mattress and squeezed it behind some shelves in my new studio. Placed a rug under it, then covered the rest of the floor in cardboard. The room was crowded but there was enough space for me to paint. I also found a nice old armchair to place under the window for when I needed to sit down for a minute.

 

 

Slowly the room filled up with boxes and books, mainly stacked on the floor and the table I had pushed up against one of the walls.

 

 

When winter break rolled around mid-December I pretty much barricaded myself in the small space. Sometimes I heard Hange come and go, refilling my fridge and making sure I was still kicking

  
  
  


 

 

 

~*Ω*~

  
  
  


 

 

 

A loud noise startled me where I was half asleep in my chair. I shot up and stumbled over to the door, almost falling over a stack of books in the process. When I peeked my head out I spotted Hange dragging an awful looking orange armchair across from the hallway. It screeched as the legs dragged along the wooden floorboards.

  
  


“Hange what the actual fuck is that fleabag doing in my house?!” I barked out, crossing my arms. The betas turned to look at me, a massive grin spreading on her face.   
  


“Levi! Look isn’t is just so cool!” She stopped and gestured at the monstrosity, the color burning my eyes.   
  


“It’s fucking orange Hange.”

  
“This place needs some color!” She gestured around to my black furniture. “Besides, it’s my Christmas present to you for me.”

  
“For you huh.” I raised an eyebrow.

  
“Yeah so I have somewhere cool to sit at movie night!” The beta said all matter of fact, before resuming to drag the offending item across the floor.  
  


“For fucks sake.” I groaned and walked over, lifting the other end, saving my new floor from scratches.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

On the 26’th the doorbell went off. Luckily I was awake to hear it. Dressed in sweatpants and loose t-shirt I went over and opened it. To my surprise I stood face to face with a grinning Eren. The alphas hair reached his shoulders now, it looked greasy and unkempt. I frowned at him but stepped aside. Behind him lurked Mikasa, but she was soon pushed out of the way by an excited Carla.

 

“Levi you didn’t come by yesterday!”

The older omega scolded me. Mikasa, sent me a small nod before disappearing towards the kitchen with a stack of containers. It was true, the honey-eyed omega had invited me for Christmas dinner, but what right did I have.

  
  


“Sorry Carla.” I muttered, squirming in the hug I had been caught in.   
  


“It’s ok, I brought leftovers!” She smiled brightly and let me go, continuing out to the kitchen. I could hear Mikasa opening cupboards looking for cutlery.   
  


“Eren get your feet of the table and help me!” Carla continued. I cringed, thinking about the feet that apparently had been on my furniture.

 

 

 

The happy motherly omega went all out, spreading food all over my small dining table. The other alphas looked between me and the food with pleading eyes. Like they didn’t want to eat another piece of it.

 

 

The Yeager’s stayed late, it was almost past 11PM when Mikasa finally managed to convince a yawing Carla to pack up. All my energy was drained as well, and soon as they disappeared out the door I went and fell down on top of my small bed. All of sudden my apartment felt very empty.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

New Year came and went. The others spent it in my apartment, in an obvious attempt to cheer me up. It didn’t work, I just wanted them gone. Erwin had come to check on me when I before midnight locked myself into the studio. All he got was a growl and a book thrown at the door.

  
  


 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

  
  


 

 

 

 

School started again. Why did I even bother going? I went, taught, painted then dragged myself home again. Today was different though. When I came home an envelope that was slid under my door caught my attention. I did have a mailbox you heathens. I kicked my shoes off, turning the crisp white letter in my hand. The front made me frown, adorned in the corner was the university’s logo with the two crossed wings. What caught my attention though was the fact it was addressed to Armin Arlert.

  
  
  


I walked straight ahead to the kitchen, fishing out a knife from the drawer. With care I ripped the paper, taking out the folded documents inside. They were clearly official. My scowl deepened when I started reading. Low growl spreading through my chest.

  
  


_ “Dear Armin, we regret to inform you that due to your inability to report for this semester and the previous, we will need you to vacate your dorm.” _

 

_ “You have until the end of January to report to the main office or to vacate.” _

 

 

What a load of horseshit. I grunted, the letter went on but the message was crystal clear. I dropped the letter and envelope on the counter, running a hand through my hair. What the hell do I do now?

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

  
  


 

 

 

After a short chat with Mikasa She decided we should clear the dorm out. Sat in my car I glanced out at the Sigma building. It was raining, great, like it couldn’t get any worse. Stepping out I grabbed the big backpack of supplies from the back of my car. Including a big plastic storage container. I had a plan, and the other alpha wasn’t going to show up for another couple hours.

 

My hand froze on the handle to Armin’s apartment. Everything spun for a moment before I pushed the handle down and entered.

  
  


 

The scent hit me like a truck, unchanged, if maybe just slightly diluted. Waves of almond and milk washing over me, making my legs weak. I hadn’t smelled it in months. My chest ached, a small keen making its way over my lips. My alpha calling out desperately for its omega.

 

 

I made sure to close the door behind me. This was going to be harder than I thought. I was still trembling by the time I made it to the bedroom.

 

 

Slowly but surely I got to work, wearing a pair of rubber gloves I carefully sorted my omegas clothes. Packaging them in vacuum seal bags before placing them in the storage container. When the first one filled up I went down to my car and got two more.

 

 

Eventually I had all Armin’s stuff packed, including most of the blankets. His pillows carefully packed in plastic bags, ready to be transported. I sunk down on the couch, grabbing my head with both hands, trying to breathe slowly through my nose. Taking in the remaining scent, still swirling in the air.

 

 

“Levi?” Mikasa’s surprised voice cut through my thoughts. I slowly looked up at the black haired female. She looked down at me with a tinge of worry in her eyes.   
  


“The computers and the kitchen still needs to be emptied.” I said blankly, nodding to the stack of neatly packed boxes by the kitchen. “I’ll take those to my apartment.”   
  


“I got the computers.” The other alpha gave my shoulder a squeeze. It encouraged me enough to get up and start loading my car up.

 

 

Once home I pushed into the master bedroom. It was empty and abandoned, the big double bed untouched. I stacked Armin’s boxes in there, up against the wall inside the wardrobe. Out of sight. Then locked the room up tight again. It felt like locking away a piece of myself.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

~*Ω*~

  
  


 

 

 

 

Valentine’s Day has and will always be disgusting. Not only did you have to deal with everyone being all over each other, shamelessly scent marking and making out around every corner. You also had to stand everyone asking you out if they found out you were alone.

  
  


At lunch I gave up, storming out towards my car.

  
  


Horny fucking teenagers.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

“Rico, I really don’t think a spring exhibit with the theme ‘Love’ is my style.” I argued with the icy-eyed alpha. We were in her office, my hands wrapped around a teacup, arguing about her next project.

  
  


“But Levi, they all love you!” The excited alpha barked out, eyes sparkling with excitement.

  
  


“I can’t paint love Rico, no offense.” I muttered, sipping on my hot drink, eyeing her across the rim.   
  


“Surely even the stoic Mr. Ackerman has something he loves.” The silver-haired female smirked, cocking her head.

  
  


I do.

  
  


But I can’t.

 

 

“I will think about it.” Wait, that is not what I meant to say. I groaned and closed my eyes.

 

“Excellent! The show is in three weeks!” Rico stood up, pulling out her phone, fingers tapping away like a maniac.

 

 

What did I just get myself into?

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

I thought about it for a couple days, before finally grabbing my brush.

It felt nice, letting go.

 

For the first time since the summer I sketched out the familiar form.

 

I used colors, blue, silver, and yellow.

 

A moonlit shallow lake in a dark forest, the shimmering moon lighting up the figure on its knees in the water. Blonde hair falling back as the face turned up to the sky with closed eyes. Naked back facing me.

  
  


He looked Ethereal, a mythical creature alone in the dark.

 

I called Rico, said I was ready.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

  
  


 

 

 

 

Somehow Erwin and Hange had managed to enter the Exhibit with me. The tall blonde alpha less surprising with his rich ass parents. When they saw my painting they both insisted to come with. It was a bother.

 

Not as much of a bother as all the attention I was getting though. Rico had gone crazy when she saw my painting. First she hadn’t said a word, then all of sudden she looked about to cry, then she turned around patting my shoulder saying I had done an amazing job.

 

Also every guest at this dam event seemed to stop in their tracks and stare at my work. Enraptured by the aura it was expelling. I grunted and shifted awkwardly at every praise, eventually though the people seemed to scatter.

 

 

“I’m going to go find the free snacks!” Hange grinned after poking me in the ribs with her elbow.

  
“I’ll escort you, I need to find my mother anyway.” Erwin scoffed, giving me a look. I only glared at him and waved for him to disappear.

 

My gaze followed them as they walked away. I could hear Erwin scold Hange about staying away from the champagne. With a snort I shook my head.

  
  
  


_ Those two I swear. _

  
  


When they didn’t come back after ten minutes I relaxed slightly. Finally a minute to myself, I sunk down onto a small bench placed in the middle of the room in front of my painting. Able to people spy that’s just what I did, watched all the rich assholes mingle with their champagne.

 

 

I spotted two fat men in black suits walking my way. My steel gaze following them, the one gestured towards my painting, clearly heard the rumor and wanted to check it out. I felt no shame in listening in to their conversation as they got closer.

I scowled at them when they stopped in front of my painting, cutting it out of my view.   
  


“Doesn’t this remind you of your newest addition?” The shorter of the men said with a small smirk on his greasy face.  
  


“You know what, it kind of does.” The other said with a deep laugh. 

 

 

 

It took a momen t, then all of sudden the world crashed down on me. Something so vague but to me felt like a truck.

  
  
  


The smallest trace of Almond stuck on the man’s clothing.

 

 

I heard the growl leave my mouth before I felt it. Saw the man under me before I realized I was on top of him and he was on the floor. The pain in my hand before I realized the fat pig’s nose was broken. The edge of my vision was red, my body shaking with rage, my voice angry snarls rather than words.

 

 

The panic rose quickly around me. A pair of strong arms ripped me away, I howled and kicked out. Eyes narrowing as the first man helped the fat pig on his feet.   
  


Hange’s face came into my field of view, I struggled against Erwin tight grip. I needed to get loose. I can’t let him go again.   
  


“Levi!” The beta’s voice was muffled in my head. I was screaming loudly. Why the fuck wouldn’t she understand.

  
  


I snarled again, tugging against my captor.

  
  


“Calm down!” Hange looked panicked.

  
  
“Omega!” I hissed out, my voice feeling wrong in my mouth. I snarled annoyed and shook my head, trying to find my voice. The betas face was still confused and shocked.

 

“He smells like Armin.” My voice a loud broken yell.

 

The two fat men behind Hange realized the same second she did. They were already pushing through the crowd. The beta spun around, and started pushing after them.

  
  
  


“Let me go Erwin!” I snarled at the Alpha still holding me back.

  
  


“Let’s get you home, people are looking.” Erwin said with a low voice.

  
  


I wanted to protest, but the energy was leaving my body. My eyes still locked on the Beta who was sprinting down the room, phone pressed against her ear.

 

 

Was this real?

  
  


My head fell forward, the adrenaline rushing through my body slowly draining making my knees feel weak.

  
  
  
  


_ He’s alive. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smirks*  
> it's always the creeps isn't it?
> 
> Let's hope it's for the best that Erwin held him back ehe :P
> 
>  
> 
> Jeez I really hope I didn't miss anything I wanted to have in this period of time :S  
> Until next time!
> 
> Ty all for your amazing support! Feel free to leave a comment, I don't bite <3


	39. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go <3  
> Long awaited and I'm sorry <3  
> Ty for sticking with me!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *small warning for hospital scenes, nothing graphic*

I was pacing impatiently in the living room in front of the breakfast bar. My eyes kept flickering between the front door and the blonde alpha on my couch. The huge man was leaning forward, chin resting on clasped hands. Maybe I could make a run for it. I shook my head with a growl, no I was stuck here.

 

The front door rattled, I shot up from the barstool and the puny chair fell backwards with a thud. Another frustrated snarl came over my lips when Hange came into view. The beta was flushed from the chill outside.

“Hange what the  hell, you can’t keep me here!” I barked out, stomping over to glare at her, only feeling more agitated when I had to look up to meet her eyes.   
  


“They have a lead, Eren is on it.” Hange sighed heavily then started to take her jacket off.

  
“What the fuck are we still doing here then!?” The female ignored me and walked past me into the kitchen.  
  


“What is going on?” Erwin’s deep voice inquired. My head snapped around to glare at him. I forgot he had no clue what the hell had happened to Armin.

  
“None of your business.” Clever answer Levi, well done. I groaned and went over to stalk Hange again. When I stepped around the counter a mug was shoved into my hands.  
  
  
“Sit down, have tea. They will let us know.” She gave me a serious look. 

 

It took me by surprise how calm she was in all of this. To see the hyper beta all of sudden be the one with reason. I muttered at her and looking into my cup.

  
  


She still sucks at making tea though.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Erwin excused himself around midnight after not getting an answer out of me or Hange. It was past 2AM when Hanges phone went off again. The beta jerked awake from where she had passed out in her awful orange fucking chair. She picked up the phone, mumbling into it. My leg was bouncing now, eyes boring into her brown ones.

  
  


 

A smile played on the tired females face. My heart went into my throat and my leg froze mid-bounce.

 

 

 

“Alright we are on our way.” Hange finished off the call, her hands running through her hair before looking back at me. “They found him, he’s at the hospital.”

I was already out of my seat at the first word, not waiting for the beta to catch up. However before I reached the door she was already snatching my car keys. I turned and snapped at her.

 

“Don’t you dare stop me!”

  
“I’ll drive.” She said, holding out my jacket.

  
  


I blinked, not giving it a second thought I burst out the door and down the stairs. Fuck elevators. It was pissing down with rain again, this spring was shit. I dove for my car only to remember Hange had the key. Looking up I saw her just exiting the building.

  
  


“Hurry the hell up!”

  
“Levi, breathe.”

  
“Fuck you.” I grunted and got into my seat once the car unlocked.

 

 

I forgot how bad Hange was at driving, the maniac skidded around the corners and screeched to a stop at the hospital employee parking lot. It took me a second to realize we had arrived. The beta got out before me, so I scrambled after her. My heart was pounding in my ears, I sent a look towards Hange before sprinting off again.

 

 

I don’t care how dumb it looked when I barged in, I could tell it wasn’t the front entrance. I was just frantically looking around to find someone to ask. They all kept pushing past me with angry glares.

 

 

“Ackerman.” I spun around at the sound of my name and found myself face to face with Dr. Yeager. I sneered up at the older man.   
  


“Where is he?” My voice came out sounding ice cold. Grisha had the nerve to put a hand on my shoulder, steering my body down the hall.

  
“I need to speak to you in my office first.”

  
  
I growled and shrugged his touch off. “I need to see him now.”  
  


“I won’t keep you from him, but we need to talk first.” The older alpha said firmly, authority vibrating in his voice. I grunted and scowled but followed down the white halls. Even if I were to run off there was no way I knew where to go.

  
  
  


Reluctantly I took a seat opposite to the doctor, only now noticing how bad I was shaking. I took a moment to collect myself as Grisha was tapping away on his computer. Finally his gaze wandered to me, the alpha clearing his throat.

 

“Now, I assume you know I’m technically not allowed to tell you any of this information.”  Grisha gave me a sharp look. I only glared back, crossing my arms.

 

“Cut the bullcrap.”

 

The Alpha gave a small chuckle before leaning back in his chair.

 

“We still have tests to run, but so far we haven’t found much physically wrong. He has an old rib injury that is healed. There are signs of restraining marks around his wrists and ankles. His Arms and hands also have traces of defensive marks.”

 

Grisha paused, eyes wandering to his monitor. I was processing the information.

  
  


“Now, he is malnourished but not to a life-threatening stage. There are some minor scrapes and bruises on his body, mostly on his legs.”  The alpha met my eyes again. My lip twitched in a silent snarl. Just get on with it.

  
“His hair had grown out and was matted, we had to cut some of it off. For his own comfort and for our convenience.

  
  
I realized with every word Yeager was throwing at me I was sinking further into my chair. The way he kept looking at his screen told me he wasn’t finished yet.  
  


“His mental stage however.” Grisha sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “He attacked Eren when he tried to lift Armin up. Other than that he seems to be dissociated, he isn’t talking or reacting to us in anyway. We had to give him sedatives to run our tests, for everyone's safety.”

  
  


 

A pathetic little keen came out of my mouth and I instantly rained myself back in.

  
  


_ Omega needs me. _

  
  


I couldn’t let myself get too carried away. For fuck sake. Grisha cleared his throat again to get my attention. God, he’s not done?

 

“They have also kept him on heavy suppressants, it will take a few days for the test to come in about what damage might be done.” The older alpha looked sad now, After all he had raised Armin like his own son. He didn’t look offended when I let out a growl and leaned forward in my seat, hands clenching against my jeans.

 

 

My eyes followed Yeager as he stood up. The alpha walked over to a chair next to the door to his toilet. He gestured towards it.

 

“I will need you to shower and change into these scrubs. There is a towel and scent canceling soap already in there.” He nodded towards the door.

  
“We can’t risk Armin being exposed to heavy pheromones. I’m concerned it will plunge him into a heat once the suppressants leave his system. Technically I shouldn’t let you see him, but if you wash down properly I can get you in.”

  
  
  


I nodded shortly getting out of the chair slowly. The idea of using someone else’s shower was off-putting, I had to remind myself it had to be clean. Grisha nodded and stepped away from me. Only now I noticed he didn’t have his normal woody smell.

  
  


“When you are done, click the button on my desk and a nurse will come escort you.” Dr. Yeager gave my shoulder a pat before leaving the office, leaving me alone. I ignored the scrubs and stepped into the bathroom.

 

I tried to be as fast as possible while still scrubbing every inch down, twice. My hands trembled when I stepped out and started to dry down. The scrubs somehow fit perfectly, I assume Hange had something to do with it. It felt strange.

The omega nurse showed up a couple minutes after I pressed the button. She walked down the halls with me trailing behind. My eyes kept being pulled towards the sides, gazing into the windows. Armin where are you…

  
  
  


Suddenly I stopped, I had spotted someone familiar but it wasn’t the blonde omega. On the other side of the window sat Eren. His arm was wrapped up in a makeshift sling that was spotted in blood. Along the cheek facing me ran 4 deep red scratch marks. The young alpha also had a cut above his right eye. Then Carla came into view, I could tell they were arguing about trying to clean his wounds.

  
  


“Mr. Ackerman.” The nurse took back my attention, and I hurried to follow behind her again. My mind started running. Where is Mikasa?

 

 

We only took another couple turns before the nurse stopped outside a room. The blinds were shut so I couldn’t see in.

  
  


“Wait here.”

  
  


My body vibrated as the nurse gave me a sharp look before slipping into the room, quickly closing the door after her. On the other side of that door was my omega. It still seemed unreal.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the nurse came back out.

 

“He is awake right now, you can go in.” She stepped aside, holding the door open. I Took a last deep breath before moving my feet.

 

 

There was only one bed in the room and propped on it sat Armin. He looked small compared to it. His hair was indeed cut, ending just above his ears, bangs out of his eyes. My world seemed to shrink, only able to focus on the small omega. I barely registered the nurse saying she was going to go get the doctor.

 

I made my way over slowly, not wanting to startle him. The omega was staring towards the window, not showing any signs he knew I was there. You could tell he was thinner, his face had lost the roundness it normally had and you could see a hint of his collarbone underneath the gown.

  
  


“Armin?”

My voice was low but steady. No reaction. Grisha had warned me after all, that didn’t stop my alpha from wanting to call out. I swallowed down the whine. Reaching out to take his hand I realized he was restrained to the bed. A low growl slipped over my lips.   
  


This caused the omega to slightly turn his head. He still wasn’t looking at me, but I could see his eyes now. The emeralds looked dull when he blinked sluggishly.

 

“Levi.”

  
I jumped hearing Grisha’s voice behind me, I had been too wrapped up observing the omega to notice him entering.

 

  
“Why is he restrained?” I hissed out between my teeth, glaring at the older alpha.

  
“It’s for everyone safety.” The man said coldly. Walking over to read the chart at the end of the bed, a small frown on his face. I scowled at the man, my alpha furious.

  
“Hmm.” Grisha glanced between me and the omega who still hasn’t made any move to acknowledge any of us. “I can undo one for now, he is due another round of sedatives.”

  
  


I didn’t wait for the doctor to make his move. With swift fingers I moved the blanket away and gently grabbed Armin’s wrist. I sent a glare towards the other alpha before undoing the clasp and freeing the one hand. Instantly I locked out fingers together, unable to let go.  His skin felt cool against mine.

 

“I will come check in later.” Dr. Yeager grunted out, not sounding too happy with me. I couldn’t care less.

 

Once the doctor closed the door behind him I raised Armin’s hand and gave it a kiss. Lips lingering on the cold pale knuckles. My eyes didn’t leave his small frame.

 

It is him.

 

He is here.

 

He is fine.

 

 

It only took about twenty minutes before the omegas eyelids started to flutter and he drifted to sleep quietly. His hand still tightly in my grip.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

I startled awake when the door behind me opened. Somehow I had fallen asleep in my chair, half laying across the bed. A snarl ripped out of my chest.

  
  


 

_ Don’t touch him! _

  
  


My hand tightened around Armin’s in the only protective gestured I allowed myself to do.

  
  


“Levi, sweetie it’s only me.” It was Carla’s voice. I cut my snarling short, but my chest was still vibrating with a low growl. The hair’s on my neck raising when I felt the older omega come closer.   
  


“You can’t touch him.” The words slipped out before I knew and I instantly regretted them.   
  


“I won’t don’t worry.” I felt her hand gently squeeze my shoulder. The gesture and words calmed me slightly. “I came to say they will send you home soon.”   
  


I leaned my head back, scowling up at the honey-eyed female. “I’m not leaving him.”

  
“They have to run more tests in the morning, it will be hard for you to see people touch him.” She said as calm and soothingly she could.

  
  


 

I forced my lips into a thin line, my gaze moving back to Armin. How the hell do they expect me to leave? My grip around his hand tightened again.

 

_ I can’t. _

 

 

“Come on.”  Carla patted my shoulder then moved to the side and started lowering the bedrail. She then moved and loosened the second restraint.   
  


“What are you doing?” I spat out, trying to keep myself from getting to worked up.

  
“Come on, jump up.” She pointed to the small space next to Armin. I shook my head.  
  


“I can’t. I don’t want to upset him, or hurt him.” I blurted out. The whole night had been spent trying to keep myself from crawling up on the small space.   
  


“I know what Grisha said, but I know Armin better. You both need this.” She gave me a knowing look.

 

 

I didn’t argue, carefully I stood from the chair and sat hesitantly on the edge of the bed. Carla sent me an encouraging look. With this I gave in, moving my legs onto the bed. Carefully I wrapped my arms around Armin, pulling him into my chest.

 

It felt so right but so wrong at the same time. I wanted nothing more than to keep him here. To scent mark him to oblivion and never let him go ever again. My nose found his hair, nuzzling into it like so many times before. My alpha whined at the soft almond scent, it was muted but there. It was real.

 

 

The omega stirred slightly, but didn’t show any signs of waking up. My eyes fell shut. Carla said something about keeping guard. I didn’t pay attention. At the sound of the door closing I let a shaky breath out. Quiet tears rolling down my cheeks.

 

 

My Omega is here, in my arms. He is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin is back <3
> 
>  
> 
> Again i will apologize if the next chapter is late, I'm swamped with irl life and college!
> 
> Ty for all your kudos and feel free to comment <3
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I wrote this before chapter 103 of the manga was out and i just want to add that Armins hairstyle here matches his new one <3


	40. It's me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters!
> 
> I did this instead of my homework xD  
> so enjoy!

Eventually I was thrown out of Armin’s room. Carla drove me home and made sure I had something to eat before ordering me to sleep.

  
  


Somehow I had ended up sleeping like a log. Though the minute I opened m y eyes I was reminded that my omega was back. My chest fluttered when I pushed myself of the mattress. I glanced at my phone, it was almost 9AM. Somehow my two hours of sleep felt like ten.

 

“Fuck.” With a grunt I realized that my car was still at the hospital.

  
  
  


I padded angrily out towards the kitchen, trying to call Hange in the process. The beta wouldn’t pick up. I assume she was passed out somewhere. Another string of curses fell from my lips, interrupted by the doorbell.

 

With a scowl I marched over and ripped it open. The female alpha outside looked at me with a tired look. My gaze drifted to a small cut below her right eye.

“Mikasa.”

 

I stepped aside to let her in, my shoulders felt lighter.

“I came to see if you needed a ride to the hospital.” She sent me a look over her shoulder. Her face looked darker than mine, I didn’t even know that was possible.

  
  


“First I think you require some coffee.” I said flatly, walking into the kitchen and started pulling things out. The female let out a low approving sigh and soon took a seat at the breakfast bar.

 

 

 

I prepped the hot drinks in silence, before sliding one mug over the counter to her. Mikasa took it and gave me a nod. I lent on the cupboard behind me, crossing my legs over.

 

“You look like shit.” I pointed out. The alpha's eyes turned darker and she looked up to meet mine.

  
“Did you see Armin?” She asked, grip tightening around her mug. I gave a short nod, my lips pressing into a thin line. “You should see the others.”  
  


“Others?”

  
  


_ Other omegas? _

  
  


“There were five other omegas at the estate, all blonde.” Mikasa ran a hand through her short hair, in an attempt to calm herself. There was still a slight burst of angry pheromones coming of the younger female.  
“I just spent the night with them at one of our safe houses. Trying to keep them from running off. All night they cried, cried for Their Alpha. Wanting to go back, begging us to let them go.”

 

I shuddered and shook my head, taking a sip from my tea to keep in a string of profanities. Mikasa sighed, a signal she wasn’t done. I raised an eyebrow.

“One of them went missing in December, She is already completely lost.”

  
  


“Dam.” It was the most neutral response I could think about. Why did people think omegas deserved to be treated as pets, worse more like property.   
  


We finished our drinks in quiet after that. None of us really needing to word how we felt. Disgusted.

 

 

_ My omega fought. _

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

Mikasa dropped me off at the hospital before heading back home. When I entered a nurse quickly got my attention and ushered me back to Dr. Yeager's office for another shower. This time I didn’t really think about it, quicker it’s done the better. After I was done I was escorted back down the winding hallways.

 

It was a new room this time, a private one with no window. The nurse knocked once and disappeared inside just like last time. I waited impatiently. When she finally came back out I let out a relieved sigh when she said I could go inside.

 

I glanced around the room quickly. It was a private room, with a connecting bathroom. On the more comfortable looking bed sat Armin. The blonde omega was staring towards the window, even though the blinds were shut. I walked over slowly, hoping he would turn and look at me.

  
  


He didn’t. With a soft sigh I glanced at the windows. Making up my mind I walked over and started to open the blinds. Sunlight filtered in, temporarily blinding me. When I looked back at the blonde my heart clenched and so did my fists.

  
  


Taped to his nose was a feeding tube. I almost stomped over and tore it out. Instead I took a breath and went to locate the call buttons. It didn’t take long for someone to show up.

 

“Can you please explain to me why you are force feeding him.” I grunted, crossing my arms.

  
“Sir, he needs the nutrition and he won’t eat on his own.”

  
“Of course he won’t fucking eat if you are standing there staring at him.” I barked out, glaring at the stubborn nurse that was now circling to the other side of the omegas bed.

  
“We can’t leave him unsupervised Sir.”

  
“Supervise my ass.” My hands balled up to fists again, hairs on my neck standing. They don’t even know my omega.

  
“Sir I’m going to need you to calm down, before I need to call security.” Her tone had changed from calm to flat and slightly toxic.

  
  


I growled low at her, then my gaze quickly shifted to Armin. The Omega didn’t seem bothered by the confrontation, just kept staring at the wall in front of him. It jerked me out of my dumb aggressive state. I couldn’t get myself riled up, not in here. With another, less threatening, more annoyed growl I turned and marched out the door.

 

Once outside I plopped down on a chair and held my head for a minute. I was interrupted by a light tap on my shoulder. When I looked up I w as surprised to see the younger Yeager. The four cuts on Eren’s cheek had been cleaned but not covered up like the one above his eye was. His arm was wrapped up in proper bandage and sling. He gave me a huge lopsided grin and flopped down next to me.

 

“Got yourself in trouble again Yeager?” I grunted, glancing sideways at the younger alpha.

  
  


“Meh, it’s just some battle wounds.” The brunette grinned and held up his arm. “Armin has always been feisty.”   
  


“Wait. Armin did that?” I blinked, stunned for a moment.   
  


“Yeah.” Eren sighed and leaned back, his eyes drifting to the ceiling. “When I grabbed him he freaked out, I should have known better. Scratched me good, got in a good gut punch too. It wasn’t until he bit down on my arm and wouldn't let go that I could get a solid hold on him.”

 

 

I just stared at him, part me of not believing a word that came out of his mouth. Another part of me knew just how brutal the small omega could be if he wanted. When I didn’t say anything Eren turned his head and looked at me again.

  
  


“The cut though was this massive guy with a knife, you should have seen it!” He exclaimed, an excited glint in his eyes.

  
“Don’t let your mother know you played with a knife.” I scoffed, scowling at the younger male. He just sent me another grin before looking back up at the ceiling.

  
  
“Well, well what do we have here?” A deeper voice made us both jump. I looked up to see Grisha standing in front of us with his arms crossed. “Don’t let your mother know you aren’t in your room Eren.”

  
“I just wanted to come see Armin.” Eren sighed.

 

 

The alpha sent a sad look towards the room across the hall. He seemed very much aware that he wasn’t allowed to visit. Yet he came to sit out here, to be as close as he could. Grisha grunted then turned to look at me.

  
  


“I heard you had a run in with my nurse.”

  
“They are force feeding him.” I glared up at the older man.

  
“On my orders, now why don’t we get some hot drinks and go talk somewhere calmer.”

Grisha said, gesturing for me to come along. I sent Eren a last look before following his father back into Armin’s room. The Omega had fallen back asleep, most likely assisted by sedatives.

“This morning we’ve run a brain scan and taken some blood tests, including a full STD panel.” The doctor spoke while checking the charts and equipment.   
  


“Brain scan-, wait STD panel why.” I sneered at the man, if there was something he wasn’t telling me I would rip his eyes out.   
  


  
“Now before you get angry, we can’t find any traces of sexual assault. However, I rather be on the safe side. Especially considering he has an alpha.” Grisha sneered back at me, our glares clashing.

  
“And the scan?” I lowered my stance slightly, still with my arms crossed.

  
“Just to make sure his muteness isn’t caused by anything physical. But it came out clean.”

The older alpha put the chart back by the bed. He sent Armin a look, a flash of sadness in his eyes, before turning back to me with his professional façade back in place.

 

“He is healthy considering the circumstances. We are slowly gonna reduce his sedatives and see about his mental stage.”   
  


I nodded affirmatively. Then the doctor walked out and left me alone with the omega. Silently I walked over and sat on the chair by his side. Armin looked so peaceful sleeping, you could easily see his expression now that his hair was shorter. I ran my hand gently through it, it was soft but not as silky as usual.

 

 

 

“We will be ok Armin.”

 

 

 

  
  


~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

I spent the next two days at the hospital in very much the same way. By his side, often reading a book or sketching. The nurses would come in, go about, do their own thing. Sometimes there would be two and they would gossip among each other. Carla came by as often as she could, bringing food and tea for me. We would sit down and have long chats.

Sometimes the omega would be awake but most times he was dozing quietly on the bed. My alpha was clawing in my chest, feeling useless. I swallowed it all down, knowing things would take time. A couple times even I drifted off to sleep, the emotional stress wearing me down.

 

Towards the end of the third day I had ended up jerked awake four times by the nurses walking in.

 

 

 

This time I blinked my eyes open slowly. Something else then a loud nurse rousing my sleep. I found myself leant forward on the bed, head facing away from Armin. I blinked again trying to shake off the heavy tiredness that weighed on me. The omega stirred slightly next to me, the smallest shift of his weight. I sighed softly and closed my eyes again, nothing seemed wrong.

 

 

_ “Alpha.” _

  
  


It was quiet. So barely there I almost didn’t catch it. Quickly I sat up, turning my head to the blonde. He was awake, his emerald gaze flickered to the wall then back in my general direction. That’s when I realized he had been calling out for me.

 

“Yes I’m here Armin.” My eyes must look like saucers as I hastily took his hand and squeezed it. I scanned his face for any reaction. There wasn’t any, but his gaze didn’t wander back to the wall, he kept it towards me. Not looking directly at me but definitely not at the wall.   
  


“It’s Levi.” My voice not much more than a low shaky rumble. I let go of his hand and gently cupped his cheek, running my thumb over it. My heart skipped a beat and I felt a rush of joy when the omega slightly leaned into the touch. It wasn’t a lot, but there was no way it was a coincident.

 

 

_ Omega knows us. _

 

 

Subconsciously my hand drifted down to rub my wrist up against his neck. I doubt it mattered much anyway, I was so doused in scent blockers it’s a miracle anyone recognized me. My heart still fluttering when I reached for the non-emergency call button. Let them take time.

 

By the time the nurses came in, Armin was back to staring at the wall. I however was busy convincing the nurses I wasn’t crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there isn't to much sadness left >_<  
> well maybe a little bit  
> but it will be good!
> 
> Argh XD this story has its own life ok! XD
> 
>  
> 
> Ty all for reading <3  
> Ty for all your kudos, and feel free to comment <3


	41. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellu everyone~~  
> sorry i've been kinda lazy editing this! please excuse me im tired >_>
> 
> I will go over it later when i feel a bit more cheerful <3
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Grisha seemed pleased, slowly as the days passed Armin was becoming more responsive. More so towards me, which my inner alpha seemed extremely smug about. The omega still wouldn’t talk. He would slightly turn his head, or move limbs when asked. Even though his movements were very slow and delayed.  

He wouldn’t make eye contact, not even with me. However, he was allowed to be out of his restraints while supervised.

  
  
  


“I’m going to keep lowering his sedatives.” Grisha muttered low, more so to himself than to me or Armin.

 

I glanced up from my sketchbook, raising an eyebrow. The older alpha sent the blonde omega a quick glance then back down at his chart.

  
  
“Has he been doing that twitching a lot?” He asked, brows furrowing.  
  


“Huh?” I dropped my pad and pencil, looking up properly at the doctor. He didn’t look up, just pointed with his pen towards the omega.

 

My eyes drifted towards Armin, I was slightly surprised to indeed see his fingers twitching slightly. My scowl deepened and I reached over, taking his hand gently.

  
  


“Armin?”

I tilted my head trying to inquire what was wrong, knowing I wouldn’t get an answer. The omegas fingers stilled, slowly he turned his head looking towards my chair, then back up towards the window.

  
“I’m going to have someone come and look at that.” Grisha grunted and exited the room.

  
  
  
  


I furrowed my brows, pinching the bridge of my nose with my free hand. More tests. A small grunt escaped my lips. There had been countless people prodding and poking the omega. Including a rather rude physiatrist that I had ended up throwing out of the room.

 

I squeezed Armin’s hand softly before letting go. My fingers brushed over his cheek before I sat back down in my chair. With a sigh I picked up my pad and pencil again. Not like I could actually focus much on school work. Mainly I sketched my omega.

 

His eyes, I could finally see his eyes again.

 

Some time passed and another doctor came in, a beta. She was way too talkative, I scowled at her trying to stay seated and not act like a total dick bag. Armin looked tense, the changes were small, but there. His lips a thin line, his eyes darting not really knowing what to focus on. Until they would still and go hazy again.

 

It wasn’t until after dinner time the blonde seemed to relax again, falling into a light sleep. I took the chance to get up and stretch my legs. The girls in the cafeteria had started to recognize me. I was thankful because they took turns, smuggling in actual tea. When I said thank you they would all blush and swoon. I shook my head and headed back up to Armin’s room.

 

When I stepped back in I was surprised to find the omega already awake. He looked up in my general direction.

 

“Tea.”

I held the mug out, as an explanation of where I had been. My heart hurt a little more every time I wouldn’t get an answer. When he wouldn’t roll his eyes and tell me coffee was superior. Swallowing down the feeling I took my seat again.   
  
  


When I lifted my sketchbook again I saw Armin’s hand twitch in the corner of my eye. I scowled and lowered my pencil, only for him to stop. It hit me then, he’s trying to draw. My gaze shifted to his face, almost meeting green emeralds.

  
  


“Alpha.”

His voice had more strength this time, but still gravely from disuse. It almost knocked the wind out of my chest. I could feel a dopey smile spreading on my lips. The tiniest furrow appeared between his eyebrow and he reached out.   
  
  


“You want this?”

I held out my book to him, together with the pencil. Armin’s eyes shifted to the objects but didn’t take them. After a couple silent seconds of him still not moving to take them I sighed. Maybe I was crazy.

 

I stood up and carefully pushed the bed’s small table so it was hovering over the omegas lap. It seemed Armin had lost focus again, his gaze stuck on the door to the bathroom. I grunted and closed my eyes. It was hard. Seeing him like this.

 

Quietly I put my sketchbook and pencils down on the table. I needed to get out of here.

 

“Armin They will make me leave soon.” It was true, it was getting past my allowed stay. The Omega didn’t need to know I was craving something strong to drink.

 

  
When there was no response, verbally or physically I gathered my things. I would call Carla, she can come watch him.

 

 

I felt disgusted with myself as I exited the room, swallowing down the lump in my throat.

 

 

When I got back home I poured myself some whiskey and locked myself away in the studio for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

The day after I returned to the hospital with my tail between my legs and dark circles under my eyes. How the hell could I just walk out like that? I had spent most night arguing with myself.

 

Showering and changing when arriving had become a habit. At least I had been able to get my hands on some spare clothes that I kept in Grisha’s office. After changing my outfit I walked slowly down the hall, dragging my feet. I had never been good with feelings, and I couldn’t grasp what was going through my head right now.

 

 

I stopped and knocked lightly before entering the omegas room, like I always did. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the brighter room. For once the blinds where open, letting in the bright early spring sun.

 

“Levi.” Carla, who I just noticed by the bed got up from the chair. I nodded to her, my gaze drifting to Armin. The omega was bent over another bigger sketchbook. Furiously sketching, his hand quickly moving across the page. It was a familiar scene in the wrong environment.

 

“Have you seen these?” I looked back at the older omega who had walked up to me, holding up a stack of papers. I recognized them as pages from my pad. However now it looked like they had been ripped out violently, then stacked neatly.

  
  


I furrowed my brows and took the stack from Carla. The females honeyed eyes searching my face.    
“No, no I haven’t.” I mumbled, eyes flickering across the first page.

 

It was Armin’s art, I could tell. My heart fluttered watching the extremely detailed sketch of the hospital room, down to the hands of the clock on the wall. He knows, he knows where he is.

 

I continued flipping through the pile, some were just of specific objects, his monitors or the window. Others where rougher sketches.

 

A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips when I came across a rougher sketch. My fingers traced a figure in the corner. He wouldn’t normally draw people in his art, but this was unmistakably me.

 

_ Omega knows we are here. _

 

My smile faltered when I flicked to the next page. It was a plain stone brick wall. I looked up at Carla, sending her a confused look. The female gestured for me to continue so I did.

 

Next picture featured the same brick but this time it was a wider view of what looked like a small bare windowless room. The tiniest sliver of light was cast over the floor, traveling in from somewhere out of sight.

 

It was all chillingly detailed, every small crack on the wall. You could even see some specks of dust dancing in the light beam.   
  


My eyes flew up to look at Armin. He was still busy drawing, not seeming to have noticed me entering.

 

“There are more.” Carla said, her voice shaky, like she was about to cry. I turned and looked at the female. “I had to go buy him a new book and he’s been going all morning.”

 

“He won’t be satisfied until he paints every detail.” I mumbled, knowing very well how frustrated the blonde omega got when he couldn’t finish his work.

 

This time Carla sniffled and actually started to cry. In an attempt to sooth the older omega I wrapped my arms around her. She clung to me, arms squeezing me just slightly too tight. I huffed and closed my eyes.

 

“We just locked him in another room.” The female was shaking in my grip. I sucked in a breath, my eyes flickering up to Armin.  


 

The omega was looking towards us, his hand still.

  
“I will take him home.” I stated bluntly. I don’t care what others might say, I would take my omega home.  
  


“I will talk to Grisha.” Carla seemed to calm down a little and unwrapped from our embrace.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~ 

 

 

 

 

By the tenth day Armin was completely weaned off his sedatives. There wasn’t much change in his behavior, but I felt relieved. They deemed it safe for him to be out of his restraints full time.

 

 

During the day they slowly unhooked him from the last wires tying him to the bed. After dinner he was helped by a few nurses over to the small bathroom for a shower.

  
  


I was pacing outside the room, slightly pissed off they had banished me. Surely the omega would have been more comfortable with me in there.

 

 

When I was allowed inside again Armin was sitting on the bed, hair still damp. The blonde looked more relaxed, still gazing quietly out the window. The nurses excused themselves and exited the room.

  
  


From then on the blonde was allowed out of the bed to use the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

It was early on the fourteenth day when Grisha and Carla entered the room at the same time. The Yeager’s bickering with each other, the omega giving her husband angry looks. I scowled at them, Armin was still asleep.

 

“Shut the hell up.” I hissed quietly. They looked up at me then at the blonde and promptly shut up.

I saw Carla give the doctor one last angry glare before walking over to Armin, adjusting the covers around him. 

  
  
“He can’t be looked up in here Grisha. All his tests are clean!”   
  


I glanced between them, the older alpha rolled his eyes and raised his arms above his head in surrender.   
  
  
“Fine, if someone can get him to eat on his own by the end of the day I will reconsider.”

  
“Good.” Carla snapped at him, running her hand through Armins short blonde strands. “You will see.”

  
  


Grisha scoffed and shook his head, letting out a heavy sigh before turning to walk out the door.

“Just like last time.”

 

I turned to give Carla a questioning look, but just then Armin stirred and blinked his emerald eyes open.

 

“Hey sweetie.” Carla sang softly, patting his hair again. “Will you be good and eat today?”   
  


The Omega didn’t respond. He stayed quiet for a while before shuffling to get off the bed. Carla stepped back and we both watched Armin disappear into the bathroom. The older omega sighed and got a defeated look in her eyes. I stayed silent.

 

 

Breakfast time came around. Instead of the regular horrible bag of brown crap the nurse actually brought a tray of food. She placed it on the table in front of the omega and moved the bed so he was sitting up. I saw his emerald gaze flicker down at the food for a second, then back towards the window.

 

The same circus happened at lunch. Both Carla and the nurse sighed and talked between the both of them. I scowled towards the females then back at Armin’s untouched food. He needed the nutrition.

  
I got up from my seat and gently cupped his cheek. The omega turned slightly, the only reaction I got. My thumb rubbed gently over his cheekbone.

 

“Can you eat for me?”

  
Armin blinked slowly not seeming to understand the words coming out of my mouth. I groaned and sat back down again, closing my eyes. It was frustrating, but I had to do my best to hold it back.

 

 

 

After lunch Carla left.

 

 

 

At dinner I took the tray from the nurse and gave her an angry stare. “Leave us alone.”

  
  


“Sir I can’t leave him unattended with the food.” The nurse gave me a nervous look.

  
“Yes you can, get out.” I pointed at the door, trying not to raise my voice too much.

 

The nurse scurried out, sending me a scared look before closing the door. I probably shouldn’t have done that, but I had an idea.

  
  


“Armin, dinner time.” I placed the tray down, adjusting the bed slightly. Armin sent the tray one look then found his default spot on the wall.

  
The tiniest smile tugged at my lips. He was still so beautiful, even like this. I was so lucky.

  
“It tastes like ass, and makes me need a shit.” I scoffed out, pointing down at the food. The Omega did react but I hadn’t expected it either. Silently I got out of my seat, theatrically grabbing my book.

“Speaking of.”

 

 

I didn’t say anything else as I walked through the room and shut myself into the tiny restroom. It was cramped and the walls painted all beige. With a small scowl I sat myself down on the closed toilet lid and opened my book.

 

About twenty minutes later I stood up, stretching my legs before flushing the toilet and running the sink for a moment.

 

 

 

When I walked out warm th spread through my chest as I walked towards Armin. His tray was empty, completely cleaned out. I knew it.

  
  


My hand ran through his hair, a soft sigh escaping my lips.

  
  


“We are going home omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See things are getting better!  
> *giggles*  
> they get to go home!
> 
>  
> 
> ty all for your amazing support on this <3  
> feel free to leave a comment!


	42. Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~
> 
> This week has been a bit of a struggle, lots of stress and school.  
> But i pushed through and released a chapter for you guys <3
> 
> I've had to deal with stomach aches for 3 weeks, they come and go  
> Ok enough of me complaining lol
> 
> Enjoy~~

Armin was quiet throughout the car ride, looking at the town as it swept passed his window.

 

When we passed the university part of town he turned slightly and frowned out the windshield.

“I got a new apartment, it’s by the docks.” I sent the omega a glance, he seemed to relax back into his seat slightly but didn’t respond. This would be hard. Carla had insisted though, that bringing him home was the right choice.

 

We turned the last corner and I efficiently parked into the small slot in front of my building. Armin was looking out the window again, making no move to get out. I cut the engine and got out, grabbing the small bag Carla had packed from the backseat. Then I headed around the vehicle and slowly opened the door for the blonde.

“Let’s go.”

 

Armin nodded and carefully slipped out of his seat. My heart fluttered at the acknowledgment from the omega. I held the bag out for him, his small hands grasping the strap and pulling it over his shoulder.

 

When we entered the building I headed for the elevator like always, only to notice the blonde hover by the stairs. His eyes flickered over to me before looking back up the steps.

  
  


“Stairs, got it.” I mumbled, walking back towards him. Armin was already a couple steps ahead, the backpack bobbing with every movement.

 

We reached the top floor and I pulled my keys out, unlocking the door and holding it up for Armin to enter.

 

I followed, locking the door behind us.

  
  


“Welcome home.” I couldn’t help but smile, my lips turning upwards before I even noticed. It felt so right, finally showing him this place.   
  


After hanging away our coats I led the way over to the master bedroom. Armin followed behind, looking around.

  
  
  


“I had Carla put sheets on the bed and stock the bathroom.”

I stepped in and flicked the light switch. The bed looked a lot more inviting now, with its heavy grey comforter and mountains of pillows. Below the window there was a soft window seat, filled with even more pillows and blankets. A grim reminder that eventually the omega would go into heat. I forced down the thought, neither of us was ready.

  
  


“All your clothes from your apartment are in the closet, though they aren’t unpacked.” I pinched the bridge of my nose. “My studio is down that hallway, I’ve been sleeping in there.”

  
  


Armin nodded and seemed to drift towards the bathroom. I kept my eyes on him, not wanting to let the omega out of my sight. I couldn’t be to close though and it hurt. All I wanted was to scent mark him, make him mine. He’s not ready. My gaze stuck on him as the more slender omega milled about, running a hand along the bathtub.

“Alpha.”

 

I had been stuck in thought and snapped my head up when he called out. The omega was holding a towel, looking between me and the shower.

 

“Ah.” I would assume that meant he wanted to clean up, alone. The omega looked away from me, back towards the shower.

“I’ll be in my studio, you can come bug me anytime.” My scowl deepened, I wanted to hug him, pull him into my chest. I swallowed slowly and stepped out of the room, not stopping until I was back in the living room. My hands trembled.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

After that I didn’t see the omega for another two days. I would cook and place the meals outside the door with a knock, then return to my room. When I came back out later the food was gone, replaced with the previous meals dishes.

  
  


It was extremely hard, giving him space, but it’s something that had been important to him before. I would hear Armin move around, shuffling and sometimes the water of the shower running. He was ok, he was here with me.

  
  
  


 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Considering my apartment was always silent, the muted sound of a door opening caught my attention. Quietly I got up from my chair in the studio, my back was stiff from sitting there too long. I put down the book I had been reading and slowly made my way through the cluttered room. When I reached the open door I leaned out and looked towards the living room. Armin was standing in the open room looking around.

 

Warmth spread in my chest when the omega made his way over to the bookshelf. He ran his fingers across the books. I leaned on the frame watching the blonde. Armin continued running his hands over the surfaces, moving silently throughout the room. His fingers gracing the fabric of the couch, curling up and grabbing his beige blanket.

 

A soft smile tugged at my lips when the omega raised it and buried his nose in it. I know for a fact that it would be covered in my scent. My happiness must have seeped out of me because all of sudden Armin snapped his head up, emerald eyes scanning the room.

 

“You alright?” I cocked my head chuckling softly. The blonde froze momentarily when he saw me, fingers grasping the blanket tighter. He watched me for a minute then continued his exploration of the room.

 

I kept watching him and eventually, he retreated back into the master bedroom with the blanket clutched to his chest.

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning when I was in the kitchen preparing to make tea and breakfast the door clicked open again. In the corner of my eye I watched Armin pad over and quietly take a seat on the couch. I pretended not to have noticed, keeping my back to him while pouring water into a cup.

  
  


“Alpha.”

 

I had to hold back a chuckle at the small almost demanding bark. The strength of his voice was certainly returning.

  
  


“Pancakes?”

I asked, turning and crossing my leg over the other casually. The blonde was looking out the window but nodded slightly. I put my tea down and pushed off the counter to find a pan.

 

When I finished I walked over and placed down the plate and some coffee on the table by the couch. Armin’s eyes flickered to them quickly then back out the window. The sun was just coming over the rooftops, the light playing in his hair. I had to stop myself from reaching out and running my fingers through it.

 

_ Not yet…       _

 

 

 

 

__   
  


~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

This continued the next week, the omega would come out for breakfast I would leave him to eat then come back and do the dishes. Sometimes he stayed, either gazing out the window or sometimes just into thin air.

 

So this morning when all of sudden the omega wouldn’t come out a small scowl crept its way onto my face. I finished my tea and sandwich and still no trace of the blonde. My eyes stuck on the bedroom door as I quickly washed the dishes.

  
  


I dried my hands, my steps hurried and jerky as I made my way over and knocked lightly on the door.

 

“Armin?” I stood silent, listening for any movement. “You awake?”

My hand rested on the handle, arguing if I should enter or not. The need to make sure won and I slowly pushed the door open. Inside was gloomy, the heavy black curtains drawn. I blinked a couple times.

 

My heart dropped. Armin wasn’t on the bed.

 

 

No, no, no.

 

_ No… _

 

 

Thoughts racing as I flung the door open the last bit and rushed into the bathroom hitting the lights. They blinded me and I angrily rubbed at my eyes with a growl. Fuck.

 

Armin was nowhere to be seen. Just to be sure I stepped around the small wall and peered into the shower. Empty.

 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

 

I tried to contain my alpha as my mind and pheromones raced wildly. He had been here.

  
  


He was here.

 

_ Omega must be here. _

 

 

Then I picked up the smallest rustling sound and my chest contracted. Hairs on the back of neck rose as I went into defensive mode. I spun around and stepped into the bedroom again, walking up towards the bed. Where I promptly stopped and looked down at the empty space. 

  
  


Too empty.

  
  


I only realized now that the bed was completely stripped, all pillows and covers gone. Even the top mattress was missing. Confused I looked around, spotting the wardrobe door slightly opened. It clicked then.

“Oh.” The small sound escaped me before I quickly tried to calm myself down.   
  


“Armin?” I dropped my voice, low and sweet. Carefully I pushed the sliding door open and peeked in.

 

It wasn’t hard to spot the massive mountain of blankets piled up in the corner. However I still couldn’t see the omega. I crouched down, blinking a couple times to try and see through the dark. The pile moved and I couldn’t help but smile slightly.

 

“Are you in there?”

At the question a blonde head suddenly popped out, hair tousled and standing up from static. I had to cover my mouth not to let out a small laugh. Holy shit that’s adorable. Armin turned, I saw his big eyes blink a couple times.

 

“Hey.” I said softly, a warm smile spreading on my lips. He really is beautiful. My mind finally relaxing when it realized the omega was safe with me. Soft waves of Almond and milk swept around me. 

  
  
  


Armin’s eyes found mine, intense and looking right at me. Emerald eyes boring into my soul like so many times before.

“Levi.”

 

I fell backwards and landed right on my ass with a scoff. This caused a snicker to escape from the blanket pile in front of me. My eyes snapped back up to the omega, first to shoot back a retort, but I stopped halfway.

 

He was observing me, fully awake and aware. That cunning little sparkle back in his eyes. I couldn’t get a single word out. I managed to move myself off the floor and onto my knees. Slowly I raised my hand and reached out, fingers grazing his cheek softly.

  
  


Armin leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, another wave of pheromones from him assaulted me. My fingers started to tremble, he is here. My Omega is right here.

 

The blonde’s hand moved up and wrapped around my Arm. He moved his head and placed a soft kiss on my wrist. I watched entranced when he continued to gently rub his cheek against me.

 

“Can I join you?”

My voice was barely audible even in the quiet room. Armin nodded and started to push some things out of the way to make enough room for me in his nest. My heart pounding when I finally crawled over and settled myself next to him.

 

Before I knew it the omega was up in my lap, legs draped over mine and arms around my neck. I wrapped him up in the tightest hug that his small body could take. Holding him so close I felt his heartbeat. My nose instantly finding its way into his hair, drawing in deep fills of his scent.

 

He started with his hands, touching my face, running his fingers across my cheeks. The continued down my neck and shoulders. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of being enveloped by him. Eventually his nose nuzzled into my jaw, finding its way to my neck. With no hesitation I dropped my head to the side, giving him full access. The moment the omega finally rubbed his neck against mine was blissful. A soft moan escaping my lips before I could stop it.

  
  


Eventually Armin stilled, his body still pressed against mine, my arms still around him. The omega sighed, nuzzling into the side of my neck again.

  
  


“I’m going into heat aren’t I.”

 

It wasn’t really a question, nor did it have any real hesitation. I nodded, my chin propped on his head.

  
  


“It would seem so.” The longer we sat, the stronger his scent had become. I had tried to prolong it the best I could, but this was it.

Armin stayed quiet for a couple minutes, then shifted and moved his hand to my cheek. I pulled back and looked down into those wonderful eyes.

  
  


“Levi I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know technically it makes zero sense for Armin to just snap out like that.  
> Let me try and explain my reasoning,  
> Something about his omega knowing it needs this heat and it helped him break thru? 
> 
> Honestly i don't know how to explain, soo ~~  
> *rolls on floor*  
> this is just a story after all and i think we all want Armin back :P
> 
> Hope you all liked it! Thanks for all your kudos!  
> Feel free to leave a comment <3


	43. Succumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!
> 
> Argh, school is really beating down on me guys!  
> Hopefully the couple extra days spent on this chapter was worth it.  
> Strap yourself in!
> 
> Enjoy!

We stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms with no clue how much time actually passed. Slowly Armin grew warmer until I had to pull away with a sigh.

“Grisha left suppressants for you.”

 

“No.”

 

“He said it could get bad.” I furrowed my brows and ran my hand through the slightly damp blonde hair. Armin shook his head determined, sending me the smallest challenging glare.   
  


“No.” He repeated himself before nuzzling into my side, making himself comfortable.

  
  


_ Stubborn little shit. _

 

I hummed with a smile tugging on my lips.

 

 

Eventually, even with complaints from the ome ga, I had to get up. It took a lot of effort to make my feet carry me to the kitchen. I hunted down some water bottles I don’t remember purchasing and a container of diced fruit that had also magically appeared in my fridge. Silently thanking Carla as I also found a small stack of energy bars.

 

Armin was thin enough as it was, his body wasn’t ready for this. Guilt was flooding my system. Maybe if he had stayed longer at the hospital the Omega could have gained some more weight.

 

 

When I returned I found the omega in the bath, his eyes closed and lent back on the edge. Sitting down next to him I peeled the lid of the container back.

 

“Open up.”

  
Armin peeked one eye open and frowned at me, then his gaze moved to the strawberry between my fingers.

  
“You are so fucking cheesy.” He snorted a short laugh but leaned forward and allowed me to feed him the sweet fruit.

  
“How are you feeling?” I know it was a dumb question but I needed to know. My gaze traveled down his collarbone and down to his waist. He was thin, but it could have been worse. When my eyes met his again, the omega raised an eyebrow.

  
“Are you in a rush?” A little smirk tugged on his lips. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Armin laughed a little but sat up more and took the container from me, slowly munching on the fruits.

  
  
  


He quieted down then, only nodding or shaking his head as a response. After about half an hour I took the empty bowl and headed out towards the Kitchen to dispose of it. Before returning I popped into the utility room and grabbed one of my clean t-shirts.

The omega looked half asleep when I returned. I chuckled softly and put down the shirt and grabbed a towel instead. Armin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me.

  
  


“Come on time to get up.” I held the towel out by the corners, spread out ready for the omega to step in.

The omega rolled his eyes again but slowly pulled himself up, lukewarm sloshing and spilling over the edge. He paused slightly, both hands on the front edge and took a deep breath before carefully climbing out. I clenched my jaw, trying to resist stepping forward and helping.

 

Armin took the last step and I wrapped the fluffy fabric around the omega, pulling him into my chest.

 

“Levi you know I can dry myself right?” The blonde laughed softly but melted into my hold.   
  


“Mm I know, but just let me.”   
  


I needed him to know I was there. I would take care of him, do anything he ever wished for. After patting the omega down, I lifted him and placed him down the counter. The blonde sent me a sharp look but didn’t complain just adjusted the towel around himself.

 

My hands found his cheeks, my thumb rubbing softly over his cheekbones. I looked into his eyes, the deep emeralds filling me with pure joy. A couple drops of water fell from his hair. I grabbed another towel and started to run it through the shorter blonde stands. Armin closed his eyes and let out a soft content sigh.

 

“Armin.”

I held out my shirt as a quiet question. The omega slowly opened his eyes and looked at the item. He nodded and dropped the towel in favor of pulling the clothing on. It was big on him, the one side almost slipping off his slender shoulder.

 

“Good?” I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow.

  
“Yeah.” Armin nodded and turned and looked at me again. I held my hand out and he took it, sliding off the counter slowly. We made our way out into the bedroom, my gaze fell on the empty bed.

  
  
  


“Should we make the bed again?”

I asked. The omega let out a huff and glared at me, emerald eyes bristling with annoyance. I couldn’t help but chuckle quietly. My hand running through his hair in a soothing manner.

“Ok, ok.”

 

“Not funny.” Armin barked and stepped around the corner disappearing into the closet again.

I followed but stopped in the door watching him. The omega angrily rearranging his nest before he promptly stopped and looked up at me.

  
  


“Can I join you?”

  
  


The blonde seemed to contemplate for a minute before eyeing me.

“If you make fun of me.”

  
  


“I won’t.” I pushed off the wall and moved forward, having to crawl the last bit. The omega threw a pillow in my face with a giggle. I groaned and sent him a small scowl.

 

“You deserved that.”

After that we settled down, the blonde curling up against me. His breath warm on my chest. I hummed happily and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. My chin rested on the top of his head.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

At some point I drifted off to sleep, lulled by Armin’s soft breaths. When I awoke it was to the omegas soft whimpers. The small male curled in on himself next to me, trembling with pain. I pulled myself up hastily and ran a hand through his hair, the blonde strands damp with sweat.

 

“Armin.”   
  


“It hurts.” He hissed out through clenched teeth, his fingers grasping for something to hold on to.   
  


“I know.”

The distressed scent was heavy in the air, mixed with clear pain. I furrowed my brows and strokes his hair gently, trying to pull him closer to me. The Omega had long wriggled out of my shirt, the skin on his chest and neck flushed from the heat tearing through him.

 

Armin tensed and keened low, shaking as another cramp ripped through his abdomen. I felt helpless, trying to calm down enough to send out waves of soothing pheromones but it only seemed to make things worse.

 

“Levi…”

The omega groaned and forced his eyes open and looked up at me. I moved my hand to his cheek, making sure he could keep our eye contact. My thumb circling his warm skin gently.

 

“Yes my sweet Omega?”

My voice sounded more like a low croon, vibrating low in my chest. Something flickered in his emerald eyes, among the other emotions that were swimming in them. Armin closed his eyes again, swallowing before licking his lips and looking back up at me. His voice quiet but steady when he answered.

 

“I want your knot Levi.”

Emerald eyes steady into mine, burning like so many times before. My inner alpha did a flip and howled before I rained it in. The vibrations in my chest stopped and I looked down at the small male in my arms.

 

“Armin…”

 

“No I know, but it fucking hurts.” Armin bit out before clenching his teeth again with a whimper.

 

It had not been my intentions to do anything sexual with him. The idea itself seemed absurd in this situation. My eyes fell shut and I pulled the blonde into my chest. Battling with my common sense, weighing the options.

 

“I could just get the suppressants?” My nose burying into the soaked blonde strands. I was grasping for straws. The scent in the room had already started to change, swirls of arousal making the small space spin.   
  


“Please… I need it.” Armin turned his head up and placed a pair of trembling hands on my cheeks. “I need to be connected with you.”

  
  


I gazed into his eyes, fully alert and wide, slightly teary from the fever ravishing his body. His fingers graced my undercut and moved into my hair, pulling me closer. My lips met his, the omega kissing me hungrily. With a soft groan I surrendered and wrapped my hands around his waist.

 

 

My clothes were quickly stripped, joining the surrounding fabrics. Movements rushed now that we both realized how much we wanted this. Needed this. Armin mewled and tried to tug me closer, his nails digging into my shoulder.

 

“Armin, it’s ok.” I wrapped my fingers around his wrists and gently moved them away. He was rushing blindly. “I’ll take care of you, always.”

 

My own insides where swirling, racing, heart beating fast in my chest. The omega under me hot and writhing in his nest. His pale skin glistening in the weak light, body trembling with each ragged breath. He already looked wrecked.   
  


I hesitated for a moment again. Only to be instantly ripped from my thought process by the omega grinding up into me. I growled low and looked down at the other male, who was so desperately seeking friction.   
  


My lips found his neck, placing kisses and nipping gently. Armin let out a loud gasp and tilted his head further granting me better access. The omegas soft sounds continued when my hands trailed down his body, slow but firm.

 

A soft moan ripped from his lips when I wrapped my hand around his length. His own fingers finding their way into my hair again. Emerald eyes flew open with a flutter, pale lips parting. I gave his cock a couple lazy pumps, drawing out more blissful sounds from the omega.

 

The distress was gone from the room, replaced purely with affection and heavy arousal. This was familiar, this was us. Armin’s sweet heavy Almond scent mixing with my mine.

 

_ My Omega. _

  
  


I growled approvingly and grabbed his thigh with my free hand, pushing it back, exposing the omega. My own dick twitched at the sight of him, slick already dripping freely down his round ass.

 

“Fuck Armin.” I growled low again, more throaty. My gaze flicked up to meet his again, stilling my movements.

  
  


“Levi.” Armin whined and glared up at me. I couldn’t help but smile. He narrowed his deep emerald eyes and looked into my mine. “Knot me, Alpha.”   
  


The sheer force behind his words drew out another loud growl from me. I moved my hand from his cock and down to his hole. Armin groaned softly when I pressed two fingertips in. He was slick but his walls tight, I rubbed the edge encouragingly.

  
  


It didn’t take long until the two digits were moving with ease. A simple adjustment and I grazed the omegas prostrate. Armin hissed and arched of the nest, his head lolling backwards. I hummed and placed a couple soothing kisses to the inside of his thigh. I waited for the omega to push back onto my fingers before pulling them back. He mewled at the loss and wriggled down further, seeking to be filled again.   
  


Shamelessly I used the wet fingers to slick myself up, grunting softly at the friction. When I looked up again the omega was observing me with hooded eyes. He licked his lips approvingly. I sent him a small smirk and pulled his hips closer without warning.

  
  


“Levi…!”

The complaining bark turned into a soft groan when I lined my head up with his entrance. He barely gave me enough time before wrapping his legs around my waist. I moved carefully, my thumbs rubbing softly over his hip bones. The omega was squeezing me tight with his legs, willing me to go on.

  
  


With a low growl I pulled back then slammed myself in fully. A loud moan ripped out of the omega who arched with a spasm and came between us. I stilled, staying fully seethed. My eyes carefully watching the blonde slowly come down. I had to clench my jaw not to move, he was so tight and pulsing around me.

  
  


“Alpha…” Armin panted, his hand searching. I shifted and leaned over the blonde and touched his cheek, making him look at me.

  
“Right here.” I whispered before being pulled into a deep passionate kiss.

“Move.” The omega mumbled against my lips, rocking onto me. I growled into the next kiss.

 

Armin was squeezing tight around me, panting into my ear, moaning softly with each thrust. My own grunts picking up as the pace did. I wanted to ravage him, claim him. This small omega under me was just mine. Mine alone.

 

A particular loud moan from the blonde caused my hips to stutter. I gasped low at the feeling of my knot swelling, something I hadn’t felt in so long. Armin’s blunt nails raked down my back with the last few thrusts before we locked together.

  
  


Both our moans clashed when I came in hard pumps, filling the small omega.

  
  


I slumped forward, holding myself up with shaky arms. My breath ragged into the blonde hair under me. I placed a soft kiss on the omegas damp hair. This was us.

 

 

 

The shift was drastic. Fear shot through the air and the omega tried to scramble away from me. Instinctively I tightened my arms around him. Armin cried out and pushed to my chest.

 

“No! Stop!” He yelled, trashing.

  
  


I gasped at the painful tug on my knot. Shit, Shit.   
  


“Armin, careful you are going to hurt yourself.” I soothed, trying to lay down on our side. The omega was unreachable, squirming wildly and whimpering in pain.   
  


“Omega,” I said softly, finally getting us on the side, wrapping my legs around him as well.

  
  


Fuck.

 

I knew this was a bad idea.

  
  


My eyes darted around the room in slight panic. If Armin tore of the knot he would be back in the hospital in no time. I reached up and pressed my wrist against his neck, rubbing rather furiously. Come on, for me.

 

“Armin it’s me.”

 

The omega cried out again then stilled, body trembling, his breaths short and shallow.

  
  


“It’s me, Levi.” I crooned warmly, trying to swallow down the emotions bubbling in my chest. I didn’t want to think about it, not now.

 

I said a silent line of happy curse words when my knot deflated a couple minutes later. Armin was still trembling in my grasp. Carefully I slid myself out shifting back a little.

  
  


“Armin.”

I loosed my one arm and stroked his hair. The omega shook his head and turned, pressing his back into my chest. He stayed silent so I leant forward and pressed my lips into his nape. The blonde shivered once more before letting out a trembling breath.

  
  


“Maybe I should take those suppressants after all.” Armin’s voice was low and defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry lol  
> I promise the pain train is almost over!  
> *flails*
> 
> I'm drowning in school work but im still gonna try my damn hardest to give you guys at least one chapter per week!  
> But please don't yell at me if i don't <3
> 
> Ty Ty for all your amazing kudos and feedback! <3 <3  
> It means alot and helps me thru my days <3  
> Feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Edit, march 29'th: For those of you who sees this while looking for an update. I'm so very very sorry, i've been feeling rather shit and have not been able to focus much on writing this week. I'm working on it i really am, but i have to prioritise my own health. It will be updated i promise! just please be patient with me <3


	44. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shy wave*  
> H-hello, yea so I'm not g-gone. It feels kind of strange updating after such a long time, but so exciting.  
> I hope that some of you out there still remember me, I'm very sorry for my absence. 
> 
> This year have been extremely rough for me and I wasn't in the right mindset to write this heavily emotional chapter. But finally I feel like maybe I can get into the swing of things. I can't promise steady updates, but I do promise I want to finish this story.
> 
> Ty to all who might still be around, and to the new people that might find and read this. You all really brigthen my day and give me something to do.  
> I wish you all a good read of this slightly longer chapter <3

The suppressants might have stopped the desire from clawing at the omega. However it didn’t stop the fever. Armin was hot, burning, his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His breathing heavy and labored where he laid in my arms, the small body shivering violently. I felt useless, unable to do anything than just holding him to me and hope.  
  


 

Trust me I had to try and convince the stubborn omega to call Grisha or Carla. He outright refused, throwing a small tantrum that only made it worse.

  
  


 

 

I awoke to a wet coughing my brows furrowing at the strong acidic smell of vomit. With a groan I quickly sat up, finding the omega on his fours. The barely existing contents of his stomach spilled out over the nest. Armin’s body convulsed again, this time ripping a loud sob from him. I reached for a blanket behind me and carefully draped it over his bare body.

  
  


“Armin it’s alright.”

I forced the words out, the stench making my own stomach turn. The blonde shook his head and I just about caught him before he fell forward into his own mess.

“Let’s get you to the bathroom.”

 

It was a little awkward trying to scoop the omega up in my arms from our current position but I managed. Armin turned his face away from mine, a hint of shame drifting through the air.

 

 

We barely made it inside before he scrambled to get out of my hold and fold himself over the toilet. I slumped down next to him on the floor, rubbing his back gently. If I felt exhausted it must be nothing compared to what he felt. I closed my eyes and hummed softly.

  
  
  


The lid smacked shut followed by a flush. My eyes fluttered open, finding Armin with his forehead on the closed lid, arms crossed above him. The worse seemed to be over for now.

 

“You can leave its ok.”

The younger male said after a moment of silence. I didn’t want to but there was a pressing issue back in the wardrobe. With a nod I pulled myself up from the floor. I made sure to secure the blanket around Armin’s small shoulders.

  
  


“Call me.”

  
  


The omega gave a weak nod for an answer. I sent him one last look before preparing myself for the task ahead.

  
  
  


Luckily I manage to get all the soiled fabrics into one machine. This was also a great excuse to move the omega to the bed. The madras had been saved by the layers of clothing. It took some effort to pull it back out and on the bed. How the fuck did Armin manage this.

 

Soon I had the bed fully made with new sheets and a new comforter. I had brought back the pillows from my studio, hoping the scent would be enough. Slowly I started adding the few items I had saved from the closet. Unconsciously I scented the items before adding them to the bed.

 

The sound of water turning on ripped me out of my thoughts and I looked towards the sound. He must be feeling better if he was able to move. I haphazardly threw on the last pillow and glanced at the result before leaving it.

  
  
  


 

I found the omega in the shower. Propped up on the seat in the back with his legs up in front of him. His head lent back against the tiles, eyes closed, the shower head resting firmly against his abdomen.

  
  


“Armin?”

I slipped my shirt off, stepping in and walking over. The blonde peeked up at me, dark bags under his eyes.

  
  


“This helps, somehow.” He mumbled quietly, brows furrowing together.

 

I reached down and ran a gentle hand through his hair. Armin leaned into my touch and sighed heavily.

 

“I made the bed.”

 

“Good.”

We stayed like that for a while, the omega slowly starting to nod off. I pried the showerhead out of his stiff hands and turned it off. Armin willingly let me dry him and carry him out to the bed. The omega glanced down and grunted slightly.

  
  


“What a mess.” Armin smirked with a sluggish tug at the corner of his lip.

  
  


“I tried ok.”

I rolled my eyes and carefully climbed in and over to the side closest to the window. This bed was heavenly, fuck. I groaned approvingly and laid flat on my back. After some minor shuffling the omega curled up against my side, a blanket clutched in his hands between us.

 

 

  
  


 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

  
  


It took anoth er two days for Armin’s fever to break. The heat was still lingering but he wasn’t in complete agony anymore. The omega was weak but he was able to eat some food and have a semi-hot bath. Back in the bed he stubbornly rearranged half the nest, refusing to let me back on before he was happy. I couldn’t decide if it was annoying or absolutely adorable.

  
  


My nose in his hair, arms around his thin body. I hummed low and contently, he smelled right now. Better, not sick.

  
  


_ Omega is fine. _

  
  


Yeah Armin would be just fine, the worst is over. I placed soft kisses on his hair before moving lovingly down to his cheek, jaw and then neck. The blonde mumbled in acknowledge, still half asleep from his bath. He shifted and rolled around, facing me and curling up into a ball. I hugged him tight to me and we both drifted off again.

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

When my eyes fluttered open space next to me was empty.

  
  


I jerked up, breath hitching before my gaze locked on the omega at the edge of the bed. Armin looked deep in thought, head tilted upwards slightly. I reached out and touched his hand, he turned his emerald gaze to me.

 

“You alright?” My voice slightly gravely from sleep.

 

 

The blonde didn’t answer, just let his gaze sweep over me then back up at the ceiling. My scowl deepened and I moved over towards the edge. I wrapped my arms around the omega and pulled him into my chest. His scent was stronger now, it made my heart flutter.

 

“Come back to bed.”

I mumbled softly against his hair. The blonde nodded and was easily coaxed down into the nest again. He still wouldn’t look at me, gaze stuck firmly on the wardrobe in front of him. The warm feeling in my chest was draining quickly.

 

“Armin?” My voice a low hum, fingers rubbing his hipbone gently.

 

“Mhm..?” The omega let out a small sound of recognition and settled into my hold, leaning into me.

 

 

I let out a quiet sigh, wrapping my arms tighter around him. He was clearly thinking about something, lost in his own mind. I didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

  
  


He was here with me but still felt so far away. A part of me worried what would happen when his heat was over. I don’t know if I could watch him leave me again. Armin shifted slightly in my hold. Instinctively I nuzzled closer, my cheek rubbing against his neck.

 

 

“Levi I want you to bond me.”

 

 

 

It had broken through the quiet so fast I wasn’t sure I even heard it right. My body froze, eyes flying open.

 

 

“I know what you are going to say.”

  
  


 

That he’s crazy? My jaw clenched and I nuzzled into his neck again. I could feel it too, the pull of wanting nothing else then too make sure he was mine. So no one could ever take him from me again.  _ Possessive _ . A small rumble rose in my chest, I wouldn’t let him go ever again.

  
  


“I want something to ground me, something I know is real.”

 

Armin was still talking even though the voice in my head was arguing much louder. My reasoning that this was the worst possible time clashing with my alpha that wanted nothing more.

 

“Because I know we are real Levi.”

  
  
  


The room went quiet, nothing but both our breathing.

  
  
  


“We can wait.”

I mumbled softly against his neck, unintentionally nipping softly at it. The blonde turned in my hold and placed his hands on my cheeks, looking into my eyes. I gazed back, immediately wrapped up in the swirling bright emeralds.

 

  
  


“I want you, for so long I’ve wanted nothing but you.” The omega was calling out for me, something flashing across his eyes that I couldn’t quite catch. “I don’t want this to break us… I want this to make us stronger.”

 

A croon was growing in my chest, reaching out trying to soothe the younger blonde. My hands found his cheeks as well, thumbs brushing softly. Both of us just gazing into the other's eyes.

  
  


I wanted this too. There was no question about it, people might argue my mind is clouded, but to me it seemed crystal clear. My fingers brushed up into Armin’s hair, running through it a couple times. The omega closed his eyes and hummed contently.

  
  


“I will never let you go again.” My voice was still low, like speaking too loud would break this moment. Emerald eyes fluttered open again, a soft genuine smile playing on his lips. His arms shifted to around my neck and he pulled me in for a kiss.

 

 

I rolled us over, gazing up at the omega above me. He didn’t say anything, just let his hands travel down my cheek, to my chest and down to the edge of my shirt. I opened my mouth to speak up, only interrupted by my shirt being pulled off.

 

Armin looked down at me, sweet smile on his lips. I shifted my hands to his lower back and rubbed there softly, humming quietly. His gaze wandered across the room again before capturing mine again.

  
  


“You chose a beautiful home Levi.” The omega sighed contently and laid his head down on my chest.

Such simple words but it caused a low rumble to spread through my chest. They took my breath away and I wrapped my arms around him tightly, burrowing my nose in his hair.

 

“Did I pick the right kind of shitty brick?” I muttered out, making his hair flutter around me. The omega laughed quietly in my grip and shook his head slightly.

 

“Yeah you did, well done.” He lifted his head and pressed his lips into mine.

 

 

 

The kiss started gentle but the omega quickly grew greedier. When he did pull back for a breath, his face was flushed. Beautiful. My fingers traced his cheek and jaw, soft bags under his eyes made him look tired. The scent radiating from the blonde said otherwise. I relished in it, like I needed it to survive.

 

 

In a swift motion Armin pulled his shirt off and let it drop off the side of the bed. My hands continued down his neck to his chest, and down to his sides. Angry growl growing in the back of my throat as I brushed over his noticeable ribs.

  
  


“Hush.” Armin swatted my chest and snapped my attention back up to his face. I gave him an apologetic smile and shifted my hands down to rub my thumbs into his hips softly. The omega leaned forward and nuzzled into my cheek.

 

 

“Levi. I want you to claim me, right here right now.” The blonde purred low, sending jolts through my body.  “Knot me and bond me, show the world I’m yours.”

 

 

My grip around his hips tightened and I pulled him closer, chest rumbling deeply.  _ Oh that I can do.  _ He smirked playfully and nuzzled his nose into my jaw, nipping softly.  Heat was quickly growing between us, as the omega occupied himself with sucking up a mark on my neck.

  
  


Growling quietly I flipped us over, looking down at Armin. He gave me an unamused look and I chuckled low. Gently guiding his hips, urging him to sit up against the headboard. The rumbling in my chest didn’t subside as I placed feather light kisses down his chest.

  
  


Sliding down until my face was level with his navel I looked up through my fringe. The omega was curiously observing my rather submissive pose. Only to let out a surprised gasp as I nipped at the soft skin just above his underwear. He squirmed slightly as I continued placing feather-light kisses and slowly tugging at the fabric.

 

“Levi..” Armin let out a low whine and tangled his fingers into my hair. He shifted his hips and allowed me to remove the clothing. My hands traveling slowly down his thighs, taking my time to enjoy the softness.  
  


I nuzzled into the warm skin and growled lowly when another wave of sweet scent flooded my senses. Teeth sinking gently into the flesh, eliciting a quiet moan from the other male. It wasn’t enough but it did something to soothe the acing in my canines.  
  


I gave the fresh mark on his thigh a light kiss before shifting my attention upwards. Fingers in my hair tightening as I wrapped mine around his hardening cock. My body vibrating, giving him a couple encouraging pumps, steel eyes flickering up to meet his. Hooded Emeralds gazing back down at me, pale pink lips parted.

“It’s ok.” The omega purred, pads gently rubbing against my scalp and into my undercut. An approving growl slipped past my lips. I hooked onto his leg and pulled him down closer to me. Still rumbling while greedily pushing my nose into the side of the base.

 

 

_ All mine _

 

 

I blame the sweet almond scent for causing my brain to go haywire. The sugary coating too it making my head spin. My senses on high alert as I slowly licked a stripe up the side only to swirl around the top. A deep groan and heavy exhale through my nose. The blonde squirmed under me and let out a delighted sigh.  
  


 

My omegas moans filling my ears as I continued working him with my mouth and hands. Trembling small body under me, sweat coating his chest and thighs only adding to the addictive smells. Legs open, fingers and toes curling with the waves of pleasure. I let go with a small pop, going to nuzzle into his thigh again. Grabbing it gently and lifting it over my shoulder.

 

The wonderful sight of the slick covered opening had my own dick twitching. With zero hesitation I dove in and licked some of it up, snarling low at the taste assaulting my tongue. Armin shuddered and instinctively went to clamp his legs shut, my hands digging into his flesh.

 

“Fucking Divine.” I growled into the wet skin shamelessly going in for another taste.

 

“Shut up dumb Alpha.” Armin laughed breathlessly.

 

Ignoring his non-threatening insults I returned to my ministrations. Using my mouth to loosen up the rim for a first finger to enter. With the slick and the remaining lingering heat I didn’t meet too much resistance. Armin’s legs falling open once again.

 

The omega let out a pleading whine when I finally retracted, leaning back to let my eyes wander over him. The blonde looking blissed out but still squirming impatiently. Dark emeralds found me and he reached his hand out for me. I leaned forward, crawling up capture him in a kiss, not caring about the juices on my chin. I could almost feel the blonde roll his eyes, but his hands wandered and made quick work of my last clothing.

 

“Wait.” I hummed, the blonde letting out a frustrated huff. I chuckled low and interrupted his complaining by pulling him on top of me. He looked down startled, hands resting on my chest for balance. In turn my hands found his hips, ready to guide him.

 

Realisation hit the blonde and he smirked playfully and ground his ass down, testing the waters. My dick slid up between his cheeks, effectively getting covered in slick. I hissed and leaned my head back.  _ Fuck _ . Armin laughed softly and leaned forward to capture my lips in a kiss.

 

Guiding the omega onto my length slowly took a lot of effort. My teeth grinding with trying to keep my shit together. The sight of the flushed omega above me, his head leaned back and eyes closed. Once fully seated, he slumped forward slightly, eyes opening slowly.

 

“Thank you Levi" A warm smile playing on his lips. I reached up and cupped his check, rubbing it gently with my thumb.

 

 

He tested the waters with a slight circular motion, before moving up and sinking back down again agonizingly slow. Drawing out small growls from my chest, my hands tightening around his hips.

  
  


It didn’t take him long to find a rhythm, short blonde hair bouncing with him. Soft moans once again filling the room, paired with the slapping of skin. His legs trembling slightly at my side with every lift, but still going strong. I did my part, meeting him with slow thrusts, guiding him carefully.

 

 

 

_ Strong beautiful Omega. _

 

_ My Omega. _

  
  


 

 

Armin’s moans soon growing deeper, louder. In turn growls spilled over my lips, my hands coaxing him to increase the speed. His small body trembling above, slumping forward more from the effort until his forehead made contact with my chest. A especially rough thrust had the omega cry out in pleasure.

 

I nuzzled into his hair, nudging the side of his head gently. He gazed up with me with dazed and questioning eyes. The softest smile played on my lips as I angled my chin away from him, exposing my pale neck for him. Emerald eyes blew wide and his movement froze, stare flickering quickly between my neck and my eyes.  
  


“Levi…” It was the faintest whisper, small pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. A slight whine escaping him. I crooned warmly and one hand up too thread into his hair, gently pulling him closer.  
  


“Omegas first.” I purred tenderly into his ear. He shuddered and let out another soft whine.

 

 

My hand stayed in his hair, holding on gently to the short hair by his nape. Slowly Armin picked the speed back up, rocking down on me. While his nose and lips found my jaw, kissing and nipping at it. Continuing down my neck, moaning softly into my skin. Stopping only too teasingly suck just above my gland. I responded with a growl and a rough thrust, silently arguing against the cruelty.

  
  


Before I could argue further something shot through my body, making me see white. My body shuddering and my jaw went slack in open mouthed shock. It wasn’t until I registered the pain that I realised what just happened. The omegas muffled moans, his teeth deep into my glands. I chipped for air, a multitude of emotions washing over me in continuous waves.  
  


Part of my mind registered the swelling of my knot, and the more persistent moaning of the omega. He loosened his jaw and lolled his head over, pushing down one last time to catch himself on my knot.

  
  


I snarled softly, my grip on his hip and hair tightening. Armin’s neck feeling boneless as I tilted it to gain access, his scent pretty much screaming at me. There wasn’t any hesitation when I sank my canines into the soft flesh of his swollen glands.  
  


My eyes blew open at the immense sweetness filling my mouth. Blissful. It promised warmth and security. Unable to do much but close my eyes and growl possessively, not wanting to let go. I barely took notice of the white ropes of cum the omega was letting out over both of us. Or the way my own release was filling the small blonde.

 

 

Armin collapsed down onto my chest, breathing heavily, trembling with effort. I was finally able to unlock my jaw. Both of us gasping desperately for breath. Unconsciously I reached for one of the blankets and draped it over us. Our chests still heaving with exhaustion.

 

 

 

Eventually it quieted down, both our breathing evening out. I was rubbing softly at the omegas back, shifting slightly to try and make him more comfortable when I realised we were both still interlocked. Emerald eyes fluttered up to look at me, pupils still blown wide, much like my own.

 

 

“Holy shit.” Armin said breathlessly.

 

I let out an amused short snort.

 

“Holy shit indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could have put a lot more emotions and details into this, but I'm a little rusty so please excuse me~~  
> Hope you all enjoyed anyway and that you are just as happy as I am!
> 
> I really missed this so much <3  
> You guys don't even know~~
> 
> I hope when you read this that you are having a good day, that your life is ok. Keep in mind tho that even if it isn't, its ok. Its ok to have rough patches, its ok to feel down. Just do what you can to find your own happiness <3
> 
> Anyway until next time ok! <3  
> All Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ~~
> 
> Ps. I wish I could just give you all a big hug cos I'm feeling really emotional in a good way rn!


	45. Thousandfolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah look at me go,  
> 45 chapters, 100 000 words! for me this is unbelievable lol!
> 
> I'm just kind of lost for words over how this has become come such a long journey, and how much I'm learning from it. I'm forever grateful for the people supporting me, and sticking with me through some really rough times <3
> 
> Ty all so so much! <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this overall just sweet and calm chapter, I think its needed after everything!

 

 

There is no better feeling than soaking in a piping hot bath. Well maybe except sharing it with someone who is your entire world. Everything around me seemed more vivid, sounds more defined. The scent of the fruit found in the back of the fridge tickling my nose. The quiet sloshing of water when I unconsciously shifted and nuzzled my nose into the crook of Armin neck once again. Lips slowly tracing the smooth skin, the omegas soft sigh when I would accidentally brush the fresh bright red mark.

 

“Levi..” The blondes voice barely a whisper to catch my attention. My gaze fluttered upwards to the small hand offering me a grape. I leaned forward and let him gently push it past my lips.

 

 

We had barely said a word since making our way from the bed, through the shower and into the steaming tub. Didn’t need to, it felt like the universe had expanded thousandfolds. Like I was bridging over into an absolute tranquil paradise. I knew this feeling would settle, but right now I was riding the high.

 

 

 

 

The fruit was long gone, and the water was slowly cooling around us. Goosebumps appearing on the omegas skin as brushed my fingers across it. I was just about to speak up when a low rumble interrupted me. It took me a moment to connect the fact it was the other males stomach. I couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

 

“Mm… how about we order in some food?” I murmured in his ear.   
  


“Mhm… something… with cheese.” Armin replied with a small satisfied groan, he then laughed softly.   
  


“As you wish.”

 

 

 

 

With the omega happily swaddled in a thick blanket on the couch I went to hunt down my phone. Once I found the device I was faced with a flood of messages and missed calls from Hange. I groaned and typed her a quick reply while making my way to the couch. Already missing the warmth of the smaller male.

 

Armin glanced away from the TV when I approached and shuffled sideways to make enough space for me behind him. Without thinking twice I settled in and instantly pulled him to my chest again. He let out a faint sigh and nuzzled his cheek into my shirt. I reached up and let my fingers run through the short blonde strands.

 

 

Once the food was ordered the blonde let out a heavy shaky sigh and looked up at me with slightly furrowed brows. Quizzingly I tilted my head, suddenly on full alert.

 

“I need to call Carla.” He answered reluctantly, closing his eyes and resting his head back on my chest. “I bet she’s worried sick.”

 

I nodded agreeingly, in all honesty I was surprised the older omega hadn’t barged in here after I told her about Armin’s heat starting. I went to sit up, the omega grabbed onto my shirt and snapped his eyes back up at me. I gave him a gentle smile, cupping his cheek.

 

“You can use my phone, I’ll go make some tea.” As much as the thought of going across the room was off-putting I figured the blonde would appreciate some privacy. Understanding flashed across his eyes and they softened.   
  


“Do you have honey?”

 

“Yea.”

 

“Please.” Armin hummed faintly, before taking the phone from me. My fingers lingered in his hair before I stood up and made my way across the room.

 

 

I kept one eye on him as I worked in the kitchen, happy for the open living space. The blonde murmuring quietly into the device, eyes gazing out the window behind him. Speech way to rapid, faint and foreign for me to even try and understand. I settled for just leaning on the counter observing him waiting for our hot drinks to finish.

 

 

After five minutes or so Armin lowered his hand with a sigh and put the phone on the coffee table. His gaze lifted to me, where I was leaning with my legs crossed and sipping on my too hot tea.

 

“She’s coming over later”

 

I nodded and walked over handing him his mug and settled down next to him again.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

By the time dinner had arrived and been consumed it was already dark outside. The living room only lit up by the droning TV and some scattered candles. Both me and Armin were basically knocked out with a food coma. The Omega had pretty much inhaled his food, I hadn’t seen him eat this much since he got home. Currently the blonde was situated in my arms, half asleep, occasionally groaning about his full stomach.

 

 

 

A sudden click of the front door, clanking of keys and approaching footsteps had my body go rigid in defense. My eyes snapping up trying to penetrate the darkness. Low protective rumble escaping my lips.

“Boys?”

 

The figure came around the corner and the ceiling lights turned on. I blinked rapidly against the blinding light. It took a moment for Carla’s form to become clear, the older omega had stopped opposite us by the kitchen. A hand flew up to cover her mouth in a stunned expression.

“Oh… Oh goodness…” The honey-eyed females voice suddenly a lot softer, full of emotion. She went to step forward but froze again, her gaze traveling to me. Without realizing my stare bore into hers. Armin stirred on my lap, just now seeming to realize someone had entered.

 

“Levi,” Carla’s voice impossibly soft, her hands lowering. “Is it alright?”

 

 

Momentarily confused by the question it took another second to realize I was still emitting a quiet aggressive growl. I snapped my jaw shut. The omega in my arms rubbed softly at my chest trying to sit up. With effort I loosened my arms slightly and gave Carla a curt nod.

  
  


“It’s fine.” I didn’t mean for it to come out so snappy but she didn’t seem to pay it no mind. The woman hurried forward, eyes watering up.

 

 

“Armin…” She forced out, falling to her knees in front of the couch and throwing her arms around the blonde. Armin leaned into her and did the same, head nuzzling into her shoulder. A vortex of emotions stirred up and Carla seemed to give in, loud sobs filling the room. It only seemed to make the omegas clutch each other closer.

 

“I’m sorry…” Armin croaked out, sounding like he too was on the verge of tears. It sent a pang through my chest and I reached out to rub his shoulder soothingly. Carla furiously shook her head, gasping softly.

 

“No! No!” She ref used to listen, hugging the blonde tighter.

 

After a moment of silence Carla pulled back and drew in a deep shaky breath, wiping at her eyes. Armin did the same, rubbing at his nose.

 

“Let me look at you.” She whispered and reached out to rub his cheeks softly. Her fingers running through his fringe gently, continuing along the sides of his head. Armin sent her a tender smile and put his left hand over hers. They both looked exhausted, breathing still uneven and trembling.

 

“I can’t believe it…” Carla whispered softly, tips of her fingers grazing his jaw. My omegas eyes brightened and he tilted his head slightly. I saw the females gaze flicker too me quickly before tracing her fingers downwards.

 

“It’s beautiful.” The older omega gasped quietly. Her hands stopping just short of the fresh mark. My jaw tightened again at the proximity, unconsciously pulling Armin closer to me. Carla seemed to notice this and respectfully angled her head away from me, exposing her own neck for me. Her attention still fully focused on the blonde.

 

“I know.” Armin whispered in a trembling voice, a few tears falling down his cheeks. Carla brushed them away and reached up to kiss his forehead. A growl slipped cross my lips before I could stop it. The female eyed me and slowly pulled back, sending me an apologetic smile.

 

 

Armin gave me a slight slap but nuzzled up to me again and hugged around me. Carla stood up and brushed her trousers down. Quietly I rubbed my cheek against the blonde hair, unintentionally covering him with my scent once again. The omega hummed and observed Carla as she made her way back over towards the kitchen.

  
  


 

“I brought food, and some other groceries as well.” She declared, disappearing in the hallway for a second before reappearing in the kitchen. I paid her little mind, busy running my fingers through Armin’s hair.

 

“Tea?”

 

I looked up at the question, humming non-committedly. Carla was still in the kitchen, holding a carton of milk. It seemed like an innocent question, but I knew it was her way of asking if it was ok to stay longer. Looking down at my lap I was faced with Armin looking right up at me. Something told me he needed it.

 

“Yes please Carla.”

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Time had flown quickly, both inside and outside the apartment everything was silent. Somewhere along Armin had shifted to lay his head on Carla’s lap. Both omegas conversing quietly with words I didn’t understand. My gaze was focused on the TV while gently rubbing his feet.

For a while now A heavy calm had settled over my senses. It was making my eyelids heavy and slowly pulling me towards sleep.

 

 

“He’s asleep.” Carla suddenly whispered, making my eyes snap open.

_ I know _

 

 

I refrained from saying it out loud, instead just hummed and stretched my arms out.

 

 

“It’s late I should get going before Grisha worries.” She continued in a hushed voice.

 

With a nod I carefully stood up, taking the two steps over to the omegas. I leaned forward, wrapping arms around the blonde and gently coaxed him into my arms. Carla helped where she could, before giving his hair one last stroke. Armin groaned softly, stirring and buried his nose into my neck.

 

I started making my way towards our bedroom. In the corner of my eye Carla was grabbing the dishes and generally cleaning up.

 

 

When entering I didn’t turn the lights on, just stepped over to the bed and slowly lowered my omega down. He clutched to the back of my shirt and whined low.

 

“I won’t be long.” I hummed with a slight smile on my lips, nuzzling his hair encouragingly. The blonde let out a grumpy huff and slowly let go. Instead he busied himself with settling into what still remained of the nest.

  
  


I found Carla by the front door, already dressed to leave. She gave me a soft dejected smile.

  
  


“Are you unhappy with me?” My voice held no aggression. The woman shook her head suddenly very busy with making sure her coat was done up correctly.   
  


“No, I’m very, very happy. I just wish it was under better circumstances.” She sighed deeply and looked back up at me.   
  


“Yeah I know.” I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose.   
  


“Thank you for letting me stay.” Carla’s smile had softened and she lifted her bag up off the hallway table. “I’ll try and keep the others away for a few days.”   
  


“I would appreciate that.” My brows furrowing together.

The plain thought of letting someone else near had my jaw tensing back up again. The honey-eyed omega nodded and walked up to the front door stepping out. I followed to close the door behind her.

 

 

“Will you be alright?”

 

“Yeah I parked right up front, I’ll call Mikasa once I’m in the car.” The honey-eyed omega stated, seemingly surprised by my concern.

 

“Good.”

  
I would have loved to stay and chat more, but I glanced nervously back into the apartment. Carla caught it and gave me a wave before striding over to the elevator. Hastily I pulled the door shut and made sure to lock it.

 

 

I quietly padded back to the bedroom, Armin was facing me with his eyes open. Warmth spreading in my chest as I made my way over.

 

“Took you long enough.” He whispered out, a small teasing smile playing on his lips. I couldn’t help but chuckle and reach out to ruffle his hair. The omega swatted my hand with a complaining cry and pulled the cover over his head.

 

 

I patted the angry cocoon before walking around the bed, closing the curtains and pulling my shirt off. Armin peeked out of his hiding space when the bed dipped under me. He held up one corner, offering me the space next to him. I gladly accepted, situating myself in the already warm bed. The omega sighed softly and curled up against me, my arms wrapping him up nice and close.

 

“Go back to sleep.” I placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He nodded and shifted slightly, making himself more comfortable.   
  


“I love you Levi.” Armin’s whisper was barely audible, but I felt it. The immense happiness and satisfaction radiating between us. How light everything felt after such a long time of just pure darkness.

 

 

Things would be fine, truly.

 

 

I would never lose him again.

 

 

_ Omega will always be here. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope you all enjoyed this as much as it felt good writing it ^_^
> 
> Again I can't thank you all enough, really! <3  
> Hope you all are having a great time, enjoy your weekend!
> 
> Feel free to kudos and comment, it really helps more then you would believe~~
> 
> until next time! <3


	46. Pose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellu It's me again.  
> Sorry for the slight delay, I had a bad week, lots of headaches, tired, you know all that crap!
> 
> But here's a chapter!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~~  
> <3

 

 

 

The early morning light was peeking through the curtain, just the faintest of colors dancing on the horizon. I blinked and stretched with a groan. It was safe to say I hadn’t felt this rested in what felt like years. Shifting my gaze sideways Armin came into view. Snoring away softly with his short blonde hair standing in all kinds of directions.

 

I reached out and gently ran my fingers over the strands, trying to get them back in place. The omega stirred and buried his face into the pillow. I smiled to myself and rolled over towards the side, swinging my legs over the edge. Before I could stand up a hand darted and grabbed my wrist tightly. I gazed back at the omega with eyes still hooded from sleep.

 

“Where are you going?” The blonde whispered, emerald orbs flickering around the room.

  
“Bathroom, I’ll be right back.” I grinned at him, lifting his hand and kissing it softly. For a split second the blonde looked embarrassed, before burying his face back down into the pillows.

 

 

 

When stepping back into the room, Armin was splayed diagonally across the mattress, like he stretched out and fell asleep right then and there. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the side by his head.

 

“Time to get up?” I mused, reaching over to run my fingers over his hair again.

  
“No way in hell.” The blonde mumbled into the sheets.

 

Instead of angering the omega further I circled the bed again and crawled up on my side. I was happily surprised to find a sketchbook in the nightstand and quietly went to work.

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Nothing compared to seeing Armin shovel down the food I make. Even if it’s just pancakes. He’d probably already devoured more than I could ever stomach. His weight would come back in no time. A pleased rumble in my chest as I sipped on my tea. I crossed my legs and leaned back in my seat by the breakfast bar. 

 

 

“So…” The blonde hummed, licking some syrup off the corner of his mouth. His legs swung and he eyed me sideways with a small smile.

 

“Hmm?” I didn’t look up from my phone, busy going through the millions of emails I hadn’t been paying attention too. Rico had assured me she had me covered.

 

“You never gave me an official apartment tour.”

 

 

I rolled my eyes and glanced sideways at the other male. He was grinning slightly, gaze wandering past me into the back end of the apartment.

  
“I didn’t stop you either.” I said flatly, trying to hide my amusement. His emerald eyes snapped back to me. They flashed playfully before he slapped the back of my head and slipped off his seat.

 

“Oh shut up.” He wandered off down the hall leaving the dishes behind. I chuckled and quickly finished the last of my tea before following the blonde.

 

 

 

  
Armin had stopped by the first door, I pushed it open, revealing the second bathroom.

  
“A bathroom, so exciting.” I explained making sure to sound extra bored. The omega just sent me a stern look before giving the room a quick once over. He pretended to ignore me, closing the door and turning to the next.

 

 

I watched him slowly push the door to my studio open. He stopped and blinked, momentarily blinded by the morning sun. Then he looked around and burst out laughing. My brows furrowed and I glared at him.

  
  
“What?”

 

“it’s jus-” He took another deep breath, trying to recover. A smile spread on my lips, the sound of his laughter still replaying in my head. “You always complain about the slightest mess, but have you seen this room? Like really looked at it?” The blonde shook his head, grinning widely.

   


“I don’t-” I glared trying to defend my territory, but my eyes wandered. The room looked like a tornado just swept through. Cans, brushes, tubes scattered everywhere. Model objects, Canvases, you name it. Every surface and most of the floor in the small room was filled with objects. Clutter. Paint was splattered on most free surfaces.

 

Stunned I blinked and snapped my jaw shut. I swallowed trying to come up with an excuse. Luckily it wasn’t as bad as my old apartment had been, but it was anything but clean.

  
  
“I mean I can see at least six stray teacups.” The blonde mused, lifting some piles of paper on the desk only to reveal one more. “And what’s with the bed?”

 

 

The small twin bed was squished in the corner behind a shelf where it had always been, now stripped of all blankets and pillows. I shook my head and ran a hand over his hair softly.

“Don’t worry about it.” I pressed a kiss against the top of his head, mostly to hide my face from him. The pain in my eyes thinking about how empty this place had been without him. How empty I had been.

 

 

 

Armin hummed knowingly and slipped out of my reach. The blonde wandered through the room, careful to avoid small objects. He stopped by the big old chair underneath the window. Slowly he ran his fingers over the fabric, gazing out the window. I stood unmoving, just watching him, morning sun reflecting in his hair. Only imagining what the light did to his eyes.

 

 

“If I pose in the chair, would you paint me?” The blonde broke the silence, looking back at me with a soft smile.

 

“Only if you do it naked.” I deadpanned.

 

Armin rolled his eyes and dropped his hand off the plush furniture.

  
“You are hopeless Levi.”

 

 

 

He didn’t say anything else, just quietly gazed out the window, arms moving to hug himself. I made my way over, wrapping my arms around him as well. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. The sun felt warm and this moment felt so special I almost feared it wasn’t real.

 

 

“What’s in the last room?” The blonde whispered, finally breaking the silence. I hummed and looked up, nuzzling into the side of his head gently.

 

“Only storage.” I replied and the omega nodded.

 

We stayed there, just gazing out the window, faces warmed by the sun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*Ω*~

 

 

 

 

 

Three more calm days past, just me and Armin. The omega still working on getting himself comfortable in the apartment. However the continuingly ear-piercing sound of my doorbell was echoing through the apartment. Standing I sent one last look to Armin. The blonde also moving to get up.

 

  
  
“Are you really sure this is ok?” I asked one last time, reaching out for his cheek.

 

“If we don’t let them in, they might break the door.” He laughed hollowly and his gaze flickered away from me, to the wall. I tried not to flinch at the dullness in his eyes. My fingers brushed his cheek one last time before heading towards the door with a sigh.

 

 

 

I barely got the door open before two masses swirled past me, almost knocking me into the wall. An irritated growl grew in my throat, as I took a moment to find my balance. In front of me a third person had stopped, more cautious. My own silver eyes reflected in the other Alphas. Mikasa furrowed her brows and stepped in the door, closing it behind her.

 

“You ok?” She hesitated, not making any more moves to enter.

 

“At least you have the sense to ask.” I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose. We both looked up when we registered the commotion going on inside the apartment. The female alpha sent me one last look before marching past me. I was right on her heel.

 

 

  
Sandwiched in-between the two taller brunettes, Armin was looking our way with a pleading expression. Hange was bawling, almost jumping up and down. Her arms to tangled with Eren’s to get very far. I snorted and had to cross my arms, flexing my fists. Mikasa touched my shoulder before stepping forward.

 

The younger male alpha glanced our way, drawing a shaky breath before trying to dislodge himself. He tugged at Hange’s shirt trying to get her attention as well. The beta looked up and spotted me, her eyes widened. I cringed internally as I saw her pull away and pretty much pounce across the room towards me.

 

 

“LEEVI OH MY GOD! He’s real!” The next second the betas body tackled into mine, wrapping every limb around me like a tree. I grunted and fumbled a bit to catch my balance, again.

 

“Hange, you’re overreacting.” I growled and tried to push the woman off me.

 

In the corner of my eye I saw Mikasa walk up to Armin with her hands out. The omega smiled and stepped into the way less dramatic hug. My gaze shifted to the other alpha in the room. Eren seemed a bit unfocused, trying not to face anyone. I noted him stretching his shoulder and correcting the much obvious bandage still on his left arm.

 

“Stop being so ruuude!” Hange barked in my ear. I rolled my eyes and shoved at her again, this time the beta actually stepped back.

  
“Then stop crying.” I bit back. She laughed in the middle of everything, causing a coughing fit.

 

 

I noticed the other hug breaking, Mikasa’s pale fingers running gently over Armin’s face. Digging into his hair, she lent her forehead on his. The omega closed his eyes, I saw his lips moving but couldn’t hear what they were saying. Eren was still not facing us, now almost by the balcony, gazing out into the darkness.

 

 

 

“WOAH IT’S TRUE!”

 

I didn’t have time to react to Hange’s screech before my head was wrenched sideways. My chest erupted in growls as the curious Beta leaned in to observe the still very fresh mark on my neck.

 

“The hell you doing shit-face!?” My teeth snapped together half an inch from her arm. The brunette just laughed maniacally and didn’t release her grip.

 

“Observing, it’s very fascinating.” She cackled, holding onto my wrists as I struggled. I snarled and tried to snap at her again.

 

 

 

 

“Hange.” We both froze at the voice from across the room. When I looked up I Eren was observing us, looking tired. I was stunned with how calm and commanding his voice had come out. The brat was usually so loud and obnoxious. “Don’t push him.”

 

  
Hange slowly let go of my arm, her brown eyes observing me, making sure I wouldn’t jump her. I growled a short warning and ripped my arm back, but I let her off the hook. This time.

 

 

For a moment the air in the apartment felt very heavy and awkward.

 

 

“Levi, Tea?” Armin spoke up.

  
  
I saw the surprise in all the guests when he did. Hange squealed all over again and bounced over towards him and Mikasa. Eren stood unmoving by the balcony door, I noted it had been opened just a couple inches. I eyed them all quietly one more time before escaping into the kitchen. Every hair on the back of my neck was standing up. As much as I tried to keep myself relaxed, it was hard with all the other people in the room. Scents that hadn’t been in here for weeks filled the area, making my nose twitch.

 

 

  
I groaned hearing quiet steps close in. In the corner of my eye I saw hange lean past the brick wall, waving me closer. Pinching my nose I shifted over to see what she wanted.

 

  
“Is he ok?” She whispered, not quietly enough. I scowled, not meeting her eyes, instead focusing on reaching up for mugs in the nearby cupboard.

  
  
“Not now Hange.” It came out as a low warning growl.

 

The beta nodded, before slipping past me, reaching into the other cupboard. I was about to ask what the fuck she was doing. Before I could the Beta let out a triumphing shout and ran off with a bag of potato chips. I watched her skip happily into the living room and plop down in her goddam awful orange armchair.

 

 

 

I finished up the drinks and grabbed a tray, and a bowl. Before making my way to join the others. Mikasa had sat down on the left side of the couch, trying to avoid a very happy Hange. Armin was curled up on the far right corner, legs folded under himself. He was clutching a pillow and silently observing everyone.

 

“Hange, at least use a bowl. Heathen.” I muttered and chucked the plastic bowl in the general direction of the beta. She shrieked and scrambled to catch it. Mikasa dodged best she could, giving me a dark look as I sat down.

 

I just shrugged and shifted closer to Armin, holding my arm out, willing him to come closer. The omega sent me a soft smile and slowly moved forward. He settled up against my side, focused on whatever was on the TV.

 

 

Hange was finally quiet, except the loud munching. It took me a moment to notice, but when I did I looked around the dim room. It didn’t take long to spot the younger alpha by the balcony. His eyes closed, head leaning back against the wall. Some of his hair had escaped the sloppy ponytail he had been sporting.

  
  
  
“Eren.” I tried to keep my voice level as I called him.

 

  
Teal eyes opened slowly and he tilted his head slightly in question. His body seemed on high alert again. I gave him my best ‘teacher smile’ the one I used to try and convince my students I wasn’t trying to rip their heads off.

  
  
“It’s alright, come on, don’t be dumb.” I nodded my head towards us in the group.

 

 

The tanned alphas face broke into a massive grin as he padded over slowly. His arms dropping to the side. I watched him closely as he grabbed one of the poufs and dragged it over to in between Mikasa and Hange. The tall male plopped down, legs way too long to be seated on the floor.

 

 

  
I watched Eren dive his hand into Hanges chips, and the argument that followed. Armin laughed softly next to me, his arms wrapping around me, his face hiding into my chest. Mikasa glanced over towards us, a warm smile on her lips.

 

  
  
It’s like nothing changed, but in reality everything was different.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo,  
> I'm not really sure where to end this story or how.  
> I got some other things planned, knowing myself tho I will probably ramble on forever and ever.
> 
> I don't think we are that close to the end, but at the same time not very far off.  
> I will most definitely try and structure it all out so I can let you guys know!  
> I do also have another story I've been brewing, but I'm not sure it has enough storyline/content yet to start writing.
> 
> Ty for stopping by and having a read!  
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome here~~  
> Until next time <3


End file.
